


The Nessie Chronicles; Part 1

by thenessiechronicles



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 108,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenessiechronicles/pseuds/thenessiechronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessie has some time to kill before she is getting married. She reflects upon her time from her last major growth spurt. Romance, new friendship, drama. Post Breaking Dawn.<br/>This will include the full version of the story, on fan fiction I have had to edit out the lemons, which is rubbish but I didn't want my stories deleted.  So I will also post on here for those that are not on fanfiction.<br/>This story if from Nessie pov. She makes new friends and her relationship with Jacob steps up.  Please leave a review if possible<br/>thank you x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE Belongs to Stephenie Meyer - I am just playing!

Growing….

Hello….

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, aka Nessie (thanks to Jacob), aka the Midget (thanks to Uncle Emmett). You know my back story: I don’t need to tell you that I am a Vampire-Human hybrid, Mom, Dad and family were vegetarian vamps also some of them with special talents, and my husband to be a shapeshifter – shape of choice being a wolf, so…..

I am getting married today! omg! I am technically only five, and the year is 2012, I mature completely at 7 years, and I am meant to look like a 17 year old (but I think I look a bit older!), and Jacob proposed only six months ago! Today is the last day I am a Cullen – but I am keeping that name, and adding Black as a double barrel! Not that Jacob was happy about it, but it was tough! So I will be Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black! Woo Hoo! 

But back to my story, I have been writing the ‘Nessie Chronicles’ since I could read and write, and I was looking back on them today and reflecting the good, the bad, the funny and the sad stuff that has affected me over the past few years. I had time to kill seeing as I got up at 7 am and I wasn’t due to getting hitched until 5 pm. I based what I am remember on what I have written and the view points from other people that are in my life, so….

I am going to skip the pansy stuff – the stuff when I am growing up, I am getting to the nitty gritty, cos a lot has happened since I hit puberty – and boy did I hit puberty! I had big growth spurts, and they usually happened pretty quickly. After five years though, I have changed. I have an aversion to pink, but up until I hit “2” Alice always dressed me in some pink thing, but now, I am a bit of a jeans fiend. I rarely wear dresses now, much to the dismay of Alice, but she still ‘dresses’ me, being the fashonista that she is! So it’s not a bad thing, seeing as she is in the know in the fashion sense! It has its advantages!  
I love my pop rock, heavy rock, indie, classical and any sort of music. My mix is eclectic.  
I still project my thoughts or memories into others with a few added extras - you know these things intensify over time, but I am more vocal now, and like to talk – no surprise there then!

I still need to set the scene, so I need to go into a few things first! 

After the Volturi came and went, I grew again, I looked about seven at the time, and then it seemed to have levelled off for a while. I got to my first birthday with no mishaps, then my second, but was that going to last? Hell no! I made some new friends, new allegiances were forged.  
The day after the Volturi left, the wolf pack decided to merge. Sam didn’t want to be the Alpha any more, and he wanted to spend some time with Emily, he wanted to keep his wolf, but didn’t want the responsibility. They were due to get married a few months down the line – Claire and myself being the customary flower girls and given the chance for Alice to dress me in pink – I HATE PINK! She also arranged their wedding. So the minute Sam made his choice, Jacob said he felt the change immediately, and felt all the wolves alliances fall to him. He was and still is a good leader. He promised me he would never give up his wolf, in order to stay with me, so he will never age.  
Jacob gave the pack a choice – whether they wanted to be part of the pack or carry on with their lives. Leah surprised us all by saying she was giving up her wolf, she wanted her life back. Five of the younger ones felt it was too much for them and gave up their wolves also. In total they were back to ten wolves – still a big pack though.  
Once their hierarchy was established, Leah leaving, Seth became the Beta. I had asked Jacob a few months later why Sam, Jared or Paul didn’t take the beta, and Jacob said “No idea hun, maybe it’s because Seth has been with me throughout this whole malarkey and maybe him being beta has reflected upon that. He has grown up in the past few months, he deserves it.” There were no fights between the pack, they seem to have accepted it.  
Jacob then sat down with Dad and Carlisle and rehashed the treaty. Dad felt Jacob and Seth had become ‘part of the family’ and had wanted to do something about it – something Jacob to begin with very angry, but eventually accepted it – you will find out about that later!  
　  
Jacob felt the same way about the Cullen’s, and he felt that they could come and go as they please, they could pass the treaty lines, go to La Push if and when they please, as long as they stick to their ‘diet’. Carlisle felt the same way, and felt that Jacob and his pack could come onto their land with no qualms – treaty sorted then!

Mom practiced with her shield. She was able to get Dad to listen to her thoughts now; she could project her ‘second’ bubble as she called it, over him. Came in handy when they were talking about me, which was a lot of the time!  
Alice and Jasper went back to their normal routine. Jasper spent some time with Charlotte and Peter – where ever they were in America, he came back after a few months. Alice continued being Alice. She organised Sam and Emily’s wedding, so that kept her busy.  
Emmett and Rose disappeared for times on end. At the time I didn’t know what they were up to, now I do and shudder to think! Emmett is now not so subtle about it – which Dad hates, now that I’m “not so midget like!” Rose stated she disliked the smell of ‘wet dog’ and Jacob continued with the blonde jokes, but I think they really like each other, which either party are not willing to admit to each other, although they have admitted to me, but be it on pain of death if I were to mention it to the other person!  
Carlisle took Esme to Isle Esme for a few weeks needed vacation. I never called them Grandad and Nana, and they didn’t mind. I did see them that way but I liked using their names.  
After that, Dad started home schooling me, teaching me as much languages he could cram into my brain, along with English, Latin, Mathematics (which I hated), Chemistry, Biology, Physics. He taught me how to play the piano, but I had a keen interest in guitar. I broke the strings the first time – strummed to hard.

Grandpa – Charlie, was still on the ‘need to know’ basis. He knew about the imprinting when Jacob explained, and was not happy when he was told that we were getting married, Jacob offered to go into it, but then Grandpa put his hands up like he was about to be shot and was like “Need to know only, need to know only! As long as Nessie is happy, then I am, I couldn’t think of a better man for her.” 

The other covens went back to normal life. As far as I am aware, Benjamin stayed with Amun, but was very tempted to stay with us to see what our way of life was like. The Amazon coven went back to their way of life, and Zafrina wrote to me often.

Garrett left with Kate to the Denali coven, and has stayed with them ever since. He has been a vegetarian for three years with only one slip up, although it was almost a major one! Which I will get to.

I am digressing, so I need to get back to what I was reading in my Nessie Chronicles:  
I am going to start with: My first period! God I sound like that woman from ‘Friends’ when Chandler was forced to sit in a one woman play whilst Joey hosted a roof party – I loved Friends, Jacob, Emmett and I would sit and watch them for hours.

I had another major growth spurt at the end of last year, now making me look about eleven years old. I didn’t grow much height wise, but there was a very noticeable difference. We all thought that would be the last one, and I would have another one in at least three years time. But things never go the way we like them too!

This is when it all began, when I quickly realised Jacob was much more than my best friend. I didn’t know what imprinting was, only that I was the ‘imprintee’. Dad and Jacob didn’t want me to know at first, allowing me to make my own choices, Mom wanted to tell me though.  
Mom and I are very close, I could tell her anything! I was a Daddy’s girl – and I could wrap that man round my finger, but I tried not to take advantage of it (much). So they were leaving me to my own choices, and boy did I make choices!

I was woken up at the end of summer in 2011 by someone stroking my cheek. I took a deep breath in and smelled a very woodsy scent- that was my Jacob.  
“Hello sleepy head, time to get up hun, it’s almost 11.30.”  
I put my hand to his cheek.  
Five more minutes…..dreaming…  
“No chance! Charlie wants to see you this morning!”  
And with that, I felt the covers being torn from me.  
“Why did you have to do that?” I mumbled.  
“Cos you would be back off to the land of nod if you got the opportunity, come on, up you get. It’s your Dads wrath you incur if you are not up. I need to run to La Push to see Billy for minute, and I offered to wake you on my way, it was either that or Emmett, and you know he isn’t as nice as me. Last time, he sat on you!”  
“Ok, I’m up, I’m up!”  
“Right then, I’ll see you in a few,” and with that he kissed me on my forehead and jumped out the window.  
I dragged myself out my bed, and I felt oddly strange. I had a discomfort in my lower back and my chest felt a bit tender. I didn’t think anything of it, as I had been playing baseball yesterday with my family. I am not as durable as the rest of them, still tough, and if I really hurt myself, I do heal quickly. I am strong and as fast as my Mom, but not as shiny, which means I will be going to school once my growth levels out.  
So with that thought, I went to the bathroom for a shower. I did my thing and got myself out and dried, and that’s when I noticed something was different. I had hair ‘down there’ and little buds starting to grow where my flat-as-a-pancake chest was. Odd.  
Still in my towel, I texted Mom: can you come back to the cottage please, just you, not Dad x  
Seconds after I sent the text, Mom was here, I could smell freesias in the air.  
“What’s wrong Nessie?” Mom walked into my bedroom.  
“I’m not sure…..I think I am growing again.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“I think I am growing breasts, and I have hair down there.” I pointed to below my stomach. Mom looked stunned, and didn’t say anything for a few seconds, which for me was a long time.  
“Oh”.  
“Oh? Is that it – what does it mean? What’s going to happen next?”  
“I think I am going to need your Dad.”  
“NO, I do not need him knowing this, it’s embarrassing!”  
“Sweetie, he is going to know anyway, the minute you get to the house, and he is your Dad.”  
“But….I…”  
“Give me a minute, I will explain it to him, and speak with Carlisle.” Mom didn’t give me much a choice, she left.  
I continued to sit there in my towel for the next five minutes, starting to feel a bit pissed off. I decided to get dressed. I didn’t feel like getting dressy, so I put on a pair of bootcut jeans and a purple t-shirt as I was waiting for Mom and Dad to come back.  
I then smelt the freesias and a honey-lilac smell. Mom and Dad dashed into the cottage.  
They came into my bedroom, and sat on the bed, so I sat with them. I could feel the tension in the air – what was going on?!  
“Ok, what’s going on?”  
“We think you are hitting puberty,” said Dad, who was pinching the bridge of his nose”  
“Eh?”  
“There are things that we need to talk about honey,” Mom started saying. “We think this is another one of your growth spurts.”  
I currently stood at 5ft 2in, just taller than Alice, I have always been on the dainty side. My hair still curled into its bronze ringlets, and I still had a cherubic (as my Dad calls it) face.  
This was when I got the whole ‘period’ talk. Lovely.  
Nice and awkward – Mom was at ease talking to me about the anatomy of the female body and what was going to happen. Great.  
Dad…not so much, especially when I asked about the male anatomy. “Uh..Well.. you see.” This was the how the conversation kept on going, starting and stopping! He eventually got there. I thought I should have a bit of fun with this. So I looked at Mom, and with the most innocent look and I said:  
“So how are babies made Mom?”  
“I think that’s for another time, sweetie.” She patted me on the head.  
“No, if you’re imploding me with all this information, you might as well get on with the rest!”  
I had read Carlisle’s anatomy and physiology books, I knew how babies were made, I knew the reproductive systems – I am not stupid, just didn’t think it would happen to me so quick, I’ll admit, I panicked a little! I just wanted to make this funny, and take the heat off me, so of course, I didn’t think this while Dad was here – he was too much in a stutter trying to tell me about it to listen to my thoughts. It was very funny.  
“Well, you see Nessie…..the thing about it is…..When…When a man and a woman love each other, they…um…then make a baby,“ answered Dad.  
“But how?” I looked at them both, trying hard to think about the menstrual cycle in my head: and watching Dad cringe at the same time, I had to cough to disguise a laugh.  
“Nessie,“ replied Mom, “A baby is made when a man’s sperm meets the woman’s egg. The egg becomes fertilised and a baby starts growing in the woman’s uterus, in her stomach.”  
“I see that Mom, but how does the sperm get there?” I really had to try hard not to think about this or I’d give the game away.  
Dad took over “A man’s…um…”  
“Penis?” I interrupted  
“Yes, a man’s penis enters a woman’s vagina, and this is called sex, but when they love each other, it’s called making love,” replied Dad as fast as he could, looking really mortified.  
“And when is the sperm released then?” I was quite surprised I was getting this far.  
“Well, it’s called an orgasm, and it’s very pleasurable for both,” said Mom, looking at Dad with a small smile. Ew. I didn’t want that image in my head.  
“So when Emmett and Rose ‘disappear’,” I used my fingers as quotations. “They are making love?”  
“That’s one way of putting it, yes,” said Dad – I think if he could go red, he would have been the colour of puce by now.  
“And Alice and Jasper.” Not really making it a question.  
“Yes Nessie.” Dad said.  
“And Carlisle and Esme.”  
“Yes.”  
“So what does a man do, when they don’t have someone to have sex with?” I was loving this, I was giggling in my head. Dad snapped his head round. Uh oh, game was up. Dad’s face was a picture!  
“You knew the whole time?” Dad stood up from the bed pacing the room.  
“What?” asked Mom.  
I started replaying the memory in my head, including my thoughts.  
Dad looked at Mom and said “She knew the whole time, she read one of Carlisle’s medical books, and she panicked this morning and wanted to take the heat off that! You little monster, you had me all in a pickle, trying to explain all that, and you kept going on!”  
I rolled about my bed fully laughing, not caring about it now. “Yep, Emmett would be so proud!”  
“Renesmee….I can’t believe you would do that!” Scolded Mom, she was also trying to hide a smile. Result. Score one for me!  
“It’s not ‘score one for you’! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?” shrieked Dad.  
“Yeah, hang on…” I put my hands to both their cheeks – something I have been able to do for a while, project my thoughts onto two people, and showed them the entire scene. “And wait till I tell Emmett, he won’t let you live that one down when I show him!”  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Dad glared at me. Challenge?  
In that split second, I jumped out my open window and ran to the house. Dad was faster than me, but he would never physically stop me.  
“You want a bet?” I heard him just behind me, I ran through the back door. I streaked passed Esme who was cooking in the kitchen.  
“Hello Esme!”  
“What’s going on?” asked Esme looking at bit stunned.  
I ran straight to Emmett, who was sitting in the living room. He got into a pouncing stance thinking there was something wrong. I ran right at him, jumped onto him (almost knocking him to the floor, but not quite) and slapped my hand to his cheek before Dad could stop me. I gave him a blow by blow, and suddenly I was on the floor.  
“Oh my God!” laughed Emmett, who was now rolling about on the floor in stitches of laughter. “Your face Edward. Bloody classic.”  
Rosalie, who was sitting flicking channels got up and asked “What? What’s so funny?” So I jumped over Emmett, who was still laughing and showed Rosalie, who smirked and look at Edward. Emmett shouted. “The Midget got you there!”  
“Hey!” I shouted as I smacked his arm.  
“This isn’t a laughing matter, she is hitting puberty! She is growing….” He pointed at his chest, which made Emmett boom again. Dad looked at me with pure venom.  
“Daddy, I am not embarrassed anymore, I was to begin with, but this is so funny, wait till I show Jacob!”  
“You will not young lady - ”  
“You just got ‘young ladyed’!” interrupted Emmett, who was still laughing.  
“You will not show Jacob, he does not need encouraging, and this is really immature Nessie,” continued Dad. “And furthermore, maybe we should restrict the amount of time you two spend with each other from now on if these are the ideas you are getting!” He turned and pointed to Emmett “And you, you and Jacob are always tag teaming me, so the same applies to you.”  
I got angry all of a sudden. “You will not! Jacob is my best friend, and you will not stop me from seeing him –“  
“Emmett, please stop laughing, you are not helping, and no, that’s not going to happen for a while, not if I can help it!” shouted Dad.  
I whipped round and looked at Emmett. “What were you thinking?”  
Emmett, suddenly looking like a rabbit in head lights. “Um, I was thinking that –“  
Dad rounded on Emmett and pointed at him. “For the love of God, you finish that sentence, and I will make sure that your anatomy is unusable.”  
Emmett out his hands up. “Ok, ok, this is not my fault that you have a hormonal teenager –”  
“She is not a teenager, she is almost five in a few months-“  
“She looking like a hormonal teenager.” Emmett put his hands up to continue. “And you just got pranked, I personally found it highly amusing. Not my fault you can‘t take a joke,” said Emmett, now looking at me with a wide grin on his face.  
“This is a sensitive matter, and not to be spoken about lightly,” continued Dad. Mom came up behind him and put her arm round his waist.  
“Come on honey, you just got flustered, Nessie is your little girl, you didn’t think that this would be coming up so soon.”  
Carlisle came down the stairs. “At least we know that this is normal growth, like Nahuel said it would be. Although a bit sooner than I thought it would be.”  
“I know Carlisle.” Dad was pinching the bridge of his nose again. “I wasn’t ready for this. I thought I had a few more years yet.”  
I was about to say something when Mom added. “I know honey, but we have to deal with this, and everything else. We all knew she was going to grow fast, I’m feeling the same as you, but we have to accept it and move on, and if Jacob is there for her, is that a bad thing? She will come to realise this anyway in the next year or so, so let’s not be so hasty about the whole ‘Jacob thing’, and we can’t blame him for this happening to her, so we have to deal with it, ok?”  
“Well, I can blame him, he was the one that imprinted on my daughter!”  
“That’s hardly his fault, and you know it, Edward. You know he likes her as a best friend at the moment, and that’s enough for now, it’s enough for him, he would never ask anything more of her until she is ready for that.”  
“But Bella, I am not ready for that, I am not ready to lose her yet.”  
“You are not losing her Edward.” Mom then gave Dad a cuddle. I was confused.  
I was starting to get really angry, they were talking about me as if I wasn’t here, and what about the whole ‘Jacob thing‘? I know he is my best friend and all, but what’s the big deal?  
Alice danced beside me and put her hand on my bare arm. I showed her how I felt. “I know honey, but you need to do what your Mom and Dad ask of you, so does Jacob,” she whispered. I snapped my head round at her, she was taking their side, Alice usually came to my aid.  
I touched her again. Thanks for the support! I don’t know how quick this puberty thing will happen, but they are not taking my Jacob away from me. Dad hissed.  
Mom noticed the interaction. “What’s wrong honey?”  
I started to get tearful. I don’t normally do tears, what was happening? What started out as a joke was going completely wrong! And Mom was now being sympathetic to me.  
“Don’t take my Jacob away,” I pleaded, my bottom lip trembling, betraying me.  
Dad brought his hands to his temple “Why do you say it like that? Like you own him?”  
I brought my whole 5ft 2 in up to him and hissed at him “Why are you being like this? It was only a joke, I can’t help what’s happening to me, at least Jacob would be there for me rather than get all flustered like you! You are talking about me like I am not here, and talking about Jacob when he is not here to defend himself!” I knew this was a low blow, but I had enough, my back was starting to ache, and my chest was tight. I brought my hands to my chest only to realise that they felt bigger than they did ten minutes ago. I went goggle-eyed!  
Dad was taken aback by my outburst and the hissing then he just stared at me wide eyed as he heard the last thought going through my head. His demeanour changed, he came to me and put his cool arms around me. “I am sorry Nessie, I didn’t mean to get so offended. If it had been anyone else, I would have laughed like that big lump over there did.”  
“Hey! I object to that…Ow! What you do that for?” – Rosalie just slapped him upside the head.  
“Because, you big donut, she is going through some stuff, which is evident to see, and they are having a moment, so let them have it!”  
“We can have a moment, if you like!” Emmett suggested wagging his eyebrows. “All this sex talk is making me horny!”  
“EMMETT!” screamed my Mom, and before Mom could hit him upside the head, they both ran up the stairs as fast as they could. That was another image I didn’t need.  
Dad cringed as the image vividly went through my mind, bad enough that he has to hear them think it, let alone hear and see it in his head. I felt him smile on my hair. “I’m sorry sweetheart I shouldn’t have over reacted. I see now that you are growing again, and instead of denying it, I should be helping you,” he crooned in my ear.  
Mom came up to us and I was suddenly in the ‘Nessie Sandwich’. I suddenly burst into tears. This was so unlike me, one minute I was angry, next tearful.  
“So does that mean we get to go shopping? Asked Alice, who was now on the balls of her feet  
“NO!” shouted Mom and Dad in unison.  
“But, she will need to in a few days time, I can see it, Nessie is so much more clearer to me now that she used to be. And I can see that tomorrow-” Alice said with her eyes closed, she must be seeing something.  
“Alice, not now,” warned Dad.  
I suddenly heard a padding of paws, I knew that sound off by heart. That was my Jacob; I could visualise Dad rolling his eyes when I thought that. The sound stopped and suddenly Jacob came in wearing just a pair of cut off joggers. He noticed the atmosphere in the room, then looked at me.  
“Why is Nessie upset? What’s wrong?” he came right up to me and put his huge hand on my shoulder.  
“Nothing is wrong Jacob.” Mom looked up from our ‘Nessie sandwich’. “She is going through some stuff.”  
“What stuff?”  
“Nothing you need to concern yourself with dog.”  
I looked up into Dad’s eyes “Dad, there is no need for that.” My face was tear streaked. I reached out to Jacob to show him what happened in the last fifteen minutes.  
“Oh.” Jacob started blushing.  
“See, nothing to concern yourself with, Jacob.”  
“Edward, what can I say, this isn’t my department!” Jacob turned to me and stroked my cheek. “But you need anything Ness, just ask me hun.”  
I sniffled “Ok.”  
Dad looked at Jacob in surprise, I turned round to Mom, who raised her eyebrow at Dad.  
“I will tell you later Bella.” Mom nodded.

It turned out that Jacob had thought poor girl, I hope she gets through this ok, not that I know what a period feels like, but when you live with two sisters, I have had experience - being on the brunt of their hormones. I’ll be there if she needs me, I’ll even go and buy the stuff she needs, as embarrassing as that will be! That’s what got Dad!  
Dad admitted to me after Jacob and I eventually got together, that he was surprised that he wasn’t thinking of himself and what was to come, only thinking of me and how to get me through it. I scolded Dad when he told me that, of course my Jacob wouldn’t be thinking – “Yes! When she gets older, we’ll be the ones having all the sex, and not talking about it!” That is not Jacobs’s nature. My Dad was soon realising this in a short period of time. He didn’t like to think he was in the wrong, but he came to accept it.

Anyway….I am digressing, you will find this throughout my time of reflection, you will also find I will put other people’s opinions over also, you will just have to get used to it!

What was I saying, oh – Mom raised an eyebrow and Dad told her he would tell her later! Right, I am back on track….  
Carlisle came to stand next to Esme, who asked “what was the thought that changed your mind Edward?”  
We were an open family, there was a lot of love and with that came an awful lot of embarrassment!  
“Nessie felt ‘bigger’,” Dad closed his eyes and cringed. “Than she did fifteen minutes ago.”  
“Oh, I see. Mmm, we have had growth spurts before, and I suppose everyone is different, and grows and different rates…” Carlisle was now talking to himself, full of thought with his index finger and thumb on his chin.  
“Does this mean that Nessie will be starting soon?” Esme asked.  
“I think so darling, I think so….Nessie, how do you feel now?” Carlisle asked, now taking a seat on the sofa, and indicating for all of us to sit. There was a noise near the kitchen, and Jasper walked in, immediately noting the atmosphere in the room. I immediately felt calm.  
“Jasper! I think we should take a walk!” Alice jumped up almost into his arms.  
“What’s going on? The whole room is tense, Nessie especially.”  
“Come on,” Alice grabbed Jasper’s hand. “I’ll explain shortly, they need to sort some things out.” And with that they gracefully left.  
Great, another person who needs to know the gory details. Lovely.  
I was sitting next to Jacob, who put his arm around me, letting me know he was there; I leaned into him, taking in his smell. I could faintly smell Seth, Billy, Rachel and Paul; I wondered why he went home?  
Carlisle started. “If you are feeling different from what you felt like-“ he looked at his watch “Twenty minutes ago, then I think this is going to happen like when you were first born. In the average girl, these things tend to happen at once or one at a time. Boys are slower to develop than girls. I think this will be a major growth, like Nahuel said, he went through some major changes and then matured within seven years, and maybe you might mature sooner, we are dealing with the unknown. This may be a major growth spurt for you and after that it may be more subtle.”  
“Here’s hoping.” Dad muttered.  
“Well, if this is the case, then shouldn’t we be going to get some toiletries then?” Esme offered. “If this is as quick as you say it is, then Nessie is going to need them soon enough.”  
“I think so too,” Mom mused.  
“What do you mean ‘stuff’?” I asked.  
“Sanitary towels, tampons and some pain relief.”  
I looked at Esme after she spoke. “Tampons….but they go in –“  
“Yes they do sweetheart, but that’s something to think about when we go to the shop, you can decide then,” said Esme. Mom touched my hand.  
I felt Jacob tense beside me. I looked at Dad and he put his head in his hands when I got a visual of trying out a tampon, I was really making his day worse! I couldn’t help thinking about it, whether they would be comfortable or not.  
Dad stood up, looking a bit exasperated. “On that note, I think you and your Mom should go to the supermarket. Not here, go to the one in Seattle, no one knows you there.” He got up and walked to the kitchen, and Jacob got up after him. I think he had enough at this point.  
“Ok honey, let’s go. Edward, can you call Charlie and let him know that Nessie will see him in a few days, I’m sure he won’t mind waiting.”  
“I’ll go and speak to him; he’s going to find out anyway, might as well be from the ‘need to know’ guy,” Jacob offered.  
“Ok, but be nice about it, he doesn’t need gory details and such,” Dad snapped.  
“Sure, sure.”  
Mom stood up taking my hand and led me to the garage. She took the keys to her Ferrari and motioned for me to get into the passenger seat. We left fast, Mom being a fast driver, not as fast as Dad, but fast none the less. I could see Jacob in the trees running towards Charlie’s house. I had to smile as I knew he liked to race the cars! I think the canine aspect seems to take over then!

***************************************

 

We got to Seattle in little under an hour, considering it is a three hour drive from Forks. And we drove to a big supermarket. We parked the car. People were staring, not only at the car but at Mom as well. Can’t say I blame them, Mom is pretty.  
We walked in, and the security guard was staring, we searched for the correct aisle and then the search began.  
There were so many! Big pads with wings, small ones for thongs (note to self; ew!), some without wings, tampons for light, medium, heavy, super heavy, super heavy plus – you get my point! I touched Mom’s arm: what ones do we get?  
“Well from what I can remember from my human memories, my period was a bit sore and not that heavy, but my Mom, your Grandma, she used to be laid up with cramps, and hers were heavy – “  
Ok, too much info there Mom…  
Mom looked at the shelf for a minute and then decided what to get. “Why don’t we get medium flow pads with wings, and night time pads with wings. And we will get medium to heavy flow tampons, incase you want to try them.”  
We walked round to another aisle, and she picked up some over the counter pain relief and then we made our way to the checkouts, thankfully she picked a really young girl, and she gave me a sympathetic look as she was scanning the items through. I started to go red; at least it wasn’t a man!  
We made our way to the car – again, people were taking pictures of the damn thing. I touched Moms arm. I wished you had taken the Volvo! Mom laughed as we managed to get into the car, and she drove home.  
My back ache was getting progressively worse, so I decided to take some of the pain relief Mom got me. I wasn’t feeling all that sociable, I decided to just go right back to the cottage without speaking to anyone. I just collapsed onto my double bed (note to self, someone made it; smells like Alice, no doubt checking my walk in wardrobe at the same time, making sure I was using it!). I put my hands to my chest and noticed they were getting bigger again. I got up from the bed and took my t shirt off. I looked at the 6ft mirror attached to the door of the walk in wardrobe, and noticed that indeed, my boobs (I felt slightly immature when I giggled at that word) had grown again. They started to look, well nice! I noticed my waist was thinner, because my hips were getting big. I turned around to face the mirror side on, and noticed my bum started to get a bit of a shape. I got taller too. Whilst I was admiring myself in the mirror, there was a knock on my door:  
“Nessie, can I come in?”  
Crap crap crap! That was Jacob, I was too preoccupied to notice anyone come to the cottage.  
“Not yet, hang on a sec, I….I was just checking something!”  
“Are you ok? I know all that was embarrassing before…I don’t think I handled it all that well honey,” Jacob muttered through the door.  
“Yeah, I am ok, just a lot to take in.” I opened the door after slipping my t shirt back on.  
Jacob was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans – he looked….well, nice!  
“You should wear clothes more often, you suit them.” I complemented. I looked him over again, and I felt my heart skip a beat; what was that?  
“Alice feels the same way, she feels that I need a whole new wardrobe, I have told her not to bother, but there is no point telling that vertically challenged pixie. She will go and do it anyway. She is planning on sorting all of us out with clothes. She is like a force of nature.”  
“I know, that’s Alice for you - got to love her.”  
“Do you?”  
I swatted him on the arm. “You know you do!”  
“I know, wouldn’t want to admit that now or incur her wrath! But how are you feeling?”  
“Not my best to be honest, I don’t know if you want to hear this, you are my best friend and all, but there are limitations!”  
“Nessie, I will always be here to listen, no matter what the problem.” Jacob put his arm round me and we sat on my bed. I starting to get a dull ache down in my lower stomach, I put my hand there when I felt it.  
“Well, if you really want to know, I’m growing again. My boobs, bum and hips are getting bigger. My back aches, my chest aches, you get the picture.” Raising my hand in annoyance.  
“Oh…well, that’s part of becoming a woman honey. Nothing much you can do about that, just got to let it take its course.” Jacob looked down where my hand was. “You sore?”  
“Little bit, I took some pain relief before, it’s helped slightly. I feel like just going to bed, I feel a bit drained today. I don’t usually get angry or tearful. I seem to be at one end of the spectrum then violently shoved to the other.”  
“That’s hormones for you hun. I think its part and parcel of your period.”  
“Shame men don’t go through this.”  
“I don’t know about that.” I glared at him then. “Well, what if we, you know, get kicked there, or accidentally knocked them?”  
I looked at him for a second then we both started laughing. “Well, shall I kick you in the nuts and see what’s worse!” Jacob laughed even harder.  
“You would have to catch me first.”  
“I would, but I am not in the mood.” That just made us laugh even harder and we both fell back on the bed.  
My big double bed was against the left wall, with the walk in wardrobe on the right wall with an adjoining bathroom next to it. The window is on the back wall, facing the forest. I had a large book shelves on either side of the door –and on one of the shelves, had a flat screen 19in TV with a combined DVD player. My walk in had clothes on the railings line each side in plastic bags, underwear, jeans, t-shirts in draws underneath on one side and shoes in their boxes in the other, and CDs and DVDs on the top shelves (I had a little stool). Alice made it her duty to make sure my walk in was stocked with the latest fashion.  
A chest of drawers that sat underneath my window had my iPod and dock on it and also had my little eeyore and pooh plush toys, along with a little russet coloured wolf next to them. I got my fascination of winnie the pooh when I seen a very old film with him on. Not the new kind on TV now, but classic pooh. Jacob made me the plush russet coloured wolf toy after the Volturi left. Mom thought it was cute, I used to sleep with it all the time – not so much now, but Dad rolled his eyes when he seen me receive his gift. I still wore the bracelet he gave me along with the locket Mom and Dad gave me at my first christmas. On my bedside cabinet lay my new alarm clock. I broke the last one when it tried to wake me up. I think that’s the fifth one I have been through.  
I looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet. “Time has gone in today, its 8 pm.”  
Jacob sat up and looked at the time; he then looked at me “You thinking of hitting the sack?” I nodded. “Bit early isn’t it?”  
“I know, but I feel so tired, I haven’t even had anything to eat today.”  
“How’s the thirst?”  
“Oddly, I don’t feel thirsty, only hungry.”

Food – funnily enough, I didn’t mind. Mom thought it was going to be an issue as I refused the baby formula. But as I got older, I appreciated more of a choice, something I am thankful for, as the rest of them don’t really get the choice, apart from herbivore or carnivore. I hated green stuff and any vegetables. Ugh. But I loved my meat, really rare. So does Jacob – no surprises there really. I liked both savoury and sweet, and I really like chocolate – not a lot at once, cos one time I gorged with Jacob (it was after valentine’s day) - we were in competition with each other, I then had a bit of projectile up along the wall which ran down onto the carpet, needless to say Emmett, Jacob, Jasper and Rosalie found it highly entertaining. Esme on the other hand, who is normally nice and calm was going a tad mental. Dad was split between laughing and scolding the others, who encouraged me to eat all the chocolate by the way, and Mom had to walk out the room because of the smell! Esme was franticly trying to get chocolate vomit off the walls and the cream carpet. She didn’t succeed getting it out the carpet, so she had to order another one, and burn the vomit one.  
Anyway, not so keen on milk, but will drink it if necessary. I like fizzy juice as I could feel it pop away in my stomach. I liked my eggs and chicken. Dad said that Mom craved that when she was pregnant with me, so maybe it’s related. I like pizza, crisps – junk food mainly, and Jacob was happy with that cos whatever I didn’t eat, he inhaled it.  
I still like to hunt, anything really. I do prefer the carnivores as they have a better taste to them. I do get donated blood on occasions when we are unable to hunt.

“Well honey, I brought you some chocolate and a can of coke to keep you going.”  
“Aw, thanks Jacob.” He was always thoughtful like that. I then felt that pain in my stomach again, and brought my hand there. “I think it’s time for me to get changed into my jammies.” I ate my chocolate, drank my coke then went for a quick wash, brushed my teeth and changed. I left the bath room and found Jacob lying on my bed, with his legs dangling off the end.  
“Hey you, budge up.” Jacob moved towards the wall, and took the duvet out from underneath him. I didn’t really need a duvet; it was more of a comfort thing. I got into my bed, and Jacob wrapped the duvet round us both. This was a first for me, but I didn’t mind the comfort, I felt quite needy today. I lay facing the room, and he lay behind me, cuddling in, he started stroking my hair which felt so nice.  
I then felt that pain again it started as a dull ache leading into a painful throb, and I then grabbed my stomach.  
“You alright?”  
“No,” I said through gritted teeth. “Is it meant to be this bad?”  
“Like I said, you will need to kick me in the nuts to find out!”  
“I am sure that can be arranged.”  
Jacob then put his left arm round me and put his hand on my lower stomach. I froze, wondering what he was doing, then he started rubbing that area back and forward, the heat from his hand was a distraction, and dulled the ache a bit. I didn’t mind, as long as it helped. I relaxed again.  
“Is that ok?”  
“Actually, I think it’s helping, it’s nice.”  
We lay there in perfect companiable silence; there was no need to make conversation. Jacobs’s body heat made me a little hot, but the heat coming from his hand really did help the pain, it was like a distraction technique. I listened to his steady heartbeat, and mine was thrumming away as usual. The sounds were sending me to sleep.  
“Ness?”  
“mmm mmm.  
“Night hun.”  
I touched his left hand.  
Night night my Jacob. Thank you for this.  
I felt him smile behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Getting older……

I woke up that morning with no heat beside me. I didn’t feel right, sticky somehow. Jacob must have went on patrol last night, I lost track of the days he did it. They all took turns, and the need for it wasn’t that much at the moment, but Jacob always felt the need to patrol “Just in case” he would say.  
The pain I had last night was still there but worse. It felt like I had been punched in the gut, if I knew what that felt like, as no one ever has, or would try to.  
I looked over at the clock – 10 am. My stomach started to growl indicating the need for food, but I didn’t feel hungry.   
If I was going to get out of bed, I needed to be quick about it so I flipped the covers away, looked down and I gasped at what I saw: there was dark crimson colouring between my legs, on my jammies, on the bed sheets and duvet, I could smell it – coppery and stagnant. I almost gagged looking at it – how ironic, me gagging, but it was my own. I knew what this meant, I got my period. I don’t know why I woke up – it looked like I had been massacred. Bugger.  
I heard Dad talk to Mom, he must have seen what I did.  
“Bella, there is a slight problem….”  
“Oh?”  
“I think you should go to Nessie, she is going to need you right now, I think my being there will embarrass her even more.” Mom didn’t ask any more questions and in less than a second, there was a knock at my door. I felt like crying, I was so ashamed.  
“Honey, can I come in?”  
“Mom, I didn’t mean to,” my voice sounded deeper, only an octave, but it still sang out like the others.   
“What’s wrong honey?”  
“I had an accident; I didn’t think to put on one of those pads you bought me last night and…”  
Mom came in and looked at the bed then at me, I thought she might have been annoyed, but she continued to stare at me. I started to cry.  
“Mom, I didn’t mean to.”  
“Oh no honey, that’s not what I am staring at, I am looking at your face. The sheets are easily discarded. I think we will have to burn the lot though, and get you a new mattress. You need to look in the mirror. But first we need to get you showered.”  
I felt cold hands wrap themselves around me and then Mom helped me out of my dirty clothes, and put me in the shower first. I looked down and gasped again, but not at the mess.  
At my fully grown breasts. Oh my God, oh my God, oh, my God. I just kept on staring.  
Mom started laughing. “Nessie, they aren’t going to go away, get yourself cleaned up and we will sort them,” pointing at my chest. “later”.  
I giggled, I was glad I had a close relationship with my Mom, she was the best, never made me feel awkward or embarrassed.  
I put the shower on to as hot as I could tolerate, and started cleaning. I was in there for at least thirty minutes before I started to feel clean. I heard the door open and shut, and as I stepped out, I had noticed my sanitary stuff sitting in the little basket on top of the window sill.   
I dried myself off with a fluffy white towel, and noticed stains on it already, I mentally cringed. I popped a pad into my knickers and got dressed. Mom had laid a blue t shirt with a beige cardigan and a pair of joggers. She knew I would feel bloated.  
I went back into my bedroom, and the mattress including the sheets were gone.  
“Your Dad is away to Seattle to get you a new mattress and bedding,” said Mom as she came through the door.”  
“Time for you to check yourself out.” Mom turned me around to face the mirror and I gasped. The face looking back at me, no longer had cherubic features, but more angular. My lips were fuller, and my jaw line was defined, more like Dads. My hair was longer, and now sitting just above my bottom, where yesterday it was just halfway down my back.  
My boobs were definitely bigger, I could see the well defined mounds underneath my t shirt, I think that’s why Mom gave me a cardi so I wouldn’t feel insecure. I felt a bit loose, as if I needed something there to support them.  
I noticed I was now taller than Mom. She stood at 5ft 4in, and now I was above that. I looked down at my feet, and surprise surprise, they were bigger too. I realised now that none of my clothes or shoes were going to fit me. I touched Mom’s arm.  
My clothes and shoes Mom, none of them are going to fit.  
“That’s ok, Alice is onto that, that’s why you have Rosalie’s joggers, shoes and cardi and your Dads t shirt. Alice went with Edward to Seattle, and we may need to go there tomorrow if Alice doesn‘t get everything..”  
Oh. Ok. So I am not imagining it then. I’ve grown again…Why wait till tomorrow? I thought for a second. What are we doing with the clothes in the walk in then?  
“Although I didn’t think you would grow this quick, but Carlisle did say that this is new, and we don’t know what to expect. We are going tomorrow instead of today incase you grow again. I didn’t want this to be a waste of time for you. We will send your stuff to various charities, I had thought of the girls at La push, but the wolves will probably complain about the smell! We can change our minds about Seattle if we think that your growing has stopped. I am hoping so, cos they,” pointing at my chest. “Are big enough!”  
Mom!   
She started giggling. I then started laughing too and flopped down onto the bed. I felt so lethargic. Mom looked at me and asked “You hungry?”  
“I am actually, I didn’t feel hungry before and I feel a bit drained now.”  
“Well, lets go back to the house and I am sure Carlisle won’t mind you having some blood from the fridge. Although a period is not actually classed as blood loss, you can still get a bit anaemic over time. I think if you have some blood it will perk you up a bit, and Esme could rustle up a big greasy breakfast if you fancy it?”  
I didn’t usually go for the greasy kind, but it really appealed to me now. How strange, maybe a hormonal thing. I then had a stab of panic and touched Mom’s arm.  
What about the rest of them….Jasper, Emmett; they are bound to smell me.  
“They will honey, but your Dad and surprisingly Jacob threatened them – especially Emmett, not to say a word.  
That’s my Dad for you. I will need to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, it was bang out of order. I have never hissed at him or you, and I felt bad immediately after. Do you think he will forgive me?  
“He has already done so sweetheart. I think yesterday was such a shock to him, and you would have been all over the place anyway, you were bound to feel happy one minute then sad the next, I am afraid that this is what happens.”  
And this is going to happen every month – lovely!  
“’Fraid so Nessie.” She stood up and pulled me up and gave me a cuddle. It didn’t matter that she was as cold and hard as a stone, she was still cuddly. And I embraced it. “Come on, let’s get you fed!” She pulled me out the door and we ran to the house.  
As we entered via the kitchen door, I could smell a breakfast being made for me. I walked over to Esme and leaned against the counter. Esme was at the oven frying away. There were three plates, and heaps of food; fried eggs, bacon, tattie scones, sausages, mushrooms on two of the plates (I hate them). I looked at Esme.   
“Is Jacob coming for breakfast Esme?”  
“Of course he is….it is Jacob after all. He said he was bringing Seth,” she patted my hair. “You are looking a bit pale, do you want some blood warming up sweetie?”   
I touched her cheek. Thank you Esme that would be wonderful. Esme always thought of others. It was hard to picture Esme and Carlisle as grandparents as they were so ‘young’. But then again, this was all I had known. I didn’t really socialise with people who were not ‘in the know’ so to speak. When I looked younger, I spent time with Claire, and I still do. She is six now, and loves brushing my hair, and loves being cared for by Alice, another doll to add to Alice’s collection!  
Once Esme finished cooking, she went to the fridge, took out the red plastic bag, and warmed it up for me. When the microwave binged, she put it into a cup for me. I downed it in one. Esme then went back to the fridge to get me another!  
“Thank you Esme, I think I needed it! I’m still hungry though!”  
“No problem darling,” Esme patted my arm.  
I heard two lots of paws padding their way to the house. They abruptly stopped to phase and dress. Jacob and Seth entered the house from the front, they never bothered knocking anymore. Seth had gotten bigger again over the past year. Instead of being the lanky beanpole he was, even after he found out he was a wolf, he was now a bit more muscular, but still lovable Seth. He and Dad got on really well, and Alice liked him around to help her incase she feels the need to not see!  
Once Jacob had clocked me, he stopped in his tracks and stared. Seth walked right into him. “Hey- “  
Seth looked in Jacob’s direction and seen why he was staring. “Whoa Nessie, you grew, like overnight! You look nice by the way. Jacob was trying not to think about it last night, so of course we all knew.” I started blushing, although I knew it wasn’t Jacob’s fault, I felt a twinge of annoyance.  
“Hey, I mean it in a nice way Ness. You do look good,” he walked over and stood next to me. Seth had gotten taller over the last few years, not as tall as Jacob. “You got taller too. You reach my shoulders now. Still a midget though.”  
“Anybody standing next to any of you lot will look small.”  
“I know, I know; what can I say….oh hey, thanks Esme – I’m starving.” Seth took one of the piled plates and starting digging in.  
“Do you want some orange juice Seth?” asked Esme.  
Seth gave a thumbs up so not to spray me with food.  
In the meantime, Jacob was still staring, now catching flies with his gaping mouth. He was looking as if he was a kid in a sweetie shop. I walked over to him and touched his cheek. You ok? You look weird! Your food is going cold. Jacob came out of his trance “Yeah…um….food.” He walked over to the counter and started wolfing down his food.  
I took my plate and ate mine, with not so much gusto as the other two, but I was ravenous. Esme started filling the sink and I grabbed her hand. I’ll do that Esme, you made our breakfasts.   
“Don’t be silly, you eat, it will only take two minutes.” I smiled and continued to eat. I had immediately felt better after the two pints of blood, and the food was making me feel better. I never normally ate like this. Maybe my body needed it to sustain the growth.  
Jacob never looked up from his food. It was like he was embarrassed. I was starting to get annoyed as he never commented about me like what Seth did. I felt a bit put out.  
It was really starting to get to me. I dropped my fork onto the plate, and the noise brought everyone to attention; Seth and Jacob looked up at me. I look straight into Jacobs dark brown orbs.   
“You haven’t said anything to me Jacob – why?” I am a straight to the point person, no point in hanging around – I thinks that’s Rosalie rubbing off on me.  
“Uh…I…you…are beautiful. I was surprised the change was so quick hun, it caught me off guard,” he reached over the counter and put his hand over mine. “You struck me dumb!”  
Where his hand was, I felt a tingle. I looked down rather surprised at the affect on me. It was nice.  
“I felt a bit put out when you didn’t say anything.”  
“Sorry. But you are…you are stunning.”  
“I don’t feel like it just now.”  
“Of course you don’t, no woman does at this time of the month.”  
“You should live with Leah,” muttered Seth.   
That was it, Seth’s comment broke the tension and we all laughed, including Esme. It brought me back.  
“No thanks Seth,” Jacob clapped Seth on the back. “That pleasure is all yours.”  
“I thought Leah, you know, didn’t have-“ Seth interrupted me:  
“Not anymore, but before she changed, she was a nightmare! Mom was just as bad.”  
“My sisters were bad too. And I thought this was a myth, and although they are twins, Rachel started before Rebecca, and after a few months, they ended up getting it at the same time. They say women in the workplace end up naturally synchronising themselves. So it was twice as bad at home. They always took their tantrums out on me.”  
“Well, I’ll try to keep my tantrums to a minimum then. I’ll just bite you instead.”  
“Ness, you can bite me anytime” Jacob teased. So I grabbed the hand that was in mine and bit down hard. “OW! What you do that for.” I smirked.  
“Well Jacob, you did say she could bite you anytime, this would be that ‘anytime’,” Seth pointed out saying the last word with finger quotations. Jacob glared at Seth and went to slap him across the head, Seth ducked and he missed.  
“I’ll get you.”  
“You can try old man.” Jacob tried to swat him again, and Seth kept on ducking. He jumped off from his stool at the counter and ran into the living room – Jacob in hot pursuit.  
They carried on like an old married couple for five minutes. I knew Jacob could get him if he really wanted to, he was humouring Seth. I sat and giggled away. I needed this, to make light of the situation.  
Esme came over and sat next to me, playing with my hair. I touched Esme on the arm. Where is the rest of the clan? Esme smiled at my nickname for our family.  
“They are out hunting darling, Carlisle is at work, Alice and Edward are in Seattle and your Mom went back to the cottage.” I didn’t even know that Mom left. How observant was that?!  
When will they be back? They meaning mainly Emmett, who is going to make fun of me regardless of what Dad and Jacob say.  
“We will see about that, you are quite a show stopper.”  
What do you mean Esme?  
“You were pretty before Nessie, but pretty in a childlike way. You are completely dazzling now. You have effectively grown into a young lady overnight, I think that’s why Jacob was so taken….away by it all. Besides, Alice will be back soon and will want to see to you before any of the rest of them to see you, so they can get the full effect. Your Dad hasn’t seen you yet.”  
I was a bit speechless, which was very unlike me these days. I was flattered by Esme’s comment.  
Well Esme, thank you. I smiled at her.  
I heard the jeep being pulled up, I felt a butterfly in my stomach. Is that Emmett?.  
“No. That’s Alice and your Dad; they needed the jeep to get the mattress.”  
I seen the front door fly open and Alice dashed to my side. She looked me up and down. “Wow, you are stunning, in fact- stunning I don’t think is the best word. Breath taking, If I had a breath that you could take.  
“Thanks Alice.”  
Alice turned on the boys, who were still play fighting in the living room. She clicked her fingers. “Right you two get the bags out the car and carry them up to my room,” Alice turned towards me. “Let’s make sure these clothes fit – no arguing, you will do as I say!” And before the boys could protest, Alice grabbed my arm and we flitted upstairs to her room.

She made me try on all the clothes she bought, we were there for hours. I needed a toilet break halfway through, and realised I didn’t have anything with me. I shouted to Alice. “I’m on it, give me a sec.” And a second she was; she came back and she threw the sanitary towel in my direction.   
Alice replaced everything. She remembered what I looked like in her vision and knew that my growth had stopped, so the sizes were very accurate. She bought me a few bras in different sizes “you still need to get fitted, you are not getting out of that missie.” The bra that was a 32C fit me the best. Alice was surprised at the size.  
Alice got me everything in a size 10 (*this is uk ten, I don’t know what it would be in us sizing*).  
Shoes, she bought pairs in sixes and sevens, and it turned out I was a seven, she bought all the jeans in different lengths, and it turned out I needed the longest, as I reached 5ft 8in.   
“I‘ll take the clothes back tomorrow and get you some bras in the same size,” Alice stated.  
Alice picked out something nice; a beige top with white and blue icicle patterns that had an A-line and tied at the back. It showed off my new boobs (I sound like I just went for surgery!) and dark blue boot cut jeans that made my legs go on forever. Alice insisted on the red four inch heeled shoes. She then sat me down at her vanity unit and straightened my hair, something I have never done. Because of the thickness and weight, my natural curl was very loose, and even straightened, didn’t do much to the length. Alice decided to cut, feather and layer my hair. “A more grown up style than having just one length, you’ll thank me for it.” Sure sure I thought! The pixie even put on some make up.  
***************************************  
Once Alice primped and preened me to within an inch of my life, she told me to wait while she checked who all came back. She danced back through her bedroom door, and grabbed my hand, indicating I should go with her. But first, she took to the huge mirror she had in her room and turned me around. I was stunned at first, looking at this woman in front of me. Still the same eyes though, but older somehow. The clothes did look good, and my boobs! Oh my god they were really noticeable now. I stood there for a minute  
“Come on. Everyone is waiting for you, you can admire later.”  
Who is ‘everyone’?  
“Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue, Billy, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul and Rachel.”  
Oh…..  
“You will be fine.”  
I know, I take they all know why I have changed?  
“Yep.”  
Great…..  
Alice stopped and but her hands in mine. “Renesmee, you have to understand that they now that these events are facts of life. They know that this was bound to happen someday, and that it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
I know.  
“Think about it Ness, you could start school soon because if I am right, the growing has levelled out and you should grow at a very subtle pace, even this might be it, we don’t know. So suck it up and enjoy the compliments cos I know they want to see you.”  
And with that she led me down the stairs.   
When I descended, the room went audibly quiet apart from the heartbeats and the breathing. It was like that for a few seconds before someone spoke.  
“Whoa Ness, you are all woman! Ha, look at those!”  
No need to guess who that was.  
“EMMETT, so help me god, that is your niece!”  
That was Dad.  
“Yeah I know, but everyone else was thinking it though, weren’t they?”  
Silence again, and everyone looking me up and down. Eyes wide and mouths open. I felt like a freak, I started tearing up again.  
“Don’t you ever think the Renesmee.” Dad ran to me and put his cold arms round and embraced me. I grabbed him and cuddled in.  
I am sorry about yesterday.  
“There is no need to apologise, you are feeling all over the place – your Mom explained to me. So did Carlisle. There was a lecture.” I giggled. “Do you want to know what they are thinking?” I nodded. “They think that you look absolutely gorgeous. Even Emmett, he only said that to make fun of you, which he now knows, is wrong.” He glared at Emmett, who was rubbing his head as Rosalie and Bella both hit him. That was becoming a regular occurrence. Dad laughed at that thought. I felt the room become calm. I looked at Jasper and he winked at me, letting me know things were ok. Alice was bouncing up and down like a child who needed the toilet, as she was pleased with the results.  
I looked around the room again. Charlie looked gobsmacked, but Jacob….he had that look on him again. He looked kind of adorable, I don’t know why I hadn’t seen that before. I could feel my Dad tense at that thought.  
“She looks like she is at least seventeen Edward. Ness only looked about eleven yesterday, how is this possible? I knew she grew quick when she was born but….” Charlie trailed off with a wide eyed look.  
“Need to know Charlie, need to know,” said Jacob. “If you want me to go into it – “  
“NO! no. That’s alright, I don’t need to know. Don’t want you guys to move now do I? Charlie replied with his head in his hands. “Sometimes it gets a bit much,” he laughed nervously.  
“Dad, I know this is strange, and someday we will tell you what’s going on, but we can’t risk it just now.”  
“I know Bells. I know.” Mom gave Charlie a cuddle. He didn’t even flinch at the coolness of her now, he was used to it.  
“You do look good by the way,” said Embry from across the room. “Just so you know.”  
“Thank you Embry, that’s sweet of you.”  
“It’s true, Ness, you do. You will make some man happy one day,” Quil added, looking at Jacob. Why was he looking at Jacob?  
“He will be very lucky,” said Billy also looking at Jacob.  
I was getting confused. Why were they looking at Jacob like that? I knew I was his imprintee, but I didn’t know what it actually meant.  
I could feel Dad wince at something. “Bella, Jacob, can we take a walk please?”  
Jacob looked up at Edward, coming out of his trance again “Sure, sure.”  
Dad let me go and walked towards the door. I realised this must have been hard on him, I wasn’t so little any more, but I would still be his Daddy’s girl and always would be. I had seen him smile at that thought. Mom and Jacob left with him.   
I found out what was said during their walk (which turned out to be a drive) later on in the year:  
Edwards POV

“Bella, Jacob, can we take a walk please?” I walked to the front door and I could hear them behind me.  
What have I done now?  
I think I have been too hard on Dad…..I know I am not so little any more but I am still his Daddy’s girl, always will be….that was my daughter; I smiled.  
As we left the house, I continued walking to the car, and picked up the keys to the Vanquish.  
Oh yes! Its Vanquish time!  
I turned round to Jacob. “I don’t want the smell of wet dog in my car, so keep as still as possible, you got that?” I said a bit too harshly.  
“Sure, sure.”  
Bella hadn’t said anything up to this point, I think she knew what I wanted to discuss, and I felt it was a matter that both us should be there for.  
I had heard his thought earlier when Nessie came down the stairs. He was stunned to silence before when he saw her in the kitchen, but now, dressed for the age that she looked like, he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Oh my god, she really has turned into the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her eyes, Bella’s eyes were so beautiful but Nessie’s eyes are amazing. Her face, so grown up now, lost the roundness. Hang on – her hair got longer. I hope she isn’t in pain right now. She was really sore last night. I don’t think I can take my eyes off her. Don’t look there, don’t look there. I had rolled my eyes at this point, because I knew exactly where he was trying not to look. At least his thoughts were not vulgar. I don’t know if she would want to take this to the next level – how would I do that? Am I ready for that? I need to let her make her own choices and mistakes, or she won’t live or learn in her short life. I can’t just say “hey Nessie, imprinting means it’s you and me for life.” It has to be so much more than that. What if she goes to school, and meets someone…..I’ll still be her best friend, no matter what, if she wants something more, then she can have my heart, she could stomp all over it as far as I care, as long as she has it….. “Need to know Charlie….”  
I knew then that this was the start of something. So I needed to deal with the mutt while everyone was fussing around Nessie.  
We all got in the Vanquish, Bella in the passenger seat and Jacob in the back and I drove to the coast line. Seeing as we were now allowed here, I thought it was a nice place for a bit of peace and quiet.  
I stopped the engine and a cliff edge and sat for a second, trying to place my wording. I looked in the interior mirror at Jacob.  
“Well Jacob, I heard your thoughts back there.”   
Bella turned around in her seat to look at him. “What were you thinking Jake?”  
“Well…um.”  
“He was thinking how beautiful our daughter is, he couldn’t take his eyes of her – all of her.”  
“Hey, now that’s not true. I tried not to look there, and they are kinda hard to miss.”  
I growled at him  
“He has a point Edward. She has grown in a beautiful young lady. He imprinted on her, he is bound to have some opinion,“ said Bella. “And don’t growl at him, he is only a dog after all.” Bella laughed.  
“Aw Bells –“  
“Fair point.” I interrupted.  
“So, what were you thinking Jake?” asked Bella.  
“I was thinking…do you know how awkward I am feeling right now, discussing my feelings.”  
“She is my daughter Jake, I want to know your intentions. I didn‘t think this would be happening so soon. I thought we would have at least three more years to go on this, but maybe she is a fast developer. She will probably have another growth spurt but I think it may be subtle.”  
“I know that Bells. But I don’t know what my feelings are. I have an inkling, but..” Jacob trailed off. He sat there looking at something in the distance.  
I do love her, as a best friend, but things have changed so dramatically, I don’t know! Aaaarrrrggghhh this is so frustrating.  
“It’s frustrating for us too,” I said.   
Jacob then sat forward in his seat and looked me right in the eyes. “You know that’s still freaky by the way.”  
“I know.” I smiled.  
“I do love her, you know that, as her best friend. But I need to let her make her own choices before I can tell her about the imprinting, cos I don’t want that influencing them. She already owns me, you know that, the way she refers to me. But after seeing her today, put everything into a different perspective. She is a gorgeous young lady and I know it’s not about looks, cos mentally, she is a lot older. Probably the same mind setting as us now.” Jacob took in a breath. “She can have my heart, in whatever capacity, she can do what she likes, but if she chooses me in the end, then I won’t argue with it.”  
Bella reached over and touched his hand. “I know you mean well Jacob, and I think I can speak for both us here when I say; I wouldn’t want anyone else to be that man she ends up being with.” I hissed and Bella slapped my hand. “But I don’t want this to go too fast too soon. I know she is almost five age wise, but physically, she looks the same age as us now. We can’t argue with that.”  
I then looked at Bella. “You are being very reasonable about this Bella.”  
“We have to be Edward. If we stop her doing something she wants to do, and I am not just talking about Jake here, I am talking about everything that will go on in her life, she will just rebel. We will set boundaries and rules, just like any parent would. But look at the time Charlie said: “when you’re under my roof.” What did I threaten him with?”  
I recalled that memory. When Bella wanted something, she set out to get it. Renesmee was very much like her mother in that respect. I then felt Bella lift her shield over me.  
You know you won’t deny her anything, you can’t deny what is going to happen with Jake, it will happen my love we have to accept that. It may be instantaneously - we don‘t know. At the moment, she does own him, and he will always be hers. That’s part of the whole imprinting thing; they are soul mates, like you and I. Look at what happened when one of the reservation girls started flirting with Quil on the beach. Claire threw a stone at her! She had to go to hospital to get stitches.  
I laughed at the memory – I had seen it when that day when they were patrolling round the house, Seth was thinking about it especially so I would see; Jacob looked at me puzzled.  
“Claire and the stone.”  
“Oh, she has a good aim that one,” he smirked.  
I think we need to lay down the rules for him. He loves her, but he is not quite in love with her yet. But I think that will change and very soon.  
I turned round in my seat to look at Jacob. I knew in the years to come, he was going to be my son-in-law. It was inevitable and I shuddered at the thought, but I had to admit, I couldn’t think of a better person, no, man to take that honour. He was there when we needed him and his pack when the Volturi descended, and was always there for anything Nessie needed, he was, at the time “a much abused nanny” he quoted to Bella one time, and now he was so much more. I also started to see him more like a brother – plus we couldn’t get rid of the wet dog smell, so he might as well stay! So I gave him the rules.  
“Right Jacob, here are the rules.”   
He looked up at me. “There are rules?”  
I hissed at him indicating for him to shut up. “Rules. Let her make her own choices – which I know you have decided already.” Bella looked at me smiling, and her free hand went into mine. “Do not force her to do something she is not ready for.”  
“I would never-“  
“I know, I am just establishing the facts. I hear what men think Jacob,” I said tapping my temple. “I know she would never allow it. Nessie is too much like her mother,” I stated looking into Bella’s golden eyes.  
“If or when, I use that word lightly, your relationship progresses further, I want this done traditionally.” Jacob looked at me then.  
Traditionally? Eh??  
“No sex before marriage.”  
“What!!!! I haven’t even thought that far ahead yet, and I would be doing that anyway, we Quileute’s have traditions also you know.”  
“I think what Edward is trying to say. Don’t be rash. If I know Nessie, and she is like me, she will want before that anyway. I did,” Bella bit on her bottom lip and looked up at me though her long eyelashes. That made me tingle down below. Her hand was stroking my palm and leaving little currents of electricity.  
“Oh, OH….Hey I did not need that visual thank you very much, and Bella, stop looking as if you want to jump him, I don’t need to see that!”  
I turned to look at Jacob. “Look, I am just asking for a bit of restraint. If I set down ground rules for both you and her, she will go out of her way to defy them, and I will have to go out of my way to make you into a fur coat.  
“Furthermore, what I am trying to say,” I gave an audible sigh. “If the time comes, and you and her want to progress your relationship, then I give you my blessing.” I closed my eyes.  
Wow, he must really like me.  
“Not that much mutt.” Jacob barked out a laugh.  
You do really, just admit it. I smiled.  
“I also want you to restrain yourself with your thoughts round me too. Its bad enough I have to listen to Emmett all the time about boning Rose – his term, not mine. I don’t need it from you, especially when my daughter is involved.” Jacob laughed again.  
I realised that I couldn’t refuse my daughter when the time comes. She is a grown woman, as hard as it was for me think it, let alone admit it, it sent a stab to my dead heart. If Jacob was what she wanted, and let’s face it, it’s going to happen, then that’s who she will get. It would hurt her too much to deny it. And who am I to deny her one true love when I have Bella, and all the things Bella went through to be with me. At least this way, I would know about it. So with my pondering over. I smiled at Jacob, and flashed him my bright white teeth.  
“And Jacob…..if you ever hurt her. I will kill you.”  
Jacob smiled “I would never give you that opportunity!” We all laughed together and set off back the house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

Making friends at school  
Nessie’s POV

It was a few weeks after the whole ‘unveiling Nessie’ thing, and my growing seemed to have stopped for now. Alice, as lovely as she is, was still trying to get me to wear pink. She forced a hot pink top over my head that had some embellishment down one side. I felt like doing what I did two years ago:

Jacob took me to a little play park down by the reservation; it was just a mile from the beach. I was wearing this awful pink monstrosity, but to Alice and Rosalie – I looked lovely. Pictures included. Nice.  
Well, I hated this thing and I looked like a right marshmallow. I could see Jacob trying not laugh at me. Well, I’ll show them…..let me set the scene:  
The play park was a plush green area that had a huge slide, four swings and a roundabout. Very basic, but it was something to do while Momma and Daddy went hunting.  
“Come on Ness, race ya to the slide!” Jacob ran off. I was warned to be careful around humans, and not to show them who I really am, so I ran at ‘toddler’ pace, which was far too slow. The burn that the human’s blood caused didn’t really bother me anymore. There was always a dull thirst, but it was manageable.   
Jacob beat me to the slide, and climbed up it. He was far too big, but did it anyway and came sliding down. I followed after him. It wasn’t very fun to be honest – I could run faster. I skipped to my Jacob and touched the tips of his fingers. That wasn’t very good.  
I was suddenly in the air. “Well then Nessie, I will just have to push you as high as you can go on the swing.”  
I touched his cheek this time. You promise? As high as I can go?  
“Anything for you hun.”  
So, he carried me over to the bigger swings and sat me down. This was the opportunity I was looking for. He started swinging me, and with each push, I was getting higher and higher. I was holding onto the chains and pushing myself also. I lowered my left hand down and put a bit of the bottom of my dress in-between the links. I pushed it further and further so I could knot it to itself. I then turned to look at Jacob. He smiled. So innocent!  
He pushed me harder again and when I was at the highest I could go; I jumped. There was a ripping sound – didn’t care about that, I landed gracefully like a gymnast and turned towards Jacob.  
“Ness, what have you done? You do realise that Pixie and Blondie will murder me?” he whispered wide eyed.  
I looked at him, giving him the pout and the eyes. He fell for it every time.  
He jogged over to me, scooped me up and took me straight home. The dress ripped all up my left side. I had made sure it was unfixable. Hehe.  
Jacob ran into the house with me, placed me on the sofa. “Alice, need to go; Nessie is on the sofa.” And with that he ran out the house. Chicken. The guy, who was not afraid of the Volturi, was shit scared of Alice – funny!

Digressing again. After that, ‘accidents’ always happened when I wore pink. I accidently spilt something down it, smeared it with something, catching it on something. Rose was quick to catch on, she may be blonde, but she wasn’t stupid. But Alice was and still is determined to this day to get me into pink! But things were starting to get interesting….

“Would you stop fussing Nessie. It’s your first day of school; you want to make a statement!”  
“I don’t want to look like a poof!”  
Alice hissed “Do you even know what a poof is?”  
“No, I just heard Jacob call Emmett that one time.”  
“A poof is a gay man.”  
“Oh – Emmett isn’t gay.”  
“Of course not, he was just comparing him to one.”  
“Well, I hope Emmett got him back.”  
“He did, he called him a gimp.”  
“What’s a gimp?”  
“Someone who is disabled.”  
I looked at Alice and started laughing. “That’s terrible, they shouldn’t say things like that to each other!”  
“I know, but that’s Emmett and Jacob for you.” Alice decided she lost her battle with the pink top. “Ok let’s put this on.”  
It was a dark bottle green fitted shirt with a black embellished vest top underneath along with a pair of flared dark blue jeans with timberland boots. Now that was better.  
“That’s better Alice, when are you going to learn that I like the ‘not so girly look’.”  
“It’s not for the lack of trying you know. I don’t want you looking like a boy. You are related to Bella; I should have given up a long time ago,” she sighed. I patted her arm and started laughing again.  
I had gone hunting yesterday with Jacob to prepare myself for today. I was starting half way through August, and school had already been back three weeks.   
“So, what’s your story?”  
“I am Edward’s niece.”  
“And…”  
“He is now my legal guardian. My ‘Mom’, his sister who was adopted the same time as him, although separately, died recently and the courts decided he was to care for me.”  
“Remember to call them Edward and Bella.”  
“I know, that’s gonna be strange.”  
“At least you are not the only one starting today. There are two more girls starting today also.”  
Carlisle had found out a few days ago that there were two other students starting today along with me. I was starting in the year above when Mom started, so I would be graduating in two years. Dad wanted to me to start interacting with people my own ‘age’. Carlisle agreed and enrolled me into Forks High School. Well, Forks being Forks, knew all about this and it was hot gossip. As Dad told Mom, I’ll be like ‘the shiny new toy’. Oh well.  
Mom sympathised, as she knew what it was like, as the students were all over her like a rash! She still kept in touch with Angela and sees her occasionally and like Charlie, she didn’t ask any questions.  
I wanted Jacob to start with me, but Carlisle said he looked too old, and the story would not be plausible as he would be remembered from the years back when he arrived on his bike to see Mom.  
So I was on my own. Dad wanted Mom to go to University in Alaska and she wasn’t keen on leaving me. But they decided that they could come home at the weekends, or even at night, because although it was a very long drive, they could run faster, and would be back if I needed them. I also pointed out that they needed a life. Dad laughed at that and Mom agreed, giving each other ‘that look’. I knew what that look meant, and I didn’t need the visual thank you very much. Dad was going to major in music, especially piano, and Mom was going to major in English lit.  
I didn’t know what I wanted to do. But for the time being, I was happy to learn and make some friends. Dad pointed out that I would probably sail through the lessons so I knew I would ace all the classes. Mom went to Mr Jenks and got papers saying what my grades were. So I got into the advanced classes. The new girls where going into the same classes as me, Carlisle couldn’t find out much more than that.  
After Alice finished preening my hair, she walked over to the pink top and held it up to me, hoping I would change my mind. “It does look nice you know.” Alice danced over to me, and put it up against me. I pushed her arm away in disgust. I wish she would just wear the damn colour. I pulled my arm back and looked at Alice.   
“What did you say?”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“You did, you said ‘I wish she would just wear the damn colour’.”  
Alice stared at me for a second. “Um…I thought that yes.”  
“You thought it?”  
“Mmm,” Alice sat back on the long futon she had in her room, top discarded on the floor. “You heard me say that?” she brought her hand to her face and thought for a second.  
“But you project your thoughts onto us, not the other way round, you flipped what Bella and Edward can do. But…On the other hand, maybe, like Carlisle said, these things intensify over time. Bella can now put her second bubble over Edward and keep it there.” Alice was more talking to herself at this point. “When she does that, he can only hear her thoughts and no one else’s, as he is effectively in her mind when she does that, although I can still see them in the future. She can keep her shield up for days if she needed to. Interesting,” she trailed off.  
I was getting frustrated. “What’s interesting?”  
Alice came out of her daze, looked up at me. “Well, I can see you clearly now, that you are getting older and of course, with us all the time. I have become attuned to you. I still can’t see the wolves, but I don’t think that will ever change, although I can see their imprints. Bella had to use her gift in short space of time, so now it’s like second nature to her.   
“With you, maybe it’s the same. Aro can hear what you are thinking but has to touch you to do so, but he can also pull up all your memories from way way back. Maybe you can hear what someone is thinking there and then? Put your hand on me and tell me what I am thinking?”  
So I sat next to her, and I placed my hand on arm. I normally just said what I was thinking, and pushed that forward, no effort needed, I don’t even know how I did it.   
“I am just hearing what you are thinking now. What did you do before?” Alice asked.  
I was annoyed at you so I shoved your arm away, I wasn’t really thinking….  
“Well, clear your mind then.”  
I took a deep breath in, and cleared my thoughts, which was quite difficult as there was a lot there. I am sure Emmett would have had no problem doing this.”  
“Clear your mind Nessie.”  
I smiled. Ok back to business. A full minute later, when I was where I needed to be I heard, I thought I was a fool for no one, but ooh baby I’m a fool for you. You’re the Queen of the superficial, how long before you tell the truth?  
I took my arm away and laughed. “You’re singing a Muse song!”  
“Yeah, I am! I think you need to work on this Nessie. I also think we need to speak to Carlisle and your parents, come on.” Alice grabbed me from the futon and we raced down stairs. Mom and Dad were sitting on the sofa, hand in hand, and Carlisle was talking to Jasper in the kitchen.  
“Hey, we have made a new discovery, and by the way, Nessie is going to knock them dead at school- she may be in jeans and a shirt, but they are from Italy, so I got my way there.” Alice stuck her tongue out at me then let go of my hand and danced to Jasper.  
Carlisle looked up at me - I was still on the stairs where Alice left me. “New discovery?”  
I walked over and touched Carlisle on the cheek. His eyes widened, I turned to look at Dad, as he would have seen it as well.  
“Well, that’s interesting.”  
“What is it?” I forgot about Mom, so I skipped over to her and showed her too. Alice was whispering to Jasper about our new discovery.  
“It is very similar to what Aro can do, can you see the other persons memory?” asked Carlisle  
“I don’t know Carlisle, Alice and I only tried with what she was thinking there and then.”  
“Do you want to try?”  
“Ok, but I really have to clear my mind. May take a minute.” I motioned for Carlisle to sit next to me on the other sofa, across from Mom and Dad, who were both smiling at me.  
I cleared my mind, and touched Carlisle’s arm. After a minute, I saw something that was not of this time. I saw an old grey windowless room. There were tables in two rows of four. They had white sheets over whatever was underneath them. I must have been looking through Carlisle’s eyes as there was no one else in the room. It also looked to be in a different time. He seen two people roll a trolley through with a woman on it.   
“She fell from a cliff sir, nothing we could do. No life sir, we were told to bring her here”. They wheeled the trolley in and left. I could hear a faint heartbeat, and a groan of pain. Carlisle walked over to the trolley and placed his hand inside the woman’s hand, and he looked down on her.  
Esme.  
She looked awful. Her neck was at an awkward angle, and her lips were blue. Her hair was stuck to her face, and still wet. “Its ok, you are going to be ok.” I could feel the love coming from Carlisle and I could see Esme looking at him.   
“Please,” she rasped. “Agony. Help me…please.”  
Carlisle stroked her cheek and bent down to her ear. “This will hurt, but the pain will go away, I will make it better for you.”  
He bit into her neck, and then released. He raised the hand he was holding and he bit down into the radial artery. Esme groaned in pain, unable to move her body because of her broken neck.   
“It burns…..it burns!”  
“It will for a while.”  
“Don’t leave me”  
“I won’t…..”  
I was pulled from the memory as quick as it came.  
“What did you see?” asked Mom.  
“Esme.” I whispered.  
Dad had seen what I had and confirmed this to Carlisle.  
“Well Nessie, seems that with your growth spurt, your talent has grown as well. I think that you will have to practise over time to get it right, but I think you will get there.”  
“Why did you show me that memory?”  
“Because I love Esme, and I wanted to take the pain away. I knew Esme when she broke her leg when she was sixteen.” Esme came to sit next to Carlisle, her and Rosalie were back from hunting.  
“She was then married, and that didn’t end well. She lost her baby, was in an abusive marriage and felt there was nothing left. I wanted to show you that no matter what happens; there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, that we can all be saved.”  
Esme took Carlisle’s hand and looked him in the eyes; there was a burning passion behind them. “And you saved me, you saved me.” They hugged each other. I could see Esme dry sobbing at that memory, and I could see why Carlisle showed it to me.   
“On a lighter note, shouldn’t you be going to school?” Dad asked.   
“Oh, that.”   
“You nervous?” That was Jasper, of course he would pick up on that.   
“Just a little. What if they don’t like me?” I asked quietly. Mom moved over to where I was sitting and placed her cool arms around me, she leaned into me and smelled my hair.   
“Of course they will. You have to remember though, you look so beautiful, and they will be intimidated. That’s what it was like when Edward was at school. They didn’t approach him.”  
“And look at what happened to the one that did?”  
“I know Edward - danger magnet here!” Mom pointed to herself.  
“That’s beside the point Nessie, you look like you have come off the catwalk, albeit in jeans and a shirt, but still –“  
“Alice, you are not going to let it go, are you?” I mumbled.  
“I will get you in a dress someday, I have seen it!” Alice quipped.  
“Mmmm, we will see,” I replied.  
I turned to look at Dad, who was smiling at me. “Is Jacob coming?”  
“Yes, he will be here shortly. I have something to give you both anyway.”  
“Oh?”  
“I’ll tell you when you are both here,” said Dad with a faraway look. “Go and get your bag and coat -”  
“I don’t need a coat.”  
“You need to fit in, this is Forks. Doesn’t matter what day of the year it is, it will try and rain. Even if you are warm all the time, the humans will think it strange if you don’t go with the norm.”  
“Ok, I don’t know which one.”  
“I do!” Alice disappeared upstairs and retrieved a nice black knee length thick woollen coat. It had a big collar on it, and elongated sleeves that just reached my knuckles. She also had a pair of knee high boots and my messenger bag that had my school supplies in it. She sauntered over to me, and pulled me up. “If you are going to wear this, you will need to change your boots, put these on. They won’t look right otherwise.” I did what I was asked - for a change. I sat back down and Mom put her hands in mine.  
“Just remember to be yourself, you will fit in, don’t worry about that.”  
Emmett and Rose strolled in and came to stand behind us on the sofa. “You could always massacre them if they annoy you anyway.”  
“EMMETT!” Everyone cried out in unison. I tried not to laugh, I knew he was joking.  
“What?! She’ll be fine. She will probably score anyway. All the boys will be drooling.” Emmett turned to me “All you need to do hun is smile and they will do what you want. Good thing if you want your homework doing, book carrying, bit of serenading, fun behind the bike shed – if you know what I mean?” Emmett winked at me put his hands over his dead heart with a goofy look on his face.  
“We always know what you mean. Not exactly subtle now are we?”   
“It is called; being honest!” Rosalie went to slap Emmett across the head again, but he ducked. “Ha!, missed….ooof!”  
Mom elbowed him in the gut.  
“Hey, I’ve just eaten you know.”  
“And?”  
“And? It was grizzly; I don’t want to waste that! Why am I always getting hit by you two anyway?”  
“Because you are always saying or doing something inappropriate,” scolded Rosalie.  
“And you all love me for it. It’s called honestly.” Emmett pinched her chin. Rosalie snapped her head back so he would stop doing that.  
“No its not, that’s stupidity. And speaking for the rest of the family, loving you would be going too far, they just put up with you,” Jasper commented suppressing a smile.  
“Hey! Now I resent that!”  
“He bit! I roll them out, and reel them back in! And what you going to do about that?” Jasper had a big grin on his face imitating a fisherman with a rod.  
“You. Me. Outside. Now.”  
Emmett thundered off towards the kitchen.  
“Grand! We have a score to settle anyway big man.”  
“No we don’t, I won. This is a fresh one.”  
“No you didn’t, you cheated.”  
“I don’t cheat.”  
“You bloody do you big moron, come one, lets whip that ass of yours!”   
Emmett thundered out the back door with a face that looked like he swallowed a wasp and Jasper jogged up to me, kissed my hair. “At least that’s him out your face! Good luck Renesmee.”  
“Thanks Jasper, now go have fun,” I replied.  
“I plan on it.” Jasper winked at me and shot out the back door.  
With all this going on, I didn’t hear the front door open and close; I didn’t even hear his car pull up into the drive. It was my Jacob, I knew his heartbeat anywhere. I looked up at him, and had an intake of breath. Somebody made an effort.  
He was wearing a suit! He had black trousers, black suit jacket, which was draped over his arm. His white button down shirt was set out against his russet skin; the shirt matching his teeth, and it was fashionably tucked into his trousers. And he had a burgundy tie. His black hair was short and sat up in all directions, and he was wearing black boots. It took me a second to breathe again. I only every saw him topless (he looked good topless!) and cut off joggers/jeans/sweats. I had this gormless look on my face, I didn’t understand why I was looking at him this way - he looked really nice. I could smell cologne. It went well with his natural scent. I felt a shiver run down my spine.  
I finally spoken; “Hey Jacob, you made an effort”  
“Of course!” He did a quick turn. “Do you like?”  
“Yeah!” One worded answers were all I could spew out about now. I have never seen him look like this, and he look hot!  
I looked over to Dad, he rolled his eyes.   
“I can’t take the credit for it though – all Alice.” He looked over to Alice and she smiled showing her perfect white teeth.  
I gathered myself “What’s the occasion Jacob?”  
“Ness, remember last week when I told you I had an interview at the bank for a loan, well its today.”  
It all clicked.

Last month Jacob, who had graduated from school, got a qualification in mechanics. He had to do a workshop for his certificate at the college in Seattle. He knew everything there was to know about mechanic and more to do with cars than anyone I knew. But he needed to this piece of paper to prove it. He decided that he wanted to run his own garage. I told him it would do well, as the one nearest us - Dowling’s was overpriced, and he was crap. Jacob would get a lot of business. He needed starter money.   
He needed a premises; preferably a self owned one, but he would have been happy to rent for now. He needed the rest of the money to buy stock and supplies. He was going to run it by himself to start with then when he made enough, he would take on staff.  
Jacob and Dad sat down and did a presentation for Jacob to take to the bank to show he was serious. Jacob even got back in touch with his college tutor for tips, and he offered Jacob a chance that if he got his own registered place, he would sent apprentices, who would be paid for by the college, and Jacob would get a little for it too. It meant that the apprentices got to learn on the job, and Jacob got free labour.  
“That’s right, it’s today.”   
“Yeah, I’m a bit nervous,” Jacob said quietly.  
“You and me both,” I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I stood up, walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Good luck Jacob.” I felt my lips tingle slightly when I pressed them to his cheek. What was that?  
“You too. I think I am going to balls this up.”  
Dad stood up and came over to him. “No you won’t Jacob. You have that presentation, you have rehearsed so many times and you’ve got it in the bag.” Dad slapped him on the back.  
“Yeah Jake, you will do well.”  
“Thanks Bells.”  
“Big day for both of us then,” I said squeezing Jacobs hand. There was that tingle again. What was that?  
She does look nice, I hope she does ok toady. Crap. I immediately let go of his hand.  
Jacob turned towards me and asked. “Is there something wrong?”  
“No…I…um…just heard what you thought.”  
“WHAT? It’s bad enough we have a mind reader, let alone two. When did that happen?” Jacob smiled.  
“This morning, about twenty minutes ago actually.” I touched his hand again and showed him up to where Carlisle showed me his memory.  
“Well, what can I say? You are one of a kind. Special.” Jacob looked down at me and winked, he then kissed me on the forehead.  
That wink and kiss gave me a butterfly feeling in my stomach. I blushed. This had been happening a lot to me over the past few weeks since I matured. I didn’t know what was going on. Very confusing.  
“Well,” Dad interrupted. “You start at 9 am Nessie, and it’s now 8.30, we need to get going soon.”  
I turned to Jacob. “You coming to see me off?” I sounded a bit panicky.  
“Of course I am. The interview is at 9.30. Plenty of time.”  
I sighed in relief. Mom and Dad were coming too. First day and all. I wondered if they would actually miss me.  
“Of course we will miss you around the house Nessie,” soothed Dad. Mom walked to me and put her arms next to mine.   
“Of course we will sweetheart.”  
“Picture time!” shouted Rosalie.  
I groaned. “Do we have to?”  
“Of course, it’s your first day of school, and we should have a picture to remember.” Rose turned towards the back door. “Emmett, Jasper…come in and be in this picture.” Rosalie put the camera on the stand and set the timer and then gracefully loped towards us. The rest of the family including Jacob gathered round me. Emmett and Jasper came in with ripped shirts and messed up hair. Rosalie grunted at them but it was too late, the flash and click came, and it was done.  
“Right folks, time to go,” trilled Mom.  
“Wait a minute,” said Dad. “I have something for both Nessie and Jacob.” He went to the sofa and pulled out two bags and handed them to us. Jacob and I looked at each other and dived in.  
“Oh cool! Mobile phone!” Jacob said.  
Jacob had the brand new black Sony Ericson walkman phone and I had the red one.  
“They are all set to use, all the numbers you need are in there for you both,” said Dad.  
“You shouldn’t be getting me stuff Edward,” Jacob reprimanded.  
“Well Jacob. You are part of this family now, whether some people like it or not- “ I heard Rosalie hiss. “And I have a strap for you so it go round your leg when you phase, it’s in the bag. I thought it would be handy for you incase anything happens.”  
“Well, I don’t know what to say Edward. Thank you. I mean that bloodsucker.” Jacob smiled and clapped him on the back. He must have thought something funny cos Dad laughed. I liked seeing them getting on. A few years ago it would not have been heard of.  
“Good. Right then, shall we get Nessie to school then?” Dad said moving towards the door. It was now 8.45 am and it would only take us five minutes to get there with Dad’s driving.   
Dad left and pulled round the Volvo, with him and Mom in the front and Jacob and I in the back. My butterflies were coming back again. I was regretting agreeing to go to school.  
We got there with ten minutes to spare. And Mom was right; the school did look like a bunch of houses put together. The kids were all mulling around the parking area, waiting for the bell to ring. I could see eyes on me already. At least we came in the Volvo, and not Mom’s Ferrari. Didn’t need more attention.   
Dad pulled into a space near the entrance of the building, and turned round in his seat. “Ok honey, you just need to go the reception and they will give you a map to your first class. You got your subjects picked out?”  
“Yep, they are all advanced classes; English, Maths, History, French, Spanish, Chemistry, Biology and they are letting me have gym class with the seniors as all my classes are with them, suppose that’s a bonus, cos then at least I will know someone.”  
“Gym mandatory?” Asked Jacob.  
“Fraid so.”  
“Well, try not to kill anybody!” replied Jacob.   
I swatted him on the arm. “Thanks, but I may start with you.”  
“Yeah right, you like having me around too much.”  
“That’s true, I suppose. You make a good rug,” Jacob stuck out his lower lip in defence. “Is that it? Giving me lip?”  
“Ok you two. Ness - you got to get to school, Jake, you got that interview,” Mom intervened. “Come on Ness, stop stalling. The sooner you’re in there, the sooner it will be over and done with.”  
“I know Mom, I’m going!” I got out that car and made my way up the steps. If I turned round to look at Mom, Dad and Jacob, I think I would race back to the car. I didn’t realise this was going to be such a big deal until right this minute. My nervousness was giving me away! I heard Dad screech out the parking area, and I slowly made my way to the reception; which wasn’t hard to find. I could feel people staring at me.   
I approached the red haired woman at the desk. She was wearing really old lady perfume -it smelled awful. I had to try really hard not to scrunch my nose up. She was wearing a white blouse that already had a coffee stain on it. Her finger nails were bright red and really long - it’s a wonder how she got anything done? She was busy typing something, well attempting to.   
“Hello?”  
“Be with you in a minute dear,” said the red haired lady. I started drumming my fingers on the desk as I was getting impatient. She looked up at me. “No need for that dear. Name?” she wasn’t so polite now.  
“Renesmee Cullen.”  
Her head snapped up so quick I thought she was going to give herself whiplash. “Miss Cullen?” She rooted around her desk and came across a pack of papers and handed them to me. “First sheet is your map, second is your time table, and the third is a list of extracurricular activities. But first I have been asked to tell you to wait in that empty classroom over there as there is a few of you starting today. The guidance councillor will be along in a minute to show you around.”  
“Ok, thanks.”  
“No problem dear.” She flashed a smile at me. Again I tried hard not scrunch my nose as she breathed out, her breath was horrid. I turned around and went to the classroom she pointed at. It was just across the corridor and I let myself in.  
The classroom wasn’t empty, there were two girls there, looking extremely bored. One girl was leaning nonchalantly on a desk whilst the other sat crossed legged on a desk tapping away at her phone. They both noticed me enter and looked up at me. The girl on her phone smiled and went back to what she was doing, the other smiled at me too.   
“Hi, I’m Charlotte Willets, first day as well?”  
“Yeah, fraid so. Not really looking forward to it. I’m Renesmee Cullen, but people call me Nessie.”  
Charlotte got up from the desk, strode over to me and shook my hand; I was taken aback by her forwardness. “I get Lottie. Mum hates it, so I love it even more.” Her accent wasn’t American. She was wearing a purple folk top that tied round her back, dark blue boyfriend jeans and a pair of cute purple patchwork ballerina pumps. She had very long light brown hair with blonde highlights with flecks of natural red running through it. It was layered and sat just above her bottom.   
But it was her eyes that stuck me - they were a bright jade green coated with mile long eyelashes, I had never seen a colour like it. She had full red lips with an oval face with a defined jaw line although with a bit of roundness. She was a little pale, but nothing out of the ordinary. She had purple rectangular glasses that framed her face very well and the chunky legs of the glasses were a light purple with silver swirls. She was a curvy girl, and carried her weight very well, she looked to be a size sixteen (UK sizing people!), but she was the same height as me. She had a big scar running from her left ear into her hairline. In the time I noticed her, a second passed.  
“This is Gemma Watson, she is my step sister.”  
Gemma got up from the table, came over and shook my hand. She was very short, no taller than five foot. Her build was slightly bigger than Charlotte’s but she also carried it very well. I noticed that they both had bigger boobs than I did - hopefully that will take the attention away from me! She was wearing a black loose eighties style t-shirt with a silver pattern on it, with a pair of boot cut jeans and a pair of black boots. She had a cute round face, and an olive complexion, where Charlotte was pale. She had short shoulder length light blonde hair and she had bright blues eyes behind a pair of brown glasses, similar shape to Charlotte’s, but with splodges of brown on the legs. She looked older than Charlotte.  
“I hate first days,” said Gemma; smiling at me. She had an American accent; New York maybe? And with that she went back to the table and carried on tapping at her phone.  
“Don’t mind Gemz, she is anti-social. I take it this is your first day too? What classes you taking?” asked Charlotte.  
“I am in the advanced classes for English, Maths, History, French, Spanish, Chemistry, Biology, and Gym.”  
“Same here. I’m eighteen, and I am meant to be in the senior year, but I missed the whole of last year at school back home, so I am having to go back a year. Gemz is the same, but she will be in the senior classes, she is a year older than me. How old are you?”  
“Seventeen.”  
“We’ll be fine. Probably get talked about for the next week.” I really couldn’t place her accent. She sounded British.  
“Where are you from?” I asked. I sat down at the nearest table and Charlotte sat across from me.  
“Sunny Scotland. Weather is no different here! Although my accent isn’t that strong. I am what you call the product of the army.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I am an army brat. Mum and Dad were relocated quite a bit when I was younger. I stayed in a place called Colchester, which is in Essex,” said Charlotte. I looked confused. She must have picked up on it. “Essex is in England. I was born in Edinburgh, and we stayed there for a while when Dad served in Scotland, so I am technically Scottish, with a hint of English - don‘t get that wrong now! Mum is from a posh part in London and Dad was a wigi - born and bred in Glasgow. Gemz here was born and bred in New York.”  
Gemma looked up from her phone. “Well, we have a hard enough time interpretating what you say half the time anyway, here’s hoping you pick up an American accent,” Gemma looked at me and pointed at Charlotte with her thumb. “She speaks so fast that she needs a board underneath her with subtitles.”  
Charlotte laughed, she didn’t seem offended. “Well, I’m proud to be British thank you very much. Well, that’s what you get when you are related to a jock!” she put her chin in the air to show she was proud. She looked back at me and asked. “So, what’s your story?”  
“Don’t be so nosy” Gemma chided Charlotte, she then looked at me. “Don’t mind her, she is rather forward.”  
“Oh I don’t mind.” I needed to come across as normal. “My Mom died a few months ago, and she was adopted, I had nowhere to go, so the courts located my Uncle; her brother. He was adopted the same time as she was, but into another family, he was very young at the time. So the courts located me with him. He is called Edward and his wife is Bella. They are very nice people. I stay with his adoptive parents, brothers and sisters.” I hoped I sounded convincing.  
“Sorry about your Mum. My Dad died of a stroke in March. He got his first stroke at the beginning of last year, and was pretty much debilitated. Mum and Dad had divorced when I was ten; she moved over here and married Gemma’s Dad two years later. She came over to ‘help’,” she used finger quotations and grimaced. “Her way of helping was throwing her wealth about. ‘He will get the best care’ and all that. He was doing really well until he got another stroke in March, and he didn’t recover.” Charlotte looked a bit sad. “But on a lighter note, I’m here now - it took long enough.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Well, my Mum is married to Gemma’s Dad, who is American. So she got in the country with no problems. Me on the other hand, Mum had to throw some money about so that I could stay in the country legally. I suppose it helps with her being married to an American,” she said that last part more to herself. “Gemma and I get on very well, not like the whole ‘evil step sister thing’. Her Mum walked out on them when she was four, so my Mum and Gemma get on very well.”  
“When she’s here,” quipped Gemma.  
“Aye, that’s true,” laughed Charlotte.  
I now looked at both of them in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“Mum made a very successful business in selling pharmaceuticals. That’s how she and Mike met - they were researching a cancer drug and they managed to get it on the market after it had been put through all the screening processes. It’s now so successful they now have more money than Richard Branson. The drug went worldwide two years ago and ever since then, they are never at home. Just before all that, they fell in love and got married. They are now always away doing charity dos, conventions etc. We would be lucky if we seen them once a month and its “Hello daaaaaaaarrrling, Ta Ta daaaaaaaarrrling”, a couple of kisses on the cheeks and that’s it!”  
“Not that we are complaining!”   
“No Gemma, we are not. You see Nessie, we get free reign of the house. Our own money and cars. As long as we get good grades, stick in at school and don’t get arrested, then Mum is fine. Don’t get me wrong. I am not a spoilt bitch - far from it. The money now is only a recent thing, and not something we take for granted.”   
I was a bit stunned. Charlotte was quite blunt. I liked her.   
“I know what you mean I think,” I started. “Da- um…Edward and his family have a lot of money. I have never asked for a penny, and Mom started a trust fund for me also. But my family have a lot, so they like to spend it.”  
Charlotte leaned forward on her elbows. “So does Mum. You know the big manor house on the edge of town? I say edge of town, but it’s a twenty minute drive to get to school, that’s our house. It’s huge. It looks over the Olympic National Park. It has about twenty acres of land. Well, Mum likes to spend anyway, and that house is an example. It’s ridiculous. A three bed roomed house would have been fine. Mum and Mike throw money at us; they think that we will be fine. The only people we have seen in the past month are the hired help and our friends.”  
I didn’t really know what to say to that. “Um…we have a big house on the edge of town, it’s quite well hidden…” I trailed off. I was quite happy to let Charlotte keep on talking.  
Fifteen minutes had passed and nobody had come in yet to see what we were doing.  
It was like Charlotte read my mind. “Where is this bloody councillor buddy? Not that I am complaining, as I’d rather being doing nowt anyway.”  
“Nowt?” That was a new on one me.  
“’Nowt’ means nothing - told you; subtitles,” stated Gemma. “Don’t worry, you will get used to her. Looks like you befriended her.” Gemma put made a cross over herself. “God help you!”  
“Thanks Gemma, I love you too!” shouted Charlotte.  
I laughed at her statement. I thought these two girls were really nice. They had this camaraderie with each other and I liked Charlotte especially. I was hoping I had made my first friends.  
Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Gemma, and Gemma flipped her the finger. I just giggled. Charlotte turned round and started talking again. “Do you know anybody here?”  
“No - you are the first person!”  
“I know a few people. Mum and Mike have lived here for a few years; Gemma went to state school, for most of her life. She came to Scotland last year to support me. So like I said before, she needed her last year before she can go to Uni. But with hanging about with her I got to know a few people in the town, and they are going to be in the same year as us. There is; Adeline Klose. She is blonde but very funny with it. Julie McMath: she is very quiet but lovely. Steven Taylor and Clynt Copeland - they are both gay as the day is long, you will like them, they are also a couple. Steven, Clynt and Julie are in Gemma’s year. Then there is Kirsty Burnside, who is a bit like myself but nicer. Megan Dunn, who likes the muff.” I raised my eyebrows at that statement. “What?! She would tell you that! And there is Graham Creasey, who is a nice lad - he is going out with a girl called Michelle from Port Angeles.” Charlotte took a deep breath and looked at Gemma. “That’s it I think.”  
“Blaire.”  
“Oh, her.” Charlotte sneered. “You ever seen ‘Mean Girls’?”  
I nodded.  
“Well, the girl called Regina George? That is exactly what Blaire Aitcheson is like - tall and peroxide blonde. She has her gang and they are bullies. I won’t say anymore as I will let you make your own judgements. Besides, she doesn’t like me very much.”  
I had to ask. “Why?”  
“Cos what I was about to tell you, I told her in front of her skanky little mates. She didn’t take too kindly to it. Funny that.”  
“What did she do?” I was quite intrigued.  
“I was here a few months ago getting stuff sorted. Gemma and I were outside the restaurant in Forks, and they made a comment about our weight. They like to think they are of the size zero variety.” Gemma snorted at that.  
“Well, as you can see,” Charlotte motioned to herself. “I like my food, but it’s still not nice when someone is just plain nasty like that. So, she was standing with her mates, making a spectacle, when I turned and walked right up to her face and asked her to repeat her comment.”  
“And the more angry Charlotte gets, the more Scottish she sounds. It’s really funny,” Gemma chipped in.  
“Ok; let me set the scene! So I then leaned against the window of the restaurant, and Blaire gets right in my face and says. “I was indicating that you are fat.” I laughed at her and said with my bottom lip out “Wow, very original. Did you come up with that all on your own? Well done!” She looked all stupid for a second and I said. “Well, I think you need to go back to your Mum and Dad and ask them how many times they beat you with the ugly stick.” It took her a second to process what I had said and then she was starting to get really flustered so I thought I would end it on a happy note so I stood up and got in her face, changed my demeanour was I was being sarky with her before, and I then asked her: “You are a bit of a stupid bint, aren’t you? Need your mates around you to pluck up the courage to say these things. Well you must be so insecure about yourself if you have to bully other people.” She then looked like she sucked on a lemon. I don’t think she is used to people standing up to her. I could see what she was going to do; she pulled her right fist back to punch me - this was what I was waiting for.”  
I looked at her “Did she punch you?”  
“Did she fuck! I ducked and she punched the restaurant window. She didn’t even make a dent, but she broke the bones in her hand!” laughed Charlotte. “I may be a big girl, but I’ve got good reflexes!”  
I had to laugh; I was beginning to really like this girl. “Uncle Emmett would like you.”  
“Similar is he?”  
“Very.”   
“What can I say? I don’t swear all the time though, when I feel the need. There are just some words like the c word that will not roll from my tongue, it’s too vulgar.”  
“What about the F word?” asked Gemma.  
“Only when it needs to be.”  
“When my Dad was in the army, that’s doable, but from Glasgow - I am kinda doomed. The f word was every second word with him. Oh well, I need to try and not talk about him, it makes me sad, and I can’t be sad today,” Charlotte turned to me. “What’s your first class?”  
I looked at my timetable. “English.”  
Charlotte looked at mine and compared it to hers. “Looks like we have all the same classes. that’s cool, at least we can get lost together.” I laughed.  
Charlotte then looked back up at me. “Do you drive?”  
“No.”  
“I have a UK driving licence, but I had to get my US one last week. Driving on the other side of the road is bloody weird. I keep veering back over to the left! I have a blue Ford Ka. Mum wanted to get me a very fast one, but I said no. So I got this new ka and she got a powerful engine in it. She won’t be happy until I smear myself on the motorway! You should ask your uncle to teach you, it’s not difficult. Dad taught me when I was fifteen; nice and illegal. He also taught me the wisdom of road rage.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh because I could just imagine Charlotte swearing at someone. “You know? I think I will ask Da- Edward to drive. I am old enough.”  
“Yeah, tell them to get you a Ferrari, big red one.”  
“Nah, Bella’s got one.”   
Charlotte raised her eyebrows. “Really? Wow. I will need to see that sometime!”  
“You could, I would need to ask M..Bella if I could bring you round. Do you know that you’re my first friend out with my family?”  
She stuck out her hand again. “Well it’s a pleasure!”  
I shook her hand. I was getting good at this friend thing, I thought I would be bold. “Could I get your number please?”  
“Course you can chick, hand over your phone, I’ll type it in and call my number, then I’ll have yours.” I handed her my phone and she did exactly that. “Tell you what Nessie, if this guy ain’t here in five minutes. I am going.”  
“Charlotte, you can’t do that on your first day.  
“Call me Lottie, Nessie. Everyone else does. Or Charley.”  
“I have a Grandpa called Charlie, it could get complicated, so I will stick with Lottie.”  
“Good choice, it comes highly recommended.”  
The door burst open with someone sounding really out of breath. He was a short balding man, who was quite rotund. “Sorry ladies, I completely forgot about you - “  
“Bit rude isn’t it. We have been waiting here for almost thirty minutes, on our first day. You should be thankful we are still here,” Lottie scolded.  
“Er…”  
Lottie continued. “And furthermore, our education is suffering right this second. We now can’t just burst into our English lesson when they are in the middle of it, so we shall just wait here until the bell goes and make our way to our next class.” I stifled a giggle; I couldn’t believe she was talking to the guidance councillor this way. It was funny. I looked over to Gemma and she was coughing back a laugh.  
“Young lady- “  
“I am neither young nor a lady.”  
“There is no need to be cheeky.”  
“I’ll think you find there is. My mother donated a large sum of money to get us into this school three weeks after the starting date, even though the classes were full - that paid for your new staff room if I recall. I think I shall just give Mum a call.”  
The man stuttered again. “Oh…I didn’t mean to offend Miss Willets. I think your suggestion would be good, if you wait here till the next class. Do you need showing around?”  
“There will be no need, you may go back to what you were doing.” And with that, the rather red faced balding man left the room. I could hear his heart beat racing.  
Gemma almost fell off the table. “Lottie, that was so funny. You know how to own a room.”  
“Of course I do, I am a Willets after all.”  
“Do you do that a lot?”  
“Yeah, I’m a pedantic little bugger! I got suspended once for swearing at a teacher. I was five.” She looked away recalling the memory.  
“Really?”  
“She called me a little shit, so I told her to F off. Dad was so proud.” Lottie had a faraway look on her face.  
“I think my aunt and uncle would shout at me if I swore.”  
“Oh, I don’t swear in front of the fam - disrespectful. It’s hard enough for someone to like me as it is, so I don’t need to give them a bad impression. What you see is what you get I’m afraid.”  
“I’d agree with that,” added Gemma.  
“Thanks. I know I’m loved.”  
“No problemo!”  
“Well Lottie, I liked you from the moment you shook my hand.”  
“Thanks Nessie. It’s alright Gemz, I don’t need your love. Tear.” Lottie pretended to wipe away a tear.  
Gemma looked at her timetable. “I’ve got history next and it’s the other side of this school, so I am going to head off and find my way over there.”  
“Ok, I’ll see you at the cafeteria?”  
“Yeah.” Gemma got up and gave Lottie a kiss on the cheek, she squeezed my shoulder as she went by. “It was nice meeting you Nessie.”  
“You too.” Gemma left the room.  
“She’s a nice girl really,” said Lottie. “We banter quite a bit! She was there for me when I needed her the most. She sacrificed her education to be with me when Dad died and she is paying for it now. She never complains.” Lottie said wistfully.  
“She is very quiet though.”  
“Yeah, but any one next to me will sound quiet; I could talk for Britain!” I laughed at her statement. Lottie took out her phone again. “You got any cool mp3’s on there?”  
I noticed she had the same phone as me, but it was covered in diamantes’. “I only got it today, so I don’t know. I never had a mobile before.”  
“Really, where did you live before; the Antarctic?”  
“No! Never really seen the need until now.” Lottie motioned for me to give her my phone. She started tapping on it.   
“Here, I’ll put some tunes on it for you. We have almost twenty minutes till our next class. Why don’t you tell me about your family?”  
I wasn’t sure what to say here, I was going to be as honest as I could without mentioning the vampire thing.   
“Well. Uncle Edward,” I internally cringed, as that sounded so strange. “He is my main care giver. I told you about the house we have. Well, we stay in a little cottage about two miles from the house, to give us a little privacy. He is quite young, only twenty. My Aunt Bella – she is his wife. She is lovely and cares for me so much as if I were her own. She has helped me through the thick and thin. But sometimes I wonder if Edward can read minds.” I had to stifle a giggle, imagining how true that was.   
“All bloody parents are like that. They always seem to know what’s going on!”  
“Well, Edwards adopted sister Alice; she a year older than Edward. She loves fashion and has a funny habit of predicting things. She is really small and dainty and I love her to bits. She is married to Jasper Hale who Carlisle also adopted.”  
“Ok. I’m confused now – which isn’t that difficult.”  
“I’ll try and explain – Carlisle, who is a doctor, is married to Esme. Esme couldn’t have children of her own, so they decided to adopt. They adopted Edward and Alice. A year later they adopted Rosalie and Jasper who are brother and sister. Then along came Emmett. Jasper and Alice are now married. Rosalie and Emmett are married, and Edward met Bella Swan here in Forks and they are now married.”  
“Oh, I get you, so it’s not an incest thing, all adopted. That was nice of Carlisle to do that. Some kids just get left to the system and forgotten about. So tell me about the rest of them.”  
“Emmett, who would like you; is huge! Loves sports and has a fun personality. He swears when he can, and always says the wrong thing, but he is funny with it.”  
“Most men say the wrong thing.”  
“There is Rosalie, who looks like a catwalk model. She has a cold exterior but is really loving inside. She helped me with my transition. Jasper, who is very quiet, but charismatic. He and Emmett like to play fight a lot. Emmett usually cheats.  
“Esme, is now like a Nana to me in some ways. She is so loving and kind. And she makes the best food. And there is Carlisle and like I said before, he is a doctor and also full of wisdom and knowledge.”  
“They sound like a nice bunch. What about external family?”  
“Well, Bella is best friends with a guy called Jacob Black. He comes from the Quileute reservation. I know a few of his friends also. They are all very nice people. Jacob and I have become like best friends too. I suppose he is now seen as part of the family.”  
“Is that not a bit weird?”  
“No, cos Bella now has Edward and I have Jacob.”  
“What’s he look like?”  
“He has russet coloured skin, brown eyes, black hair. He had another growth spurt and he reaches about 6ft 9in. Also very muscular.”  
“Tall much?”  
“Just a bit.”  
Lottie had finished with my phone and handed it back. She showed me how to use it, and how to use the mp3 player on it. She gave me almost sixty songs. I looked at the time, and there was five minutes to go till the next class. “Hey Lottie, we had better make a move.” With that, we both got up and left the room in search of Chemistry.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Bullies

Lottie and I walked to Chemistry as the bell rang. We could see people staring at us as we were walking. Lottie tripped twice over her own feet and almost took me with her; not that she could but I wouldn’t know how to fake it!   
“Sorry, I am very clumsy.”  
“It’s alright. Bella used to be like that.”  
“Was she so bad that she walked in to walls?”  
I looked at her then. “What do you mean?”  
“I tend to walk into walls. Quite regularly. Had an accident when I was younger and I haven’t been that co-ordinated since.”  
“Oh.” I didn’t really know what to say. I was tempted to ask about her accident, but wasn’t quite sure how to approach the subject. I then noticed her scar by her left ear again.  
“But it’s strange, when I’m driving I am fine, when I am doing tae kwon do or any sports– I am surprisingly graceful. But it’s when I think about it, my co-ordination gets worse.”  
“Oh dear. Bella would trip over her own feet. I think that’s about it.”  
“Well, just remember that I am not on drugs or anything. Ask Gemma, I also get really car sick. Not so good with the motion – maybe it’s a whole inner ear thing.”  
“You go to tae kwon do?”  
“Yeah, I’m a red belt/black tag.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s hand and foot art. I get to kick someone’s arse. I like it. Much better than karate – which I find very regimented. And Kung fu, which I don’t have the patience for.”  
“You don’t seem the type to do something like that.”  
“You mean I don’t look athletic.”  
I was taken aback; I hadn’t meant to insult her. “No...I meant…”  
Lottie laughed. “No offense taken – I surprise a lot of people. I may not ‘look’ athletic, and I do look on the chunky side, so looks can be deceiving.”  
“I don’t think you are chunky – curvy. You have curves in the right places. And you carry it very well,” I said quickly  
“Thanks – I am making you feel awkward now! Like I said, I may not be a size ten like you, but I could run rings round a lot of people. It’s about stamina and muscle with me. I can spar with someone for a good ten minutes before I start to tire. And ten minutes may not sound like a long time, but when you are constantly moving, defending, attacking; it’s a long time. I liked rugby, hockey and basketball when I did gym at school. I was lethal.”  
I snorted. “I could imagine. Bet you were intimidating!”  
“Well, you don’t get slim rugby players, that’s something. And the advantage being my size, people tend to move out your way, or they get flattened. It’s handy when I go Christmas shopping,” mused Lottie.  
“I didn’t mean to insult – “  
Lottie stopped and put her hands up. “No offense taken. People are surprised when I say what I do. Like I said, looks can be deceiving.”  
“I know what you mean.” And I did. Really.  
“Don’t get hung up about it. I am actually looking forward to gym class. I bet we have Blaire in our gym class and I can’t wait.” Lottie rubbed her hands together. “She is going to know all about me!”  
I laughed. Lottie put me at ease, and she was clearly someone who was comfortable in her own skin. I respected that.  
We made our way to the Chemistry class, and took the seats at the back. I was glad Lottie was here, it made the staring a bit more bearable.   
“I hate school; I don’t know why I am back here.” Lottie complained.  
The teacher walked in, she was very short, with mousy brown curly hair. She was very petite and wore glasses. She was wearing a long brown matching skirt and shirt.  
“Right then, books out. Paper and pens out, prepare to take notes.” She noticed Lottie and myself. “New students? Sorry, didn’t see you there. Your names?”  
“Charlotte Willets and this is Renesmee Cullen.”  
“Why don’t you come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself?”  
What are we – five? I thought to myself, but Lottie beat me to it.  
“Not really.”  
The teacher looked a bit irked. “Well, I’ll go first. My name is Mrs Pratt.” She sounded so condescending. Lottie snorted. Mrs Pratt was now starting to look angry. “Now really.”  
“Sorry, I was trying not to sneeze. There is so much dust in here its aggravating my allergy.”  
“And what are you allergic to?”  
“Dust – I just said that.”  
“Right, well why don’t you tell us about yourself then, and we can get on with the class.”  
I stood up; Lottie was going to end up in trouble. “My name is Renesmee, but I like to be called Nessie –“  
“Like the monster?” some blond boy asked from the front. I hated that analogy.  
“Not like the monster you nugget. That doesn’t even exist,” Lottie chided the boy.  
“How would you know?”  
“Cos I come from Scotland and it’s just a myth.”  
“Well, I- ”  
“Well, you what, thought you would say something smart and embarrass the lass. I don’t bloody think so.”  
I looked at Lottie and smiled. She was obviously used to confrontation, but I wasn’t, going to have to get used to it at this school!  
“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” I gave the blond boy a glare. “My name is Nessie Cullen and I moved here a few months ago. I am in the advanced classes this year. My Uncle is my legal guardian, as my Mom died a few months ago.” That should shut them up. Lottie stood up.  
“My name is Charlotte Willets and I like to be called Lottie by my mates. I am from a place called Scotland; I am also as tactful as a thrown brick.” And with that, she sat down. I liked her explanation of herself. Very apt.  
“Good, now we have that out the way, let’s get down to business. I want you to take notes.”   
Mrs Pratt dictated her notes. I have perfect recall so it wasn’t a problem for me. Lottie didn’t come across as if she cared about this, but she was taking notes as fast as I was. I was quite surprised. I looked round and noticed that the others in the class looked to be struggling. And Mrs Pratt was not one for slowing down.   
“Miss, can you-“The blond boy asked again.  
“I am not repeating myself. If you can’t handle this pace, then you are not meant to be here.”  
Oh dear. At least Lottie and I were keeping up. Lottie was going faster than me.   
The whole class was just listening to Mrs Pratt dictate about what elements from the periodic table were used in experiments that we were going to be conducting in the next year. The bell rang and we got up to go to our next class.  
Lottie poked me in the arm. “Some class eh?”  
“I know.” I whispered. “Half of them looked a bit confused.”  
“Nah, that was just some of the lads. Maybe taken a class beyond their brain cell. Its stuff I have done before. Should be a breeze to be honest.”  
“I thought you hated school?” I asked. We were walking along the corridor to get to Maths.   
“Dad insisted on me completing my education; missed a year and I need to get my grades before moving on. But I have a memory like a sponge. Photographic as well. I can take on a lot of information. I enjoy the course work. It is the whole rigmarole of being here, being stared and whispered about.”  
“That’s why you were rude to Mrs Pratt before.”  
“Rude is a strong word; she was treating us like ten years olds. Asking us to introduce ourselves. Bloody idiot. It’s not show and tell!”  
“Ok….” I laughed.  
“If they treat me like an adult, then they will get the respect back. Maybe it’s cos I am so used to my old school. All the teachers were nice to you and weren’t condescending like her, so school was made more bearable. I enjoyed it – don’t tell people that, don’t want to ruin the façade!”  
I laughed. “Fair enough. Were you top of your class? You looked like you kept up in there.”  
“Yeah. My Dad had quite regimented regime at home. Made us stick to a routine. He always made sure school was my top priority. Probably an Army thing to be honest. Wanted me to go to the best Uni I could get into and get the career I want. I helped look after Dad when he was ill – it forced me to grow up in a short space of time. Other stuff happened to me when I was younger, that helped me be the person I am today. I do take this seriously, but I try not to show it. My defence mechanism if you will.”  
“I see.” I had to ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. “What happened to you when you were younger?”  
Lottie’s face darkened. “Something I don’t really want to talk about. Sorry. No offense.”  
“None taken.” She had been quite open with me so far, so this surprised me.  
We had reached the maths class. Again, we took the seats right at the back and allowed Mr Varner bore us. Thankfully, he didn’t ask us to introduce ourselves. He droned on and on, and didn’t even notice we were there. Lottie and I were the first ones finished the work he gave us, so we were playing noughts and crosses. The classes were really quiet, so we dared not strike up a whispered conversation. We had history after this – a class I was looking forward too.  
The bell rang and we quickly made our way there. Again, we stole the two seats at the back. The teacher strode in and put down the chalkboard depicting dates.  
She looked up and noticed the new faces in the back. “Hello you two. I thought we were having new students today,” she smiled. “What are your names?”  
“I’m Renesmee Cullen”  
“And I am Charlotte Willets.”  
“I am Mrs Gold. I understand that you Renesmee were home schooled?”  
“That’s right?” Lottie looked at me. I forgot to tell her that.  
“And you Charlotte, you were schooled in the UK?”  
“That’s right. I went to boarding school in Preston, Lancashire. My Dad was in the Army, so he had the option to send me there.”  
“Yes, I heard of your father. He was in the The Royal Scots Dragoon Guards for a period and he was a Major General, am I right?”  
“Yes, he was. He was out of the field after the trouble in Northern Ireland; he was shot in the shoulder and no longer able to continue. He became a physical training instructor and was based in Aldershot in London with the Army physical training corps. He was more about the artillery side, but had to change when he was no longer able to carry on. That’s why he became a PTI to keep active; he was never a pen pusher.”  
Mrs Gold smiled at her. “I read about your father before you came here. Also about your mother. She has done some great research.”  
“So they say.”  
“Right then.” Mrs Gold must have picked up on Lottie’s tone when she talked about her mother. “See these dates on the board here? Who can tell me what they are in relevance too?”  
The class remained quiet, I had a vague idea, but wasn’t a hundred percent. But Lottie spoke up.   
“1982 was the Falkland’s war. 1990/1991 was the second Gulf war, but it can also be seen as the first. “The Troubles is the one that starts in 1960 – there was conflict in Northern Ireland and the military were drafted in to try and keep the peace. 1994 was the first ceasefire but the IRA revoked it by bombing the Docklands in London.   
“In 1996, the largest bomb attack since WW2 took place in Manchester and destroyed a large area in the city. The IRA then reinstated the ceasefire in 1997. There was another bombing in Omagh in 1998 but it was a given that it may not have been the IRA and people posing as them. The Irish National Liberation Army then declared another ceasefire after the Belfast Agreement was passed in 1998.”  
The whole class looked at Lottie then, some in amazement, and some looking a bit confused.  
“My Dad served in the Falklands, the Gulf and was in Northern Ireland from 1988. I was born in 1993, and Dad had served his draft until 1994. We were then based in Colchester, Cardiff, Catterick up until 1997 then we moved to Scotland. He met my Mum in Catterick.  
He was a well sought after man, and was transferred to different regiments due to his skills. He was then asked to go back to Northern Ireland, where he was shot by extremists. In 1999 he was declared unfit to fight, but he stayed on as a PTI. I was in boarding school from age seven. Mum moved here when I was ten and I stayed in the UK with Dad. He had a stroke last year, and died in March after having another one.”  
The class went extremely quiet; I could hear all their heartbeats. They were staring at amazement at Lottie. And so was I. She had been in boarding school from age seven, and never really had what you would call a ‘normal’ family life.  
“Don’t pity me. I enjoyed the time I spent with my Dad, and enjoyed listening to his stories about his time in the Army. I am a very independent person, and boarding school made me that way. I wouldn’t have it any other way. In the last couple of years, I really got to know my Dad. He was always there for me when I needed him. Mum is there when I do really need her I suppose, but she is used to having her own life, and I am used to having mine. I may slag her off for not being there, but I was the one that wanted to stay with Dad.  
“I have been eighteen for a while now, and I am considered an adult in the UK, and Mum treats me like one. She may not be there all the time, and I may moan about it, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I like my independence.”  
“Do you see your Mom often?” asked a girl with bright red hair.  
“Now and then, it’s a fleeting visit. I was moaning about it before to my step sister and to Nessie here before. But I really don’t mind. She is always on the other end of the phone, and we talk to each other when we can. Besides, I have Gemma!”  
“Thank you for explaining your Dad’s background. It helps us to start off this lesson,” said Mrs Gold, she continued to launch into the causes of each war.  
The bell rang and that signalled lunch time for us. We packed up our stuff and made our way to the cafeteria. Lottie tripped over her chair leg. “Oops!”   
Lottie was in a thoughtful mood after telling everyone about her Dad. You could see she missed him.  
“History was interesting?” I tried starting a conversation.  
“Yeah, I suppose, it was a way of explaining myself. I don’t think the teacher knew that much about you, and knew what my Dad had been up to. I don’t mind explaining when asked appropriately. But it is still a bit raw, you know?”  
“Yeah…although you do love your Mom really.”  
“Of course I do, she is quirky in her own way. Like I said before, it is hello and goodbye, but she is there on the phone. She always calls to check how my day has been. I just moan about it, and she knows how I feel about it too. She admits she could be at home more, but she can’t at the moment with this cancer drug doing so well. And who am I to really grudge when it has helped so many people, and continues to do so. I like to moan!”  
“I see that!”  
“Well, on a lighter note…I have taken the focus off of you – they will be spreading all the goss by now. I am sure it will have hit the cafeteria,” laughed Lottie.  
We walked in a thoughtful silence. I was really appreciative of my parents now, and I hated lying to people about my back story, but I had to. You know how you feel when you just click with someone, and feel like you have known them forever? That’s how I felt about Lottie, although we had only really known each other for a few hours. She seemed very upfront and told it how it is. I was very much the same. I liked her and I liked her honesty. We reached the cafeteria.  
“Welcome to the thunderdome…” whispered Lottie.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Well, if you thought that the staring and whispering was bad before – it’s about to get even worse,” replied Lottie.  
“Oh.”  
Suddenly my butterflies were back. I thought I would have been like Lottie is some respects – not scared at all. But I was.   
We walked into the cafeteria, and the noise died down. Most heads turned round too look at us. Then I could hear the whispering:  
“Who are they?”  
“Did you hear what the girl on the right said in History?”  
“The girl on the left is pretty.”  
“So is the girl on the right – sturdy – I like that in a woman.”  
“Too pretty to be here.”  
“See that one on the right. I don’t like her – I plan on making her life a living hell.”  
I could guess who that last statement was from; I was going to make sure that wasn’t going to happen. Lottie couldn’t hear what they were saying, as the noise was all jumbled together, but with my vampire hearing, I could hear everything.  
“There’s Gemz and the gang.” Lottie motioned over to a table in the corner. She looped her arm through my elbow and guided me there. I was lost in what people were saying. I was touching Lottie’s bare arm.  
……everyone…here….introduce…..Nes…..like…her.  
I realized I could hear Lottie’s thoughts and by the time I realized this, we reached the table so Lottie disconnected elbows. Her thoughts were scrambled – not clear like Alice or Carlisle’s. But even with Jacob, who is almost human, I heard his quite clearly. It was like listening to static and only getting parts through. Very strange.  
Lottie sat down next to Gemma and pulled out chair for to sit in. I was still confused, and I think it came across.  
“Hey folks – this is Renesmee, but she likes to be called Nessie.” She turned to me. “Nessie, this is the gang!” Lottie pointed from the girl beside me all the way around the table, and introduced everybody.  
“This is Adeline. She is so blonde that I am surprised that she can walk and talk at the same time, although her looks make up for it.”  
“I would be really offended at that, but it’s true,” the group laughed. Adeline had shoulder length highlighted blonde hair. She had a slim face, blue eyes and was just slightly bigger than I size wise. “Ignore her, we all do.”  
“That’s Julie.” Julie smiled at me then looked down again. She struck me as very shy. She had jet black medium length hair. She was of a bigger build that Lottie and Gemma, but had the appearance of someone who lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. She wore thin framed glasses that covered her ice blue eyes. They were very penetrating.  
“That is Steven and Clynt.” They both waved. “Steven is like our Gok Wan.”   
“Who?”  
“Someone who tells women to love themselves and shows them how to dress for their shape, he is very good, and very camp! ‘It‘s all about the confidence!’” and she and Steven clicked their fingers. This must have been the gay couple that Lottie was telling me about. I had a preconceived notion that they would be really camp and outlandish – from what I have seen on TV. But they weren’t like that. They both smiled at me. Steven had a smaller build than Clynt.   
Steven had light blond hair that was spiked up in all directions. He was very smartly dressed; He wore a black shirt under a grey sweater vest with a blue silk tie and black trousers. I think he and Alice would get on. He also had funky thick framed glasses on.   
Clynt had a more muscular build with white blond hair. He was wearing a loose white shirt with a Gucci logo, and a pair of dark blue jeans with patches of white on them. I noticed he was wearing cowboy boots.  
“How are getting along here?” asked Clynt. He had a strong Texan accent – that explained the cowboy boots.”  
“Alright. I met Lottie and Gemma first thing and Lottie is in the same classes.”  
“We all make fun of Lottie, but she is a good girl really,” he winked at me.  
“Thanks Clynt; it’s good to know that someone cares.” Lottie said.  
“Of course I do!” He put his hand on his heart. “I know what it is like to be the new guy,” he looked back to me. “I moved here three years ago.” I smiled at him. He was lovely.  
“This is Megan.” Lottie pointed to a small girl with a shock of short spiked red hair. She was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and low slung baggy jeans with a studded belt. You could see that she was wearing boxers. I noticed tattoos on her arms and wrists. She had a very cute elfin face with a smattering of freckles.  
“Hi. She is a good girl really. Do you have a lot of classes together?” she asked.  
“I think we have all our classes together.”  
“Lucky you! I think I will be English, French, and gym with you lot. I think Ad, Kirsty and Graham are the same. I suck at French so I don’t think I will be there long! I am trying out for the hockey team this year. Nobody really wanted to do it before, but now we will have a kick ass goalie,” Megan pointed at Lottie. “We may have a chance at getting a team together.”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere Megan,” replied Lottie.  
“Heres hoping! This gives me a chance to look at the girls from other teams. Choice around here is diabolical!”  
Lottie turned to me. “Told you she liked muff.”  
“I sure do!” Megan laughed. She was swinging back on her chair; I noticed she was wearing chunky trainers.  
“This is Kirsty.” Lottie pointed to her. She had dark brown hair that in the sunlight shone a purple colour. She had an oval shaped face with a small nose. She had a lighter complexion than Gemma, but not by much. She had wide dark brown eyes with an array of eyelashes. She was wearing a beige shirt with a picture of Scooby doo chasing after the Mystery Van. She was also wearing jeans and trainers. She was a similar build to Lottie.  
“Hello! Do you think you will like it here?”  
“I hope so. I’m glad I run into this one,” I pointed at Lottie. “It sure has made things easier.  
“Yeah, Lottie can be easy going when she wants to be. She could make friends with a lamppost.”  
“Cheers Kirsty.”  
Kirsty smiled. “You’re welcome.”  
“And last but not least – Graham.” He was very skinny, and short brown hair, and a baby face but with a pointed chin. He had soft facial features and looked young for seventeen.  
“Hello. They call me foetus.” I raised my eyebrows.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Because I look so young.” As if that explained anything. “When this lot are hitting thirty, I will still look like a 12 year old boy!”  
I had to laugh. This whole group had a really good camaraderie with each other. They were all so different that they all got along.  
“When I started coming here for the summer when Mum got married. They all knew Gemma, but not that well. We were in this summer group thing that Mum dumped us as and we have all gotten along ever since. They all emailed to me when I went back home; kept in touch, and they all came over in March to support me. They are a fantastic bunch and I can’t get rid of them!” They all laughed at Lottie’s statement.  
“No, Lottie, we can’t get rid of you!” replied Steven.  
“Charlotte, pass the sick bucket. You are being far too sentimental for me!” Megan cut in.  
“I heard you put Mr. Walker in his place this morning Lottie?” asked Steven.  
“Of course. The man had the audacity to tell us to go to class, when he himself was rather tardy!”  
“Lottie got him told,” I said. “She also told off Mrs. Pratt.”  
“Treating you like a child was she?” asked Clynt.  
“Just a bit. I thought she was going to throw her dummy out! I don’t think they are used to back chat.”  
“No, we are the little drones that do all the work, while they sit back and watch us go by.” Megan said with a Dracula laugh at the end.  
“Don’t let Lottie fool you that she hates school. She was top of her class back home,” said Adeline. “She puts us all to shame considering.”  
“Considering what?” I asked. I saw Lottie shake her head twice at Adeline out the corner of my eye.  
“Considering….that she plays dumb.”  
“Oh.” Something was being hidden from me. Well Lottie will tell me in her own time. I had my secrets as well.  
“The dinner queue has died down, shall we go get lunch?” piped up Julie in her small voice. We all left our bags and made our way up to where the food was getting served. I could see a group of girls pointing and making fun of a girl sitting by herself. The blonde one looked like she was the ring leader. They were calling her names and making fun of her clothes. The girl started crying. They looked like a pack of hyenas circling their prey. The girls cackled and walked off. They were just bullies. I don’t know what they said to her as I didn’t tune in to what they were saying, but she got up and ran out the cafeteria leaving her food.   
I reached the line and I picked up my tray when I got a swish of blonde hair in my face.  
“Do you mind?” the shrill voice said with her back to me.  
“Yes. You just pushed in.”  
“I can do anything I want.” I was taken aback. This girl was being extremely rude. I wasn’t used to this. Her friends followed her lead, and pushed in as well. “There are rules here, and I make them, I suggest you let me carry on.” She then turned to the dinner lady. “Do you call this food? It’s disgusting. You would get better food in a jail, you should be sacked.” The dinner lady went bright red.  
“Nessie.” Lottie whispered to me from behind. “They are doing it to get a rise. Just let them, we will get them back later.”  
“I thought you would have jumped at the opportunity there?” I whispered back  
“I normally do. I hate bullies. That’s Blaire that just pushed in and I have plans for her later.”  
“What sort of plans.”  
“Well, if we are playing hockey, then I don’t plan on being goalie – that’s my usual position.”  
“You are not going to beat her with the stick?” I asked a bit shocked.  
“Oh no, but my stick plans on slipping a little.”  
“What if we are not playing hockey?”  
“Then my object of choice plans on slipping a little.”  
I snorted a bit too loudly, which caught the attention of Blaire. She turned round and faced me.  
“Quite the little pig aren’t we?” All the girls started laughing. I could feel my face heat up.  
She was the same height as me, but with nothing special about her. She had long blonde hair, and make up slapped on her face. She had an upturned nose, and piggy little brown eyes. Her voice grated on me; very nasal. She had the cheek to call me a pig!  
She must have thought she looked good. She wore a very tight jumper that showed off her boobs, and a mini skirt that showed off her legs.   
“Last time I checked, I wasn’t a pig.”  
She looked me up and down. “Well, you look like one to me. Squeal again!”  
I hissed – low enough for her not to hear. How dare she speak to me like that! I was getting really annoyed.  
“Then I think you should go and get your eyes tested – there is no need to be so rude”  
“Well, I run this school, and you should not be speaking to me like that, in fact you don’t have the right to speak to me at all. And I can speak to you anyway I see fit.” Blaire turned her nose up at me again.  
Lottie grabbed my shoulder. “It’s alright Nessie. Ignore it.” Lottie spoke up so everyone could hear. “Hey Ness? What do you call a really smart blonde?”  
“What?”  
“A golden retriever.”   
“Excuse me!” interrupted Blaire  
“Hey Ness? How do you keep a blonde busy for hours?”  
“How?”  
“Write ‘please turn over’ on both sides of a piece of paper,” Lottie continued, not allowing Blaire to get a word in. “What do you get when a blonde dyes their hair brunette? Artificial intelligence. What do you call a blonde with half a brain? Bloody dangerous. What do you call a blonde with a brain? Extinct.” Lottie was speaking so fast that it was hard for anybody to interrupt. “What do you do if a blonde throws a grenade at you? Take the pin out and throw it back. What did the blonde say when she looked into a box of cheerios? Oh look, donut seeds! A one armed blonde is hanging from a tree. How do you make her fall? You wave at her. What do you call a blonde behind a steering wheel? An airbag.”   
Blaire was going really red and she pointed at Lottie. “Now see here. What gives you the right to make jokes about me – “  
“Who said they were about you?”  
“You were aiming them at me?”  
“Was I?” Lottie turned to me. “At what point did Blaire’s name come out my mouth?”  
“You never said her name; you were telling me the jokes,” I then turned to Blaire. “You have taken offense at something you thought was aimed at you.” Blaire started stammering, she looked at her friends, and they were trying to come up with an excuse for Blaire. “So really, you should apologize for that accusation. If you hadn’t have jumped in the dinner queue in the first place, this would never have happened.” I turned back to Lottie. “What drama!” and put the back of my hand to my head to make it look like I was fainting.  
Lottie laughed, but walked right up to Blaire and was nose to nose. “Look. I can’t stand you; you have the cheek to call the lass a pig. You need to look in a mirror before you call anyone that. You are a bully. Fact. I don’t know why you have taken an instant disliking to me when I was here last time. And it’s obvious that anybody that hangs with me, you don’t like – which make you prejudice scum. Do you know what prejudice means?”  
“How dare you speak to me like that!”  
“Oh, I dare,” Lottie wafted her face. “God your breath stinks Blaire.” Blaire looked at her in shock and Lottie continued. “I am not scared of you. People like you are nothing to me. What you say means nothing to me. But if you and your skanky little friends upset me and my mates, I will be the one dishing out the education.”  
“Are you threatening me?”  
“Aye! It’s working though – turn around.” Gemma was right – Lottie did get more Scottish when she got angry.  
Blaire turned around, and noticed that her friends had gone.   
“Unlike you, I have what you call real friends. You insulted one of them, which means you upset me. You think you are the Queen Bee in this school, but you have just been knocked off your throne. So fuck off.  
“Er…I….You...”  
“Stop slethering at me, get your dinner and go find your scared little friends. I am done with this conversation. You so much as look at me and mine the wrong way or I find out that you are bullying anyone in this school. You are going to fall from grace with a bang. You got that?” Lottie flicked her hand twice to tell her to leave. The whole cafeteria had gone quiet, even the dinner ladies were looking at her with astonishment.  
“You are going to regret speaking to me like that.”  
“Oh really. Not interested. Bored now.”  
Blaire looked at one of the beefy boys sitting at a table in the centre. They were all wearing letterman jackets. Probably the football team. The big one got up and walked towards Blaire.  
“Come on. Lets go,” he growled.  
“No, I want her sorted. NOW!”  
The boy pulled at her arm. “I said lets go.” They both left the cafeteria with the other boys in pursuit.  
“Bloody sheep.”  
I turned to Lottie. “What do you mean?”  
“They are followers, like sheep following the shepherd. Can’t think for themselves as it hurts too much.”  
“That’s true. The football team can barely string two words together,” Megan interjected. “They are so bad at football; I am surprised that they know what one looks like.”  
The cafeteria was quiet for a split second, and then they all got up and started clapping.   
“It’s about time.”  
“Well done!”  
“From now on, we don’t have to take that from her.”  
“Her rule is over!”  
“Woo hoo!”  
Lottie was a bit shocked. I don’t think she was expecting this. “I was only standing up for what I believe in,” she whispered to me. She got clapped on the back by Clynt.   
“It’s about time someone put that girl in her place.”  
I tried drowning out the sounds from the cafeteria and tried to focus on hearing what was being said out in the corridor. I picked up Blaire’s grating voice.  
“She embarrassed me in front of the entire school Blake. She will not get away with this. I hate that fat cow,” she sneered.  
Blaire and Blake – at least they matched. Blake spoke next. “Listen Blaire; she won’t get away with this. She has just dented your pride, that’s all, but what I have planned will sort her out.”  
“But I want that fucking bitch sorted out now,” she whined.  
“No! This sort of thing takes planning. Now stop the whining and leave this to me. I’ll make sure she won’t do this again. This is between you and me, you can’t tell your friends, and I won’t tell mine. I’ll make it look like a mugging gone wrong. But this sort of thing can’t happen today, or it will be too obvious who it was.” I could hear them walking off.  
Oh no – how was I going to tell Lottie about this without giving me away? From the sound of their plans, they were going to do something really bad. They were not going to carry it out today. I think I should speak to Dad, maybe he could give me some advice. I would have to show him my entire day; I don’t think he would ‘get’ Lottie unless I showed him what she was like.  
I was still in my daze when I felt a nudge in my back. “Hey Nessie, you are holding up the queue.” Lottie whispered.  
I moved forward and got a plate. The dinner lady put a slice of pizza and some chips on it, and I grabbed a can of juice. I went to the till and paid.  
We all sat back at the table and started eating. People were randomly coming up to us and clapping us on the back. Julie had gone to get the girl who was being bullied and brought her back to the table to make sure she ate something. There was nothing wrong with her clothes or the way she dressed – I think she was just in the wrong place in the wrong time. Her name was Louise.  
“I wonder if I have become a walking target?” stated Lottie.  
“Nah. She just had her pride dented,” said Steven.  
“I don’t know. Her boyfriend looked pretty hacked off.”  
“Are you bothered?” asked Steven.  
“Not really. I just think if the opportunity arose, he seems the sort to try something.”  
She was bang on. “Well, seeing as you have done us all a favour, we will make sure that you are not left on your own,” I said.  
“I don’t need protecting – “  
“It’s not protecting, lets not give them the opportunity,” I replied.  
“It makes sense,” Julie mumbled.  
“I agree. Blaire is the vindictive the sort,” Megan stated. “She put chewing gum in my hair a few weeks ago when I laughed at her.”  
“Really?” I asked.  
“Yeah. I only laughed when she got her English answer really wrong. It was over something so trivial. And that’s what she did. Hence the short hair.”  
“Well, I think you suit your short hair,” I complimented.  
“Well, it has taken some getting used to,” Megan stroked the back of her head. “Mom went to the police to complain and they couldn’t do anything. Chief Swan was quite sympathetic about it. He spoke to the school and she got suspended for a week. Mom then took me to the hairdresser to get it fixed. They did it for free out of sympathy.”  
“What a bitch!” I said. “That is really immature behaviour. How does she get away with it?”  
“The teachers are too scared to say anything. Her Mom is heard of the PTA and she puts a lot of time in. Even the principle is too scared to say anything to her. It was Chief Swan that really pushed it for Blaire to get suspended.”  
“That’s nepotism.”  
“We know!” Clynt said to me. “Her boyfriend Blake is just as bad. He bullies people as well. He came from LA and had a bit of a rep. He was expelled from numerous schools for fighting.   
“But that’s been quashed now! Lottie rules,” said Megan.  
“Hell no, I rule nobody! Everyone has their own free will! But maybe you are right. I think I should not give them the opportunity.” She shoved the rest of her pizza in her mouth. I had to laugh. Reminded me of Jacob.  
After lunch we went to a double period of Gym. I didn’t have any stuff, but Lottie and I ran to her car to see what spare clothes she had. She loaned me a pair trainers – we were the same shoe size. She gave me a T-shirt and a pair of joggers. We went to the locker room and we got changed, the stuff was baggy on me, and the joggers had draw strings. At least it was not the school shorts and t shirt.   
We went into the gymnasium and joined Megan, Adeline, Graham and Kirsty. I noticed Blaire and her cronies in the far corner of the gym whispering. I didn’t want to know what they were talking about as it would probably be derogatory about me or Lottie. I didn’t need to hear it.  
The coach walked in and clapped his hands. “Right people. No netball this year.” There was a collective sigh from the class.  
“Thank Christ,” Megan whispered. “I lack the height.” I giggled.  
“Split yourself into teams of six.” That was easy for us.   
“Ok, we are going to play hockey. Select your goal keeper and decide where you want the other five to play. You can only shoot inside the semi-circle marked on the gym floor. You may not hit the ball, but you can push or deflect it. You may not raise the ball except in the shooting semi-circle. The only person allowed to touch the ball with their hands and feet is the goalie, who may only stop the ball, they can’t push the ball away with their hands or feet. The goalie can opt to wear protective padding.   
“That’s the rules I am imposing today. I see anybody hit anyone with their hockey stick, they will be punished.”  
We all huddled in a circle, I noticed Blaire’s group do the same, and they kept glancing at us. I then had an inner giggle - all her group were blonde, I hadn’t noticed it before.  
“Right,” Lottie started. “There are six teams in total. I am usually goalkeeper, but I would like to take the offence. Would you guys mind?” Lottie asked. The team shook their heads. I had never played this before, but I could be goalie. How hard could it be with my half vamp qualities? As long as I wasn’t too quick, then I should be ok.  
“I’ll be goalkeeper.” I offered.  
“Grand. Graham and Adeline will be the defence - you guys ok with that? asked Lottie.  
They both nodded. “You’re the boss,” said Graham. “You’ve been playing this game the longest.”  
“Yeah, and I am not that good being the one to push everyone out the way,” laughed Adeline.  
“Well, I’m quick; I should be able to dodge them. Blaire’s group may be airheads. But they can vicious when they want to be. They always work well together, plus everyone is usually too scared to go up against them anyway,” added Megan.  
“That’s going to change today. I’m pretty solid and Kirsty here is also. But I’m not about to make life difficult. Don’t give them a chance to get you, if they foul, don’t retaliate; carry on with what you are doing. The boys teams are going to be using their strength, so we need to be agile and I reckon Blaire is all about the dirty. She will be gunning for me, the boys may try and take Graham out with him being a skinny beanpole and all.”  
“Thanks,” said Graham.  
“You’re welcome. We are going to play with our heads held high people,” said Lottie. “Nessie, do you need the protective gear? It’s quite bulky.”  
“No, I’ll take the gloves - don’t want to break a nail now do we?” I quipped. Truthfully, I didn’t need it, but I would take the gloves to look ’normal’.  
“Right then team. I’ll take centre; Megan will be on my right, Kirsty on my left. Adeline and Graham, go anywhere you need to. And Ness?”  
“What?!  
“Have fun!”  
“I’ll try!” I laughed. “Lottie?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You be careful. She does have it in for you.”  
“I know, but they haven’t seen me play,” she said with a wicked smile.  
The coach clapped his hands. “Right. First teams up…you and you,” he pointed to both the all-boys teams. “The game starts on my first whistle. The game will last ten minutes, and winner will play…this team.” Coach Clapp pointed to a mixed team, who looked very nervous.  
The game between the boys were pretty brutal. They were all about trying to cause injuries to each other. Blake wasn’t in this class, but I noticed Blaire sneaking looks at Lottie.   
After the game was stopped after one of the boys had a nose bleed that wouldn’t stop, the other team was declared the winner, and brutally smashed the next team. We were up next against another mixed team, and I didn’t even need to protect the goal; Lottie, Megan and Kirsty played very well together. I was feeling like a spare part. At least there was no violence. For someone of Lottie’s stature, she was very quick on her feet and with being un co-ordinated usually, she was very graceful.   
The game ended with 10-0 to us. We sat back, and Blaire’s team took on another all girl team - which they annihilated. The teams left were the all-boys, all girls and us. We had been in Gym for almost an hour and a half.  
“Right, the all-girls team against you guys,” Coach Clapp pointed to us.  
“Hope you lot are ready?” Lottie whispered. “I’m looking forward to this.”  
We took our positions. I could see the girls on the other team giving us all filthy looks. Blaire was trying to stare down Lottie, but Lottie was inspecting her nails, looking bored, which was infuriating Blaire even more.  
Coach Clapp came to the centre. “Clean game people.” He dropped the ball into the centre.  
Lottie hit the ball before Blaire could blink and passed it to Megan, she weaved through two blonde girls on the right, and got into the circle, she then passed the ball back to Lottie, who looked to take the shot, but Blaire came up behind her and pushed, but as she pushed, Lottie passed the ball to Kirsty and she scored.  
“You will need to do better than that my dear,” Lottie said to Blaire. Blaire sneered at her. The goalie hit the ball out, and Megan chased after it. She was blocked by another blonde girl, who I was naming blonde 2. Blonde 3 (who were the offence with blonde 4 and 5 being in the defence) started heckling Megan, who was trying to get by them.  
“Pass to Kirsty,” shouted Lottie was on the left of the hall with her back to me. Then Blaire started charging Lottie from behind. Here we go I thought, the coach had his eye on Kirsty and blondes 4 and 5 and hadn’t notice Blaire. She then body slammed Lottie - but what happened next was funny; it was like Blaire had tried to go through a patio door like a dog does for the first time; she was immediately stopped and she comically fell to the floor.   
Lottie looked down on her. “Is that all you got? That was like watching a bug end its life on a windshield.”  
Blaire had a look of pure venom on her face. She grabbed her stick, which had fallen from her hand, and swung it at Lottie. It connected with her right arm. Lottie didn’t even flinch.  
The coach noticed this and blew his whistle. “Unsportsmanlike like Blaire. Charlotte; take a penalty.” Lottie took the penalty and shot with such force into the goal, that there was no chance of stopping it.  
The goalie hit it out far and it was coming towards us. Blonde 2 had caught up with the ball, and weaved through Adeline. She took aim and pushed it towards me. I stopped it with my stick and hit the ball towards Graham, who shot it towards Kirsty. She zig zagged between blonde 3 and 5 and scored her goal with ease. It was like this for the next five minutes. We worked well as a team, I didn’t let any goals in, and the offence continued to score. Lottie played like a professional. Emmett would like her.  
Blaire was relatively quiet up until this point; she was trying her best to get possession of the ball, but failed every time. Lottie even took it from her with one hand on her stick, in fact I noticed she was playing one handed, and confused the other players when she switched. She was very good.  
Blaire, I could see was getting fed up of losing and decided to play dirty. She made her rounds around the team and whispered to each of them. They then started swinging their sticks at Megan’s, Lottie’s and Kirsty’s legs. The coach noticed this and started awarding penalties each time.  
We were winning by 8-0 and we were going to win anyway. It was coming up to the last minute of the game, and our team was just playing pass to each other to kill the time. I hit the ball and it went over to the other side. The coach was following this and was now facing down the hall. Again Lottie had her back to me, and Blaire and blonde 3 were behind her. Megan was darting in and out of blondes 4 and 5, just showing off now. Graham and Adeline were talking to each other. Blaire casually walked over to behind Lottie, she levelled her stick like a baseball player and swung it towards Lottie’s head.  
“CHARLOTTE, LOOK OUT!” I shouted.  
Then a series of events happened. The hall went quiet then collectively gasped. The coach turned round, and everyone stopped playing and whipped their heads round. Blaire took a full swing at Lottie with an evil smirk on her face. Lottie turned round, stick in left hand and got into a defensive stance. I thought the stick was going to hit her full force in her face, and all I could do was watch. I could have got over there and stopped it before Blaire even took her swing, but I had to think of the implications of it. I was torn.  
But then it happened. As the stick was going to make impact, Lottie brought her right hand up and grabbed the ankle of the stick. I heard a thwack into her hand which should have hurt, and she pushed the stick out with minimal force towards Blaire and it hit her hard on the nose. All I heard was the crack of her nose breaking. Blaire fell to the ground clutching the bloody mess. I could smell the blood before it oozed out onto her hands.  
“Look what you did, you bitch!” mumbled Blaire  
“And, you were about to put me in hospital,” Lottie interjected. “You came up behind me and attacked me. What did you think I was going to do? Embrace it?! Lottie started shouting. She threw her hockey stick down ready to pounce on Blaire. We all ran over to Lottie ready to restrain her.  
“You bade be bleed. You broke by dose.” Blaire sounded clogged up. He friends rallied round her and helped her up on her feet. “You are going to pay for this.”  
The coach ran up to her and inspected her face, then looked at Lottie. “Did she try to get you from behind?! He asked.  
“I think so. It happened so fast. I reacted, I shouldn’t have done that with the stick, but I reacted before I thought.”   
“It was me that shouted. Lottie was defending herself. She came up behind her and was about to do some serious damage,” I stated.   
Everyone in the hall now stood up and merged behind Lottie. They all shouted the same.  
“OK OK! Calm down,” coach shouted. He turned to Blaire. “Right you. Get to the nurse; you probably will have to go the hospital. That’s a week worth’s of detentions for madam.”  
“But…I….” Blaire protested.  
“No! I don’t want to hear it. There are witnesses here to say that you tried to attack Charlotte from behind. I will be speaking to the principle about this, and your parents.”  
“That’s dot fair - she broke by dose!” Blaire screamed and pointed at Lottie with a bloody hand.  
“She defended herself. Now stop arguing with me and get out. Go and get your nose seen too.” Blaire and her cronies stomped out the hall.  
Lottie approached the coach. “I’m not sorry, you can give me detention too, but she deserved it.”  
The coach put his hand on her shoulder. “She should not have done that. You could speak to the police if you like, she would have done some serious damage if she hit the back of your head, there is not much protecting that area.”  
“There is already enough damage as it is; she wouldn’t have made a difference,” Lottie patted the left side of her head as she joked.   
The coach laughed. “You do play well. We don’t have a team yet, but the schools in this district do play. We are the only ones that don’t as we have no team. You could get a team together? Your team played well. You should consider it.”  
“I will, but I will speak to the others first.”  
“Ok.”   
The coach turned to the rest of the class. “Right then, bells about to go, get tided up and then get changed there is no time for you guys to play the boys.” There was a load of noise as everyone got all the gear away and left towards to locker room.  
Lottie started to get changed. She had gotten changed before me earlier and I didn’t notice until now. She was half dressed, she got her jeans on, but was looking for her top in only her bra. You could see she was pretty solid, but she had a lot of scarring on her left side towards the centre. Not on her breast bone, but it was like a road map on her left side. She noticed me staring and immediately put her top on.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”  
“No, its all right, I got changed in the toilet before, I shouldn’t be bothered about them, but I am.”  
“What happened?”  
“I was hit by a car when I was eleven.” Lottie didn’t elaborate, she had gone bright red. She put some deodorant on under her top.  
“Oh. I’m sorry I have foot in mouth syndrome sometimes,” I said.  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you another time when I’m ready.”  
“I noticed you have a bruise on your arm.”   
“That was from Blaire, when she hit me before.” Lottie lifted her right sleeve up. It was purple already and looking angry. “It’s a beauty, isn’t it?” she laughed.  
“So’s her nose!” I snorted again. “You got her then.”  
“I know, I honestly didn’t mean too. It was genuinely a reflex - she shouldn’t have come up behind me.”   
“I hope she has learned her lesson then.”  
“I think her man will be angry though. At least he won’t get on the property!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Mum got the whole property and the land fenced off with ten feet high metal fencing. It doesn’t look attractive, but I think she wants us safe. There is cctv and light sensors. We have a security in the house and down at the bottom of the drive. All the staff has a home there if they need one. She got broken into last year, and just wanted us to be safe. Besides. Dad taught me how to use a gun!”  
I raised my eyebrows. “You ever used it?”  
“No, but he made sure I got my licence and all before he gave me one. He always said it was to be used as a last resort. I have never used it. Don’t think I could anyway. I would get more satisfaction from beating the crap out of anyone who tried to break in!” Lottie cackled. And I joined in. The bell went and that signalled the end of a very unusual day.  
“It has been some day!” I stated.  
“I know. I made a friend, I break someone’s nose - it should happen every day!”  
“And we get to do it all again tomorrow. You didn‘t hit Blaire with your hockey stick during the game like you were going too.”  
“Oh, don’t remind me. I should have hit her, but decided to take the high road – got her in the end though! Hey, I was thinking of having the gang over this weekend at mine, do you want to come. I think I can safely say that they all like you. And besides, you are stuck with me now!”  
“I will have to see what my family are doing this weekend. I’ll ask my D- Edward and I’ll text you later.”  
“Aye, that would be grand. Do you need a lift?”  
“No, Edward and Bella should be there, they will be waiting for me now.”  
“Well, best not keep them waiting; they will want to hear about your day. You may want to edit my best bits though!”  
“Why would I do that?”   
We left the locker room and made our way to the car park. It was starting to drizzle. I spotted Mom and Dad leaning against the Volvo.  
“There they are.”  
“Wow - have they just come off ‘Next Top Model’?”  
I knew they would be able to hear her, and no doubt Dad would be able to read her thoughts. I noticed Jacob wasn’t here. I seen Dad shake his head.  
“No! They all look good.”  
“I’ll have what they are having.”  
“You wouldn’t want to do that.  
“Ah well. I’ll just have to stick with looking like this then,” she motioned to her face.  
We walked towards the Volvo and Dad had a peculiar look on his face, like he was trying to decipher something.   
Mom spoke first. “How was your day Nessie?”  
“It was good thanks. I met Lottie here and her step sister. Made some friends, made an enemy - all is good.” Dad raised his eyebrows at the last comment. “This is Charlotte Willets. She likes to be called Lottie.”  
“Hello,” Lottie put her right hand out to shake Dad’s. He took it and Lottie didn’t even flinch at his skin. Lottie then did the same with Mom. “Pleased to meet you.”  
“And you. You have cold hands.” replied Dad who smirked slightly  
“They are not cold to me. This weather is like the weather we have in Scotland. At least over there it was sunny!” replied Lottie.  
“I hated the weather here when I moved from Phoenix. You get used to it,” said Mom.  
“I know. You are Chief Swan’s daughter. He is very nice. Met him last year.”  
Dad still had a puzzled look on his face. It was funny. I spoke up, might as well find out now. “Lottie and her friends are going to her house on Saturday.”  
“Yes?” Mom asked.  
“Well,” Lottie interrupted. “I was planning on it being a bit of a small party and a sleepover. Nowt outrageous. I would have alcohol there. Just so you know.”  
“But you are not twenty one. It’s kind of against the law,” Mom reprimanded.  
“I know. I am just being honest. I am eighteen and in the UK that’s legal. I wouldn’t be having copious amounts. I did that once, and will never do it again. I woke up in a bush.”  
I laughed. She was being so honest it was funny. Come on Dad, she is my first friend.  
“Mmmm… I’m not sure.” Mom thought.  
“I think it will be ok, as long as there is no binge drinking, and it doesn’t get out of hand…” said Dad. “And I think it would be good for Nessie to get to know other people.” He spoke to Mom this time.   
“Ok, as long as it doesn’t get out of hand. Say Charlotte, you said you are from Scotland?” asked Mom.  
“Sure am.”  
“I like your accent. It’s cute.”  
“Uh…thanks?”  
“Nessie, we will have to go, Jacob didn’t get good news,” said Dad.  
“Oh?”  
Lottie turned her head towards her car then back to me. “Hey, I’ll let you go, someone is in the car next to mine, and parked so I can’t get in,” She turned to my parents. “It was nice to meet you.” They smiled at her. “See you tomorrow Ness.” Lottie squeezed my shoulder and walked towards her car and shouted. “HEY YOU! YES YOU! I’M NOT BLOODY ANOREXIC YOU KNOW, I CAN’T SQUEEZE INTO MY CAR IF YOU ARE PARKED LIKE THAT YOU DOLT!”  
I shook my head, smiled and got into the car. Dad spoke first. “Your friend…she is interesting.”  
“She is.” I put my hands to both their cheeks and showed them the day.  
“She is something else! Emmett would like her. Not keen on her swearing though,” said Mom.   
“She doesn’t swear all the time.”   
“Well…she is a bit like me when I was human; co-ordination wise I mean.”  
“I know, but when she was playing hockey, it was like a different person.”  
“What she did in the dining hall. That girl seems to be horrible.”  
“Lottie put her in her place. I was getting so angry I am glad she did, I don’t know what I would have done.”  
“There is something different about her though,” Dad interrupted.   
I looked at him. “What do you mean?”  
“I was trying to read her mind and it was like trying to hear through static, I only got snippets and they weren’t very good.”  
“Like my mind?” asked Mom.  
“No, yours is completely closed off. It’s like something has happened to her mind.”  
“I touched her before, in the dining hall and what you described is what I heard too. She said she was hit by a car when she was eleven; I seen the scars when we were getting changed, she was pretty embarrassed about it. She also has a big scar by her left ear going into her hairline.”  
“That may have something to do with it. There something else about her that I can’t quite explain. She is a nice girl though. She makes friends easily doesn’t she?” asked Dad.  
“Yeah, she put me at ease today. I am glad I met her. She stuck up for me when she only knew me for a few hours. It’s like I have known her for a long time.”  
“I am glad. She does seem like a nice girl. Gone through the mill from what you showed us today,” added Mom.  
“Yeah. Hey, you said Jacob didn’t get good news?”  
Dad started the car and drove out the parking area. “Yeah, he didn’t get the loan.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

GIFT

“Jacob didn’t get his loan?”  
“No honey, he didn’t. He is really upset about I,” said Mom.  
“Oh.”  
“So don’t pester him about it when you see him honey. I don’t think he will need reminding.”  
“I wasn’t going too,” I replied with an offended tone. I felt a bit annoyed, she forgets that I am his best friend, and I know she still is, but she doesn’t need to rub it in. Dad looked at me from the rear view mirror.   
“You ok?” asked Mom. She looked at Dad.  
“Fine,” I replied, I crossed my arms and looked out the window for a few minutes. I then turned to Dad. “What will he do now?”  
“I don’t know Nessie. He has to think about that. I want to help, but he wouldn’t take a penny off me,” replied Dad smiling at me. What did he have planned? I continued to stare out the window. Jacob really wanted this, and I felt so bad that he didn’t get it.  
“Why?”  
“Um…the bank advisor wasn’t that interested in giving Jacob a loan. I was with him and waited outside the room and I could hear what he was thinking; he was going to say no before Jacob got into the room. He basically took one look at him and decided there and then. Didn’t matter how Alice dressed him or about his business plan.”  
“Because of his heritage?”  
“I think so. Because the Quileute tribe are very much a close reservation, and keep themselves to themselves in other words, he thought that they do not make much money, he thought that Jacob wouldn’t be able to pay back the loan.”  
My head snapped towards Dad. “That’s ridiculous! Its racism!”   
“We know. Jacob knows that, but there isn’t much he can do, as the bank advisor said he couldn’t get a loan due to the economy. Jacob knew it was because of his background. What the advisor doesn’t know is that that some members of the tribe are very talented builders and craftsmen. They make a good business online and in their shops. They have shops in other parts of the US and make a good amount of income. There is one in Port Angeles for example that sells books, crafts, clothes and furniture. And it’s a well respected shop. Jacob for example is a very good craftsman. Look at the little wolf he made for your Mom’s bracelet and the bracelet he made for you.”  
I thought for a second. “But can’t someone loan him the money?”  
“Billy has tried, other members of the tribe have tried and I have but he will not take it. He wants to do this on his own, and doesn’t want to feel indebted to people. He hates charity and that’s what he thinks it is.”  
“But what if it was a gift?” I asked.  
“Mmm,” mused Dad. I could see him thinking about my last statement. We had reached the house in no time (Dad was driving!). I entered and found Rose in the kitchen cooking up a storm! I wondered where Esme was?  
“Hey Nessie, how was school?” Rose enquired. I skipped up to her and showed her my interesting day. “Mmmm. I think you are right. Lottie and Emmett would get on!”  
“Who would I get on with?” Emmett boomed from the back garden. I traced his voice and seen him underneath his jeep. I touched his arm as he climbed out from underneath it.   
“She is funny! Shame she can’t know about us. I think she would have taken it very well!” Emmett laughed. “You showed that Blaire cow anyway. I do think you need to watch that man of hers. I may just talk to Jasper and Jacob about that. See if we can keep an eye on things.”  
“Would you do that?”  
“Of course, she seems like she is stuck with you, and I think she will be a good friend for you too. Someone human!”  
I jumped up and hugged Emmett. I buried my face in his hard broad shoulder. “Thank you.”  
“Ugh. Pda. PDA!” Emmett pretended to try and push me off him, and then he grabbed me back and gave me a hug. “Glad you enjoyed school midget.”  
I swatted him across the shoulder. “I hate that name.”  
“I know, that’s why I use it!” He suddenly dropped me onto the ground and ran into the house. I chased after him and found him in the kitchen using Rose as a shield. Rose looked at me and then at Emmett.   
“You are the biggest child I have ever met. And Alice will literally rip out your arm as you got Nessie dirty.” Rose carried on chopping up some meat.  
“Well, she can’t get to me if I am behind you, and besides, she bites,” crowed Emmett.  
Rose turned round and jabbed the knife into Emmett’s stomach – bending the knife. “So. Do. I.” The knife continued to squeal and bend as Emmett got closer to Rose.   
“Shall we go and see?”   
I put my hands over my eyes, I did not need to see this. “Ew. Do you mind?”  
Emmett started kissing Rose. “Not really!”   
Dad walked into the kitchen and took the knife from Rose and Emmett and Rose dashed outside. Dad crushed the knife in his hands and threw the remains in the bin. He grabbed a new one and continued to chop the meat. I leaned against the counter and thought about Lottie and Blake.   
Dad looked up. “I think that if Emmett, Jasper and Jacob keep an eye on things in the background, she will be fine. They won’t be able to be there all the time, but she is your friend, and by the look of it, she is going to be a good one. She certainly is interesting,” he pondered.  
“Well, at least I made a friend. Hey, where’s Esme.”  
“She’s out.”  
“What’s she doing?”  
“Nothing…” Dad looked away. Mom may not know when he is less than honest, but I could tell when he was lying.  
“What are you hiding?”  
“Nothing, nothing I can tell you about now anyway.” Dad started frying the meat.  
“Not too cooked.”  
“I know,” sang Dad.  
I noticed he was cooking a rather large amount of meat.  
“Yeah, some of the pack is coming later.”  
“Jacob?”  
“Yes. And don’t bring up the whole loan thing.”  
“I know, I know.” I was getting fed up of this whole ‘don’t hastle Jacob’ thing. I am not stupid.  
“I know you’re not honey. I didn’t mean to patronise. I forget that you are now a young adult, although you haven’t been with us for that long. You are still my baby girl, you know that right?” Dad came over to me and stroked my hair then hugged me.  
I put my arms around him. “I know Dad. I am just worried about Jacob, cos there is nothing I can do for him to make this right. I know how much he wanted this.”  
“I know sweetie. I know.” Dad let me go and continued to fry the meat, he started working at his speed and got the rest of the food ready for the pack arriving. I sat down and flicked the T.V on. I found ER on my favourite channel. It was an old one as good ol’ Mr Clooney was on. The one where he saves the kid from the drain. Classic.  
I was watching it till the end and I heard the door open. I was so engrossed that I didn’t hear the padding of paws and the beating of hearts.  
My heart jumped a little when I seen my Jacob.  
“Hey Ness. How was school?” asked Quil.  
“Yeah, did you make any friends?” Seth asked next.  
“Did you meet any boys?” that was Embry. They all crowded round me patting me on the back.  
“Hey, hey, knock it off!” Jacob broke them up. “It’s been a long day for her.” He got that right. I got up and touched his cheek and showed him my day up until Mom and Dad picked me up. “She sounds like a good friend.”  
“Who?” enquired Seth.  
I walked round to him and touched his arm. “Yeah, I see what you mean. She is good at hockey though. Mean with a stick!” I walked round and touched Quil and Embry on their arms so that they could see.  
“The folks that you were with all seem pretty cool.” Embry said. He looked goggle eyed. Jacob picked up on this.  
“Who in particular Embry?”  
Embry went bright red. “Um… the one called Adeline. She seems nice.”  
“I think we shall have to have a big gathering or something. Get them all to La Push. Seems like someone has a thing,” Jacob sang who punched Embry on the arm.  
“Hey, leave him alone,” I stuck up for him, someone had too. I suddenly picked up a smell from the kitchen, so did the boys. Dad had laid on a massive spread for all of us, and the wolves descended on their prey. I followed, hoping not to get caught up in the flurry. It was like watching a proper pack. They all made sure that Jacob got in first, then Seth as the beta, then Quil and Embry helped themselves to what was left. I didn’t even get a look in!   
“Here you go honey,” Dad came to me with a heaped plate of steaming food. “No veg.”  
“Thanks Dad. You’re the best!”  
“I know. Got to make sure you get fed. There is a glass of blood for you in the microwave. I didn’t think you would fancy hunting after today.”  
I smiled at him in appreciation. I looked towards the boys and squeezed in next to Jacob. I noticed he wasn’t going at his food with as much gusto as the rest. I touched his cheek you ok?  
He shook his head and sighed. He looked directly at me, and my heart jolted a bit. His dark brown orbs pierced through mine and they looked so sad. His dream was in tatters.

Jacob’s POV

I looked at Nessie’s eyes and I felt my resolve break. I had it crushed today and I didn’t feel like going through it all today. I wanted to tell her, but I knew Edward already did. I looked over to him and I seen his head nod a fraction of an inch.  
I touched Nessie’s hand and felt my fingers tingle. She was so beautiful.  
“Didn’t go so well. I’m sure Edward told you,” the clatter of knives and forks stopped instantly.  
“I know. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”  
“I don’t know what else I can do though. The only other thing is for me to get a job in a garage somewhere and save up some enough to open my own. Only thing is that I will be doing that for years.”  
“What about the offer from your Dad and the other members of your tribe?”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No. I don’t do the charity thing. Bad enough that Alice forces us all to wear decent clothes and won’t take a penny, I am not allowing anyone to give me money.”  
Nessie thought for a bit. “Have you found somewhere you can work?”  
“Not yet. The garage in Forks dishes out minimum pay but the charges are ridiculous. There is a garage in Port Angeles that is looking for mechanics so I think I will apply there, it’s the closest.”   
Nessie put her other hand on top of mine. There was another tingle. “You know you will do well in whatever you do Jacob. Just don’t give up too soon.”  
“I know, I’ve just had my ego bashed that’s all.”  
The guys started their eating again. I had lost my appetite, which is unusual for me, but I just didn’t feel like eating. I got angry thinking about the bank advisor, and the more I thought about it, the more I was getting angry. I felt that familiar trembling, and quickly stood up from my seat. “I’ll be back in a minute.” I took off out the back door, stripped quickly, dumped the clothes in a nearby bush and phased into the undergrowth. I was running. Running freely to get rid up of the pent up tension within me. I was the only one phased, as I couldn’t hear anybody with me. These days, anger wouldn’t have brought on phasing as it was easy to phase at a click of a finger, but this was really bugging me. I needed to let out my frustrations.  
I picked up a familiar scent, and carried on running. What do you want?  
“Just think you need a friend. I can go if you want.”   
I stopped running, turned round and let out a guttural roar.  
“There is no need for that you smelly dog.”  
There is every need.  
“It’s just a barrier, you can get by it. I know how much you wanted this.”  
Edward, I didn’t just want this, I needed it to support…  
“Support?”  
Well. If it happens, Nessie in the future. She is used to having everything she wants as money isn’t an issue with you guys. No disrespect or anything, I just want her to have that for the future. I don’t think she is shallow for a second, and would give it all up in a heartbeat.  
“I know she would, and we would make sure you were both happy, after all, you may end up being officially family and we look after our own.”  
I stopped and looked at him for a second and then we continued walking at a slow pace. He put his cold hand on my large russet shoulder and looked at me. “I think of you as family now, after everything you have sacrificed and done for us, and you are like a bad smell literally; we can’t get rid of you!”  
You smell too, although after all this time, it’s become a dull smell.   
Edward chuckled and nodded. “You may get a shock one day. Everything may come to you when you least expect it.”  
Sure sure. Can I change the subject? Edward nodded. I think that Nessie had a good day at school today, and I think she made some good friends. I will have to get them down to La Push sometime and we can have a thing at the shore edge.   
“I think you should give it a few weeks though, let Nessie settle in first. She is going to Lottie’s house this weekend. I think her Mom has a lot of money, on par with us. Her house is certainly bigger, I have been by it a few times when hunting. Certainly something to look at, and has some nice grounds that go with it.”  
Ok, let her settle in first. You notice that she is looking at me slightly differently?  
Edward hissed. “I can hear her thoughts. She is looking at you differently; she is looking at you in a different light especially this morning when you were in that suit. She thought you looked really nice. She thinks of you as her own you know. It’s hard to think she is only five in a few months and she although she doesn’t realise this, I think she is falling for you.” Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.  
I had to control my thoughts. Mmm. Don’t get me wrong Edward; I am not going to push. I want her to realise her own feelings in her own time. I am not getting any older, I can wait.  
“I know.” Edward studied something on the grass. He was hiding something. “I am not!”  
Bit defensive there. Bit too quick to answer.   
Edward looked at me with a steely glare. “Well, all in good time.”  
What are you hiding, or worse what are you planning?  
“I am not hiding anything, and it is not me that is doing the planning, and no, I am not going to tell you, you will find out, and you will not get upset. End of discussion.”  
I stayed quiet for a second. What could they possibly be planning? Mmm. It couldn’t be any worse than what went on today. Edward grabbed my shoulder again.  
“Lets get back. I am sure Nessie will be worried that you left like that. I know you didn’t want to hurt her when you phased so close, and I appreciate that by the way. But you got a meal to finish.”  
Sure sure.   
We raced each other back to the Cullen house. I fancied a wrestle with Emmett that would get rid of my built up frustration. Edward chuckled.  
“I am sure he wouldn’t mind, he wants to beat you again.”  
I snapped my head at Edward, almost hitting a tree. Hey, now I resent that, he cheated, I thought he was going to bite me, you know that can kill us.  
“He would never have bitten you; he likes you very much, like another brother to him. He sees you that way, although Rose would never admit it, she likes you too. Not at the beginning mind you, but you’ve grown on her.”  
I know, I like the banter with Blondie, she is also good with cars, can’t take that away from her, she probably knows more about cars than me. She has come in handy as a car jack a few times! Don’t tell her that, her aim with the wrench last time was spot on, I thought the feeling in my left butt cheek was never going to come back.  
Edward stopped and roared out a laugh. Obviously remembering when I told the blonde joke about the mirror and Rosalie really didn’t like it. She left a bruise.   
“Come on mutt, stop distracting me, besides Nessie wants to see you.”   
We ran to where I dumped my clothes, and noticed my phone was with them, I hadn’t touched it all day and still hadn’t programmed anything into it, maybe get Nessie to do that seeing as Lottie gave her some really cool mp3’s.  
I quickly put my clothes on and entered the house through the back door. Nessie came bounding up to me with a worried look on her face. We hugged before, but this time I grabbed her before she could me and gave her a bone crushing hug, so she knew that I was thinking of her. There was a tingling all over where Nessie hugged me back. It was nice.  
“Need….to….breath….”  
I put her down and smiled showing my white teeth. Now that she had her growth spurt, the top of her head reached my chin when she wore heels and I rested my chin on the top of her head.  
“You never finished your food. It’s in the microwave; I saved it from Seth.”  
“Thanks hun, I’ve got my appetite back, I am actually starving.”   
We walked back to the kitchen and I heated up my meal and ate the rest with gusto. “Hey Ness; can you programme my phone for me please?”  
“Sure, hand it over. Lottie gave some good stuff.”  
A few minutes passed and I noticed that the guys were sitting watching TV, but only Edward was upstairs. I was hoping to find Emmett. “Hey, where’s Emmett and everyone else?” I asked Nessie.  
“I don’t know where everyone else is but Emmett went back outside to fiddle with his jeep. Why?”  
“I want to wrestle.” I spoke louder so that he would hear me. I heard him drop his tools and he was suddenly at the door.  
“You are so going to lose,” said Emmett who was now leaning against the door.   
I looked up at him, took a last swig of my juice and raced him outside. Again, I dumped my clothes by the undergrowth and phased. I swivelled round and chased Emmett to part of the garden that Esme was constantly having to redo. She gave up after a while!  
When I took my rightful Alpha after the whole Volturi thing, I noticed I got bigger, more muscle; if it was possible to gain any more muscle. I got a few inches of height as well, not that anyone noticed as I was taller than everyone else anyway. But when I gained this new status, I knew I needed to train. So Emmett was my victim, I mean guinea pig, and was glad to help me hone my skills. Jasper helped out occasionally. Seth wanted to join in and we decided to build up our stamina and strength by fighting them. The first few times we did it, we were grateful for the morphine; and Carlisle’s skills. He decided there and then that he was going to read up as much as he could about animal anatomy especially wolves. It was easier all round rather than having us phase whilst injured – which was a bitch.  
Nessie hated me sparring with Emmett. But over time and as I got better, she would watch. Don’t get me wrong, we could easily take down a vampire, but I wanted to literally pounce onto a vamp without breaking a bone. And Emmett was only too eager to help, with him feeling like a brick wall. Newborn vamps were easy, older vamps had more skill and were more fun to take down. But I wanted the practice so hence the wrestling.   
When I first started, Emmett gleefully went out full force, breaking my entire right side from the collarbone down. That was a few days out of action. But after that, I got better and was able to take him down by pouncing with no problem. Over time it became too easy; not that I told Emmett that. I let him win sometimes. But I made sure he would lose – don’t want to add to his already massive ego.  
I rounded on Emmett at that moment and came at him from his left side. The garden itself was like a small field, you got to it by going through a little of the forest. It was starting to look rather yellow with the grass having taken a lot of abuse. There were gouges in parts of it, and some missing entirely.   
I connected with Emmett and he brought his hands up to my shoulders and threw me over to the right side of the garden, he got into a defensive stance and pounced twenty feet in the air, and just as he was about to land on me, I rolled to my left, and he connected with the ground.  
“Oomph.”  
I barked out a laugh.   
“You think you are smart then dog?”  
I nodded and Emmett released a low growl. He was showing his hand too soon, I knew he would aim for my right. He pounced on me and I rolled with him, he was on top and I took my hind legs, kicked and threw him behind me. I heard a squealing of metal, and Emmett connected with a large rock. He got up and noticed his right hand was missing. It was very weird. I gave him a confused look.  
“You are going to pay for that you little shit.”  
I raised an eyebrow then pulled my mouth back to show my smiling face.  
“But you need to help me look for my hand,” he grimaced. He must have been in pain, although he tried not to show it. I sniffed about and found it twitching beyond the rock, I picked it up in my teeth and threw it at him; it hit him squarely on the forehead.  
“OW! You just hit me with my own hand – I hit myself!” he started chuckling. “It does hurt you know.” Emmett picked up his hand and reattached it to his arm. At first it looked like nothing happened, but then the skin knitted itself with each other and it was back on.   
It was wicked freaky!  
We were always careful not to let pieces get too close when we dismembered vamps encase they did just that. One time a hand caught Seth round the ankle and squeezed until his ankle snapped. It was like something out of a bad cheesy horror movie.  
I was chuckling to myself, and didn’t notice Emmett come up from behind. Before I knew it, he tackled me to the ground, grabbed my tail, and swung me three times and let me go into the forest. I felt pain as I thought he broke my tail and then I landed into a tree. It groaned as it tried to fight me then it eventually snapped in two.  
I got up immediately and inspected my tail; it was ok, healed already. Right, payback for the git. I could hear Emmett booming his laugh from the garden. While he was occupied in his self-amusement, I stealthily sneaked through the under bush like a tiger searching for his prey. I was behind him now and ready to pounce. He was doubled up in stitches.  
“It was like swinging a cat!” he boomed.  
I took my place, and proceeded to get into my pouncing stance. I got so low that I would spring like a wound up coil. I sprung onto my target, heard the bang as I made contact and we rolled for a few metres before coming to a stop, with me on all fours on top of Emmett, whilst he was splayed on the ground looking a bit dazed.  
“Ok, ok, you win, you win. That one hurt!”  
I got off him and starting barking my laugh so loudly that everyone could hear it, knew that I won. Emmet got up and dusted himself off. He took off his shirt that was ripped to shreds, balled it up and kept it in his hands.  
“Come on mongrel, we better get back. You are still a gimp.”   
He ran off towards the house and I followed him. I got to the place where I dumped my clothes. I spread them out with my muzzle and rolled about in them, to make sure that they smelled of wolf real bad. I phased back and got changed with a smile on my face.  
I jogged to the front of the house and let myself in. I saw the rest of the Cullen’s congregating in the living room, I made sure I wafted the door a few times before I shut it, and I notice Rosalie screw up her nose.  
“Ugh! You stink you mongrel.”  
“I know!” I thought about rolling about over my clothes, and Edward smirked as he heard my thoughts. He turned to Rosalie.  
“He rolled about over his clothes, you know like a dog does in mess?”  
“Ew. That is disgusting, and those clothes are designer you fool,” reprimanded Alice. Carlisle and Jasper smiled at me, and Rose had a look of pure disgust on her mug.  
“Yep, I know. Where were you all before?”  
“Nosy aren’t we?” Jasper said.  
“Well, it’s not like you all to leave Nessie and Edward was being funny earlier.” Edward looked at something on the ceiling.  
Esme looked at me and smiled her motherly smile. I liked Esme, she reminded me how much she loved her ‘children’ and how much she reminded me of my own Mom, except the whole bloodsucker thing. Edward smiled.   
“It’s about 7pm, is there something wrong?” I started to assume. “Is there visitors?” I moved forward towards them, I couldn’t see Nessie or Bella. “Where’s Nessie?” I was getting nervous. I looked round. “Where are the guys?!”  
“Calm down Jacob, nothing is wrong. In fact, we have something to show you.” Carlisle walked up to me and put his icy hand on my shoulder.  
“Oh?” I raised an eyebrow. I was starting to get suspicious. Esme walked over, stood next to Carlisle and put her arm around his waist.   
“I felt so bad for you earlier, and I know how much you wanted this loan to start your business.”  
The penny dropped. I narrowed my eyes at Esme. “What have you done?”  
“I want to show you. When you came back this morning, I felt so bad when I saw your face. And you looked so crushed. I felt so bad for you.”  
“Yes?”  
The rest of them stood behind Esme and Carlisle. They were all smiling. I noticed that they all had splatters of paint on their clothes. In fact their clothes were the one they used when hunting. What were they up to?  
Esme walked forward and stood by me by the door. She took my hand. “Please don’t be mad. I wanted to do this, and they helped me.” She nodded her head towards the rest of her family.  
“Your family.” Edward interrupted. I still hated that.   
Esme looked at him for a split second then looked back at me. “Would you come to the car?” I was intrigued at this point, and I followed Esme and Carlisle to the Merc. We got in and Edward and co followed in the Volvo. I noticed the Ferrari was missing.   
Carlisle took off and we drove in the direction of La Push. It only took them ten minutes to get to La Push. I was in deep thought and was thinking about what Esme said. Where was Nessie, Bella and the guys?   
I noticed that the car was slowing down, and we had crossed the boundary line a few minutes ago. We were pulling up to a house. I knew this house as we passed it all the time. It had been abandoned and it looked like it needed a lot of work. We pulled up to this house.  
I got out the car and looked at it. It wasn’t the abandoned old house it used to be. It was shiny!  
The white woodwork that was over the concrete structure had been taken down, and it was had been replaced with red wood similar to Dad’s house. This was all over the house. The roof had been replaced and changed to a tile roof. The windows and frames looked brand new, even the front door, which was a same red to the house. It was a three floor house, and I had to admit it looked stunning.  
There was a white fencing surrounding the house and my eyes wondered to the white steps leading up to the entrance. It had decking all around with fencing around that, and the floors were a mahogany colour which matched the window frames. There was a ramp to the left of the house. My eyes wondered to my right and I noticed a huge garage attached to the right of the house that said “Black’s Autoshop”. The sign was black with white writing. It was the same colour as the house, and was almost the same size as Billy’s house.  
“Put your tongue back in,” joked Rose.   
I turned to Esme. “What have you done?” I whispered.  
Esme ran up to me and took my hand. “It’s not as bad as you think. You know how I like to restore houses, antiques?”  
“Mmm mmm”  
“Well, after you came back today, I seen how crushed you were, and I knew you would not take our money, even though we have an abundance of it. This is our gift to you Jacob Black.”  
“Gift?”  
“Yes. A gift.”  
“I can’t accept this, it’s too much!” I gasped.  
“Well, I am afraid you have too. The house is all in your name. The leaflets for your new business have all been dropped off and your tutor in Seattle has arranged for Seth, Embry and Quil to start training with you. They start at college next Monday for a week then do onsite training with you the week after. It’s all been arranged. Jasper and Alice did a leaflet drop in Forks and La Push; they completed that in less than two hours. Rose helped fit out the garage. There is a ramp in there and a hole dug out the floor so you can get under the cars. Rose did all that and fitted the garage out with everything you need. Carlisle, Bella, Edward and I did the entire house inside and out and Jasper and Alice helped when they got back to allow Edward and Bella to get Nessie from school.”  
I gawked in amazement. How did they do this so quickly? And in one day?  
“We are vampires after all,” Edward whispered. “Super speed, strength – good feng shui!!”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, it didn’t take us very long. Esme went to the Estate Agents in Forks, and this house was up for a very good price. Esme paid cash up front and got ten grand knocked off it, as the owner wanted rid of it. It honestly didn’t cost very much. We have good connections and basically got the keys there and then. Emmett and I went to a DIY store and got everything for the house we needed. Alice went to furniture and electrical stores to get what she needed. Rose went to an Auto shop and got what she needed. We fitted a new kitchen, bathrooms, new floors and walls freshly lined and papered in every room. The basement and attic have also been floored as well. We did this as soon as you left the house to go back to your Dad’s. Esme called your Dad to tell him to keep you there until Nessie finished school. The pack had no idea, so you can’t go shouting at them,” Edward said. I stared at him in amazement. “Nessie didn’t know.”  
“I think this is the longest he has been quiet. Thank god for that!” said Emmett who slapped me on the back.  
I couldn’t say anything. I had my dreams crushed earlier and I couldn’t believe at what Esme had done and how everyone helped. I couldn’t believe that they would do this for me. Why would they do this for me?  
“Because you are family Jacob and one day you will be by marriage.” Edward whispered again.  
I blushed at his last sentence. Since Nessie ‘grew’ I had thought about it sometimes, thought about what she would look like in a white dress. Edward rolled his eyes.  
“Would you like a tour?” Esme offered.  
“Sure.”  
“Garage first!” shouted Rose. Esme, who still had a hold of my hand, directed me to it. I was still in shock about this. I was angry in a way that it was all done behind my back, but amazed as it looks like something that would suit me.   
The garage was quite tall, and had two double doors which pulled open. Rose led the way in and switch on the lights. My mouth gaped open.   
Oh. My. God!  
The floor had been cemented over, and the walls were steel lined – sound proofing? Who knew. But there were shelves lining one side that had tools and equipment sitting in small boxes. There were three large red tool units that had about ten draws with what I imagined to be stocked up. There was a tyre pressure machine in the left hand corner. I could see a pressure washer sitting next to hit, along with a car Hoover. The ramp was off to the left, and the hole to the right side, and there were jacks on the right side of the room – enough for two cars. The ramp itself could elevate up and down to allow access for underneath cars. There were different types of tyres lining the back of the wall, and more car parts in different units surrounding the left side of the wall. There was a door on the left leading into the house.  
“The door leads to an office which has a customer toilet off to one side. The office has a computer and printer in it, place for record keeping and a place to store your money,” said Edward.  
“Oh.” Esme dragged me to it. She led me to a very small corridor that had the office to the left and the toilet to the right and a door leading to the house directly in front. The room was bigger than my own bedroom. At the far end, the desk was on the left with a brand new computer and printer underneath, along with a chair; there were car part catalogues and car magazines on the desk. There was also a cordless phone. The filing system was to the right of the desk and there was a safe that would contain money. There were three chairs that lined the left side of the wall.  
“There is a small sum of money in there, enough to start you off and order parts etc,” I turned to Edward after he spoke.  
“And what is a ‘small sum’?” I glowered at him.  
“Enough.” I looked at Edward and stared him down. He put his hands up. “Ok, about $50,000.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“It’s enough to get you started. Alice opened a business account and you have a further $10,000 in there for anything you need. You can’t give it back. It’s a gift.”  
“Gift my ass,” I muttered. “I’m your bloody charity project.” I could feel myself trembling.  
Esme rounded on me and jabbed me in the chest. “Now look Jacob. You are not a charity case. You have done a lot for this family and you are part of this family, same goes for the rest of the pack. Over the past five years I have come to see you all like surrogate sons, you will take my gift, or you will upset me.” I could see her bottom lip trembling, and I reached out to hug her. I really didn’t want to accept such a large gift, but Esme had put so much effort in, and she looked so offended right now. Now she looked so sad. I couldn’t have that. Years ago, I would never dream of being friends with a bloodsucker never mind hugging one, but now I didn’t mind. Esme was a lovely being, and no matter what she was, I couldn’t help but like being mothered by her. It was difficult to remember my own sometimes.  
I pulled Esme towards me, and I could see her trying not to scrunch up her nose. “I’m sorry Esme, I know now that you intended this as a gift and not to offend me. I can see why you did it. Thank you very much. I mean that Esme.”  
Esme put her chilly arms around me, and I did not flinch. I could feel her dry sobbing. I knew she couldn’t actually cry, but I knew she was dry sobbing happy sobs.  
We walked back out into the garage and I took stock of it again. Rosalie had taken her time with this, and I could see she went to a lot of effort to make this completely right for me. I was going to do something that was completely out of character. I walked over to Rosalie and threw my arms around her.   
“Ugh! What are you doing?”  
I could hear Emmett and Jasper sniggering at my action and I could feel Edward roll his eyes. Rosalie stood there in shock for a moment and I continued to squeeze her into my chest and I rubbed my chin in her hair. Her arms were limp at her side as she was in shock.  
“Thanks Blondie. You’ve made this into a wonderful place.”  
She threw me off her and I landed gracefully by the ramp.  
“What are you doing you dog?”  
“Showing my appreciation! I was saying thanks!”  
“Yes, but did I have to rub yourself on me, you practically violated me! And now I stink of wet dog!” Rosalie whined.  
“Ah, but you love me. And Emmett stinks of wet dog anyway, so you will be fine!”  
“Ugh!” and with that Rosalie patted me on the back then stomped out the garage for what I assume was for some fresh air.  
Emmett looked at me smirking. “What you do that for?”  
“Well, she has done such a good job, and for someone who says they hate me, I can’t believe she has done this. It’s actually very nice. Like the time she made me my food bowl!”  
Emmett rumbled a deep laugh and nodded in agreement. “I suppose she does like you really - just don’t try and get her to admit it. She may do worse than the bowl.”  
“Arsenic?”  
“Nah. She would have spat in your food!”  
“Nice.”  
“I thought so.” Emmett ran out the garage to join Rosalie. Esme strolled to my side and took my hand again and directed me out the double doors and took me to the front of the house. I wasn’t sure what to expect. I stopped and turned to Esme.  
“I don’t think I can pay you back,” I whispered to her.  
Esme swatted my arm. “Don’t be silly. This is a gift. You have done so much for us and this is me and the family showing you our appreciation. I think you will like what’s inside. And please accept this as a gift. Because we are definitely not taking this back, it’s yours forever.”   
She was so sweet. Over the past few years, she and Billy had gotten close. It was fun to watch. Billy would embarrass me by telling Esme baby stories, and she would tell Billy about her children’s achievements. It was nice to see them get along, even when before Billy and the pack despised everything they stood for. It was amazing to see what had been achieved through my imprinting and us almost going to battle with the Volturi. Plus with Charlie being round a lot, and there was also the huge widescreen TV that was also there. Emmett, Billy, Sam, Seth, Charlie, Jasper, Embry, Quil would all sit around it on game nights. Emily, Rachel and Kim got to know Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella well. It came very naturally to them.  
Esme dragged me out of thought and pulled me towards the front of the house. We climbed up the stairs and Esme opened the door for me. I could hear thrumming heartbeats, and one in particular was there. I relaxed a little. She was fine. They weren’t directly in the house from what I could hear.  
I stepped through and again, my mouth hit the floor. It was amazing. The room was very open plan, wide and tall. It would need to be for my large frame. The whole bottom floor was the living room and the same size as the Cullen’s living room – not including the dining room I could see at the back. There were a set of stairs to my left, leading up to the first floor, and there was a spiral stair case leading down towards the basement, and few metres before the main staircase. You could see there was a trap door covering it, so you didn’t fall in. I noticed there was a chair lift; for Billy.  
To my right was a huge massive wide screen TV. It was black and I noticed it had cable. There were three long black soft three seater sofas facing the TV. One directly in front of it, and the other two on either side facing each other. There was a large coffee table in the middle that had the remotes on it. This arrangement took the entire right side of the house. The sofas looked so comfortable. The left side had black units underneath the stairs stylishly getting higher as there was more space. On them were a variety of books, DVDs and CDs. This part was more open plan and there was nothing in that space so far apart from three large bean bags placed strategically on the floor.   
There was a wall to the back of the house which started half way down the right side then stopped at the middle, and the room continued on past that. This was the dining room. There was a long rectangular mahogany table with eight seats on either side and one at each end. There was a vase of flowers and place setting mats. Behind the table there were two double patio doors that slid open. It gave the space a wide open look. I noticed the floors were all carpeted with a beige colour - not easy to keep clean, but I wasn’t caring about that right now! The walls were also a light beige colour, making the rooms look bigger.  
My eyes travelled to the shelves on the wall separating the living room and the next room I presumed to be the kitchen. On these shelves were eleven carved wooden wolves, all in the colours that are in that form. They also varied in size, with mine to be in the middle and Leah’s (although she had gone) next to me and then Seth. I wonder who did these. Billy?  
Esme took me to the kitchen, which was on the door on the right hand side. I walked through and it was the same size as the right side of the living room. So the wall was dead centre.   
The kitchen had been fitted with mahogany cupboards and black granite worktops. It was a u shape from the kitchen door. On my left was a large wide window facing the large back garden. There was a worktop with a washing machine underneath. The sink and draining board were in the centre of the left side and a cupboard underneath for the sink attachments. Next to that cupboard was a dish washer! Cool. And next to that was another cupboard. There were cupboards going all the way around the upper walls but didn’t cover the right wall. There were pictures of Nessie and me on that wall.  
The cooker was on the back wall with work tops adjoining it and in the far right hand corner was a massive double black fridge freezer. I was noticing the black theme. I opened it and there was food from top to bottom. There was a wine and beer rack next to it on top of the work surface, and each of the cupboards were filled with dishes, cups, glasses, pots, pans etc. the drawer next to the cooker held the entire cutlery. There was even a set of knives in the left corner by the cooker.   
I just couldn’t believe it. The floor was even mahogany laminate. Everything matched. The walls being a similar colour to the living room, but a shade darker.   
Edward came up behind me and placed an icy hand on my shoulder. “I hope you are not mad Jacob. There has been a lot of effort made today. If you had gotten your loan, Esme would have suggested this for you as it was in your loan budget. This house was sold at a very cheap price; the owner wanted a quick sell. You remember this is what Esme does best.”  
“Yeah. I didn’t expect this though. I hope you all realise this. I was quite prepared to work in a garage to save up – “  
“We know Jacob. You wouldn’t have taken this if it was put to you. Esme did it this way so you would have to take it!”  
I looked at Esme and she was now looking at something on the far wall of the kitchen.  
“I know. That’s because you are all sneaky. I think it’s a vampire thing.” I smiled at Edward as he laughed.  
“Come on, you will want to see the next two floors.” I followed him up towards the stairs.   
The stairs had a wooden banister on them, again mahogany. They went up for one flight and I was facing a hallway which was about a metre and a half wide and seven foot tall. At least I would not need to crouch! With the stairs being on the left side of the house, the rooms started after that. I faced down the corridor unsure what to do next. The carpet was a beige colour and the lining paper on the walls painted a light cappuccino colour.  
“Have a look in this room,” Esme offered pointing to the first room on the left. I ventured to it and opened the door to see a shiny white bathroom, about half the size of the dining room below almost a quarter of the house! The walls were all freshly tiled (how did they manage to do this in such a short space if time?) I heard Edward chuckle at my comment.  
The walls were tiled white, laminate flooring and there was a white bathroom suite with chrome taps. The toilet was directly in front of me, with a chrome toilet roll holder on the wall. The sink was next to it, and that was very simple. There was a large frosted window with light blue voile acting as a curtain and the window was on the right side of the sink and a little mirror on the left. Where the window was, there was a ledge, and that had a chrome thing with holes in it. The whole right side of the bathroom was the bath. It was long and deep – perfect for me!   
There was a shower unit on the same wall as the door with a glass shower partition. The chrome taps were in the middle of the bath and the bath stood on little chrome curly legs – bit girly for my liking, but hey ho, who was I to complain. I stepped further in, and noticed next to the bath was mahogany unit that had three drawers to it with different bathroom accessories. Beside that was a large six foot mirror on the wall.  
“What do you think?” asked Esme.  
“It’s very white,” Esme looked at me. “I like it. Look at that bathtub?”   
Esme smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”  
“I do, it’s so white. I am not used to it, although I should be hanging with you lot.”  
“We shall take that as a compliment,” Carlisle chuckled.  
We stepped out the bathroom and went to the next room on the left. I opened the door, and it was a pale blue room. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with mahogany double cupboards on the far wall. There was a clear window above the bed the same size as the bathroom one. I peered in a noticed the widescreen TV on the wall, connected to cable. It looked like a guest room. The carpets were the same beige colour, but the wall paper was a pale blue. The bedding matched the colour. It was slightly smaller than the bathroom, but not by much.   
I stepped out and walked to the room opposite, and this was like the blue room but a pale mint green. It was exactly the same except opposite. It also had a TV with cable. I noticed it wasn’t exactly in line with the blue room. It was more off to the right – towards the stair case. I was starting to dread the expense. I looked over at Edward who shook his head. Liar. He smiled.  
I stepped back out and there was one more room on this floor. I looked at Esme, who smiled, and headed towards this room. I opened the mahogany door and again, my mouth hit the floor.  
This was my room.  
The room itself took up the entire right side of the house – like the right side of the living room and kitchen combined. There were three windows. One facing the back, one on the side of the house, and one at the front. They had russet coloured red curtains attached to them on long wooden curtain poles. In the middle was a large super king size bed with matching bed sheets and duvet. There were wooden cabinets with a little lamp on each one. On the left it had an alarm clock and on the right had a iPod shuffle and speakers. On each side of the cabinets were double mahogany cupboards. Each one had a full length mirror on the right side of the door. I walked forward and opened one.  
“Alice,” I muttered.  
She had filled this one with clothes, that still had tags on. There were jeans and trousers on the top shelf. Shirts, jumpers and anything else was hanging. I looked to the side of the cupboard and there was shoe rack filled with trainer and shoes. Where she managed to get clothes to actually fit me I will never know.  
I looked round to my right and seen another door, I walked towards it and opened it. It was an en suite bathroom. That’s why the green room was a little further down the corridor. It was very compact, and included a toilet, sink and shower unit. Again it was white and tiled, and the floor was laminated. I stepped out to look at my room again.  
The walls were a cream colour that suited the red perfectly. I went to the other cupboard and peered in. There were little shelves that had my boxers and socks on it. I blushed at that wondering who had been handing my delicates! Edward snorted.  
“What?” asked Carlisle.  
“He was wondering who had been handling his ‘delicates’!”  
Carlisle smiled and looked at me then shook his head. I carried on exploring my room. I turned round and noticed the big wide screen TV and cable on a unit in the left corner. I noticed that it was a combi TV and DVD player, the others must be like that to. Cool. The room was very minimalistic. I liked it. There were no pictures up yet, something I would have to do at some point. I was taking it in and just staring around.  
“Jacob?”  
I was taking out of my trance, I looked at Esme.  
“Would you like to see the next floor?”  
“Sure.”   
Esme again grabbed my hand and we were walking towards the stairs. The stairs for this floor, if looking at them like I was now from my bedroom door; ended on the left and then beginning again on the right. We went up the stairs and the corridor was identical to the one below.   
“There is a small shower suite, toilet and sink in this room,” Esme pointed to the room on the right. I opened the door and it was the same layout as mine. It was like a walk in cupboard. I stepped back out and noticed that there was a door on the left, two doors on the right and a door at the end. I peered in the room on the left, and it was the exact same layout as the blue room, but it was now a lilac colour with everything matching it, a bit girly if you ask me, but then I thought if Nessie. Edward cleared his throat. Moving on then.   
I stepped out and looked at the first room on the right. This room was identical to the green room but it was yellow instead. Not bright yellow, but a very pale colour. Lemon? I made my way to the next room, and this was the same size as the yellow room. These two rooms where slightly smaller than the green room on the floor below but I was presuming that the room at the end had no en suite. This room was a beige colour, very similar to the living room – must have run out of colour ideas. I looked at Edward and he smirked. I stepped out and went to the last room. I opened the door and looked inside.   
It was a game room. Fuck me! Edward tutted.  
The room was a mix of colours. The two long walls were blue, and the two short walls were green, like the colours of the bedrooms down below. The windows were in the same places as my room below. I noticed all the walls in the whole house were a bit thicker, and they looked like it they had been soundproofed. Not that I would really need it cos I slept so deeply.  
There was another large TV on the wall, same size as the living room, with a built in DVD player. The TV’s in the rooms were 22in size, but this one and the living room was 52 inch – how did they get it onto the wall without taking the wall down?  
“Emmett,” Edward answered.  
“Oh.”  
On a unit below it, there was a Wii, PS3 and an Xbox. Why did they spend all this money on me. I know why of course, but I didn’t have to understand it. Bet someone made a big commission today!   
“Emmett fitted the cable and games, and don’t worry about the money. When you are around as long as we are, you build up an abundance of it. I am going to take you back to the bank and get a high interest savings account. I think your business is going to do really well, but you can get saving anyway. Maybe Alice should invest your money in the Stock Market,” Edward mused.   
I wasn’t really paying attention. I would do whatever was best to be honest.  
I got back to looking at the room, where would I find time to play all of this? Who knows!  
There were three gaming chairs on the floor across from the TV. On the right side of the room there was a pool table. American pool with stripes and colours. Nice. There was also a dart board on the back wall near the right window. Need to be careful that we don’t throw through the wall!  
I sighed. This was too much. I didn’t des-  
“Jacob. I am begging you, please stop thinking like that. We have told you that you are part of our family, and sooner or later it will be official, not that I like to think about that. But you will accept this gift, because this is what it is,” Edward scolded.  
I put my hands in the air. “Ok, ok. I just don’t feel like it’s hard earned.”  
“I think you’ll find it is. Do you know who’s idea this was originally?”  
I didn’t need to guess. “Bella.”  
“Once Bella said to Esme, this was inevitable. Esme is a force of nature when it comes to renovating, a bit like Alice, only less annoying.”  
“Hey! I can hear you know!” Alice shouted from the garden. Edward chuckled.  
“Do you know what this means as well?”  
I was taken by surprise there. “No.”  
“You can have housemates.”  
I had a look of someone trying to find the square root of pie. Then it clicked.  
“Seth, Quil and Embry.”  
“Yes.”  
“I think that would be a great idea. Embry’s Mom threatened to chuck him out last week, after she tried to ground him. I think that’s going to happen. And I don’t think Quil’s Mom or Sue would mind them living here, as long as they checked in once in a while. Mommy’s boys!”  
“You are not that far from our home if you are needed quickly. The back garden sits right on the edge of the forest – instant cover,” added Carlisle.  
“I think that’s a good idea in fact. Plus I have my mechanics on sight!”  
“Well, Bella started a barbeque out back, and that’s where everyone is, we wanted to let you see the house yourself first,” said Esme.  
“Do they know that they can stay here?”   
“No, you need to ask them first. They have no idea. It will be a surprise for them too,” Edward answered.  
“Cool, let’s get down there then, I could eat a cow.”   
Esme, Edward and Carlisle all laughed at my statement. And we walked back down towards the patio doors in the dining room. I stepped out into the large garden. Where I was standing was paved over with concrete slabs – a metre squared they looked like, and it was three rows down and covered the length of the house. The rest was lovely green grass which was met at the edge of the forest. The garden was big, looked to be the size of the house. It was well kept. There was a small shed on the right hand side, and everyone was by the barbeque on the left side of the garden. I saw that the fencing come towards the edge of the garden, but it didn’t cover the entry to the forest – easier access I suppose.  
Nessie clocked me and ran up to me and gave me a long hug. I could feel her smiling in my chest. There was that tingly feeling again.  
“It’s beautiful Jacob.”   
I stroked her hair. “I know. I can’t believe the Ness. This morning I was so down, and your Mom and Esme has made this all happen with the help of everyone,” I whispered.  
I looked up and noticed a few people staring at the long hug. I immediately let her go. I addressed the crowd; I seen that Billy, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Quil, Embry and the Cullen’s were all there.  
“Um…” I cleared my throat. “I want to say thank you all for what you have done for me today. I can’t thank you enough to be honest, and it was really unexpected.”  
“Well, you had better like it mutt,” shouted Rose. I looked over to her with mock offense.  
“I am offended you would think otherwise Rosalie. I am shocked!” Rosalie’s sneer turned into a genuine smile. “Oh! Don’t do that, you will scare the children.” Something whizzed by my ear.  
“Hey!” I shouted.  
“What.”   
I turned round to see the offending object. There was a misshapen fork lying on the ground. “That would have done some damage you know.”  
“I know.”  
“Not to me of course, but to my nice brand new house.”  
“Ok, you two, stop the bickering, you are like children,” interrupted Carlisle.  
Nessie walled back over to her Mom and helped her flipped the burgers. Billy rolled over to me. “What are you thinking son?”  
“I am thinking that I am amazed. I don’t know if I will ever be able to pay them back.”  
“I don’t think you will ever need to.”  
“Hey Dad, had a thought.”  
“Now, don’t strain yourself!”  
“I was thinking that maybe…you would like to come and live here?”   
Billy thought for moment. “I don’t know Jacob. Don’t get me wrong, I would love too, but I think I will stay where I am. ‘Bout time that Rachel and Paul started looking after me anyway. He eats me out of the house, so he needs to pay me back somehow. I want you to start living and not having to worry about me all the time.”  
“But they have put in a chair lift for you though.”  
“I see that, but it’s about time that you started living and taking control of your life. You’re only coasting right now. Plus you have a pack to lead and by the look of things, I think love is coming to you soon,” he lowered his voice at the last part.  
I blushed when he said that, why did he have to bring that up? I knew Nessie was now mature, and I knew that there were feelings there. I wasn’t sure what she was feeling.  
“Are you sure Dad?”  
“Perfectly. Your sister and Paul will look after me and I will always have Charlie and Sue. I want you to live your life.”  
I thought about what he was saying. I suppose what he was saying did make sense. I looked round and seen how happy everyone is. Then I thought of the boys. “Seth, Quil, Embry. Come over here for a minute please.” They bounded jogged over to me.  
“What’s up Boss?” asked Seth.  
“I have told you to stop calling me that.”  
“I know but it’s funny. What you wanting?”  
“Well, I was thinking that, well..you..”  
“Spit it out Jake,” Quil interrupted.  
“Seeing that now I have this really cool house, and you know that I wanted you guys to be the apprentice mechanics. Well with this house, I have five extra rooms and I think you guys should come and stay here,” I turned to Embry. “You and your Mom are not getting on at the moment and I think that if you are here, then your relationship might get better. I know she is not Quileute and she really can’t find out. I did tell you that you could tell her, but like you said; she would have freaked and probably would have tried to cart you off to some looney bin.”  
Embry laughed. “Yeah, probably right there. But I see you lot as my brothers. I am closer to you lot that I am my own family.”  
I placed my hand on his shoulder. “You guys are my brothers and always will be. Now there are rooms here if you want them.”  
“Well. I’m in Boss. I like the blue room, so dibs on that,” barked Seth.  
“I’m in too. Time to spread my wings. I’ll take the green room,” thought Quil.  
“Deffo. I need to get out of that house. My Mom and I can maybe start a fresh. And it looks like I got the yellow,” said Embry.  
“Well. That’s it then. Decided. You guys go home and get your stuff and you can get moved in tonight.”  
“Cool. I’m going to go and speak to Mom, then go and get my stuff,” Seth bounced up and down. He walked off in Sue’s direction who was speaking to Charlie.  
“Well, no time like the present. Quil, you coming?” asked Embry. “Although Mom has been a right pain recently, I think she is going to kick up a stink. Prepare for the wrath.”   
Embry and Quil said their goodbyes to the group and left quickly. Hopefully it won’t be too traumatic for Embry’s Mom. She can’t have it both ways. She either lets him come and go or lets him go.  
I was also thinking of Charlie and Sue. They were looking really close. Were they seeing each other? What does that mean? What does Bella think? Edward had picked up what I was thinking and sauntered over to me where I was standing by the patio doors. I was still taking all this in. I was still pissed about the this whole gift thing, but I really couldn’t complain when some people didn’t have anything.  
“That’s the spirit Jacob.”  
“Thanks Edward. So, what is the deal then?”  
“I know Bella is fine about it, as she just wants her Dad to be happy. If things get as far as marriage -”  
“Whoa, is it that serious? Billy never told me that!” Edward looked at me and started speaking in lowered tones.  
“From Sue’s thoughts, she is really likes Charlie. She was worried about her kid’s reactions, but it’s now been six years since Harry died and everyone tells her that Harry would have wanted her to be happy, and who else better than one of his best friends? Leah was annoyed when she told her about her feelings about Charlie. But Seth as always, wants his Mom to be happy. Charlie was worried about Bella, but she is really happy about it.”  
“Where I have been when this was all happening?”  
“You are the Alpha Jacob. You have bigger things to think about than someone’s relationship.”  
“I’m surprised that I didn’t pick it up in Seth’s thoughts.”  
“You have had a lot on your mind with all the business plans and everything.”  
“I suppose, but here is a thought; if Sue and Charlie get married, do you suppose Charlie would be able to know about the Vampire thing with Sue being an Elder?”  
Edward thought for a second. “I honestly don’t know Jacob. I would have to find out. The way it stands from a Volturi perspective, he found out a little bit from another source.”  
I smiled remembering that memory. Edward did too. “I don’t think it would be a problem if Sue told him. It is not finding out from a vampire. He would be protected by the pack,” Edward mused. “Jacob, let’s not dwell on these things just now. Stop being anti social and get yourself mingling.” I had to laugh at him. Edward telling me to be social! He snorted.  
“Ok bloodsucker. I need to go and tell Alice off for that wardrobe.”  
“You do know I can hear you,” Alice chirruped. “And I am not going to apologise for making you fashionable,” Alice put her dainty nose in the air.   
“Jacob, you need to get used to it I am afraid. No point fighting the inevitable. You also realise that now that you have housemates that Alice will be sorting their wardrobes out also,” laughed Jasper.  
I hung my head, resigning myself to the fact that I was going to be Alice’s clothes horse. “Take it like a man Jacob,” Jasper added. I looked at him with mock anger, and then we both chuckled. Jasper clapped me on the back. “Hey, go and get a beer, at least one of us would be able to enjoy it.” We shook hands and I walked over to the barbeque and stood next to Nessie and Bells. I poked Bella in the back.  
“Hey you. You have a lot to answer for.” Bella turned and showed me her dazzling whites.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Bella replied a little too innocently.  
“Do you know that she told me not to pester you when she told me about you not getting the loan?” Nessie interrupted.  
“You know that she has a name?”  
“I know.”  
“Don’t be so cheeky madam,” Bella was smiling; I knew she didn’t mean it.   
Nessie smiled back at her. “Well, that’s not the point mother, you should have told me what you were all planning.”  
“Not a chance missy. With you and Jacob being so close, you would have told him, and he would have refused to come.”  
“I don’t think I would have.”  
“Jake, you were really pissed off before so don’t give me that.” I had to laugh as Bells knew me so well.  
“Sure, Sure. What you cooking. Edible?”  
“Of course it is. I am a good cook you know,” said Bella.  
I walked round to where Nessie was standing and put my arm round her shoulder. “Hey midget. Do you like the house?” Nessie looked into my eyes and I stared right into her chocolate pools and smiled my pearly whites at her. She smiled back and I felt that jolt again. I was starting to really like that feeling, and I was really hoping she was getting these vibes too. I stared into her eyes longer than necessary, but I didn’t care.  
“Hey Jake. Do you like the house then?” that was Charlie ruining the moment.  
“Yeah I do. Looks like I can get the business started as soon as seeing that the leaflets are out. Hey Alice, when does it say on the leaflets that I start?”  
“Next Monday. Although the others are at college, you will be able to do what you can.”   
“Thanks again.” Alice smiled and nodded her head. I turned towards Charlie and spoke again.  
“Looks like I’ll be getting the boys in the garage this week to get then familiar with car engines and so on. They’re going to be moving in today if possible.”  
“Yeah. Seth was saying to Sue and although she is sad to see him leave the house, she is happy that he is able to do something for himself. He is only round the corner anyway. He has gone back to the house to get his stuff.”  
“Well, I am glad of the company to be honest. And that game room will be getting put to good use.”  
“So will the widescreen. I think your Dad and I will be round on game nights.” Charlie ended the conversation and walked over to Sue who was talking to Esme, and put his arm round her waist. Well they were definitely going out then.  
“Hey Jacob, what you thinking?” asked Nessie. Bella had finished cooking and put all the meat on a plate on the table that had all the other food on it. I turned to face Nessie, who handed me a large triple burger.  
“I was thinking about Charlie and Sue. And how there may be wedding bells along the way. Alice will be in her element!”  
“I know, and I think it’s nice that Grandpa has got someone. Do you like the house?”  
“I love it. You know there is a lavender room up there. It’s yours if you ever want to stay over,” I blushed.   
Nessie blushed also. “That would be nice Jacob. Sometimes nice to spend some time away from the house. Don’t get me wrong; I love staying there and being there but everyone needs space.”  
“I never thought of that. Suppose you do. I am afraid I am stuck with the boys though.” Nessie laughed. She snaked her arm round my waist.   
“Thanks for the invite. I do appreciate it. And I am sure that Mom and Dad won’t mind.”  
“Well, I am going to be busy running a business when you are at school. Got to say though, I still can’t get over this. I actually have a bed that will fit me!”  
“I know, quite shocking really.”  
“Are you looking forward to your next few days at school?”  
“I think so actually. With Lottie being such a good friend already and her group of mates, I think that school will be interesting. I am looking forward to it now. Was really dreading it this morning.”  
“I could tell!”  
“That bad?”  
“Just a bit.”  
“You looked bad too.”  
“I know, but what can you do?”  
I suddenly heard a commotion coming from the front of the house. Seth, Quil, Embry and Jared came running round the side. I got into Alpha mode, dropped my arm from Nessie’s waist and ran over to the boys.  
“What is it?” I demanded.  
“We have problem,” said Jared.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Unexpected arrival  
Nessie’s POV

“What problem?” asked Jacob.  
“A guy showed up at Mom’s shop claiming to be related to Sam.”  
“Fuck me!”  
“JACOB!” Dad and Mom shouted in unison. “Watch the language.”   
Jacob ignored them both. “Who is he?”  
“He is called Keith Lambert, and is definitely not from around here. Sounds British to start with, and doesn’t look like us at all,” confirmed Jared.  
“How did this come about? We need to get to that shop cos if he is related, there is going to be some problems.” Jacob and the others made their way to leave.  
I followed Jacob; I was curious but also concerned for my Jacob. Dad grabbed me back. “No honey, it looks like its pack business.”  
“But I want to go with Jacob. Make sure he doesn’t go off on one.”   
Jacob whirled round and made his way back to me. “It’s ok, she can come. At least that way I have a reason to be calm.” Jacob took my hand. Dad made to follow. Jacob looked red in the face. “Actually, I could do with your help, you with?”  
“If you think it would help Jacob.” Jacob nodded.   
Dad kissed Mom and followed Jacob and I, leaving the others staring in shock. Then Seth and co had left via their wolf form, so we made our way to Dad’s car and got in.  
“Is it serious?” I whispered to Dad.  
“From what I heard from their minds it is,” he answered. We drove in silence after that.   
We got to Jared’s Mom’s convenience store on the reservation within a matter of minutes. Jacob practically jumped out that car whilst in was moving and ran to the store. Dad parked the car and we ran after him. The whole pack was outside the shop waiting for Jacob’s instructions and they were talking amongst themselves.  
“You should think about this,” Dad cautioned. “You all go in, then it is going to overwhelm him. He will also get suspicious.”  
“And what has this to do with you bloodsucker?” Paul growled at Dad.  
“That’s enough!” shouted Jacob. “I asked him here cos he is the only one that can tell me if this Keith person is telling the truth.”  
“Jacob’s right,” The whole pack went quiet at Sam’s statement. “There is a good chance he could be related. Look at Embry.” Embry blushed at Sam. Sam put an arm round his shoulders. “We have brushed this topic under the carpet for far too long. There is a possibility that your biological father is either my Dad, Billy or old Quil, and if this guy is related to me, then it looks like its Dad. And I can’t see it being Billy or Quil. I really can’t. Dad was a bastard to my Mom and me before he left. I think we should hear this guy out. If he is related; then he is going to be feeling the side effects soon being so close to vampires. Hopefully he may have missed the change with being older, but men don’t technically stop growing till we are thirty so there is every possibility. Look at the way we are all imprinting.”  
I could see Jacob thinking for a moment before he spoke again. “I think your right Sam. We should hear him out. Right, Edward, Sam and Nessie, you come with me, the rest of you go back to what you were doing and I’ll get back to you.” The rest of the pack grumbled but they left apart from Seth.   
“You sure?”  
“Yes, I would have brought you in, but I need to stay focused and Nessie being there will keep me calm, and Sam has a right to be there.”  
“I know, I’m just checking. I’ll get the rest of my stuff and I will see you at your pad.” Seth clapped him on the back and left towards the forest.  
“Right, follow my lead. I’ll ask the questions.” We all nodded. We followed Jacob into the convenience store and Jared’s Mom pointed towards the office where Keith was.   
“He is in there Jacob.”  
“Thanks.”  
We all walked into the office to find a tall man standing with his back to us looking at the local map; which was on the back wall. He turned round when he seen us standing there.  
Keith was very tall, verging on six foot five. He had dark brown chestnut coloured neck length hair that was parted in the middle. He was of a slim build but very broad around the shoulders. He had an angular face, a bit of an olive tone, but not much, like he had a good tan. He had a pointed nose, but didn’t look out of place due to his square jaw line and chiselled cheekbones. He had large green eyes with an array of eyelashes. He had full red lips. He was very handsome. Looked as though he was a model. He was wearing a black shirt left tucked out. A pair of blue jeans and trainers.  
“Um…Hi. I’m Keith Lambert. I am very sorry for this inconvenience and I think this is a bit of a shock for us all.” He sounded British, not like Lottie though. He stuck out his hand towards Jacob and Sam, but they didn’t take it. His hand flopped down to his side.  
“You could say so,“ replied Sam. Dad took a seat and motioned for us all to do the same.  
“I’m Jacob Black; this is Renesmee Cullen, Edward Cullen and Sam Uley.” Keith stared at Sam. “Jared told us what you told his Mom, could you care to explain please? This is quite an accusation you have made. We are a tight community and take these things seriously.” I put my hand in Jacobs as I could see he was quite angry. Sam was too.  
Keith stood up feeling the resentment aimed at him. “I didn’t come here to cause any trouble. I had to find out some things. I researched the Quileute tribe as much as I could when Mum told me. You are a bit young to be an elder. I thought I was going to be speaking to one.”  
“I am the tribal elder so to speak.”  
“Ok. Well I should start at the beginning I suppose. This is as much of a shock to me. I only found out this information when my Mum died three weeks ago,” Keith replied, looking down at his hands. He then sat back down.  
“I’m sorry. That must have been hard,” I leaned forward and place my hand on his. His hand was warm like Jacob’s.  
“Thanks, I am still dealing with it. She died very slowly. Five years ago she was diagnosed with a malignant brain tumour, which was operated on and removed. The surgeons thought they got it all, but it came back last year with secondary’s and they couldn’t operate after that. She was terminal. She was a wealthy woman, inherited a lot from her parents and as she was arranging her affairs, she told me some information.   
“She told me that my real Dad, who left when I was ten, wasn’t my real Dad. Twenty four years ago Mum came here for a holiday. She loved it here so much she extended it for a month after she was here for a week. She was into forestry conservation and was doing some research. She met a man called Joshua Uley from this area, whom she befriended and had a relationship with. My Mum was a good person, not a marriage wrecker. She wouldn’t have got involved if she had known he was in a relationship.”   
Sam sat back and had gone very pale. Jacob kept his calm exterior and I notice Dad nodded to him.  
“When it came for Mum to leave, she didn’t know she was pregnant then. It was when she got back home that she found out. I don’t look like you as I am very much like my mother,” he spoke to Sam.  
“My Mum was called Keira Lambert. Lambert is her maiden name. She never married.”  
“I don’t remember Mom mentioning her,“ said Sam. “Maybe she never knew. I will need to ask her.”  
“Well. Mum found out she was pregnant when she was four months gone. She had no idea. She spoke to your Dad regularly. When she told him he said he was married and that he shouldn’t have got involved with her. Mum was devastated but always wanted a child. Joshua told Mum the reason he didn’t want to know because his wife was a few weeks pregnant. Mum never spoke to him again.”  
Sam sighed. “Pregnant with me, so that would make you a few months older than me?”  
“Yes. Although, no offence, you look older than me.” Sam nodded and the corner of his mouth twitched.  
Jacob leaned forward in his chair. “Is there anything else?”  
I swatted his arm. “Jacob. There is no need to be so rude. This is not his fault.”   
Jacob looked at me with fiery eyes and I glared right back. His eyes softened. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be so rude. Like I said before, we are a close knit community.”  
“I understand. Believe me, if there was any other way I would have taken that. But I came to find out who he was and if I had any other relations. I have no brothers or sisters. Mum met Dad in a pub back home, six months after she had me, and I always thought he was my Dad. I still have contact with him and he confirmed Mum’s story. Even though he left when I was ten, he still looked after me as his own. I never knew any different up until a month ago. He confirmed it too.”  
“Well. Dad walked out on my Mom when I was young and never came back. It looked like he fathered someone else and possibly you. He didn’t treat us very well, so he was a dick to say the least.” Sam explained.   
Keith looked at Sam with this new information. He looked really downcast. “I could take a DNA test if that will help?”  
“You could I suppose.”  
“I have a kit right here.”  
“Oh. I think I am going to need a few days to let this info sink in a bit.”  
“That’s not a problem. I have to say you are handling it better that I did!”  
There was an uncomfortable silence. I decided to fill it. “Where do you come from?” I asked Keith.  
Keith smiled. “I come from the UK. A place called Morecambe. It’s by the west coastline. We stayed in the country though. Mum loved the quiet. I scattered her ashes around her country estate. Like I said before; she inherited a lot of money, and when she told me this information, she transferred everything over to me. Not that I wanted it, I would trade it all in to have her back, but she didn’t want me waiting for all the legal stuff to sort itself out. She left me everything.” Keith looked down at his hands again.  
“Do you have any other family?”  
“No. Mum was an only child and my grandparents died when I was twelve. I do have Dad, and he is seeing someone at the moment, but no blood relatives.”  
“Oh, where are you staying at the moment?”  
“I came here a week ago and I am staying at the motel in Forks. I didn’t want to be wrecking somebody’s family but I felt I had the right to know. I haven’t been feeling well these past couple of days, getting hot sweats and such so I thought I had better get this done now. I kinda needed to pluck up the courage to do this as well.”  
At this information Jacob and Sam snapped their heads up to look at Keith.  
“What do you mean ‘not well’?” enquired Jacob.  
“Well, I was getting headaches and my arms and legs are sore. I felt a bit sick yesterday, and last night I couldn’t sleep with the heat, although it is cold here. I think I even shrunk some of my clothes the other day cos I wasn’t paying attention – they are too small on me now.”  
I noticed Jacob looking at Dad who nodded slightly.  
“I am sorry you came all this way to find out he isn’t here. Why don’t you give me a few days and I’ll do that DNA test for you and see how that goes. Sorry for all the aggression before,” Sam said apologetically. “Do you need taken back to your motel?”  
“No, no. I rented a car for a while. I have been sightseeing as well. The forest is fascinating; I went hiking the other day and I thought I saw a bear! Mum got me into being a tree surgeon, and I qualified a few years ago. I have taken a break recently with everything going on,” Keith stood up. “Sorry for laying all this on you. I think I’ll head back,” Keith wrote something on a bit of paper. “This is my mobile number, if you want to get in touch.” He handed it to Sam and picked up his jacket. “It was nice meeting you all.” He stuck out his hand again and this time Jacob, Sam and Dad all shook it. Keith raised an eyebrow when he shook Dads, but didn’t comment it.  
“Ok, I am going to head back to my motel. I feel another headache coming on. May be the jetlag catching up on me,” Keith smiled at us rubbing his temple and left the room and the shop. We followed after him, and Sam borrowed Jacob’s mobile.  
I tugged on Dad‘s jumper. “Dad, what is it?”  
“Not now, we will talk when we get to the car.”  
“Ok.”  
“Sam?” asked Jacob.   
Sam finished his conversation. “Yeah?”  
“You know what’s going on.”   
“Yeah, I got that Jacob.” Sam replied angrily. “I have just called Mom, and I am going to go and speak to her.” He handed Jacob his mobile back. He walked out the shop and left towards the forest area.  
Dad, Jacob and I walked back to the car and got in. It was 9 pm, the day had gone in so quick, and I yawned, realising how tired I was.  
“We need to get back. Nessie has school tomorrow,” said Dad. Jacob sighed and out his head in his hands. “No. Definitely not.”  
I hated that. “Ok, now will you tell me what’s going on please?” I demanded.  
Jacob and Dad turned round in their seats to face me.  
“It looks like he is telling the truth honey,” Jacob answered.  
“Eh?”  
“Edward confirmed he believed what he was telling us. Shame about his Mom dying though. But did you notice that he said he was here in Forks for a few days already?”  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“What happens to us when we are around vampires?”  
I looked puzzled for a moment. “What do you mean?”  
“Well, with vampires being in the vicinity, there were far more pack members to cope with it. There has never been such a large pack for centuries. Remember when the Volturi came, and all those witnesses arrived for you?” I shuddered at that thought.  
“Well, during that time, with the amount of vamps, we got more wolves because of that and no older than thirteen or fourteen. Look at Colin and Brady.”  
It clicked. Keith was changing. “Oh my god. He is Joshua Uley’s son! He mentioned the arm and leg pain, and thought he shrunk his clothes, when in fact he is growing. But I thought he would have missed it as he is twenty four?”  
“I thought so too, but it is known to happen in times of stress. Look at what has happened to him recently with his Mom dying and finding out that information. That’s bound to take its toll.”  
“What are you going to do about it?” asked Dad.  
“There is only one motel in Forks, and I will get some of the pack to keep guard outside. With you lot being here, it won’t be long. I think he was getting sick quicker because you were there Edward.”  
“I think that’s a good idea. I will let the others know. He may go any day then?”  
“I think so. The reason I went really quickly was because I am the Alpha. It took the others a few weeks before that happened. Even Sam disappeared for two weeks when he changed. He didn’t know how to handle it. At least there will be pack members there to help him.”  
“So he is definitely Sam’s brother then?” I asked.   
Jacob looked at me. “Looks like it, which also means that Embry is more than likely his brother.”  
“Well, why don’t you get it confirmed then?”  
“I don’t think so. What if there was a chance he wasn’t?”  
“Oh.” I tried to stifle my yawn this time.  
“Time to get going. Doesn’t look like I am going to reap the benefits of my house tonight. I’ll be patrolling.”  
“Do you think it might help if there is a vampire there, to speed things along a bit?” asked Dad.  
“I don’t know. I doubt it. I changed because of the red headed bloodsucker and her pal. And that was only two.”  
“Mmm.”   
Dad started the car and roared his way back to the house. He dropped Jacob off at his house (felt weird saying that!) and we were back home in no time. I barely managed to change into my pj’s when I fell asleep on top of the covers. It had been a very eventful day, and it was only Monday!

***************************************

 

The next few days were non eventful. Jacob, Seth and the rest of the pack took turns in guarding Keith in the shadows. Emmett and Jasper kept an eye on Lottie, but she stayed mainly to the house. Emmett and Jasper felt that if something was going to happen, it would have done by now.

When Jacob wasn’t guarding Keith, he was teaching Seth, Quil and Embry about basic car mechanics and as much as Rose said she hated them, she helped out also, providing valuable lesson plans for Jacob and showing the boys around her BMW.   
The boys had also moved in their stuff and were settling in fine. They kept have to restock their’ fridge every few days!

I was continuing on with school, which was also uneventful. Blaire never attended any Gym lessons after Monday’s events, much to Lottie’s displeasure! Blaire never showed her face during lunch, and kept a low profile. Hopefully her campaign of terror had been stopped!  
We continued playing hockey in Gym. It was Wednesday afternoon when the Coach had approached us during a quick break and asked us about starting a team.  
“I don’t know,” Lottie said.  
“Please. We haven’t had a decent team for a good few years and it would be nice to get some trophies. Doing this extracurricular activity will go towards your final grades in the end.”  
“Yeah. I’m not really a sporty person, but playing in a team I actually get on with makes it more fun,” added Megan.  
“I’m in. I get to play with girls!” Graham laughed. “Maybe I would be able to go into the girls locker room.” Graham rubbed his hands together. Lottie laughed.  
“Somehow, I don’t think that’s going to happen. What about Michelle?” asked Kirsty.  
“Hey a guy can window shop? I don’t doubt for a second that Michelle window shops.”  
“Well, I am definitely in,” said Kirsty.   
“Yeah, me too. I don’t do sports usually but it would be a good way of keeping fit,” nodded Adeline.  
Lottie looked at me. “What about you Nessie?”  
“I’m in. Can I stay goalie though? I liked doing that on Monday.” I didn’t want too much body contact with people in case I hurt somebody.  
“I actually liked being offence. If you want to stay goalie then I’m happy with that,” replied Lottie. She turned to the coach. “I think we are all in. But you need to get subs in case one of us can’t play.”  
The coach almost practically hugged Lottie. “Its going to be great this year. We have a team!” He ran back to the office.

***************************************

 

It was now Friday afternoon, and I was glad to get to the weekend to chill and go to Lottie’s house on Saturday. The classes had been fairly easy, and Lottie and I had breezed through them effortlessly. But it was some of the classes that were mind numbingly dull. Lottie almost fell asleep in the English class on Thursday; she had to wipe away a small sliver of drool.  
We were sitting in English class whispering to each other about plans for the weekend. Lottie and I had gotten quite close this week, texting each other when at home. She showed me how to set up a Facebook page and email and looking rather surprised I didn’t have any of this before. “Never something I needed.” I told her. The English teacher was not even paying attention to us.   
I was wearing a nice white shirt with a blue woollen sweater vest over it, Alice promised it was in fashion. I was wearing dark blue jeans and my black four inch heel boots. Lottie was wearing a sleeveless purple top with shell embellishment on it, which sat below her hips. She wore a white woollen bolero over it (which she earlier shoved in her bag as she said it was too hot!) and a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans. She was wearing her purple ballerina pumps.  
“So is everyone still going to yours?” I whispered to Lottie.  
“Yes, although Graham isn’t staying, he is driving to Port Angeles to meet Michelle later on that night, so we get him for a while.”  
“Cool. Do you want me to bring anything?”  
“No, just yourself chick. I am sorting it out later when we are finished here. I am dropping you off first though then head back as I am the opposite direction.”  
“Cool, you sure you don’t need any help?”  
“I’m sure. I am heading straight to the convenience store and then home. Shouldn’t be an issue.”  
“Ok. Got anything special planned for tomorrow?”  
“I was thinking of some drinking games, but some of the guys have never tried it, and I don’t want them passing out. I am only giving them one or two and that’s if they want it. Julie is a no no. She won’t touch it. Adeline will have a few. When they came over last year, after Dad’s funeral, they all took me out and we all had a blast, a good way of getting my mind off things, only in the short term as it’s not a suitable way to dealing with these things.”  
“What about the others?”  
“They will have a few. They are a good bunch and they don’t overdo it. Not like Blaire who I seen last Saturday passed out in an alley.”  
“Oh dear.”  
“What do you expect from her though? Her boyfriend is just as bad. Adeline told me he had his stomach pumped a month ago as he had overdone it.”  
“Can’t say I am surprised. I have never had a drop so I will have one! I don’t think Da-Edward would be so keen if I came home drunk.”  
“My Dad had seen me bladdered once.”   
I looked at her for a second. “But you have only been eighteen for less than a year?”  
“Yeah, I know! I used to go out when I was sixteen. I always thought Dad never knew, but he told me when we had our long chats that he knew. Quite funny actually. He never stopped me as he wanted me to learn by my mistakes. There was one time that I went to a school disco at boarding school. My friends and I sneaked out and got some of the older lads to buy us drink. Which they did! We drank the whole lot before going, and I lost two hours of my life. I was found passed out, lying in facedown in my own vomit in the school toilets. Somebody found me choking and I was rushed to hospital to have my own charcoal feast.”  
“Charcoal feast?”  
“It is what they use to help pump your stomach. Not nice and not pleasant. I never got that rat arsed again!”  
“Ew.” I shivered at that thought.  
“Dad didn’t even get mad. Told me I had learned a valuable lesson, and a lesson I did learn.” Lottie put a hand on her heart adding a crooked smile.  
“I think Edward and Bella would kill me.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. They can be strict with things like that.”  
“I can see their point, I suppose. I wouldn’t want my foster daughter to be like Blaire!”  
We both snorted and the teacher looked at us.  
“We are busted.”  
“Nah.” Lottie whispered.  
Mr Berty stood up and spoke to us. “Can you tell me what my last sentence was please? Because you are looking distracted there.”  
Lottie stood up. “Why would I want to do that?”  
“Because you are not listening to me and it’s being disrespectful.”  
Lottie gave an evil smile. “Then maybe you should make this class more interesting. All you are doing is droning on about this book and what it stands for. You are not giving anyone a chance to interact with you and take part in a discussion. I for one cannot stand this book, but I would do the work on it and take part in discussions, but you are making this very boring.”  
Mr Berty was slightly lost for words. “How dare you.”  
“Oh, I dare. You see. You want these students to pass their exams, make it interesting. At the moment, all we are going to pass is the exam of drooling.” Lottie sat down.   
“There is no need for that tone missy.”   
Lottie inspected her fingernails. “I think there is every need Mr Berty. I am bored, everyone here is bored and not getting the level of teaching that is required for a senior class. So maybe it is you that should be paying attention rather than droning on.”  
Mr Berty was getting redder and redder. You could see he was about to erupt. “Well, I think -“   
Lottie cut him off. “You can think all you like. Your teaching plan is a lot to be desired.”  
The whole class up until this point had gone really quiet but gasped at Lottie’s last statement.  
“Well….I….um…”  
“All I am saying is. If you want us to stop being distracted in your class, then improve.”   
She continued inspecting her nails. The bell rang to save us all. Lottie and I grabbed our things and left the class with Mr Berty standing speechless in the room. I was a bit speechless.   
“Did you have to do that Lottie?”  
Lottie looked at me slightly offended. “Why not? He asked me a question and I answered it for him.”  
“I know you like your honesty,” I cringed at that, as I was being less than honest with her about a few things. “But you really embarrassed him.”  
“If he wants his pupils to pass, then he needs to buck up. I expect high standards as I was used to them over the water.”  
“So what if I offend you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What if I do something you don’t like and embarrass me in front of everyone?”  
“Well, he was trying to embarrass me first. And I tend to take people to the side and talk to them privately, as that’s the way to do things, but he instigated all that by trying to embarrass me.”  
“Well, I thought you took it a bit too far.”  
“That’s your opinion then.”   
Lottie was annoying me a little. Things like that don’t get to me, but I felt sorry for the teacher being on the sharp end of her razor like tongue.  
“I just felt you took that a bit far, that’s all. And I hope you would never do that to me.”  
Lottie stopped walking and stared at me. “I may have only known you a week Nessie and I’d like to think we are going to be good friends. I think that I am a good judge of character. I have never put down my friends or family and I would never insult them by doing it in front of an audience. I may have a laugh and a joke with my mates, and I would expect it back from them, but that’s all it is. I thought we had clicked pretty well, but obviously not. I hate bullies. I hate people who don’t try especially when it’s my education on the line. Yeah, I lack tact, and I say what I think. Life is too short and I know that all too well. And yes, I did go too far in there, but sometimes I wonder if some of these teachers even care about our education? I felt bad about what I said. Sometimes the gob goes before the brain engages. I am sorry if I offended you today and sorry you would think that I would insult or embarrass you.”   
The class room door was shuddering as she finished talking. She stomped off towards the exit, then stopped and turned to face me. “I think you should call Edward and ask him to pick you up,” she said briskly. She then marched off in the direction of the car park, leaving me standing there stunned. The exit door shuddered then stopped suddenly.  
I had been standing there for a good couple of minutes when I realised that Emmett and Jasper told me they had to hunt today and yesterday was their’ last day of surveillance.  
Crap.   
By the time this all clicked, I was mad at myself and mad at Lottie for taking what I said the wrong way. From her statement “life is too short” I knew something happened to her. I needed to make things right. She knew she had gone too far, and probably felt bad as it is and I made it worse by accusing her of going to do that to me.  
I ran at human speed to the car park. Lottie was meant to take me home before she went to the store and I was going to show her around the house and introduce her to everyone else. I had a bad feeling about this.   
I ran to the forest and left my backpack in a bush. I put my phone in my pocket and stopped to sniff the air. Lottie wore Ck One and I could smell that in the air. She also had a scent of wild strawberries and jasmine. It was masked by the car. My nose was still good but Mom and Dad’s were better. I contemplated calling them, but I wanted to right this myself.  
I knew she was going to be heading to the convenience store in town. So with the cover of the forest, I took off in that direction.   
I had reached the place in less than five minutes and seen Lottie’s blue ford ka sitting by the entrance. Good she’s here. I stayed perfectly still in the forest - which was a handy thing that it seemed to cover the majority of Forks. I waited for ten minutes and then Lottie came out with a trolley and started loading her shopping into the boot. I could see she was still mad as she was muttering to herself. She slammed her car door and squealed out the car park. She was heading towards town, which was making things harder for me as there was less cover. As she parked by the shop Mom used to work in. Lottie went into there - no idea why, I had no idea she was a hiker.  
Lottie was in there for a good ten minutes. I heard a commotion in the alley next to the shop but thought nothing of it. Lottie left the shop with a bag. She walked towards her car when she heard the commotion also. She put her bags in the car, locked it and put her keys in her pocket. She walked towards the alley to investigate the noise.. I couldn’t see down the alley from where I was. I was standing behind a car across the street opposite the Newton’s shop but couldn’t see properly. Why did she have to go down there?  
I could hear whispering. Then the sound of someone being hit across the face, then a muffled groan.  
“Don’t! Please.”   
As I ran over to the shop, I heard another grunt. Sounded male. Oh crap. Blake. He chose his moment. I heard the banging of rubbish bins and then heard someone running in the other direction.  
“How dare you, you bitch.”  
“AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH”  
Blake was flying through the air towards the street. He landed hard in the middle of the road and cars started screeching to a stop in order to avoid him. But one car didn’t avoid him.   
Blake got hit by it.   
He was thrown on top of the bonnet of the car but he looked like he had paused in midair for a second and then landed on the bonnet. The car stopped so abruptly like someone forced it to stop and the bumper wrinkled as this happened. Blake stopped moving. He was holding a knife in his left hand which clattered to the road.   
I turned in the direction of the alley and I could hear someone sniffling. I could smell blood from that direction. I ran round into the alley and found Lottie standing there with her hands up; palms facing me. Her top had been ripped by her left breast - I could see her red bra showing through. The right side of her forehead had a small cut which the blood had dried down her face. Her nose had a slight drip of blood. She had a red line on the right side of her neck which had a lot of blood coming from it and streaked her neck and chest with crimson. I noticed her right arm had a big slash down it. Her hair was all over the place, like it had been grabbed and pulled. Her belt had been ripped, and her jeans were ripped with presumably the knife; there was blood in that area. She was shaking. What had he done to her?  
I heard someone shouting to call an ambulance. I walked slowly towards Lottie with my hands up, as I didn’t want to scare here. “You ok?”   
Lottie shook her head. “I’m getting stronger,” she mumbled more to herself.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Um…nothing. I’m alright.”  
“What happened?” I was next to her now, and I put my arms round her. She was still physically shaking.  
“He had a knife.”  
“I saw that, but I meant with the flying show.”  
“Um…I kicked him. Real hard.” Lottie looked down towards the ground. Her arm was starting to get worse; she would need to get it stitched. I knew she couldn’t have just kicked him. I knew she was strong and knew she did martial arts, but would it be possible?  
“Ok, you need to go to the police, but you need to get checked over.”  
Lottie looked at me and had tears in her eyes. I directed her out towards the alley, and the ambulance was already there attending to Blake. We stood behind the crowd that gathered and I tried to make our way to the front. Only Mrs Newton clocked us then the rest of the witnesses turned in the direction of us when Mrs Newton gasped.  
“Oh my god! What happened?!”  
Lottie pointed to Blake. “He attacked me.”   
One of the paramedics looked up at Lottie and nudged his partner. “We need another unit Doug.”  
“On it.” Doug took his radio from his belt and radioed for help.   
Mrs Newton went into the store and grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around Lottie. “What happened dear?”  
Lottie stayed quiet and single tear ran down her left cheek.  
“I don’t think she is ready to talk just now Mrs Newton.”  
Mrs Newton looked put out. “Well we need to establish the facts.”  
“I think that’s a job for the police,” I said curtly.  
“Well…”  
“I am not being funny Mrs Newton, but something bad has happened here and I think she only needs to talk about it once.”  
Mrs Newton now had a face that resembled a bulldog chewing a wasp. She stormed off in the direction of the action.   
I seen two police cruisers pull up and Grandpa got out and I waved him over. He had his police face on and was looking serious. He delegated a job to his partner and the other crew that arrived and then walked towards us. He could see Lottie and looked quite concerned.  
“Hello Nessie, what happened here?”  
“Hello Charlie…..” that was weird, but I couldn’t exactly call him Grandpa now. “I think Blake attacked Lottie.” Grandpa raised an eyebrow.  
“Right. Let’s get, is it Lottie?” I nodded. “To the hospital along with Mr Jordan.”  
“I don’t want to go in the same ambulance,” whispered Lottie. Grandpa put his hand on her shoulder and Lottie flinched at the touch. Grandpa removed his hand.  
“Sorry.”  
“No, don’t worry about it. There is another crew pulling up and once you have been seen to, I will come and take a statement.” Grandpa nodded at me and made to walk off.  
“Grandpa?” I whispered. Grandpa turned round. “Her top and jeans have been ripped, she looks like she has been defending herself and I saw Blake drop a knife when he was hit.”  
“Ok Nessie. We will make sure this gets done the right way. I know Blake’s parents have a lot of leeway in this town and after this. I will make sure he will get time for this. He has been a bit of menace.” Grandpa rubbed my shoulder. “Don’t worry. Blake has been on the wrong side of the law too many times and I think it’s about time that changed.” Grandpa left to take statements from the crowd. The other crew pulled up and the female paramedics jumped out and jogged towards Lottie who was standing staring into space.  
“Hello, my name is Sarah. We got briefed before we arrived. Are you Charlotte Willets?”  
“Mmm mmm.”  
“Come on, let’s get you into the back of the ambulance, we will get some details and get you to the hospital.”   
Lottie walked with Sarah to the ambulance and I gave her some privacy. She was staring at Blake as she walked past.  
I walked over to where the other crew were working on Blake.   
“David, pass me a thoracentesis needle please. I think we have a right pneumothorax here. He is gonna need a chest drain when we get to the hospital.”  
I watched as they were working on him. He was now lying flat on his back with his football shirt and jeans cut off. I noticed one of the deputies gather his cut up clothes and the knife up as evidence. Blake had a neck collar on and was intubated. The paramedic called David was bagging him and the other called Doug was carrying out the procedure with the thorcentesis needle. When he penetrated the upper right chest, I heard a whoosh of air that only I could hear.  
“Easier to bag Doug.”  
“Good. I think he is ready to go. His right femur is now in a splint, along with his right arm. The femur is definitely broken. He has a few broken ribs which I think caused the pneumothorax. The head injury I am not sure about, as he is having difficulty breathing but that could be the smashed ribs, so let’s get him in.”  
“Sirens and lights?”  
“Sure man. Come on.” They transferred him onto the trolley and got him into the ambulance. As they sped off, someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
“Hey, you were with Charlotte Willets?”   
“Yes, is she ok?”  
“She received defence wounds, a nasty cut on the head and she is quite shaken. Do you want to go with her?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Ok get yourself in the back. My name is Sylvie and my partner is Sarah. Hop in.”  
I walked round to the back of the ambulance and seen Lottie sitting on the trolley. She looked up with a blank look on her face.  
I sat in the spare seat on the left and looked at Lottie. The cut on her head had wound pad taped to it. Her right arm bandaged along with the neck wound. You could see blood exudating through them.  
The ambulance moved and we were heading to the hospital. Sarah was asking Lottie medical questions and she was giving one worded answers.   
We had reached the hospital within few minutes. Lottie was guided to sit in wheel chair. She was still covered in the blanket that Mrs Newton wrapped round her. She was wheeled into the Emergency Department and into cubicle. A nurse was given the handover by Sylvie and I heard her tell the nurse about the attempted rape. The nurse nodded and stepped into the cubicle.  
“Hello, I’m Anna. I’ll be your nurse for this evening. I am aware of what has taken place earlier. I am just going to take your blood pressure.”   
Anna the nurse wrapped the cuff round Lottie’s left arm and took her blood pressure. She also took her oxygen saturation, pulse, temp and respirations. The reason I knew what they carried out is that Carlisle explained it to me when we watched ER together. I always asked loads of questions, and he was only too happy to answer them.  
“Your vitals are ok. BP is a bit high. I just want to discuss some things with the doctor. I’ll be back in a minute.” Anna left the cubicle.   
I looked around the cubicle. Lottie was sitting on the bed. There was an oxygen and suction point on the back wall. There was a sink to wash hands and alcohol gel to cleanse also. The room was painted blue and the curtain was a pale blue. The electronic Bp machine was at the left of the bed. Lottie was curled into a ball facing way from me. She had stopped shaking.  
“Hey Lottie, you alright?”  
No answer.  
“Charlotte? I am sorry about before. I am just concerned about you.”  
“I’m not bothered about before Nessie.”  
“What happened?”  
“Blaire got her own back and Blake was only too happy to help.”  
“Oh. I didn’t see Blaire.”  
“She was there. She ran when I…when I kicked Blake.”  
“You need to tell Charlie.”  
“Don’t worry, I will.”  
“Is your Mom home tonight?”  
“No, neither is Gemma. She and Adeline have a friend that they are meeting in Seattle and they are staying overnight. I’ll be fine.”  
The doctor came in at that moment. “Hi. I’m Dr Martin. I would like to examine you.” He looked at me. “Do you mind stepping out?”  
“No-”  
“It’s ok, she can stay.”  
“Are you sure. It means anything said isn’t confidential.”  
“I said its fine,” Lottie said through gritted teeth.  
“Ok. I’m going to step out and I would like you to put on this gown.” And he did just that.  
Lottie got up from the bed and removed her clothes. I could see bruising around her chest and stomach and small slash marks where her jeans zipped up. It was very obvious what Blake had tried to do. Lottie put on the gown.  
“I’m changed.”  
Dr Martin came in and started a head to toe examination. The nurse took notes as he was saying what tests he wanted done. She had a cut on her right forehead that needed stitches, and also x-rayed incase of a fracture. The cut on her arm had gone through muscle and would also need stitching; thankfully the knife hadn’t gone through any tendons or nerves.  
The cut on her neck was superficial but had bled quite a bit. The doctor noted that it looked like the knife had been pressed against her neck. The bleeding nose was unexplained, although the doctor thought that it may be related to the head injury. She had bruising on her left breast in the form of fingers. The cuts on her stomach the doctor thought were made when Blake had tried to cut her jeans off.  
“You are a very lucky girl. I’m going to send you for an x-ray of your arm and head to make sure there is no underlying damage before we get you stitched up. I am putting in report about the defensive wounds for the police. Unfortunately I have to hand over to Dr Cullen, as I am technically finished. I’m going to give you a number of a very good counsellor so that you have someone to talk to about this,” he turned towards the nurse. “I am going to prescribe some antibiotics to prevent any infection and some pain relief for the lacerations.”  
Lottie remained quiet while Dr Martin was talking. I spoke to Lottie. “I need to phone Edward and Bella. You shouldn’t be on your own tonight.” Lottie nodded. I stepped out. “Carlisle?” I whispered. I knew that wherever he was in the hospital that he would hear me. I took my phone out my pocket and rang Dad. Lottie was wheeled out the cubicle to go to for an x-ray.  
“Hello Nessie. You should have been home an hour go honey.”  
“Something happened. Lottie and I had an argument and she stormed off. She was meant to drop me off home, so I decided to follow her. I left my bag in a bush in the forest outside the school and ran after her through the forest. She was attacked by Blake and Blaire in an alley by Newton’s. She was attacked with a knife and almost raped. I feel so bad.”  
There was silence on the phone.  
“Ok honey. Don’t panic. Bella will go and get your bag. I’ll be there in a minute.” Dad hung up.  
“Nessie.”  
“Carlisle!” I hugged him. “This is my fault.” I whispered. “I should never have got in an argument.”  
“Blake attacking Charlotte is not your fault. That’s his fault,” he pulled me into a hug. “Has Charlotte got anyone at home to stay with her?”  
“No, everyone is out.”  
“Ok. Problem is that we don’t have the traditional furniture at home, apart from the cottage.”  
I had a puzzled look on her face.  
“No beds.”  
“Oh.”  
“I think that a couple of us should stay with her if she is amenable to it.”  
“I called Dad.”  
“I heard. He is here now.”  
Dad walked through the double doors of the Emergency Department. He seen me and jogged at human speed and then pulled me into a crushing hug.  
“Is Charlotte ok?”  
“Yeah, but she is very quiet. Would you stitch her up Carlisle? You are the best.”  
“Of course I will. We are finished with Blake. He has been transferred to theatres to get the arm and leg operated on. He hasn’t got a head injury like we thought, but the broken ribs were impairing his breathing. I am sure he will recover. The paramedics intubated him due to the breathing difficulties, but when that was rectified, we brought him round. Although Charlie hasn’t officially spoken to Charlotte yet, he has charged him with assault with a deadly weapon and attempted rape. He will being going to jail once he is fit enough to be discharged. I’ll start on Charlotte’s arm and head as Charlie will be on his way soon. I don‘t need to mention that what I said is confidential Nessie.”  
“Lips are sealed Carlisle.”   
Lottie was wheeled back into the cubicle. She didn’t look up once. Carlisle nodded at Dad and made his way into the cubicle. I could hear him introducing himself. He went out to grab her x-rays and went back in.  
“Dad. This was my fault. I feel so bad” I whispered.   
Dad tightened his hug. “No sweetheart. This is Blake’s fault. Don’t be blaming yourself.” Dad handed me my bag.  
“She is barely talking to me.” I whispered.  
“She is in shock. I still can’t get a read of her mind. And there is more static than before like something has happened.”  
“It could have been a lot worse.”  
“Yes, but you did what you had to do, you tried to make her safe. I know you two had an argument, but that’s irrelevant now. You tried.”  
“Would it be ok if I stayed with her tonight?”  
“Yes, I think that’s ok.. If she has a concussion, then she needs to be looked after.”   
We took a seat outside the cubicle and waited for Carlisle to finish. Dad took my hand.  
After ten minutes, Carlisle came out the cubicle and motioned for us to come in.   
“Hello Lottie.”  
“Hey.”  
“Carlisle is Edward’s Dad. We all live together. We were wondering if you would like some company tonight?”  
“No no, don’t put yourself out. I’ll be ok.”  
“I have seen your x-rays and there is no underlying damage. And you don’t have a concussion but when the local anaesthetic wears off, the wounds are going to sting. And you have had a nasty shock. I don’t think you should be on your own,” Carlisle said.   
“I agree. You should have someone there with you,” Dad added. His phone rang and he stepped out to answer it.  
“There is security at the house, no one would dare try anything funny with Tony.”  
“I could stay with you tonight, and at least you will have company. Honestly, I insist. You should also phone Gemma,” I said.  
“NO! I don’t want to worry her.”  
“That’s ok. I have everyone’s numbers. I will give them all a call as no doubt they have heard the town gossip which won’t be that accurate.”  
“Ok. If you want to put up with me. I’m sorry about before.”  
“Me too! It was something stupid. Lets just forget about it.” I reached down and hugged her. And it was reciprocated.   
Lottie smiled for the first time this evening. “Ok. Deal. When can I go?”  
“You need to answer some questions before you go,“ said Dad. “Charlie is on his way.”  
I took Lottie’s hand. “Do you want me to stay?”  
“Yes please. I just want to go through this the once if I can.”  
“Ok. I am just going to talk to Edward for a minute.”   
I stepped out and Dad was still on the phone pinching the bridge of his nose. Something was wrong. He snapped his phone shut and motioned for Carlisle and I to come closer.  
“That was Jacob. Keith phased.” Dad whispered so low and fast that only we could hear. “Sam called round this morning to see how he was as he didn’t hear from him and he noticed that he wasn’t well at all. He left Keith in the motel and stood guard with Seth outside his motel room. They could hear him moaning in pain in his room and suddenly he phased and broke out the side of the motel leaving a gaping hole. Seth and Sam chased after him in the forest. They can hear him in their minds, but it’s trying to catch up to him. He is very fast and very very big. Jacob big.”  
“Oh,” replied Carlisle.  
“Yes. Oh. Jacob has asked for some help, but I have just explained the situation here. I am going to ask Emmett and Jasper to keep an eye out as they are hunting at the moment. I think Jacob is having difficulty in convincing him to phase back let alone believe what’s happening to him.”  
“Ok. Right. Nessie can stay with Lottie, and you can collect her in the morning as Nessie is going to phone Gemma and explain what happened so that she will be back in the morning,” Carlisle said.  
“Yeah, I know Lottie won’t be happy about it, but I will do it anyway. If it was me then I would want to know.”  
“Ok, I am going to help Jacob. You will be alright honey?” asked Dad.  
“I will be fine. Lottie needs me. Grandpa is on the way I can hear his heartbeat.”  
“Ok.” Dad stroked my hair and left.  
“Honey, I need to get back to the patients. How will you get to Charlotte’s?”  
“Her car is still in town. I’ll get it.”  
“I know you can drive, but you haven’t legally got a licence. I think we need to get Jenks onto that. I will give Alice a call.”  
Grandpa came round the corner. “Hey folks. Charlotte in there?”  
“Yeah, I am going to stay with her if that’s ok?”  
Grandpa rubbed my shoulder. “Of course it is honey.”   
Grandpa led the way into the cubicle and I followed after him. Grandpa stuck out his hand for Lottie to shake. “Hello. I’m Chief Swan but you can call me Charlie.”  
“Hello.”  
“I’m here to take a statement from you. We have already charged Blake with assault with a deadly weapon and attempted rape with statements from witnesses. A couple of witnesses described how your clothes were. And we have seen the CCTV that Mrs Newton has that covers the entrance to the alley.”  
“There was CCTV?” Lottie sat up on the bed looking wide eyed at Grandpa.  
“Yes. It shows what Blake did to you; it shows you defending yourself then it cuts out when you put your hands up. Like there was electrical interference. It just stops.”  
Lottie sighed quietly, not loud enough for Grandpa to hear. Lottie was hiding something.  
“Ok. Let’s start. You are Charlotte Willets?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok. Can you tell me what happened when you left school?”  
“Ok…Nessie and I had a silly argument and I was meant to drop her off at her house, but I stormed off. I shouldn’t have. I then left the school and drove to the convenience store in town to get a few things for the sleepover I was having tomorrow night. I needed to get a new horse riding hat as I broke my other one so I went to the Newton’s store in town. I parked right outside the shop and made my purchase. I left the store after chatting to Mrs Newton.”  
“What did you chat about?”  
“Um…she asked me about my horse. I told her I had an American warmblood as I use him for riding. He is a big black horse called Beau. That was about it.”   
“What happened next?”  
“I left the shop and I heard a noise coming from the alley. It sounded like a moan. I put my stuff in the car and I stupidly went down the alley. I thought someone needed help.  
“I walked down and I seen someone on the ground by the rubbish bins. I asked if they were ok, and I got no response. I asked again and the person on the floor turned their head and I realised it was a trap as it was Blaire.”  
“That’s right, she is on the CCTV.”  
“She smiled at me and said that I had what was coming to me. I turned around and Blake was behind me. He had a knife in his left hand and he put it to my neck and he covered my mouth and pressured the knife onto my throat. He told me if I made a sound he would take the knife across my throat. He pushed me against the wall.” Lottie stopped to gather herself.  
“He then took his hand off my mouth and Blaire came up to his left and hit me on the head with something. She took a step back and Blake ripped my top and grabbed my left breast hard. I have bruises.”  
“The doctor confirmed that along with the rest of your injuries.”  
“He tried to grab my breast again and I saw red, thinking how dare he do this to me. So I pushed him off me. He got angry at this and slashed me with the knife; he hit my right arm with it. He then pushed me back against the wall and used the knife along with his free hand and ripped at my jeans. He started unbuckling his jeans. Blaire was egging him on. He was cutting me with the knife. I kneed him in the groin and I did a reverse turning kick to get him back. I was really angry. Blaire realised the tables had turned and she ran off knocking the rubbish bins. Blake got back up and said “how dare you, you bitch.” And I kicked him again.”  
“Is that how he ended up on the road?”  
“Must have been, maybe I didn’t know my own strength.” Lottie looked at her fingers. She was lying.  
“The CCTV cuts out when Blaire runs away.”  
“What happens next?”  
“Well, once Blake has recovered, then he will be going to jail. Blaire will be charged with assault amongst other things. But as it is her first time offence, she will probably get a fine and community service.”  
“Oh well. I am not really bothered about her.”  
“I think I got all I need here. I will be presenting this to the courts in the morning. Don’t worry Charlotte, he will get what’s coming to him.”  
Lottie nodded. “Can I go now?”  
“I’ll check with the Doctors.” Charlie put his hand on Lottie’s shoulder and smiled. Lottie smiled back. She turned towards me.  
“How will I get home?”  
“I am going to get your car, so I will need your keys,” I said smiling.  
“You don’t have a licence.”  
“No, but I can drive.”  
“Ok, don’t bang it!”  
“I won’t. I am due to do my test next week anyway,” I smiled. I grabbed Lottie’s keys. And she suddenly grabbed my hand.  
“Don’t be long please.”  
“I won’t.” I left the cubicle and the hospital. I ran in the shadows and got to Lottie’s car within minutes. I got in and made my way back to the hospital. Grandpa seen me park it, and he smiled and walked over to me.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting Lottie’s car,” I replied innocently.  
“You don’t have a licence.”  
“I know. Gonna book me?” I smiled nonchalantly.  
Grandpa smiled at me and shook his head. “You know I am not, but I’ll be having words with your parents.”  
“Dad is going to get a licence sorted next week.”  
“Do I want to know? And when did you learn to drive?”  
“Dad and Jacob taught me a few months ago and again when I grew. And remember Grandpa - need to know.” I tapped my finger against my nose. Grandpa put his hands in the air.  
“Ugh! I know I know! Charlotte is ready to go. The doctor has discharged her. Are you staying with her?”  
“Yeah. Jacob has a situation and Dad is helping him. So it’s just me. I’ll make sure she is ok.”  
“Right, well make sure you call your Mom.” Grandpa pulled me into a hug, I smiled into him.  
“Ok Grandpa. I will go and get her.”   
I left Grandpa to get into his cruiser and I made my way back to Lottie. She was sitting in the waiting area wearing grey joggers and sweatshirt and paper shoes. She was playing with her hair with a vacant expression.  
“Hey.”   
Lottie looked up. “Hi, doctors discharged me.”  
“Cool.” I sat down beside her. “Very fashionable.” Lottie looked down.  
“Mmmm. Charlie took my clothes for evidence. A good thing that if I buy something I always get another one. I love those shoes,” she smiled.  
“Right then. Let’s get going. You will need to give me directions to your house. You got a prescription?”  
“Yep, right here.”   
We both got up and made our way to the car. We both got in and drove to Lottie’s house with her directing me.  
We eventually pulled up to the start of the driveway. There was a large stone wall covering the surrounding area, with a big gate at the front. There was a small hut with a security man inside. I pulled up.  
“Hello, how can I help you?”  
Lottie got out the car. “It’s alright Jeff.”  
“Miss Willets are you alright?” Jeff got out the cubicle and walked over to Lottie. “What happened?”  
“I was attacked by Blake Jordan. With a knife and he tried to rape me. Wow that was easier to say that time,“ she said more to herself.  
“Oh my god.”  
“I’m ok now. Police know and I’ve been stitched up. I just want to go to bed.”  
“Ok. I’m going to call ahead, get your room prepared and I will tighten security. Tony will be on the prowl tonight. Who is your friend?”  
“This is Renesmee Cullen. I met her at school at the beginning of the week, she has become a good friend.”  
“Ok I will sign her in. You two get on your way. Sleep well Miss Willets.”  
“Thanks Jeff.” Lottie got back into the car and we drove up the drive.   
The drive was very similar to ours except longer. The grounds were extensive, and I could see why Lottie’s Mom would like it here. There was forestry everywhere. The drive opened out after five minutes to a huge English manor house. The drive became stone driveway and there was a green centre with water fountain in the middle. The water fountain was round with a dolphin spurting water up the way.  
The house was three times the size of ours! The drive went round the fountain and I drove to the front door. The house exterior had green ivory travelling up the right hand side; it made the house very beautiful. The house exterior was a beige colour. There were six windows on either side of the main double doors. The house looked to be three floors and each had six windows on either side of the large single windows in the centre. The windows were evenly spaced. The double doors were dark brown wood and the top shaped into an arch. There were two large gargoyle knockers on each side with a letterbox on the left door.   
As I took in the house I noticed there was a small road that went by the left of the house. I presumed that would lead to the back. Lottie walked up the white marble steps and entered the house through the double doors. I followed.  
Wow.  
The inside of the house was big. The entrance had a big wide staircase in the centre which veered up to the right onto the first floor. The flooring was rosewood and very shiny. The stairs and banister were also made out of rosewood. The hall had two doors on either side and there was a further two doors behind the staircase.  
“Big isn’t it?”   
“It is.”  
The door to the right opened and out stepped this huge man. He was bald and must have stood about six foot three. And there was muscle on top of muscle. He had very gorilla like features. He was wearing tight black t-shirt and black jeans with black work boots. He was wearing a small radio on his belt.  
“Miss Willets. Jeff called from the gate. Are you ok?” he spoke in such a deep voice.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Just shaken. I am going to show my friend Nessie round. She is going to stay in the room next to mine.”  
“Ok. I am going to check the perimeter and the grounds. You know to radio me if you need me. I will make sure the grounds are safe.” He nodded and made his way out the front door.  
“I’m going to get changed. I’ll show you where you can stay. Do you have any spare clothes?”  
“Yeah, I have some in my bag,” I lied. I would text Mom to sneak me some clothes.  
Lottie walked up the staircase and I followed. It veered off to the right and I was now on the first floor. The walls were all a dark royal red colour. Even downstairs. You could tell the wallpaper was very thick by looking at it, and had small rose like patterns on it. Lottie walked down the right side of the corridor (if looking at the house from the outside, she was walking down the left side). There were four doors on either side of the staircase; two on one side of the wall and two on the other and a door on the end on each side. Lottie walked towards the end room. I noticed another staircase to my right leading to the second floor. I was now facing Lottie’s room.  
“Gemma’s room is on the other end. They are both the same size. Each room as en suite showers. These rooms are all the same size but Gemma and mine are on the ends of the house so they are bigger. There is a main bathroom on the door opposite your bedroom. Same with the bathroom on the other side of the staircase.” I nodded.   
Lottie pointed to the last door on the left next to her room. “This is your room if you want it.” I stepped in and I could immediately see the driveway through the very large rosewood framed window which had royal red curtains.  
The room itself was a beige colour. There was a door on the right by the window which must have led to the en suite. There was a large rosewood vanity unit on the left wall with a chair with a wardrobe on each side. The theme was a very dark rosewood colour; must be throughout the house. There was a large king size bed on the right wall with a small dressing table on each side. On the wall with the door I came through was a small nineteen inch plasma TV.  
“All the guest rooms are the same layout. The second floor is exactly the same with Mum and Mike’s room above Gemma’s and another spare room above mine. On the ground floor. The living room takes up the right side of the house. It is huge. The dining room and kitchen take up the left side of the house.”  
I whistled. I couldn’t get over the size. The guest room was bigger than my room back at the cottage.  
We walked back out my room for the night and went into Lottie’s. Her room was the size of our living room - it was that big. The windows were like Jacobs room. On each wall. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the back wall. It had red bedding on it with an iron headboard. There was a bedside cabinet on each side. I noticed the walls were thicker. There was another door to the left of me. And a door on the right of me. There was a thirty-two inch widescreen flat screen TV on the wall of the three doors.  
Lottie walked over to the right door and walked in. “Its walk in wardrobe, but you won’t find any worlds in there. The other room over there is an en suite shower room, like yours, except it’s a little off the side of yours.”  
“It’s a nice bedroom.” I complimented. I noticed the rosewood vanity unit on the right wall just left of the window. There was a chair with it. There were pictures on the walls of Lottie with her family. There was a smaller one on her bedside cabinet of Lottie and a man in a British army uniform.   
“Do you have a walk in?” asked Lottie.  
“Yeah; similar size to yours I’d imagine.” I pointed. I walked over to have nosy. It was similar to mine. I wondered if Alice had seen this house and took ideas from it!  
“Can you give me a second while I get showered and changed?”  
“Yeah. I’ll just step out.” I walked out the room and pulled my phone out and speed dialled Mom.  
“Hello honey. You ok?”  
“Yes, I am staying with Lottie but I need some clothes. She has just gone for a shower. I am going to sneak out and run home to get a bag of clothes.”  
“NO!”  
“Why?”  
“Keith is still out in wolf form, so it’s too dangerous. Jacob can’t get him to change. Seth and Sam managed to pin him down but he has strength almost equal to Jacob. He is still in the forest so I will come to you. I know where the house is. Just get halfway down the drive and I’ll be there in five.”  
“Ok,” Mom hung up. I shouted to Lottie. “I’m just going to get my bag out the car.”  
“OK!” Lottie shouted back.  
I made my way back outside to where the car was and I got my bag. I ran down the drive keeping to the surrounding forest.  
“Nessie?” whispered Mom.  
I picked up her freesia scent and followed her. “Hey Mom; is it still dangerous?”  
“I’m afraid so. Keith has still not phased. There was an accident,” I got all worried then. What happened to my Jacob? I think Mom could tell from the worry on my face.  
“Jacob is ok now.”  
“What do you mean ‘now’?”  
“Well. Rosalie was hunting and Keith tried to attack her.”  
“Oh my god. Oh my god!”  
Mom grabbed both of my shoulders with her hands.  
“Everyone is ok Nessie. Rosalie managed to get out of the way in time. Keith was acting on pure instinct. When Keith went to attack Rose a second time, Jacob got in the way to protect her and took quite an impact from Keith. Keith stopped then and tried to phase back but couldn’t. He started whimpering and ran off again.”  
“Jacob?”  
“He is fine. Carlisle had to reset his right wrist and a few of his ribs. Rose is fine, a bit embarrassed as she wasn’t paying attention. Jacob is fine now. He is resting in wolf form so he can still communicate with the pack.”  
I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Mom and pulled her into a hug. “Good. What a week! I think I am exhausted!” Mom handed me my spare clothes and I put them in my bag.  
“We also have visitors.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. They really didn’t come at the right time. The Denali’s.”  
“Oh. Do they know what is happening?”  
“Yeah. They offered to help but Edward said no. Didn’t want to have any accidents. They are in the house and taking turns in hunting. Kate and Garrett are going tomorrow as Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen went this morning.”  
“Oh.”  
“You ok Nessie?”  
“Yeah but Lottie is hiding something. The way Blake was thrown from the alley wasn’t normal. And when he landed on the bonnet of the car; it was like he paused for a nanosecond. The car looked like it hit an invisible wall. Grandpa said the CCTV cut out when Lottie raised her hands. She was very relieved when the CCTV cut out. Dad can’t quite hear what she was thinking. I -”  
“Nessie.” Mom out her hands up to stop me. “If Lottie is hiding something, then she is for good reason, like we are. And maybe she will tell you in her own time. You just need to be there for her,” Mom stopped talking to focus on something. “She is crying in the shower.”  
I stopped and listened. I drowned out the birds, the wind, other people in the house talking and I could hear Lottie crying.  
“I think it has just hit her,” I whispered.  
“Probably honey. She has been through a horrible experience. She needs a friend right now.”  
“I know, I know. I had better get back and make sure she is ok. Hey, it’s some house isn’t it?”  
“Yes it is. Esme considered this when they all moved here but she thought it would mean they couldn’t keep a low profile. Alice loved it apparently.”  
“I thought so. The interior looks like Alice! Right I will see you tomorrow morning. I am going to call our friends as I don’t think it’s a good idea for Lottie to have this sleepover.”   
I hugged Mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and I ran back towards the house. I let myself in and ran upstairs.   
I knocked on the door. “Come in.”   
Lottie was sitting at her vanity unit dressed in her pyjamas. They were quite girly; blue pyjamas with winnie the pooh bears dotted all over them. The top was like a flannel shirt and the bottoms where quite baggy. She was wearing eeyore slippers. She was in the middle of drying her hair when I walked in.  
I sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. The hair dryer stopped and she roughly straightened her hair with her GHD’s. She turned around in her chair.  
“Did you get your stuff?”  
“I did. I hope you won’t mind if I suggest something?”  
“No, go ahead.”  
“I think you should cancel tomorrow night, let them know what happened and give Gemma a call.”  
“No.”  
“Charlotte. How would you like it if you found out second hand that your step sister had been attacked? And what about your friends?”  
Lottie thought for a minute. “You’re right.” She thought for a moment. “What do I say?”  
“I’ll do it. I can say to Gemma that she doesn’t need to rush back because I am here. Give me a minute and you can straighten your hair properly.”  
“Thank you.”   
I left the room and called Gemma first. She was quite adamant about coming back, but I managed to convince her to stay. The others were all very understanding and concerned for Lottie. I told them that I would give them a call when Lottie was up for seeing people.  
I went back into Lottie’s room and she was smiling at me. “Thank you Nessie. I do appreciate it you know.”  
“No problem Lottie. Hey what about your Mom?”  
“Oh good god no. She would be panicking and making a fuss. I will tell her when she gets back next month.”  
“Next month?”  
“Yeah she is over in the UK just now. Hey, do you want to see the rest of the house?”  
“That would be nice.” Noticing the change of subject.   
“The second floor is the same as this one, and the attic is just got laminate flooring on it. Its just space at the moment. I’ll start in the living room.”  
Lottie got up and we made our way down stairs. We took the door on the right (if you were standing looking in from the front door) and walked into the living room. Lottie was right; it was the size of the right side of the house.   
There were three large white three sofas facing the biggest TV I had ever seen. It was the size of the wall of my bedroom. There were game consoles underneath it. The room wallpaper was a beige colour and again, you could tell it was very thick wallpaper. The floor was the same as the entrance room and the hallway; no carpets. The arrangement by the TV took up half the room - that’s how big the sofa’s were. At the other end of the room there was a bar. A proper bar with beer, alcohol, soft drinks, crisps, nuts and everything a bar would have. There where shelves behind it holding all sorts of liquors and spirits. The shelves underneath them held a variety of glasses. Lottie and I walked over to the bar. The bar itself was the width of the room with a little hatch to get in behind it. there were fridges below the unit on the back wall that had wines, soft drinks etc. There was also a dishwasher.   
“If you look up there is a disco ball and rave lights. There is actually a dance floor if you can see the outline of it.”  
I looked in amazement. “So it is. God, Alice would love this you know.”  
“Well it was the plan for tomorrow night. The big unit on the back right wall has a large music system in it with every song you can think of. It’s very open plan. Mum likes it that way.”   
There was a large mirror almost covering the other half of the left wall, making the room appear bigger than it was (if it were possible!).  
Lottie walked to the door and back into the entrance hall.  
“Oh, where do all the people stay?”  
“Well, Tony stays in a guest room on the second floor. The cleaners are local so they stay in this area as does Jeff and Andrew - the other security guard at the gate; he’s off today. The main cleaner who is called Bessie, she is married to Tony and obviously stays with him. She is very nice. There is a chef called Matt who is the best chef ever. He also stays here in the room next to Tony. We have a stable hand called Damien who looks after the horses; he is local. There is Chris who is sort of Mum’s butler - I don’t use him, but he likes to be used! He stays here too. He also looks after the grounds and the cars. I think that’s about it.”   
“You have some staff working for you then?”  
“They are Mum’s. Although it is handy having a chef, as I cannot cook! Come on, I’ll show you the dining hall and kitchen. Oh, the door down there is the door to the kitchen. The other door opposite leads to the other end of the living room.”  
We walked into the dining hall, and although it wasn’t as big as the living room, it was still a fair size. There was a long dark wooden table that was laid out vertically. Looked as if it sat ten people on each side and one on either end. The chairs backs were long and regal and had red plush lining on them. The room itself was floored with the same rosewood and the walls were also rosewood panelling instead of wallpaper. I could smell the wood and it reminded me of Jacob. It gave a very medieval theme. There were different types of swords crossed on the left wall, and different war flags on the right. There was a door on the back wall leading to the kitchen. Lottie noticed me looking at the walls.  
“It came that way, and Mum and I really liked it so we kept it that way. I think Dad would have liked it. Maybe this was house was a station for troops centuries ago,” Lottie mused.  
On the back wall where the kitchen door was, there was a huge British flag and a Scottish one right next to it.  
“The Union Jack and the Saltire. Just so we can remind people were we are from! I won’t bother showing you the kitchen. Matt gets really angry if anyone goes in. He is going to send some dinner up to our rooms seeing as we haven’t had anything. He has made chicken pie and chips. I hope you don’t mind?”  
“Not at all.”  
“Cool, he was all for trying to give me something French but I didn’t feel like it tonight! The kitchen is half the size of this room and almost as long. The living room is the biggest. This room is about a three quarters of the living room, and the kitchen is like the other quarter. The kitchen is white and shiny and Matt will shout at anyone who goes in!”  
“Really?”  
“Well, if you muck up is arrangement of things in there. It’s very OCD!” Lottie walked towards an intercom that was on the wall by the kitchen door.  
“Hello Matt?” Lottie waited a few seconds.  
“Hello gorgeous? Are you alright?”  
“Yeah. Hungry though.”  
“Ok, I have cooked the pie but I will come down and do the chips. It will be ready in thirty minutes. I’ll bring them up to you and your guest.”  
“Thank you Matt.” He sounded like Steven.  
Lottie smiled at me and walked towards the other door opposite from the door we entered. We both went through and the room was a like a preparation room. It was the end of the house. There was a back door that led to outside. I noticed there was a washing machine, tumble dryer, ironing board and iron. It was floored and walled like the dining room. There was a little seating area where the back door was.  
“Well. This is where all the laundry and that get done. And that’s about it. I’ll take you out back, although it’s getting pretty dark. There is a big garage out back, there is a little driveway that leads out there.”  
“Ok. Is that where you keep your horses?” I had never seen a horse before. It may have sounded daft, but I was only almost five. I had seen wild animals when hunting, but never horses.  
“Yes. I keep Beau in there. There are another two called Bailey and Billy. They are the same breed as Beau. All three are over eighteen hands. I would need a big horse as I am not exactly thin! Bailey is a very pale brown colour and Billy is a brown colour. The way the back is laid out; there are the gardens then the field where the stable is and they graze. They get free reign as the forest is all fenced off. I ride them in the forest and surrounding grounds. Beau has a tendency to get spooked so I have taken him out the most. The other two are broken in.”  
We both walked towards the back door and into the fresh air. I took in the grounds; they were huge. A good twenty acres! I thought that fifteen of those acres looked to be part of the field, and the rest were the gardens. It was dark.  
The car garage was off to the left. It was a long building that ran vertical to the house. It was situated to the left of the gardens. It had four large garage doors and the building was concrete and pebble dashed. The gardens started from where I was standing. Like the driveway, there were gravel stones surrounding the house. The grass started a couple of metres from the house. The grass continued for an acre with a stone pathway down the middle. We walked forward on the stone pathway towards the old steps. There were about fifteen steps leading down towards the next part of the garden.   
The second part of the garden was laid out in four sections. The pathway was in the shape of a cross. Each section I could see was very colourful and laid out very beautifully with all sorts of flowers. There was a little love seat at the back of the garden.  
“Where does that lead too?” I pointed to an wrought iron gate that was behind the bench.  
“That leads to the stables.”  
“Oh the field that is further on. You have a very beautiful house.”  
“I’ll thank my Mum. Shall we head back? I am getting really tired and my stomach is trying to tell me something.”  
“Yeah, I am getting hungry as well.”   
We both headed back in and back upstairs. I followed Lottie back into her room, and we both ate our dinner in silence. I didn’t realise how hungry I was.  
Once we finished our meal I suddenly became very tired. I looked at the digital clock on Lottie’s bedside table. It read 10.55pm.  
“Is that the time?”  
“I know. I am so tired. I hope you don’t mind if I turn in.”  
“No, not at all. I am going to do the same. You need to take another painkiller.”  
“I know, hopefully it will knock me out. I have the feeling that I am going to have nightmares.”  
“Well. I’m just next door so please come and get me if you need me. Don’t worry about waking me up.”  
“Ok. Thank you Nessie. You have been such good friend. I feel like I have known you for years.”  
“I know. I feel the same Lottie. I have never had a female best friend so you are the first!”  
“Cool. I’ll see you in the morning Nessie.”  
“Night Lottie.” I smiled at Lottie and headed out to my room.  
Once in there I headed for the shower. The en suite was very similar to Jacobs’s layout. I got showered and ready for bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and sent a text to Jacob wishing him well and hoping he would be able to help Keith. I laid my phone down and I switched out the light.  
I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Secrets revealed  
Nessie’s POV

“Jacob?”   
“Yes honey?”  
“I want you to kiss me.”  
We were lying on La Push beach on a hot sunny day lying in Jacob’s arms. His russet colour stood out next to my pale skin. Jacob was wearing a pair of shorts, and I was wearing a barely there pink bikini. He was leaning over me.  
Jacob leaned forward and lightly brushed his hot lips onto mine. Oh my god. I felt a tingling down below that has never been there before. He pulled away and smiled at me showing me his bright white teeth. There was a jolt of electricity as he pulled away. I wanted it back.  
“You look stunning Nessie.”  
I blushed. “Why thank you Jacob.”  
“I am going to kiss you again.”  
“And I am not going to stop you”  
Jacob leaned forward and placed his lips on to mine. I kissed him back with such intensity that he matched it. Suddenly, I felt his tongue on my top lip. I immediately pulled back.  
“What’s wrong hun?”  
“Nothing. I wasn’t expecting it. But I like it. Do it again.” I demanded.  
Jacob plummeted his lips onto mine this time and we both kissed with force. He brushed my top lip with his tongue asking for entrance, and I allowed it. His tongue opened my lips and brushed my own. Hot on Hot.  
The tingling was back with full force. It was now in my lips, my fingers, down there. I had never had that before but it was good. I didn’t want him to stop.  
Our tongues darted back and forth when I decided to suck down on his bottom lip.  
He moaned.  
That feeling I had intensified.  
I sucked hard again and Jacob pulled me closer. He could now feel my barely covered breasts on his exposed skin. I could feel something else; hard against my thigh. I rubbed my hips up and down. Jacob pulled back.  
“Nessie, you are killing me.”  
“We wouldn’t want that now. I did not tell you to stop.” Jacob leaned back on me and kissed me again, his lips now opened mouthed with mine. Such a passionate kiss. Our tongues were playing tongue hockey, darting back and forth. He was now grinding against me and me him. I moved slightly and Jacob was now on top of me, with his hardness on my centre. I could feel something starting to flare down there. This was new. It was nice. I didn’t want it to stop.   
We continued kissing with such passion and fire, when I felt the waves crashing onto us. We didn’t care. We continued. The electricity building, the tingling on my lips never stopping. The eruption that threatened to happen down in my centre. The rubbing, the kissing, the rubbing, the kissing.   
There was only a thin piece of material separating us.  
I felt my back arch, my eyes went to the back of my head, and my nails dug into Jacob’s skin as the eruption became an explosion of electricity coursing through my body. My legs and arms now shaking in ecstasy.  
OH. MY. GOD.  
Jacob stopped once I collapsed back onto the sand. “Would you like some cheese?”   
I opened my eyes. “Eh?”…………………….

I suddenly sat up in my bed. I was hot and sweaty, and still tingling down below. I had a firm hold of the bed sheets in each hand and my pyjamas were sticking to me. After I few seconds; I realised where I was – In Lottie’s guest bedroom.  
I immediately thought of that dream and I instantly blushed. I was still tingling and now I realised I was shaking, not from fright, but from pleasure.  
I released my grip of the bed sheets and the breath I was holding then flung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and my legs gave way; I fell back onto the bed.  
That was interesting. Never had that before. I sat back up and put my head in my hands as I felt light-headed.   
What had just happened to me?  
And why was I kissing Jacob on the beach?  
I should have known it was a dream when it was a hot sunny day in Forks! And the fact I was wearing a pink bikini.  
I breathed slowly until I felt ok again. The tingling had now left my body, but I felt a bit sticky. I missed the tingle.  
Why was I kissing Jacob?  
I looked at the time on my phone and it read 10.00 am. I must have needed a sleep. I really needed a shower.  
I walked into the en suite and started the shower. I peeled my clothes off, and when I took my knickers off; I noticed a wet patch.  
What the hell was that?  
I threw them to the side. Who could I talk to without Mom and Dad finding out about this?  
Why was I kissing Jacob?  
I got into the steaming hot shower and leaned against the wall. I washed my hair and the rest of me. I was in there for a good ten minutes before I got out. I tried everything not to think of that dream.  
Jacob was hot.  
STOP IT!  
I dried myself down and brushed my teeth. I left the en suite and got dressed and dried my hair. If I blow dried it upside down, it would be slightly wavy which was the way I was wearing it today. It was straight at the top but got wavy the longer it got. My hair always parted dead centre.  
Jacob felt big.  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NESSIE, STOP IT!!!  
I blushed at that thought. I shook myself.   
I packed my stuff up, ready to get going as I knew Gemma would be coming back shortly.  
Why was I kissing Jacob? Why was Jacob kissing me? Why did I demand it? What did it mean?  
Confusion enveloped me then. He is my best friend.   
Dream Jacob is a very good kisser.  
AAARRRGGGHHH!!!  
I flopped back onto the bed. I kept replaying the dream over and over. The tingling sensation I felt down there was coming back slowly every time I replayed it in my head.  
Then it clicked.  
I liked Jacob. No. I really liked Jacob. More than a friend.  
Why?  
He was my best friend.  
But he is hot.  
But I have known him forever.  
But he likes you too.  
No he doesn’t  
Yes, he does. Look at the way he has been looking at you recently.  
As I was arguing with myself, I came to realise the other me was right. He had been looking at me differently.  
Nice differently.  
He held me in hugs longer.  
He stared into my eyes longer.  
There is a definite tingle when I touch him or he touches me.  
But what was that I had just before I woke up? Did he do that?  
It was very nice. Wouldn’t say no to that again.  
Shush you. I am thinking.  
I was now looking at Jacob in a brand new light. I wonder if he really feels the same. I needed to talk to someone about this. Definitely not Mom and Dad.  
Lottie. She would be able to help. Plus it would be a good distraction for her.  
I jumped up from the bed, grabbed my phone and left my room. I knocked on Lottie’s bedroom door.  
No answer. Maybe she is sleeping. I was so preoccupied before, I wasn’t listening out for her.  
I knocked again.  
No answer. I opened the door a fraction and noticed the bed was made up. I opened the door all the way and I could see she dumped her pyjamas on the floor. Where is she?  
I left the room and went downstairs into the living room. I opened the door and no one was in there.  
I left the living room and went into the dining room. There were three people sitting at the large table. They all looked at me as I entered.  
“Hey Nessie.” Shouted Tony who looked at the other man and woman sitting with him. “This is Nessie, and this is the chef Matt, and this is my wife Bessie.”  
They both waved as they had food in their mouths. Matt was wearing a white chef uniform, he had short spiky blond hair and a round face. Bessie was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. She had bobbed black hair and an angular face. She was very petite compared to Tony.  
“Hi, I was wondering where Lottie is please?”  
Tony looked at me. “She is out horse riding.” Panic set in.  
“Where?”  
“She stays around the field to start with but she usually ventures into the forest.” Tony said casually.   
Oh no. “Oh, ok. If she is feeling better, I’ll send her a text letting her know I am off home.”  
“Do you need a ride?” asked Matt. “I am heading into town to get some groceries.”  
“No thank you. Edward said he would get me at the bottom of the drive. I could do with stretching my legs.”  
“Ok. See ya later.” waved Tony.  
I walked out the room as fast as humanly possible. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I was meant to be looking out for Lottie, and she disappeared on me to go bloody horse riding.  
I ran upstairs to grab my stuff and I quickly ran outside leaving the house. I secured my backpack on. It wouldn’t hurt to have a quick look for her before getting down to the gate. I would need to take at least ten minutes as no doubt Tony would tell them I was walking down.  
I slid my phone up to access the keys and sent Dad a text.  
Urgent! Need picking up at the gate in ten minutes. Don’t get there too early – you will cause suspicion.  
I tried calling Lottie, but it just rang out. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran out the back, making sure I kept to the shadows. I ran into the garden and through the wrought iron fence. I ran down the short path and found some newly built stables in the large field.   
The stable itself was light oak wood. There were four stalls that I gathered were for four horses, although Lottie has three. I could see Bailey and Billy. Lottie had taken Beau.  
I ran through the field towards the forest starting at the back. I was fast like my Dad.  
I was beginning to wish this week was over. I have never had a week like it and I was contemplating running home to crawl under the duvet and never get back out from underneath.  
I ran through the thicket and tried to find Lottie by her scent. I couldn’t pick up anything but a new scent which made me thirsty. I was presuming that would be the horse.   
I kept on running, but the scent kept changing track, and mingling with a new one similar to Jacobs. I couldn’t figure out this new scent, so I thought it might have been Keith. He must be close.  
I doubled back getting concerned for Lottie’s safety. She must have wondered right into the forest, as there was no sign of her. I needed Dad.  
I ran back towards the house and down the drive. I slowed to human speed so not to alarm Jeff, who was on at the gate.  
“Hello, is that you leaving.” more of a statement than a question.  
“Yes.” I was hoping I didn’t sound too panicky. I looked at my phone and I was early. “I am just waiting for Edward.”  
“Ok. I am opening the gate anyway, as that is Miss Watson back.”  
“Oh.” I would need to talk to her. Gemma pulled up in a black Ford Fiesta and I noticed Adeline was in the passenger seat. I walked over to the drivers side and Gemma rolled down her window.  
“How is Lottie today?”  
“She was upset last night, but seemed calm after. She has gone horse riding, is that normal for her?”  
“Yeah. She goes out quite frequently. She feels it’s a way of releasing built up tension. When did she go?”  
“I don’t know. I woke up about thirty minutes ago, so must have been before that.”  
Adeline leaned over. “She will be fine. She has only been here for a few weeks and she knows that forest already. She has a good sense of direction.”  
My face must have given me away. “You look concerned?” Gemma asked.  
“I am a little, as she hasn’t really talked about what happened yesterday. I feel like she is hiding something from me.”  
Gemma’s face darkened slightly. “Right. Have you tried her on her mobile? She is surgically attached to the thing?”  
“Yeah, but it just rang out.”  
“I don’t want to worry Tony, so Adeline and I will get out on the scramble bikes we have and go looking for her. We know her usual places that she goes too. She found a nice clearing last week, I guarantee she has headed there as it is peace and quiet for her to get Beau used to riding.”  
I knew that clearing all too well.   
“I am worried for her as there has been some unusual bear activity.” I lied. “And I wouldn’t want her to get hurt.”  
“Don’t worry, we will find her. We will give you a call when we do.”   
I saw a familiar car pull up to the drive. “That’s Edward for me. I’ll get going.”  
“I’ll phone you later Nessie, and thank you for staying with her.”  
“No problem, see you later.” And Gemma rolled up her window and drove off. I could hear them talking.  
“Did she use – “  
“I think she did Ad. I am worried. And Nessie is becoming a close friend and it will get too hard to keep it a secret. I know the gang knows because of what happened last year, but we need to find her and make sure she is ok.” Replied Gemma.  
“I am worried for her. I don’t think she has complete control yet.”  
“No, it can be sporadic, but she is getting there. She has been practicing, but it makes her so tired…” the voices trailed off as they went further into the distance. Dad seen me in my trance and would have listened through my thoughts to what I heard. I ran to the car and got in.  
“You have a problem?” Dad asked. Too right I did. I touched his arm and showed him up until that point of me ear wigging.   
Dad scrunched up his nose. “We have a problem also.”  
“Oh?”  
“Kate and Garrett when hunting early this morning, and they got separated.”  
“How.”  
“Keith.”  
“What happened?”  
“Kate is alright, and she knows Garrett is ok. Kate managed to stun him and Sam managed to catch up but Keith recovered and took off again. He really isn’t taking too well to being a wolf.”  
“So where is Garrett?”  
“We don’t know. Kate tried looking for him, but his scent has been covered with the wolves’ and it was making it hard. Carlisle thinks Jacob will be up and ready shortly and he is going to try and get Keith to phase.”  
“Lottie is out there on her horse.”  
“I know. We need to sort something out when we are back at the house.”  
Dad remained quiet the rest of the way. We reached the house in less than ten minutes and we both rushed in. Everyone was there including Sam, Seth and Embry. I noticed everyone was in hunting clothes. Esme and Mom glided over and both give me a quick hug and kiss. Mom handed me a pair of old (they had been worn four times) jeans, a three quarter length sleeved t-shirt with eeyore on it and a blue hoody. I slipped into the room next door and quickly changed. I stepped back out and I saw Jacob standing topless talking to Carlisle and Dad. Dad was telling them what I had told him in the car. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered my dream and I blushed.  
Oh crap.  
“NESSIE!”  
“Yes Dad?” I replied a bit too quick.  
“We will be having words later.”  
“Sure sure.”  
Dad turned his back to me and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Jacob remained standing. He was truly in Alpha mode now.  
And looking pretty hot.  
I stole a glance at Dad, who had a face like thunder. It’s not Jacob’s fault you know.  
“Ok.” Jacob started. “We have a rather big situation. Firstly; Keith is still having problems coping. He has instinctually attacked Rosalie, Kate and Garrett.” Kate hissed. Jacob gave her a hard glare.  
“This is not his fault. He has no idea what and why this has happened to him, and we have tried for almost twenty four hours to try and catch him. He is strong, and he is powerful.”  
“He is almost on par with you Jacob.” Jasper commented.  
“I know, and this worries me – not because of the Alpha thing, as that will stay the same. But it looks like he was telling us the truth about Joshua Uley being his biological father. He was born before Sam. From the look I managed to get of him, he is as big as me.”  
“We don’t want to hurt him.” Embry interrupted. “But we cannot think of a way without physically pinning him down, but it means someone may get hurt.”  
“I don’t mind hurting him.” spat Kate. “He attacked me.”  
“He didn’t know what he was doing Kate.” Interrupted Dad. “He is acting on pure wolf instinct. We all did that when we were newborns. Something that can’t be helped.”  
“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
Rosalie stood up and rounded on Kate “No, you don’t have to like it, but these people have helped us so much in the past few years, and would come to your aid if you needed them. So keep your opinions to yourself Kate.” I was surprised at her outburst.  
“Since when did you join their fan club Rose?” Kate hissed.  
“Maybe you should have rescheduled your visit like Carlisle asked you to, but you came anyway.” Emmett boomed.  
Eleazar stood up; “We came because we had not seen you in a while, we wanted to reschedule, but someone was rather insistent.”   
“We know.” Said Dad. Looking at Tanya. I could see Mom giving her an evil look. Mom was way prettier she had nothing to worry about. Just Tanya getting desperate.  
“I now realise it was a mistake. I am sorry.” Tanya apologised.  
Rose walked towards the window leading to the back of the house. “What do we do now? Why has Garrett not come back?” Emmett sensing her worry, stood up, walked over to her and put his arms around her waist from behind. I saw Dad whip his head round at Kate.  
“You have got to be kidding me!” Dad hissed as he stood up and looked at Kate. She shrunk back into the sofa.  
“He is still adjusting to our ways.”  
“So you bring him here, and put us all at risk? Charlie, Sue and Billy all come here, along with the wolves imprints, and you put our friendships at risk?!” Mom went to stand behind Dad and put a calming hand on his back.  
“I didn’t think – “  
“No. You didn’t.” Carlisle said softly. “We also have other problems.”  
I was sitting next to Alice. I could quite clearly see the divide forming. Us Cullen’s on the two sofas facing towards the Denali’s with Jacob and part of his pack standing behind them looking rather menacing. I touched Alice’s arm. Will he hunt?  
“I can’t see, which means the wolves are involved.” Alice shook her head. Jasper put a comforting hand on her thigh.   
“This isn’t your fault Alice.”  
“I know, but I wish I could do more to help.”  
“This is why we are all here.” Jacob finalised. “We need to get this plan in motion. Nessie’s friend is out horse riding in the forest. Nessie tried to find her with no success. Charlotte went through a bit of a traumatic experience yesterday; so we need to find Garrett and Keith without alerting Charlotte. I suggest that we wolves will go out and find Keith whilst you vamps go out and find Garrett. Some of the pack are stationed at the res in case any of this gets out of hand and the rest stationed in Forks. I have Paul and Jared outside Charlie‘s house Bella”  
“Thank you Jacob.” Mom smiled at him, breathing a sigh of relief.  
“It means you guys can concentrate on this without worry.” Jacob put his hands on the sofa and leaned over the Denali’s. “If Garrett so much as hurts a human hair, then I will not hesitate to kill him. Do you understand?”  
A sequence of events happened at once. Kate stood up with her hands like claws ready to attack Jacob, the rest of Jacobs pack got into a defensive stances next to Jacob and my family immediately protected me.  
“You. Will. Not. Kill. Him.” Kate hissed through gritted teeth. “You do that, and I will kill you.”  
Something primeval lurched from within the deepest crevices of my being. I did not like this statement made by Kate. I jumped over my family and in between Jacob and Kate with my hands out towards Kate. Dad stared at me with wide eyes.  
“You will not harm My Jacob.”   
“Nessie…” Dad cautioned. Everyone stood still. The rest of the Denali’s stood behind Kate as the threat was made. The rest of my family were poised to attack the Denali’s.  
“No Dad. She will not hurt him. I have a friend out there who is in danger as we speak from someone that she carelessly brought. Now I like Garrett, but if he was so much of a risk, he should never have come. She is wasting time by threatening my Jacob. Nobody threatens a member of my family.” I hissed. My eyes were like slits and my hands like claws ready to fight.   
Jacob placed his warm hands on my shoulders. “It’s ok Nessie. I’ve got this.”  
“No.”  
“Renesmee. Look at me hun.” I slowly made my way to Jacobs side. He put his arm round my shoulders and I looked at his warm dark orbs. My anger melted.  
“Nessie is right. We are wasting time. You are on our and when I mean our, I mean the Quileute and the Cullen’s territory. So you will do what we say. You got that.” Jacob ordered.  
Kate looked around and backed down. Eleazar put a hand on her shoulder. “Very stupid thing to do Kate. If I had known Garrett had been having problems, we would never have come. You will not keep this from me again, now do you understand?”   
“Yes.” Kate backed down when she seen she wasn’t being supported. Eleazar turned towards Carlisle.  
“I hope we haven’t ruined our family connections Carlisle?”  
“We need to see what happens next Eleazar. If this can be sorted then of course not. It is a lesson learned. But I don’t want to think of the other.”  
“No of course not.” Eleazar turned towards Jacob. “Jacob. I hope we haven’t caused you offence. And I hope we remain friends. If Garrett does harm a human, you have my permission to do what you see fit.” Kate gasped. Eleazar turned to Kate. “There are actions to each consequence Kate. You better hope that this turns out for the best.” Eleazar turned back to Jacob and put his hand out to shake. Jacob took it slowly and shook it.  
“Right. Lets get this plan in action then.” Emmett said. “The sooner we are out there, the sooner I can get back to hunting. Does Jacob plan stand?” Everyone nodded apart from Dad.  
“I think Kate, Carmen and Tanya should stay here. I think Kate may react if something happens and I do not want that to happen.” Dad added.  
“I agree. Nessie comes though. She will be able to find Charlotte.” added Jacob.  
“Ok. Let’s split into teams. Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Nessie will try and find Charlotte.” Ordered Dad. “Jasper, Emmett, Eleazar, Carlisle and I will look for Garrett. Jacob and his pack will look for Keith.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Let’s go.”  
Rose opened the doors for the wolves and they took off into the forest to phase.  
Dad and his team, left a minute later, and we left a minute after that.  
Our team stuck together, and I was in the lead as I was the most acclimatised to Lottie’s scent. We ran back to Lottie’s house but remained in the forest. Gemma and Adeline had left as I could see tyre tracks in the mud. I touched Mom and Alice’s hand to let them know this.  
“Great.” Alice commented.   
I just remembered something. “Gemma did say that Lottie did like going to a clearing that she had found.”  
“The baseball clearing?” Mom asked.  
“Yes, brings back not so nice memories.” I whispered.  
Mom rubbed my shoulder then pulled me into a hug while Alice was explaining to the others. “Don’t worry Renesmee, we will find them.” Mom reassured.  
“Ok, the clearing is a ten minute run as it is in the other direction, lets get there. I’m calling Jasper.” Alice said. She flicked her phone up and Jasper answered within a second. “We are heading towards the clearing honey.” And she snapped her phone shut after the reply.  
There was a loud howl. That could only mean one of two things.  
We took off in that direction.

 

Garrett’s POV

I could smell the warm sweet blood calling to me. The object of my desire was moving fast. But I was faster. I didn’t care who the human was, all I knew was that sweet smelling blood was behind the soft buttery neck. It would be quick, and they would feel pain. I didn’t care as the fire at the back of my throat was unquenchable. I needed this.   
Five years and not a slip up. Animal blood was ok, but this blood was singing out to me; I had never felt anything like this. I could smell a bit of narcotic in this blood but nothing that would damage the taste though.   
The direction kept changing. I could hear the galloping of a horse. I would feed on that too.  
I smelt something strange. I had smelled something similar before, like wet dog.  
“AAAARRRGGGHHH!” I fell amongst the thick forest and landed by a rock. That hurt. I turned around and there was a large chestnut wolf growling and bearing its fangs at me. It was snapping at me and I could see the whites of its green eyes. In a way I was thankful to it. I would never have caught this scent if Kate and I were separated by this beast.  
I got up. “You are not going to stop me. It was you who attacked Kate and me earlier. But you can’t hurt me dog.” I taunted.   
The wolf barked a laugh at me.  
“Something funny?”  
He howled loudly then he cocked his head, leaned back and pounced.  
I was suddenly the mouse.

 

Keith’s POV

I am a wolf and I was going purely by instinct. I didn’t know why I am this way, I was scared at first, but now it felt purely instinctual. I had seen my reflection in a river shortly after I changed. I looked like a huge monster. I thought something funny was going on. The strange looks that Jacob and Sam gave me.   
Don’t get me wrong. It hurt like a bitch at first. I thought I was dying. My clothes started ripping as I got bigger and hairier. I leapt out of the motel, making a Keith shaped hole at the side. I would need to pay for that.  
I was scared at first. I didn’t know what was happening. I thought I had gone mad, but then I heard a voice in my head.   
Its ok. I am behind you, its Sam.  
Eh? I thought  
You can hear us, that’s a good sign Keith. We are so sorry we couldn’t tell you about this. But when you mentioned about being in pain earlier, we knew this was going to happen. But you need to phase back into human.  
Phase?  
Yes Phase. That was a new voice.  
I am Seth. You need to stop.  
No! This is madness. Wake up Keith. Wake up Keith!  
I ran faster and faster until they were no longer behind me. They caught me twice so far, but they weren’t going to get me. Probably do experiments on me.  
I stopped to drink from the river and seen what I looked like. I had to say I was so monster like that I scared myself.  
I had picked up a sweet scent that burnt my nose. I was curious. I wanted to see what it was, but at the same time I felt the urge to slaughter it. I followed this scent and I saw this beautiful blonde lady; except she was feeding on an elk! What was she doing?  
I roared a guttural roar. She was decimating this beast. It wasn’t natural so I pounced.  
But I collided with something brown.   
I wheeled back around and pounced again, and I met this large russet colour wolf the same size as me.  
You don’t want to do that Keith, she is a friend.  
She is not mine. Who are you?  
We circled each other. Both ready to pounce.  
It’s Jacob. I lead this pack and you have become one of us. But you need to try and change back into your human form so I can tell you what’s going on.  
I don’t care. This isn’t real.  
I am ordering you to stop.  
You can’t tell me what to do the russet wolf looked at me confused and I pounced at him.  
I felt the bones crack. I jumped off him in shock. What had I done?   
I ran off in the other direction and I could hear the wolves calling me. I didn’t belong. I didn’t belong. I couldn’t go back, I just attacked someone.  
Urges were taking over. I was becoming less human and I wanted to kill the sweet smelling thing. Why would I do that?  
I ran as far as I could. I did feel a strange pulling me deeper into the forest. There was a heartbeat calling out for me. I could hear everything. I stopped when I hit snow.  
I gathered my thoughts. I wanted to go back, but I didn’t. I was hungry. Thirsty. I sucked on some snow. Not that nice.  
I lay under a mossy covering and lay there for a while. I couldn’t hear any voices. That stopped the minute I told Jacob no. Why did that happen?  
I think I am going insane.  
I am going to wake up in my bed.  
Please.  
I put my head between my paws and shut my eyes. Time had no meaning anymore.   
Thump thump thump thump I was woken by the sound of two sets of paws running towards me.  
Somebody followed me. The running paws changed into human running; how was that possible?  
“Hey Keith. We just want to talk. I am Seth. You haven’t met me yet, but I wanted to make sure you were ok.” He was talking from behind a bush. He stepped out, and I could see why; he was naked.  
“When you phase Keith, you lose your clothes if you have them on, which is why I am like this.”  
“Please Keith. We are not going to hurt you.” Sam said with his hands up. He was also butt naked.  
Do I trust them? I didn’t know what to do.  
“I am going to phase now Keith, and show you this is real. Jacob is ok. He is not angry at you, please, you must know that. Seth whispered.  
Seth started trembling and then sprouted sand coloured fur all over his body. He was now on all fours.  
I felt threatened. I didn’t know why. Sam phased into black and it was two on one.  
I knew I could win.  
I was faster.  
I was stronger.  
And they knew that.  
I leapt out from my coverage and jumped high over their heads. I snarled at them and pounced towards Sam.   
I went for the jugular.  
Then I stopped.  
What was I doing?  
I stepped off Sam, and I whimpered. I tried to change, I really did, but nothing happened. I wanted to cry. I felt a trembling, but that was about it. Why can’t I change like them? Will I be stuck this way forever?  
I started running again. And I picked up another sweet scent and I followed that. I caught up with it and I seen two of them.  
The instinct came back. I wanted to kill them. Slaughter them and rip them limb from limb.  
They were holding hands when there was a growl from behind me. I knew I had to pounce there and then and I chose the woman.  
Darkness.  
I internally groaned. What was I just hit with? The sweet smells were no longer there, but Sam and Seth were back. I started crying. I didn’t want this. Seth and Sam stood to the left of me as I got back up. I howled and ran. It’s all I knew to do.  
I just kept running and running. I could feel that pull again towards the forest again, but I didn’t know what it was.  
I stopped to eat a deer. Disgusting as it sounds, it felt natural and it was kinda nice. I needed food. I washed my muzzle in a nearby river and picked up my snout to smell the air.  
There was that sweet scent again.  
This time I wasn’t going to lose. I chased after it. It was fast.  
I chased after the scent. It really burnt I had to stop myself from retching. I caught up with and I pounce really hard.  
The thing screamed.  
What was it?  
It plummeted into a rock and I growled at it showing my excessively sharp teeth. It got up  
“You are not going to stop me. It was you who attacked Kate and I earlier. But you can’t hurt me dog.”  
I laughed but it came out like a short bark.   
“Something funny?”  
I looked at it again. He had long dirty blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. Pretty girly if you ask me. But I felt utter rage towards it. Like it shouldn’t exist. I howled loudly to get rid of some of my pent up tension.  
I coiled my hind legs back and I sprung forward.   
It turned and ran. It was now my prey. And it looked like it was up to something.  
I was going to put a stop to that.

 

Garrett’s POV

He was one of those wolves that the Cullen’s hang about with. Maybe he knew I was going to kill a human. Well, it was gonna have to catch me first.   
I turned and ran in the direction of that sweet thick pulsating smell.

 

Lottie’s POV

I walked towards my beautiful Beau. He whinnied at me as he knew he was going to be taken out. I knew Bailey and Billy would have wanted to go, but Beau needed it the most.  
Damien had mucked out already this morning, and Beau had been groomed. I entered his stall and I attached his saddle to him. I lead him out his stall and he started sniffing my pocket, and nudging it.  
I was wearing my jeans, a blue and green striped rugby shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a pair of timberlands. I had my glasses on and my hair rolled into a bun and fastened with a clip at the nape of my neck to allow me to get my helmet on.  
“I know baby. You can have one.” I pulled out my polo mints and gave him one. The others whinnied, and I reached over to their stalls and gave them each one.  
I went back to Beau and I pulled the reigns over his head and I climbed on. He was a very big horse, and the height from where I was is amazing! We searched and searched for these three beauties, and eventually got them all from the same ranch somewhere in Texas.  
We warmed up in my field for ten minutes. Beau was enjoying the fresh air. I took him by the bars, and we practiced jumping over. Beau could easily manage a four bar.  
I decided we had enough and I left the field into the forest. I got off at this point as it’s all fenced off. Once I opened the fence and guided him through, I shut it and climbed back on. We went for a canter through the forest.  
I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going; I was allowing Beau to guide me. I was thinking of yesterday and how I was almost caught.  
I managed to stop Blake from going too far, but I almost killed him. My arm was sore this morning, but it was nothing compared to what could have happened. Nessie was starting to get suspicious of me, but I knew she was hiding something as well. When someone has a secret, you can tell when someone else has one too.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but this was my time, and I needed to get rid of some pent up anger. The gym Mum was meant to get installed wasn’t ready yet, and there was no big dummy for me to kick. I hated kicking punch bags as they don’t stay still!  
I felt my phone vibrate again and I continued to ignore it.  
I tapped my feet into Beau’s sides to tell him to go faster. He didn’t need telling twice. He picked up speed and we galloped through the forest. I never carried a whip, didn’t like them. My last relationship had lasted two years, and thankfully I managed to keep my secret from him. He was called Stewart and he was also a keen horse rider. He carried a whip and whipped his horse he did. Towards the end of our relationship we argued constantly. We finished a few months before my Dad died. Dad didn’t like him. But the day we finished, he had taken one my horses out. We had both gone for a horse ride, and he started whipping Ben needlessly. I was getting really hacked off so when we got back to my stables (I knew then I was dumping him) I grabbed his whip and I whipped him. I drew blood. And I was almost charged with assault! I told him that’s what the horse felt every time Stewart whipped him. I swear if Ben could laugh, he would have done.  
We continued galloping as Beau had amazing stamina; I was careful to avoid low branches.  
I experienced that last week when I was abruptly dislodged from Beau and was left hanging from the branch. It would have been really funny; if it was someone else!  
I was then brought back to reality when I heard this loud howl. It sounded awful! Beau abruptly stopped and I manage to stop myself from flying over his head.  
“Hey hey hey, it’s alright.” I crooned. Beau started stomping his front hoofs into the ground. And his ears were pointing back. He looked unhappy. I stroked the side of his neck and managed to calm him down. He stopped his stomping and I tapped his sides again and we continued on. Beau seemed calmer now.  
I knew where we were heading, towards this massive clearing I found a few days ago like a huge football field. I was coming in from the south east, as I knew the house was behind me. Nessie said her house was at the edge of the forest so I presumed north west for her house.  
I continued to try and clear my head. Why would Blaire stoop so low? I know I broke her nose, she only had herself to blame for that. But why would she encourage her boyfriend to try and rape somebody? It didn’t make sense.  
I was so glad that the CCTV cut out and Blaire had run off before I did what I did. It would have been tough trying to explain that. It could have been worse though.   
I was so thankful to Nessie yesterday. She was there for me when she didn’t need to be; I was such a bitch towards her. I know I have a mouth, and sometimes it goes before the brain engages. Sometimes I can’t help it. Really I can’t; especially since my accident. Sometimes what I think blurts out when I don’t mean it too. It is not always a good thing!  
Maybe I should tell Nessie.   
No. Too many people know already and wouldn’t know how Nessie would react. It was such an unusual thing. She was already asking questions about my scarring. That was embarrassing the other day when she seen the scarring down my left side.  
I’ll see how it pans out. I wasn’t decided if I was going to school on Monday. I knew the whispers would be intense, and I had no doubt in my mind that everyone knew already with Forks being such a small town. I was wondering about getting the gang over tonight anyway; at least I wouldn’t be on my own, and they would be able to distract me.

 

Garrett’s POV

I was getting closer. I could hear two heart beats, one juicer than the other. I would kill the human first and then the horse. It would be a tasty treat.   
I was faster than the wolf. It was behind me, but I was gaining a good distance.   
My mouth pooled with venom as I was thinking of the succulent thick red blood that was soon going to me mine. It smelled so sweet; like strawberries and I was drawn to it like a human needed oxygen.  
I checked to see if the wolf was still behind me.  
It was gone.  
Ha! Must have given up. I stopped to sniff the air.  
The prey was all mine. I continued on. I knew I was heading towards that familiar clearing. I was there almost five years ago. 

 

Keith’s POV

I was fast, but it was slightly faster. I needed another tactic. I fell back and cut left. It didn’t see me.  
It turned its head to check where I was and it stopped. It sniffed the air.  
I continued on further left of it, I would go round and get it from the side.

Lottie’s POV

I was now up on the stirrups in a racing position. I loved going this fast on a horse, I felt free. I continued on through the forest and I suddenly burst through into the clearing. It was an expanse of green all in front of me surrounded by forest.  
I saw a blurred movement in the forest right across the clearing; maybe my eyes playing tricks. Beau made a strange sound and suddenly a man appeared from nowhere right across the clearing! He had sand coloured hair in a ponytail and stood in a defensive position. He was beautiful like Nessie’s foster parents. He smiled menacingly at me. He took a step forward and Beau went crazy.  
He threw me.  
I was suddenly in the air and landed hard on my right ankle. Beau was standing on his hind legs kicking his front legs out. I had never seen him like this. I was directly underneath him and he was going to land on me.  
I dragged myself back from him and Beau landed back on his front legs. He was making distressed noises as if he was scared. He was looking at the stranger and backing away. I turned in the direction he was staring and I could see the man walking forward again. Beau reared up on his hind legs again, came back down and bolted in the direction we came.  
“BEAU!”  
“I will get him later, don’t you worry my dear.” I turned in the direction of the voice. It sounded so nice. I turned myself into his direction. I tried to stand up but a shooting pain travelled up my leg and I was on my arse again. I sat up with my knees bent to the left.  
“Who are you?”  
He didn’t answer me but continued smiling.  
“You scared my horse.”  
“I know.” He smiled; this time he was baring his teeth. He now looked quite scary. I jumped as I heard a twig snap off to the left of him.  
I felt the top of my helmet and could feel a crack. As I took it off my hair came undone and fell around my shoulders and back.  
The man shut his eyes and sniffed the air. “Mmmm. You smell delicious.”  
I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. I had a bad feeling about this.

 

Jacob’s POV

We had been on Keith’s trail for a good ten minutes when I realised he was tracking something.  
What do you think he is tracking? Asked Seth  
Not what, who.   
I can smell the vampire who they are looking for. Said Embry.  
Which means the bloodsucker is tracking something. Sam added.  
I need to phase and get Edward. I said. We all stopped while I phased, and I reached into the trousers I had tied to my leg and pulled out my mobile. I called Edward. He answered quickly  
“We think Keith is tracking Garrett.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, which means Garrett is tracking something or someone. We need to get to Keith before he does some damage. He is acting on instinct right now. Once we can get him to phase he will see sense.”  
“Hopefully.”  
“Well, he hasn’t joined a pack yet, and with him being the size he is, he may not need too. He could start his own.”  
“Are you worried about that?”  
“Actually, I’m not. I think he has a good heart, he is just confused. You need to find us.”  
“Ok, we will follow the scent of wet dog. We will be there shortly.” Edward ended the call. I slipped the phone back in my trousers and phased again.  
Let’s get back on the trail guys.

 

Edward’s POV

I snapped the phone shut. We had all stopped when the phone rang. “Jacob thinks that Keith is tracking Garrett and that Garrett is tracking someone.”  
“Do we need to get to the pack?” Emmett asked.  
“I think we do.”  
“What about the girls?” asked Carlisle.  
“I think they should continue looking for Charlotte.” I started running again with the rest behind me. Following the scent of wet dog.

 

Nessie’s POV

We were running in the direction of the clearing when I heard the galloping of a horse. Suddenly Lottie’s horse came out of nowhere and reared up on its hind legs at us.  
“Whoa!” Esme whispered. “It’s ok.”  
The horse didn’t seem to think so. It came back onto its front legs and started to side step us.  
“Lets just leave it, we can come back for it later.” Mom said.  
“Lottie wasn’t on it. Where is she?” I asked.  
“I can hear a heartbeat in the field.” Alice replied.  
“I can also hear motorcycles behind us.” Said Rosalie.  
I brought my hand to my forehead. “Gemma said her and Adeline would go out looking for her if she didn’t answer her phone. She was going to take out the scramble bikes.  
“Oh no. More humans.” Said Esme. “More people who are at risk.”  
“Come on, we need to get to Lottie and now.” I ordered. I took off again.

Jacob’s POV

This direction is awfully familiar Jake. Said Seth  
I know. Oh! The scent has just split. Keith is taking him out from the side. We need to act quickly. Sam, Embry; follow Keith’s trail. Seth, you and me will get the vamp. GO!  
Seth and I ran at full pelt on the vamps trail. This was going to get messy.

 

Lottie’s POV

“You never answered my question before. Who are you?” He looked like as if he wanted to kill me. I needed to stall.  
“My name is Garrett. It’s irrelevant though. Your heart is racing.”  
“And how would you know that?”  
“Well. Seeing as you are going to die soon; at my hands. I might as well tell you. I am a vampire.”  
I snorted. What a story! “Yeah right.” He wouldn’t get close enough to kill me.  
“It’s true.”  
“It’s the middle if the day you git. You would be burning by now if that was true!”  
“That is the fairytale you humans are led to believe.” He said convincingly. “I am going to drink your sweet blood. It will hurt for a moment.”  
“You’re mental.” I could feel my heart hammering in my ears. Part of me almost believed him.  
“Maybe so. But you won’t be thinking that in a few seconds. In fact, you won’t be thinking much at all. And then once I am finished with you, I will drink from your horse.”  
I got angry then. How dare he threaten me and my pet. “You are lying.” I challenged.  
“We shall see. You are singing to me and I cannot resist. The venom will sting though”  
“Venom?”  
“It is what we use to change humans, but also to incapacitate you.”  
“You are talking shite.” I stood up. Adrenaline now coursing through my veins, allowing me to forget the pain in my ankle.  
“I wish I was. But this conversation is now over.”  
The man called Garrett got into position; ready to pounce.

 

Keith’s POV

“I wish I was. But this conversation is now over.”  
I was biding my time, I couldn’t see the girl, but I could hear her. I was drawn to her like a magnet. I didn’t know why but I wanted to protect her.  
I was ready to kill this thing.  
I leapt from the trees. I was now in this clearing and I was metres away from it. It hadn’t quite pounced yet, and it turned and smiled at me while I was still in the air.  
Then I collided with something black.  
I was pinned to the grassy floor by it and by something with gray fur with dark spots on it’s back.  
I couldn’t move.

 

Jacob’s POV

We ran out into the clearing and I could see that Garrett was about to pounce on the figure that was about thirty feet in front of him. I could see Keith pinned to the floor by Embry and Sam who were struggling to keep him there.  
I could see movement to the right of me and Edward and his team had appeared. They stopped a few metres from Garrett. I was ready to pounce. Edward put his hands up.  
“Garrett. You don’t want to do this.” Edward whispered.  
“Yes I do. She is singing to me.”  
Nessie, Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie ran out from the right of Edward.  
“STOP!” Edward shouted; and they did. They were in a defensive stance.   
Charlotte was staring wide eyed at the scene.  
“Lottie, are you ok?” Nessie asked.  
Charlotte snapped her head at Nessie and snarled; “Do I look ok to you?”  
I had never heard anyone from Scotland.   
“I..Lottie. You need to stay very still. You are in a lot of danger.” Nessie cautioned.  
“I can fucking see that! He says he is a vampire and what the fuck are those things?” Pointing to me.  
“I can explain!” Nessie begged.  
“I DON’T CARE!”  
“Charlotte.” Whispered Edward. “You need to remain calm. If you don’t, you could be killed.” Charlotte stared at Edward. “Garrett. You need to come with us. You don’t want to do this. Think of Kate.”  
Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar silently walked towards where I was standing making a semi-circle with Seth and I in the middle.  
Out behind Charlotte, two girls on scramble bikes appeared. They jumped of their bikes and started running towards Charlotte. “What’s going on?” asked the brown haired girl.  
“Gemma! Adeline! Stay where you are!” Nessie shouted. The two girls stopped behind Charlotte with confused looks. They were staring at us.  
“I need this. She is singing to me Edward. I can’t stop myself.” Garrett begged.  
“Bella sang to me, but I stopped myself. I had to. We do not kill humans.”  
“But you were in love and I can’t resist.”  
A flurry of things happened at once.

 

Lottie’s POV

“I need this. She is singing to me Edward. I can’t stop myself.”  
“Bella sang to me, but I stopped myself. I had to. We do not kill humans.”  
I stared at Edward then back to Garrett, who looked me right in the eye.  
“But you were in love and I can’t resist.” Garret looked back at me. His decision was made.  
He pounced. He was standing a good thirty feet from me and he was now in the air. I had to protect myself, my sister and my friends. I had to expose myself. I got into a defensive stance, right foot back, left foot in front, right hand up by my shoulder and left hand out, fingers splayed.  
He froze in midair.  
The others to the left of me froze.  
The things at the back froze along with the thing that was struggling underneath the other two things.  
I felt strong. I had this under control.  
That bastard wasn’t killing me today.

 

Nessie’s POV

I was frozen. I couldn’t move.   
“What just happened?” asked Mom.  
I could move my lips then.  
The scene in front of me was strange.  
Garret was frozen midair; a couple of metres in front of Lottie.  
Gemma and Adeline were frozen behind her.  
Our search team were frozen in our places just right of Dad’s.  
Dad was in a frozen running position both hands out, who looked was just behind Garrett; ready to stop him.  
Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Eleazar, Jacob and Seth were frozen in mid running position behind Dad. Jacob’s menacing claws were splayed out in front of him.  
Keith had broken free from Sam and Embry and was also slightly in the air and just behind Dad; but with his large green eyes focusing entirely on Garrett.  
If this wasn’t a serious situation, it would be rather funny.

Emmett’s POV

“What the fuck?!”

Jasper’s POV

“Mmm, Interesting.”

 

Edward’s POV

This had never happened before. This happened as Charlotte raised her hands. How was she doing this? Her hair was blowing like there was a breeze in front of her although there was none.  
OH MY GOD! What is going on here? Thought Jacob  
“I don’t know Jacob. Something really powerful.”  
Can you move?   
“No, only my eyes and mouth.”  
I can’t move anything else though.  
EDWARD????   
“Yes Emmett?”  
WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???  
“I don’t know Emmett.”  
I noticed movement from Charlotte. She could move. She dropped her hands and closed her eyes.  
“I had to do it. I would have been killed.”  
There was a collection of voices and Charlotte clutched her head in her hands.  
“Please.” she begged. “One at a time.”  
“I’ll speak.” I offered.  
“What is going on?” Charlotte asked.  
“I think that’s a question for you Charlotte.”  
“I don’t think so. You first. What are you? What are they?” Charlotte asked pointing towards Jacob. “And why is he trying to kill me?” Charlotte pointed at Garrett.

 

Lottie’s POV

“This is difficult to explain. You would be in a lot of danger if we told you the truth.”  
“As you can see from him” I said pointing at Garrett. “He is the danger.”  
“Bitch..” Hissed Garrett. I looked at him. I took a few steps towards him.  
“Shut it you.” I made a motion with my thumb and fingers to tell him so.  
“mmmm mmmm mmm” Muffled Garrett who was now wide eyed.  
“I shut you up.” I walked round him and towards the big wolf who was in midair. I looked deep into his big green eyes and I felt the urge to touch him. I reached out my hand.  
“DON’T!” shouted Edward.  
Like I was going to listen. I caressed his cheek up towards his ear. His fur was chestnut brown and was so soft. I looked into his green pools and I felt a connection. Something that had been there for a long time. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I continued to stroke him.  
He hummed.  
“Do you like that?”  
The deep base humming started again.  
“I feel like I know you.”  
He blinked.  
“I needed to do this.” I shook my head to apologise. I tore my eyes away as the sun shone for the first time that day. The sun shone on the what looked like a huge wolf and there were flecks of gold and red through his fur. He was beautiful to look at.

 

Keith’s POV

Any strings I had felt before had been cut. I was looking into her jade green orbs and the pull I felt to this girl. No woman; was complete.  
She was the most beautiful person I had seen in my life.  
She was scared. I realised there and then I would be able to change as soon as I could.  
This girl was special. All I knew her name is Charlotte.   
She touched me and it was electrifying.   
I didn’t want it to stop.

Lottie’s POV

I didn’t want to stop staring at the wolf. He was so mesmerizing. But I had to focus for now.  
I turned to look at the rest of them and I had to shield my eyes. They all had diamond sparkly skin! It was also beautiful, but bloody strange. I walked up to Edward, and he looked at me with his golden eyes.  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“Your eyes are a strange colour.” I raised my right hand and I ran my hand over his left cheek.   
It was ice cold. He was so pale he looked dead. His skin was hard. He blinked and his eyelids were a lavender colour.   
I felt a shooting pain in my head.  
“Charlotte. Why are we frozen?”  
“I am afraid you have to explain things first before you get anything out of me.” I walked round the group and I ended at Nessie. I looked her right in the eyes. “I knew you were hiding something.” I said softly.  
“You were too. I knew you didn’t kick Blake.”  
“No. I threw him further than I intended, but I managed to stop the car.”  
“Please. Unfreeze us. Please.” She begged. I walked away from Nessie.   
“oooh.” I grabbed my head as the pain was threatening to overcome me.”  
“Charlotte!” Edward shouted. “I don’t think you can hold us for long. Please let me help you.”  
“No.”  
“Charlotte, what else can you do? Can you unfreeze us one at a time? I can get him away from you. He is right in what he said. We are vampires. But we are the good kind.”  
“And who’s to say that you won’t kill me?”  
“There is no one to say. But I give you my word Charlotte.”  
“And what are those things.” I pointed to the large wolf like things  
“Do you remember Nessie mentioning Jacob?” I nodded. “He is the big russet coloured one. He and his pack are what they call shape shifters. They take the form of the wolf, but bigger. They protect the Quileute reservation and Forks from vampires. You could call them werewolves if you wish.”  
“Then why does it look like they are helping you?”  
“Because we have an alliance. Its complicated to explain. Jacob imprinted on my daughter.”  
“You have a daughter?”  
“Yes, Bella and I conceived Nessie when Bella was human.” I looked at Nessie then back to Edward. I could see the similarities now.  
“You and Bella are her real parents? She lied to me.”  
“No!” Nessie shouted. I turned to face her. “I had to, it had to be a story that everyone believed. I wanted to tell you especially as I have gotten to know you this week Lottie. You are like a best friend to me. I know we have only known each other a week, but it is like I have known you for such a long time. I will tell you everything I swear but you need to listen to Dad.” I stared at Nessie trying to determine if she was lying. I turned back to Edward when something he said before was brought back.  
“What does imprinted mean?” Edward flashed his eyes to Nessie then back to me.  
“It is complicated.”  
“Not really.” I walked back to Edward and crossed my arms. We were almost the same height and I was nose to nose with him. “Tell me.” I demanded.  
Edward sighed. “It is an involuntary response in which a werewolf finds his soul mate. It also means they can carry on their genetic line.” I snorted. The pain in my head now shooting across my forehead.  
“And Jacob imprinted on Nessie?” I turned to Nessie. “Looks like you just got an arranged marriage chick!”  
“NO! Its not that way.” His eyes flickered to Nessie then to me. “Jacob wants Nessie to make her own decisions. He doesn’t want her to be forced into this. But this is not irrelevant just now. You are in pain Charlotte.”  
I felt a little trickle running down my nose.  
Shit. My nose was starting to bleed.  
I didn’t have long.  
“Please. Let me help you.” 

Nessie’s POV

“And Jacob imprinted on Nessie?” Lottie turned to me. “Looks like you just got an arranged marriage chick!”  
What? What did that mean? Were the feelings I had for Jacob not real? Were they forced?  
“NO! Its not that way.” I noticed Dad and Jacob’s eyes flickered towards me then back to Lottie. “Jacob wants Nessie to make her own decisions. He doesn’t want her to be forced into this. But this is not irrelevant just now. You are in pain Charlotte.”  
I looked at Jacob for that split second and I stared into Jacob’s eyes. I knew then my feelings were real.  
I then looked at Lottie, and she had a trickle of blood coming from her nose.  
Would she be able to hold this up?

 

Jacob’s POV

Nessie stared at me for a second. I didn’t know what she was thinking.  
I didn’t want her to find out this way  
I know you didn’t Jake. Thought Seth. She will once you talk to her. Have you seen the way she looks at you?  
I paused for a second. Yeah, she has been looking at me differently. I have definitely been seeing Ness in a new light. I hope she won’t be mad.  
No, she won’t Jacob. When you get the chance; talk to her.  
I looked over at Nessie. She was staring at Charlotte. I looked in her direction.  
There was blood trickling from her nose.  
That wasn’t a good sign in a clearing full of vamps. 

 

Lottie’s POV

“Please. Let me help you.”   
The pain in my head was getting worse. I made a decision.  
“Ok. How can you help?” I rubbed my temples and wiped the blood on my sleeve.  
“Am I right in say that you are telekinetic?”  
“You could say that.”  
“I can see that you are concentrating on keeping us all still. But if you can unfreeze Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and myself. We can ensure that you are safe.”  
“How?”  
“We are very strong, and four on one is good odds.”  
“Ok. I can bring him down from there.” I turned to look at Garrett.  
“Ok unfreeze us first please.” I shut my eyes and concentrated on Edward and those who he pointed out. They were now moving again. I felt legs give way and cool arms grabbed me.  
“Concentrate Charlotte.” Edward was right there. I looked up. “I kept my word.”  
“I know.” Cool hands held my head from behind. My head was pounding.  
“We haven’t got long Edward.” cautioned Carlisle. “Her heart is racing.”  
Edward looked at me. “Do you think you can get him down?” I nodded. The pain was getting bad. I struggled back onto my feet and staggered towards the man that was going to kill me with Edward and Carlisle right behind me. The man who was going to kill me; was now giving me daggers.  
I gave him a look of contempt. “You are lucky I don’t rip your head from your neck.”  
“Can you do that?” Asked Emmett.  
“There is always a first time.” I said looking at Garrett. For the first time there was a genuine flicker of fear flash across his face.  
I put my hand out and focused on Garrett. I lowered him down and Emmett immediately put his arms round him. Carlisle and Jasper grabbed a side each to secure him in their grasp.  
I grabbed Edward’s cold arm. “Please make sure that Nessie, Gemma and Adeline are ok. Can you find my horse?”  
“I will.” Edward turned round to face me and grabbed both my arms again; supporting me now. I felt myself getting weaker.  
“I am sorry for doing this. I was scared.”  
“Don’t worry about that. You did what you did to protect yourself and your friends. It is a normal reaction. You probably saved the lives of a few people here including your own.”  
“Ok.” The trickle of blood became a gush, and I could see Edward holding his breath.  
“Edward; swap places with me.” Carlisle said. Edward gently placed me on the ground and took Carlisle’s place. Carlisle was in his place in less than a second.  
“You can stop now Charlotte.”  
I raised my hand and everyone in the clearing could move.

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Explanations all round

Nessie’s POV

I was watching the events fold out like an out of body experience. Everything then happened at once. We were suddenly able to move and Lottie collapsed in Carlisle’s arms. Her nose was still gushing.  
Keith had stopped where he was and lay down. Jacob ran over to the bushes to phase and he came back. The pack surrounded Keith; I was now unable to see him.  
Garrett struggled in the vice like arms of Emmett, Jasper and Dad. He was snarling and spitting. He was trying to break free to get to Lottie.  
Gemma and Adeline were in complete shock. They were both standing there very still.   
Mom had put her arms around me as Esme ran to Carlisle and the others ran to their partners to help.  
“Her pulse is faint, but I need to stop this epistaxis,” said Carlisle. “I am taking her back to the house, I have my equipment there.”   
“You are not taking her anywhere until someone tells me what is going on,” I turned and seen Gemma with her hands on her hips. “How do I know that you are not like him?” she jabbed her thumb at Garrett.  
“You need to trust us Gemma. If I can’t get this bleeding under control Charlotte will have to go to hospital or worse, she may lose too much blood.”  
“Is that possible from a nose bleed?” whispered Adeline.  
“Depends what has been ruptured. And something tells me that this isn’t the first time this has happened.”   
“No.”  
“Right, when she regains consciousness, we will tell you everything. You have seen too much and your lives are now at risk. Please, I promise I will look after her,” Carlisle begged.  
Gemma looked at him trying to weigh up her options. “Ok, but we are coming.”   
Carlisle lifted Lottie effortlessly in his arms and ran out the field followed by Esme.   
Gemma had a surprised look on her face. “How…Why?”  
I walked to Gemma and Adeline who immediately took a step back. “There is no need to be scared. I promise. Let’s get you back to our house and we will explain.”   
There was a noise behind me and Garrett was still struggling against his bonds.  
“Nessie, we need to leave. Kate, Tanya and Carmen will take Garrett away from here. But we need to do it now.”  
“Ok Dad.”  
“Bella?”  
“Yes Edward?”  
“Look after them.”  
Mom walked over to Dad and kissed him on the lips. “I will.” Dad, Emmett and Jasper left the field with Garrett and Eleazar followed.  
I turned to Gemma and Adeline. “Get back on your bikes; you will need to follow me. Do you have full tanks?”  
“What do you mean ‘follow you’?”  
“Well. I run fast but I will run at the pace of your bikes so you can get to mine.”  
“Ok. Then yes we have full tanks. This day is getting weirder and weirder.” Gemma shook her head.  
“It is going to get worse,” I said. Gemma raised an eyebrow. I turned to face the rest left in the field. “Mom, what about Lottie’s horse?  
“I’ll go and look for it.” Rosalie offered.   
“Promise me you won’t hunt.”  
“No! I promise. She lives in the big house the opposite side of Forks?”  
“She has stables. That’s where you need to put him,” interrupted Gemma. “Thank you. Beau means a lot to Charlotte.” Rosalie dashed off behind Gemma and Adeline.  
I put an arm on Gemma’s shoulder. “Lottie is in the best hands. I promise. Carlisle is the best.”  
“You do know that Lottie will have tons of questions for you.”  
“I know.”  
“And we have -” Gemma stopped speaking and stared past me. She had an amazed look on her face. So did Adeline.  
They were staring at the pack.   
I turned my head and looked at them. They had all phased apart from Sam and Keith, who was trembling on the floor. They all had their shorts on (must have done that when I was talking to Gemma). But it was Seth and Embry who had the same gormless look as Adeline and Gemma. Then it clicked.  
They had imprinted.  
But with who?  
“Gemma? Are you alright?”  
“mmm mmm.”  
“Adeline?”  
“Yes?” said Adeline without taking her eyes away.  
“Nothing.”  
“Nessie, what is it?” asked Mom.  
“I think they imprinted. What are the chances of that?”  
Jacob jogged over. I felt my heart skip a beat. And I just thought of something? “Is it safe to leave Keith unattended?”   
Jacob stood next to me. “I think it is now. He has officially joined the pack. I heard what he was thinking just before I phased. And he imprinted on your friend Charlotte.”  
I looked at Jacob in amazement. “Eh?”  
“Yep. Although they haven’t met as humans yet. He imprinted on her when he first laid eyes her. Charlotte is some girl! Did you know she could do that?”  
“No. I had a suspicion something was up, but I didn’t think it was that. I don’t know how she does it.” We watched Gemma and Seth walk to each other and Adeline walking over to Embry.  
“It’s about time they imprinted,” commented Jacob. “Um…Nessie?”  
“Yes?”  
Jacob inspected the ground with his eyes. “Speaking of imprinting. I am what you want me to be, whether it be a protector, older brother or more. I want to apologise-”  
I cut him off jabbing my finger in his chest. “Don’t you dare apologise for that. It is something we have to talk about, but don’t you dare apologise for it. No matter the outcome Jacob, you will always be mine.” I ended the conversation and walked over to Mom leaving Jacob catching flies.  
“Hey Mom, we need to get home.”  
“I agree honey. Jacob?”  
Jacob was staring at me still with an open mouth. “Jacob? Earth to Jacob?” she clicked her fingers.  
Jacob shook himself. “Yes Bells.”  
“What are you doing with Keith?”  
“We need to get him back to your house. That is where Charlotte is and will be able to phase properly.”  
“He won’t attack us?”  
“Not now. I gave him the order not to just before I phased. He has joined the pack.”  
Mom walked over to Jacob. “He is a big guy Jacob. Is he safe?”  
“I don’t know yet. He still thinks you smell bad but hey; I think the same - oof!” Mom threw her elbow into his gut. “Hey, what you do that for?”  
“I thought you got over that?”  
“Yeah, doesn’t mean I can’t comment on it though!” Jacob dashed over to me to hide behind me.  
“Nessie won’t save you.”  
“She will. She was ready to kick Kate’s ass earlier.”  
“Not the point. And we will be having words about that young lady.” Mom pointed at me.  
Alice danced over. “Come on. Let’s get the love birds back to ours and they can go all google eyed later.”   
I shouted to Gemma. “Hey Gemma! We need to get you back to ours.”  
“Yeah.”  
I walked over to her and Seth who were talking quietly. “Come on, the sooner you get back, the sooner you two can get to know each other. Same goes for you two.” I pointed at Embry and Adeline.  
They were all looking at each other like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.  
I pushed Seth. “Come on. You have to get Keith back.”  
Seth tore himself away. Eventually.  
Jacob jogged over to Keith and Sam. They looked like they were having a conversation. “Seth, Embry. We all need to phase and we will meet back at the Cullen’s. Alice, do you have any spare clothes?”  
“I am offended you would even ask that!” Alice said putting her hand across her chest dramatically. “Of course I do!” she dashed off towards the direction of our house.  
Jacob, Seth and Embry jogged into the forest to phase (probably to protect their modesty!) and came back out in wolf form. Jacob nudged Sam with his snout to indicate to go. They all got up and ran out the clearing leaving Adeline and Gemma opened mouthed.  
“Amazing isn’t it?” I said.  
“You got that right,” whispered Adeline. “I can’t believe I have never seen Embry about before.”  
“Well, he goes to the school on the reservation. You wouldn’t have run into each other normally,” I explained.  
“Seth…” Gemma added dreamily.  
I rolled my eyes. I knew that feeling, but we had to go. “Come on girls. We need to get going. It’s a bit of a trek if you are on your bikes. Both girls jogged over to their bikes and started them up with ease. They noisily made their way over to me.  
“Ok then Nessie, lead the way! And if you are as fast as your Dad, you will need to go slow,” laughed Gemma.  
“You are taking all this very well,” I said.  
“I know. But I think it all fell into place when I saw Seth. It was like none of it mattered anymore.”  
“How does Lottie do it then?”  
“That is a story for her to tell I’m afraid. No disrespect.”  
“None taken. Thought I’d ask.”  
Mom touched my hand. “I’m going to go ahead. Make sure everything is ok,” she kissed me on the cheek.  
“You have your own story to tell I believe,” said Gemma. I touched her arm.  
Don’t I just! Gemma looked at me with surprise.  
“How’d you do that?”  
“Do what?” asked Adeline. I touched both their arms this time.  
She asked how I could do this. Lottie is not the only one with talents you know.  
They both smiled. “Well. Let’s get going then.” stated Gemma.   
I ran out the field letting them keep pace with me as I ran back to the house.

Jacob’s POV

We were running back to the house. I felt relaxed again. The threat was over and Garrett had better have listened to Edward. Tell you what though. He could be bloody scary when he wanted to be, not that I would ever admit to that.  
Keith was following us and was a lot calmer after he had imprinted on Charlotte. He accepted what he was there and then as Charlotte accepted it.  
Sam told me about the Quileute legend while we were waiting. I had no idea coming here would do this, said Keith  
I know. It’s been a bit of a transition for us all Keith. Don’t get me wrong though, you are a welcome addition to the pack, I added. We had reached the house but I had stopped in the forest surrounding it.  
Sam explained why it happened to me and why I imprinted on Charlotte…Keith trailed off dreamily.  
Focus Keith! joked Seth.  
Cheers mate! What I am trying to say is thank you for sticking it out. You could have abandoned me and you guys didn’t. Thank you.  
Pass the sick bucket! said Embry. Seth barked out a laugh.  
Hey! I don’t know why you are saying that Embry, and why you are laughing Seth. I chided. You two were given those girls the eyes. You both keep thinking about it and its making me feel nauseous.  
You are exactly the same when you think of Nessie, said Sam.   
You have a cheek! I said.  
Hey guys? That was Paul. I take it by the new voice that Keith is now with us?  
You got that right Paul, I said.  
So what about the vamp danger? That over? asked Jared.  
Yes. In fact you can stand down Paul, Jared. You other guys that are on the reservation; you can stand down as well.  
Nice one. I can get back to Rachel. We were rudely interrupted.  
PAUL!!! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THOSE DETAILS. THAT IS MY SISTER!  
Yeah, she is my imprint and we were shagging.  
AAARRRGGGHHH! PAUL; I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO BITS!  
You know I like to wind you up. I’m off then. Paul and Jared had left Charlie’s and ran back to their homes.  
So what happens now Jacob? asked Keith.  
We are going to phase. Keith you need to try. You need to be there for Charlotte. Do you remember what Sam told you?  
Yeah. He told me how I should phase. He explained about vampires and the vampires with the golden eyes are the good ones - the one we have an alliance with. And the ones with the red eyes are the ones we destroy.  
Do you know how to destroy a vampire?  
Well, when I seen the ones I did before I understood all this. I wanted to rip and tear them to shreds  
That’s right, and you burn the pieces as they can put themselves back together.  
That is just plain weird.  
I know, but it is what it is. Listen. Alice, the one with the short black spiky hair is bringing you some clothes.  
Okay. Gold is good. Red is bad. Got it.  
I left the forest to phase. I put my trousers on and left the forest. I was joined by Seth and Embry.   
“He is trying to phase,” said Seth.  
“Hopefully he will do it better than I did,” laughed Embry.  
We waited for a minute and I could see Keith in his human form keeping his dignity behind a tree.  
“Alice!” I shouted. A pair of jeans were thrown out the window and I deftly caught them. I threw them to Keith.  
“Thanks mate.” His accent was interesting. He and Sam walked out and joined us.  
“I had a thought,” stated Embry.  
“Don’t strain yourself!” Seth laughed  
“Why is Keith almost the same size as Jacob? I mean Jacob got bigger than Sam as he is the Alpha by blood.”  
“I had a theory about that,” added Sam. We all looked at him then. “I took the Alpha initially because to start with there was only me joined by Paul and Jared. It was when old Quil, Billy and Harry explained all of this to me then-”  
“Hey, where is Quil?” asked Embry.  
“He is looking after Claire, he couldn’t exactly drop things there. Don’t interrupt!” I scolded.  
“Anyway,” Sam glared at Embry. “Once Jacob changed, he surpassed me. He phased easier than I did. And he got huge because he is the Alpha. Jacob is Alpha by blood - what if Keith was meant to be the Beta by blood too. He was born before me, even though only by a few months.”  
“I don’t want the Beta,” Keith put his hands in the air.  
“You may not have a choice,” Sam stated. “I was the Alpha of the other pack cos they wanted me to be and I was the first to phase. But Jake is the natural Alpha. Look how quick you guys changed naturally over to him when I said I didn’t want to be Alpha any more. It’s like natural selection.  
“I am saying now. I. Do. Not. Want. The. Beta.” Keith said through gritted teeth. I could see him tremble slightly.  
“Hey Keith. Calm down. It’s ok. I would have been quite happy to give it to you if it’s yours naturally. I am not complaining if you don’t want it!” soothed Seth. “You still need to adjust to being a wolf.”  
Keith smiled his first genuine smile since all this happened and clapped Seth on the shoulder.  
“I appreciate that mate. I really do. I want to get used to all this. I want to get used to all the things that come with this.”  
“And there is good to this Keith. You imprinted. And now you have family here. You could have a life here,” Embry said. “You and Sam are brothers.”  
“And possibly you too Embry,” Sam added as an afterthought.  
“I never thought of that.” said Keith.  
“So, if Keith is older than us, although we all look physically the same age, why did he change so late?” asked Embry.  
I had a theory. “Well, I think because he has had a rough experience because his Mom died, then he comes here to find out his biological father is not around and at the time we were a bit pissed at him. That was bound to do something to him. I also think being around the vampires did the job too.”  
“Not that I am complaining. I think having Keith in the pack is a good thing. At least he isn’t like Leah,” said Embry. Keith smiled again. Sam would have told him about Leah.  
I heard running from the direction of the drive. Keith got into a low crouch. “Hey Keith, it’s ok. I think its Edward and his brothers.”  
“Yeah it’s us,” roared Emmett.   
“Subtle as ever Em,” said Jasper  
“Did you sort out Garrett?” I asked.  
Edward spoke next. “Yes. Kate, Tanya and Carmen followed us half way to Alaska then took over. Eleazar will be following shortly once he has established everything else out here. Garrett has been well warned not to show his face until he has his problem under control. Problem is that Charlotte is his singer.”  
“Singer?” I was puzzled.  
“The only way I can describe it is when a drug addict needs heroin. Bella was my singer. She was like a drug to me,” he said quietly.  
“I didn’t realise it was that bad.”  
“No. I know you didn’t. The thing with Bella is that I was and still am very deeply in love with her. Garrett obviously is not in love with Charlotte. He would have killed her there and then if we hadn’t have stopped him.”  
“I think Charlotte would have done that herself,” said Emmett. “The power she had when she stopped us all; us strong creatures at that. Could you imagine what she could do if she got complete control?”  
“I wondered that myself,” Edward thought. “We had better see if she is ok. I can hear Nessie’s thoughts so she will be back soon.”  
Nessie…so beautiful….  
Edward rolled his eyes. “Oh Jacob, get a grip.” Edward turned to Keith. “Are you ok?”  
“I think so. It’s been a bit of an experience though.”  
“I bet, having to put up with him.” Emmett poked Jacob in the side.  
“Thanks Emmett.”  
“Anytime,” Emmett turned to Keith. “Hey I’m Emmett; the first blonde you attacked is my wife Rosalie.” Emmett stuck out his hand and Keith took it reluctantly.  
“Erm…Sorry about that. I…”  
Emmett put his hands up. “Hey; anyone who can take on Rose and survive, deserves a handshake!” There was a hiss from inside the house.  
“I’m Jasper.” and Keith shook his hand. “And I think you have met Edward.”  
“Yeah, I met him on Monday. At least we are meeting on better terms.”  
“I agree.” Edward nodded. “Shall we go inside?” Edward made towards the door.  
Keith tapped me on the shoulder. “Is there anywhere I can go to get something to eat? I am starving.”  
Edward stopped and turned around. “You can get something here.”  
“I didn’t think you guys ate food. And I don‘t want to impose.”  
“No. We don’t. But Nessie does and so does this smelly lot. Have you been told about our family dynamics?”  
“Yes. Sam told me. Carlisle and Esme are like your parents. Alice and Jasper are husband and wife, so are Emmett and Rosalie as are Bella and yourself.”  
“Well, you will know that Esme loves looking after everyone, so there will be plenty of food, and the fact we are talking about it, she will have heard and will already be cooking up a storm.”  
“Are you sure? It’s no problem me finding somewhere.”  
“It is ok. Now that you are part of the pack, you are part of our family, as are the rest of this mangy lot.”  
“Thanks Edward. I always knew you loved us!” added Seth who clapped him on the back.  
As we all headed inside, Sam spoke up. “If everything is ok, I am going to head back and see my wife. We were supposed to be discussing something when you called me.”  
“Important?” I asked.  
“I have no idea. She did sound serious.”  
“Ok. Good luck.”  
Sam ran to the forest to phase. I headed into the Cullen house with the others.  
　  
Bella’s POV

Everything had happened this week. My only daughter starting school. Making interesting friends, and one of them definitely turned out to be interesting. Jake getting is house. Keith turning into a wolf and then Garrett.  
I knew something was fishy when the Denali’s arrived. Tanya, although she was always very nice to me, I knew she tried it on with my husband. Edward asked her to leave on her last visit as I was ready to rip her head off and that is not an example to set for my daughter.  
Speaking of that daughter of mine. She really impressed me earlier when she defended Jake. I was angry she did it, but it clarified a few things for me.  
I had made it into the house when Jake had just gone in.  
“Edward.”   
He darted back out. “Hello. Is Nessie on her way?”  
“Yes, just having to go at the girls’ pace with them being on bikes.”   
“Garrett has been dealt with. He is no longer welcome here. I have told Kate and Carmen they can come anytime, but at the moment Tanya should stay away. Her thoughts weren’t the best these past two days.”  
“How did you manage to get Garrett to stay there?”  
“I threatened to send in the dogs,” Edward smirked. “It worked. It told him they would rip him limb from limb if he is seen around here without our permission.”  
I giggled. “Well, as long as he stays away. Charlotte is certainly interesting.”  
“She is. I think with practice she would be able to keep control. She did that to all of us and she kept us there for almost ten minutes. I wonder what else she can do?”  
“It’s very ‘X-Men’.”  
“I know. But I thought there was something not quite right as I couldn’t read her mind very well. It was like static and now I’m wondering if that has got something to do with it. I couldn‘t read it at all when she had us all frozen,” he said pensively.  
“It’s an offensive weapon. Very useful.”  
“Also defensive. She would be able to get objects in her way to protect her.”  
“I do hope she is ok. She has been through a lot these past two days.”   
We stood and looked at each other. I felt that urge take over me as I looked my husband in the eyes.  
I suddenly took his hand and pulled him towards me. Edward put his arms round my waist and pulled me in for an electrifying kiss. Even after all this time he always made me weak at the knees. He darted his tongue on my top lip asking for entrance, which I allowed. I put my hands behind his neck and roamed my way down his back, his muscular back. I moaned as he was making me horny. He pulled away.  
“What are you thinking Mrs Cullen?”  
I pulled out my first shield automatically and then my second to allow Edward in. Doing that was now like second nature to me.  
Why Mr Cullen. You are making me really horny; that’s what I’m thinking.  
“I know. I love driving you mad.”  
I can feel that you are horny too.   
Edward smiled me his crooked smile and gently pushed me towards tree and I leaned against it with him leaning on me. He then plummeted his lips onto mine and I immediately ran my hands through his hair like I couldn’t get enough. I moaned; which encouraged him further. He started rubbing himself against me. His hardness building up that familiar feeling down below.  
Oh! That is so good.  
This encouraged him to rub harder against me. All time and sounds were lost to me now. His hand caressed my breast and I arched my back to allow my breast to fill his hand. My nipples hardened and Edward found it immediately. He took it between his thumb and finger and he gently pinched. I pulled my right leg up round his waist as he supported my bum with his left hand pulling me up to his height allowing us to rub against each other.  
Lets go back to the cottage; I want you right now. I want you to f-  
“MOM! DAD! My eyes. MY EYES!!!!”   
We immediately stopped and turned to face Nessie, who was staring at us from the front door. Gemma and Adeline were staring at the ground.   
She doesn’t have the best of timing. I felt the ping of my shield covering my mind once again.  
“Ugh! Do you have to do that in front of me and my friends? It’s embarrassing!”  
Edward put me down. “We do need to have a quick talk young lady about inappropriateness.”  
“You have got a cheek!”   
Edward ignored her. “Gemma, Adeline? There is a garage further along to the left and you can put your bikes in there. There is a door to the right inside the garage, you can get into the house from there.”  
“Thanks er... do we call you Mr Cullen then?”  
“No. First names are fine.”  
“Ok, thank you for this. Is Lottie ok?”  
“She is still unconscious for now but I think she will be awake shortly.  
“Ok. See you in a few Nessie.”   
Gemma smiled at Nessie and Nessie waved at them as they walked their bikes to the garage.  
I tried to flatten my hair, as it was completely out of place. “Come over here Ness. Your Dad has something to say.”  
Nessie reluctantly walked over. “If this is about me jumping in front of Jacob-”  
“Not just about that Renesmee,” said Edward. “You and your thoughts. Or dreams to be precise.”  
Nessie’s cheeks flushed.  
I looked between Edward and Nessie. “What are you talking about Edward.”   
“Lets go to the cottage for a second.”   
Edward took off with us behind him. We reached the cottage in seconds. We all went inside and Edward and I took a seat on the sofa and Nessie across from us on the other.  
“Look, about Jacob. I know that you and Jacob wanted me to make my own decisions about who I date and I what I do in the future. And I know the imprinting thing reflects my future. But do you know what? I don’t care. I do care about Jacob. I don’t quite know what my feelings are yet, but they are there and they are strong. And I can see Jacob has something for me. I defended him today because he is mine; no matter what capacity.”  
I smiled at Nessie. “I was angry Renesmee about what you did; you put yourself in a dangerous situation which was quite volatile for a minute, but I can see why you did it,” I looked at Edward. “I would do the same if it was your father.” Edward smiled back then turned back to Nessie.   
“I know what you were thinking earlier sweetheart, and it wasn’t appropriate. -” started Edward.  
“Then you should stay out my head then,” Nessie retorted  
“Don’t speak to your Dad like that Nessie,” I scolded.  
“But it’s true.”  
“What were you thinking at the time then?” I asked.  
Nessie went redder than before. “I had an….interesting dream involving Jacob.”  
“It was more than that Nessie,” said Edward.  
“I am not getting into it Dad. Mom it was one of those dreams.”   
It took me a second to understand. “Oh,” I looked at Edward. “Sorry honey, but this is going to happen at some point, but neither you, I or Nessie wants to talk about her dream, so let’s just leave it. She has had the talk. Things are going to happen and we are going to have to accept that.” I stood up and I cuddled Nessie.   
She touched my arm. Thank you Mom. Thank you for understanding.  
I smiled. I looked at Edward who looked torn. I flexed both my shields again. You ok honey? He nodded. Just going to take some adjusting to. That’s all.  
“Now Nessie. I think we should get back and see to your friend. Garrett is no longer a threat and everyone but Eleazar has left,” I said standing up. I walked towards the door and Edward grabbed Nessie in a hug.  
“I’m glad you’re safe sweetheart. You know how much I love you.”  
“I know Dad.”   
They both followed me back to the house.   
We entered and seen everyone in the living room. Lottie was lying on the couch, her blood stained top still in place. She had a vacuum splint round her right ankle and her boot was on the floor. I could smell the blood and the tiniest of burn was there but no more than that. It really didn’t affect me anymore.   
Carlisle was taking her blood pressure and Rosalie was cooling her head with her hands. I noticed that Carlisle put a cannulae in her left arm and attached a bag on a stand next to her. The bag said ‘Hartmann’s Solution’.  
Esme was in the kitchen serving up a feast for the boys. Gemma and Seth were quietly talking to each other as was Embry and Adeline. They were all stuffing their faces and Nessie ran over to grab a sandwich and she downed a glass of blood that was heated by Esme. Nessie hadn’t hunted for a few days.  
“Emmett?”   
“Yes Rosalie?”  
“Could you go and get one of your T-shirts please? We have nothing that would fit her.”  
“Give me a sec.” He was back in that second and threw his dark blue shirt to Rosalie. He sauntered over to me. “Up to much?”  
“Not really,” I replied.  
“Didn’t look like much earlier,” Emmett giggled and jumped out the way before I could swat him. I shook my head at him. He waggled his eyebrows at me.  
Alice and Jasper were sitting on the chairs by the window. Alice looked over and grinned at me.  
“She was amazing before, wasn’t she?” she said. I nodded. “And she has good dress sense although I can’t get a read on her future with these goons about.”  
Nessie walked over. “Hey Rosalie? I take it you found her horse?”  
“Yes I did. Interesting thing was it found its way back. It was standing at the gate at Charlotte’s field waiting to get in!”  
Nessie shook her head. “That is some horse then. I will have to tell her. Where’s Eleazar?”  
Carlisle looked up. “He went back out hunting. He will be back shortly.”   
Edward snaked his hands around me and whispered enough for me to hear. “We will finish what you started later.”   
I smiled and nodded. Emmett looked up and smiled at us making it look dirty. I didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what was going through his mind. He walked over to Rosalie and stroked her hair.  
Keith had finished his food and took the vacant sofa across from the sofa Charlotte was lying on. Jacob handed him a glass of water and he downed it in one. He sat down on the sofa next to him and Nessie sat next to Jacob and leaned in stifling a yawn.  
A low moan came from the sofa.

　  
Lottie’s POV

Pain. Excruciating pain in my head.   
So dark.  
This was like de ja vu. I had been here before, many years ago.  
I felt something cool on my forehead which was helping the pain. I could hear muffled voices. I knew I was lying on something soft. My ankle was throbbing.  
“I think she is coming round.”   
Was that Carlisle speaking? At least I was alive.  
I tried moving my head. I moaned. That wasn’t good idea. I now felt sick.  
“Esme, can you get me a couple of sick bowls from the car please?”  
I felt a woosh leave then returned a second later.   
“Charlotte? Can you hear me?” whispered Carlisle. I nodded. I didn’t want to speak incase I was sick.  
“Carlisle? I’m getting snippets of her feeling sick.”  
“Charlotte? Rosalie has her hands on your head. You are burning up a bit. I am going to turn you onto your left side. Try not to bend your left arm, I have had to put in IV fluids to help you with your blood loss. I know you want to be sick.”   
I felt cool arms turn me effortlessly. My stomach churned and I vomited over the edge of what I was lying on. I emptied my entire stomach contents and then some.  
“Attractive,” I croaked.  
“Ugh, that smells.”  
“Emmett!” Nessie shouted. “She can’t help it.”  
“It has bits in it.”  
“EMMETT!”  
“Well, it’s true.”   
I brought my free hand to my head. It was too much.  
“Right you two. Stop it.”   
“Sorry Carlisle,” they both said in unison.  
“Charlotte, can you open your eyes?” I opened them and immediately shut them as the light stung.  
“No…it hurts.”  
“Ok. Take your time. Would you like some pain relief?” I nodded I heard something pop and I felt a cold feeling travelling up my left arm. That was nice. Helped the noggin.  
I took a deep breath. And I slowly opened my eyes slowly adjusting them to the light. Carlisle was kneeling beside me with Edward and Bella standing next to him. They all looked like angels! Nessie, Jacob and a man were sitting on the sofa across from me. I stared the man who had pale green eyes. I knew those eyes. He had chestnut coloured hair which flecked gold and red in the light. I knew that colour. I felt a pull towards him. He smiled at me leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees.  
“Hi. You ok?”  
I just stared at him. He was beautiful. His accent was from the north of England. Lancaster?   
I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I felt sick again.  
“Sick bowl,” said Edward. And again I retched into the new one.  
“I’m sorry,” I croaked again.  
The blonde who was by my head called Rosalie continued to stroke my head. “It’s ok. You can’t help it. I’d be sick too if I had to look at Jacob all the time.”  
“Beau?”  
“He is ok. He found his way back home. He is back in the field,” Rosalie confirmed. “He has better tracking than those mutts sitting across from you.”  
“Hey Rose. How do you make a Blondes eyes twinkle?” I presumed this was Jacob.   
“Shine a flashlight in her ear.” I added.  
“Hey! That was my punch line!”  
“Stop being mean to her. She is cooling my head.” I ordered. I closed my eyes again.  
“No chance. I take every opportunity I can get. I will need to find some Scottish jokes.”   
My left arm was lying dangling off the sofa and I gave him the finger. “Swivel.”  
“Hey! What does that mean?” asked Jacob   
The one called Emmett who was taking the piss out of me earlier boomed out a laugh and I jumped. “I like her already.”  
Nessie interrupted. “They banter with each other but they love each other really Lottie.”   
“Love is a strong word there Ness,” laughed Jacob.  
“I agree with the mutt.” sang Rosalie. Her voice was very nice. “Let’s focus here.”  
“Rose is right,” said Carlisle. “Charlotte. I have got your ankle in a splint. I don’t think it’s broken, but once you are feeling better, we have an x-ray machine upstairs and I will diagnose it properly. The splint is acting like a compression. It will help with the swelling.”  
“Ok. What did you give me?”  
“I have given you a very small dose of morphine. It will help your ankle and your head. How are you feeling now?”  
“Better. Rosalie is doing a good job. Her hands are very cooling.”  
“Thank you Charlotte.”  
“I think you should try and sit up,” Carlisle suggested.  
“I’ll try.”   
Carlisle placed his hands around my shoulders and Rosalie put hers down my back. They both sat me up and I suddenly felt lightheaded.   
“Sick bucket!” I shouted. Rosalie supported my head as I puked up my guts. I felt minging.  
“Would you like a drink of water?” asked Bella.   
“That would be nice,” I itched my nose.  
“That’s a side effect from the morphine. Can give you a dry mouth as well,” said Carlisle. Rosalie put a pillow down my back. Bella handed me a glass of water. I sipped it; it was nice and cool in my dry mouth. I took another few sips and I could feel it run down my throat.   
“That is nice,” I realised my eyesight was fuzzy. “Where are my glasses?”  
“They are on the table, do you need them?”  
“Thanks Carlisle. May help my head.”   
He passed me them, and I shoved them on. That was better. Carlisle continued to monitor my blood pressure whilst I was under the influence of morphine. Although I knew that the dose was very small as I didn’t feel heavy or woozy.  
“Is that man gone?” I asked the group.  
“Yes,” Edward clarified. “Emmett, Jasper and I took him halfway back to where he stays in Alaska. He won’t be returning. The rest of his family has him,” he stood at the end of the sofa. “You are what we call a singer. Your blood appealed to him above anything else. There would have been no stopping him. You ‘sung’ to him.”  
I thought for a second. “So you are definitely vampires?”  
“Yes,” replied Edward. I leaned back against the pillow.   
“How does it all work?”  
“What do you mean?” Edward took a seat on the arm of the sofa I was on.  
“Why do you exist? How?” Edward looked at Carlisle and he nodded.   
“You would have found out by being an imprintee of Keith -”  
“EH?”  
“Keith imprinted on you in the forest.”   
I looked at Keith; who smiled sheepishly. “I..don’t know how to explain it Charlotte.”   
I actually wasn’t bothered. “I felt a pull towards you in the forest. Is that natural?”  
“I don’t know, but I would like to get to know you if you would let me.”   
I smiled at Keith. “I think I would like that,” I turned to face Edward; still smiling. “Go on.”  
“Once I tell you, you need to tell us about yourself.”  
“Okay.”  
Edward looked at Bella and smiled then turned back to me. “We are vampires, except we are the good kind. Vegetarian if you will,” I raised my eyebrows. “We hunt animals rather than humans. That’s why our eyes are golden. Our eyes are red if we feed off humans, but the animal blood dilutes the colour. The colour helps us to fit in. The colour can change depending on how thirsty we are.  
“We have superhuman speed, strength, hearing, agility. Some of us have special talents.”   
I listened as Edward explained all of their origins and how Nessie was born, imprinted on and her growth. I was amazed at this story. Jacob cut in to tell me about the Quileute tribe and their origins and explained about Keith. They told me who the Volturi were, their guard and what they did. I listened for what felt like hours and I knew that Gemma and Adeline were getting this for the first time.  
“So you don’t burn in the sunlight. You are shiny. Even Nessie had a dull shine to her. What about mirrors?”  
“We can see our reflection,” laughed Edward. “No aversion to garlic, holy water or crosses.”  
“Oh well. You never age though. Will Nessie stop ageing?”  
“Yes. She may or may not have another growth spurt. She should mature when she reached seven.”  
“What about me? If I have been imprinted on, and the wolves don’t age if they keep their wolf; what happens to the imprintees?”  
Jacob leaned forward. “Nessie will never age, but the legends say that Taha Aki married a third wife after the death of the first and second. There is no fact to say that he had imprinted on the first two, but he loved his third wife so much that he gave up his wolf so he could die with her. To me that would suggest that he imprinted on her. He regained his wolf when his tribe was threatened and the third wife sacrificed herself to save him. He never returned to his human form, but who is to say that she would have died? She bore many sons. Sam imprinted on Emily in 2006, and it’s now 2011- she has never aged a day.”  
“But what about Claire?” asked Nessie.  
“I think she will continue to grow until if or when she falls in love with Quil. That is my theory on it. I don’t think any imprintee will age if they are completely in love with the wolf.”  
“I think that is a very interesting theory Jacob. Certainly one to monitor.” said Edward.  
“We used to think that our legends were set in stone, but we are living proof that things are changing and evolving. We are imprinting more out with the reservation. I think there is more to all of this than we know. We are just going to see what happens.”  
Edward nodded and brought his hand to his chin as if he was in deep thought.  
I sat and thought for a while. I was taking this very well. I wondered if that was to do with Keith imprinting on me. I just thought of something.   
“You mentioned something earlier about special talents?”   
“Well, some of us in a previous life were able to do things such as influence people, read people or like Bella; keep people out of her head. When we were changed, those things we did naturally intensified and they can intensify over time as well. I can read the thoughts of people; apart from Bella. She was my mental mute.”  
“Was?”  
“Bella is what we call a shield; she can keep any mental ability out of her head. When she was changed she could expand that shield over us, but I still couldn’t read her mind. She has a second shield and she can flex that over me. With practice she can keep it up for long periods of time. Physical abilities like Jaspers can affect her. So does yours. Alice has the ability to see the future. She gets visions but are subjective.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, if someone changes their mind on the path that was there before them, the future changes. She can’t see the pack’s future.”  
“Why not?”   
Alice came and stood by Edward. “I think it is because they are shape shifters, so their future changes constantly. Right now, because they are here, the future has gone blank for us although I can see other peoples future and decision for example the Volturi. But when there are a lot of say; vampires around. I see lots of futures which can give me a headache. They can come in handy if I want a free mind,” she smiled. “Nessie being a vampire-human hybrid was hard to see first, but over time she becomes clearer to me.” Alice joined her husband back by the window. “I can see the wolves imprints clearly. We think I can’t see because the wolves are shapeshifters so their future is erratic.”  
“What about the rest of you?”  
“Esme, Rosalie Emmett and I do not have any special talents like Edward, Alice, Bella or Jasper,” said Carlisle.  
“But you bring your own qualities to this family. Don’t forget that,” added Alice.   
Edward continued. “I can read minds. Jasper can influence people’s emotions, Bella is a shield. Nessie can flip what Bella and I can and she projects her thoughts and memories onto others.”   
I looked at Nessie. “Really?”  
“Yes. I can do it by touching you. In the past few years, I am now able to touch two or three people at once and share my thoughts. Recently with my last growth spurt I had touched Alice and I could hear what she was thinking so I am still working on that. Like Dad said these things intensify. I touched you that day in the cafeteria and I got snippets. It was like static and Dad tried to read you in the car park and said it was like static as well.”   
Nessie reached over to me and touched me on the arm. I got a run down from her birth (which was gross) to right this second. It felt fast but a good thirty minutes passed. I felt sick again.   
“That was a bit much sweetie. She has gone bit green.” Bella commented. I looked up and smiled.   
“I don’t mind, that was very interesting!” I gagged a little.  
Edward turned to face me after looking at Bella. “Earlier in the field, when you had us all frozen, I couldn’t read you at all. I don’t know why.”  
I looked down at my hands. “That’s because I have what the lay man terms are called brain damage.”  
Everyone went quiet. “I’ll get to that shortly. I just have a few more questions.” I was about to ask another when another stranger walked in. He was in the other man in the field.  
“This is Eleazar,” Edward introduced. “He is part of the Denali coven we told you about. He is just about to head back. He used to be a member of the Volturi. His talent is sensing the talents of humans and vampires.”  
I looked at him and he smiled. “Sorry about Garrett. He won’t bother you again. I promise you that,” he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. “You are very powerful young lady Charlotte.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him. “What are you talking about?”  
“Well, once the Volturi made their decision to come here five years ago. They were going to kill us all. We acted as witnesses, and when it became clear that the Volturi believed that Nessie wasn’t a threat, they wanted to acquire. It would not have mattered if Nessie was a threat.”  
Keith was also listening intently as some of this he was hearing for the first time. “Acquire?”  
“The Volturi like to collect. They already knew that Bella had some sort of talent as a human as Aro couldn’t read her and Jane couldn’t inflict pain. I think you are similar in that respect. I get, what’s the word…snippets from you. They realised that they would lose, especially with the wolves being on the Cullen’s side and they backed off.”  
“Oh. Will they come back?”  
“I have not seen it. But they will send someone to check now and then,” chipped in Alice. “Normally we would have moved on by now but with Nessie and Jacob, we are reluctant too. But we keep ourselves to ourselves. No one has questioned Carlisle at work yet, but even if Carlisle had to relocate, we would probably stay here and commute. Nessie is now at school and settled.”  
I looked at Alice and smiled. She was very cute. Jasper seemed quiet. Edward stood up and glared at Eleazar. “Absolutely not! How could you think such a thing?”  
Bella made to stand next to Edward. Nessie had a confused look on her face.  
“What is it Edward? asked Jacob.  
Edward shook his head. “He thought that Charlotte would be a welcome addition.” I had no idea what that meant. Jacob and Keith stood up at once and stood in front of me in a crouch. Rosalie and Alice hissed. Emmett and Jasper stood behind them,  
“No Eleazar. That is not an option,” Carlisle said quietly.  
“What’s wrong? Am I in trouble?”  
“No Charlotte. Simply a misunderstanding. I didn’t mean to cause offense. It was an errant thought,” responded Eleazar. “You can all sit down. It is something I could never do anyway, but you need to ensure they don’t find out or they would do it themselves.” Everyone sat back down slowly. Jacob and Keith each had a face like thunder.  
“I don’t understand. Can someone tell me what just happened?” I asked. Bella came to stand behind me with Esme. Esme started stroking my hair absentmindedly.   
Edward stopped looking at Eleazar and turned to me again. “He thought what would happen to your gift if you were changed into a vampire.”  
“Oh. OH!” I stared wide eyed. “You think my telekinesis would get stronger?” Eleazar nodded.   
“There was no offence to that thought. I would never do so. But I think with practice you would be strong on your own.”  
“But you think if the Volturi found out about me they might change me?”  
“Yes.”  
“I would never allow it. Not a chance in hell,” stated Keith.  
“You are not the only one Keith. We wouldn’t allow it all. She is your imprintee,” added Jacob.  
I thought for a second. “But we would know if the Volturi came though.” I looked at Alice.  
“I don’t know,” said Eleazar. “My role as a member of the Volturi guard was to seek out people with abilities or talents. If I found a human with an amazing ability, the Volturi would change them there and then so they would become part of the guard.”   
Bella put her cold hand on my shoulder. “Charlotte. Please don’t worry. Nothing would happen to you. We wouldn’t allow it.”   
I breathed a small sigh of relief. I felt like I needed to freshen up. I was still wearing my bloody rugby shirt. “Can I use your bathroom please? I need to freshen up.”  
“I brought down a shirt for to change into. I hope you don’t mind if I burn your top. The blood is getting to Jasper a little.” I looked from Emmett to Jasper and he did look like he was in pain.  
Carlisle disconnected the IV fluids as the bag was empty. He gently took out my cannulae and put it in the small sharps bin he had beside him. He put a small white dressing over the site.  
Nessie walked over to me and helped me up out the sofa. I rested my bad ankle on the floor and the pain wasn’t so bad.   
“Once you have freshened up if you got to the first room by the stairs, I’ll x-ray your foot.” said Carlisle. Nessie put her arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs. I noticed a large cross that was on the wall and smiled. Quite ironic. There was a picture at the top of the stairs and it was a picture of three beautiful men. I stopped and stared.  
“That’s the Volturi.”  
“Oh,” I shivered. The less said about them the better I thought. We reached the bathroom and Nessie handed me a towel. I shut the door and Nessie waited outside. I used the toilet; I hadn’t realised I was bursting.  
I got up and leaned on the sink and stared at the mess in the mirror. Bloody hell. I looked awful. Pale. I quickly washed my hands then filled the sink with warm water. My hair was everywhere; nowt new there really. I always had yeti hair in the morning like I had been tossing and turning all night. My hair was all curly where it had been held in the bun, but it looked windswept. I tried to flatten it with my fingers but that was making it worse.  
It took off my shirt, which was a thick rugby shirt and thankfully got no blood on my bra. There was dried streaks of it down my cleavage though. I took my bra off and I put some foamy soap on my hands and attacked my face and my chest.   
Once all the dried blood was washed off I used the towel Nessie gave me to dry myself off. I put the dark blue button up shirt on, and it was massive. It had long sleeves that I had to roll up and I left a few of the top buttons undone. I felt better after washing myself. I hunted for some bleach and I found some under the sink and I doused the sink in it. Figured it would help them. I picked up the bloody material and left the bathroom. Nessie had a bag for me and I put it in that.  
“Feel better?”  
“Yes. Hey; do you drink blood?”  
“Yes. I get donated blood sometimes but I hunt animals. Food sustains me just as well.”  
“Each to their own I suppose. I like haggis so hey ho.”  
“What’s a haggis?”  
“My Dad used to tell me that haggis was a type of sheep that lived on hills. Their legs were shorter on one side of them which is why they walked funny.”  
Nessie looked at me. “Really?”  
I swatted her on the arm. “NO! Haggis is a sheep’s heart, liver and lungs minced with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices and salt mixed with some salt. It’s boiled in the animal’s stomach.”  
“And you eat that?”  
“Aye. You should try it cos it is really nice. You would like it.”  
“Mmm. You ok? I know today has been an information overload.”  
“Aye. You know what? I felt ok about this when I saw Keith in the field. They are impressive aren’t they? It has kinda let me forget about yesterday to be honest. I’m glad I don’t have to hide from you now.”  
“Me too. I was meant to be looking out for you and I failed in that today.”  
“Nessie, I can look after myself chick.”  
“After today, I can quite believe it!” Nessie pulled me into a hug.  
“You are going to have to show me what you can do. How fast you can go and all that.”  
“I know, but you have stuff to tell us too.”  
“Well, I suppose I should get it over with.” Nessie put her arm round my waist then suddenly lifted me into both her arms. “BLOODY HELL!”  
Nessie giggled. “That’s just the tip,” she ran down the stairs at such speed I thought I was still upstairs.”  
“Christ. I can see why you wanted Goalie….you wouldn’t want to hurt anyone,” Nessie nodded. “That’s ok. I’ll do the hurting then!” I laughed.  
“Shirt suits you,” commented Emmett.  
“Nessie you were meant to help Charlotte into Carlisle’s room,” Bella reminded Nessie.  
“Oh yeah. Sorry.”  
Carlisle stood up and helped me back up. “Come on. It won’t take long.”   
In a flash I was upstairs and x-rayed and back down within five minutes. “It will take a few moments for the film to develop. In the meantime, you can tell us about yourself,” he suggested.  
Everyone perked up then. They all gathered round as I prepared to start. Seth and Embry were with Adeline and Gemma, they came over from the kitchen and sat on the floor.  
“My Dad told me I was always a unique person, someone special. He told me once that life is learning to breathe while everything around you suffocates. That was true for me. Mum and Dad used to tell me stories of when I was a baby. They would always find something in my hand that I wanted, whether it was the toy that was left on the chest of drawers that was found in my hands, or the bottle that found its way next to me. Mum took me to the doctor explaining what happened and they laughed at her. As I grew up these occurrences were very rare. One time I received my MMR and the whole room shook as I took a temper tantrum about getting the needle. As I grew older they stopped and Mum and Dad thought nothing of it. Until I had my accident.  
“I was eleven years old when it happened. Do you know what the NAAFI is?”   
The group collectively shook their heads.   
“It is the Navy, Army and Air Force Institutes. It is an organisation created by the British government in 1921 to run recreational establishments needed by the British Armed forces to sell goods to servicemen and their families. It runs shops and other facilities on most British military bases.  
“I was home from boarding school on the Easter holidays. Dad was in the kitchen and ran out of milk so I offered to go to the shop, which was the NAAFI in the Aldershot Army base Dad was staying at the time. This was when he was a PTI instructor.  
“The NAAFI was a few streets down from where I stayed, and that’s the one I went to. They didn’t have any milk left so I thought I would leave the base and go the supermarket a few streets down. I figured Dad wouldn’t mind. Getting off the base was ok as long as you carried your ID card with you at all times. I was waiting at the traffic lights when it happened. I was only in eye sight of the men standing guard at the base. These two cars came out of nowhere. They were boy racers who had only just got their license and they were racing each other. There was a red car in front and a blue one right behind him. The light had gone green for me to walk and I was in the middle of the road when he hit me. I have no memory of what happened. Only pain. Dad told me what happened after.”  
“You got hit by the car?” asked Nessie.  
“And by the second one.”   
There was a collective gasp. Esme put her hand to her mouth.   
Carlisle looked at me. “What happened?”  
“This is not something I talk about and something that I tried to shove back into my memory so this is hard for me.”  
“I see. Did you get professional help?”  
“Yes. I talked about it once, and that helped. I still get the odd nightmare, but I think my own mind is trying to protect me from it all.”  
“It can happen.”  
“I am just going to tell you what I have been told. Dad found this information out from the lads stationed outside the base and from the CCTV. I have never wanted to see the CCTV, but Dad did.  
“I was in the middle of crossing the road when the first car hit me from the left. I was thrown like a rag doll in the air and the car stopped. The car behind didn’t stop in time, and as I descended from the air, I was hit by the bonnet of that car, then the windscreen and rolled onto the roof. The second car had gone into the back of the first. My injuries would have been less if I had hit the ground. The four guards that were stationed at the entrance of the barracks saved my life. The boys in each of the cars and their passengers tried to flee and one of the guards threatened him with his gun. They were lined up on the pavement until the police arrived. The other three tended to me. One held my neck while the other two stemmed the bleeding from my head and chest. They knew who I was as they knew my Dad.  
“The ambulance arrived when I arrested. I was resuscitated twice before getting into the ambulance. I had extensive head and chest injuries along with other injuries. When I reached the hospital, I had lost a lot of blood and in the end my entire volume was replaced. I had what is called a basal skull fracture. I also had a fracture to the left side of my head that caused swelling and pressure on my brain. The bleeding from my chest was from my ribs that pierced my lungs. They had also caused a very small tear to my pulmonary artery.”  
“It is a wonder you survived.” Carlisle commented.  
“I know. They opened me up down my left side. I should have a huge scar down the middle, but they managed to stem all this by putting me onto my right side and going in from my left. Don’t ask me how they did it; just what I am told; but I have a lot of scarring. They had to relive pressure from my brain and repair the cranial damage. They put in a shunt to get rid of any accumulating fluid; you can see the scarring.” I pointed to behind my left ear. “Once they did this, I had surgery on my left femur and my left wrist. I was on a ventilation machine as I couldn’t breathe on my own and in the ICU for two weeks.”  
“Don’t you remember any of this?” asked Bella  
“No, only pain. And a lot of it.”  
“What happened after your surgery?” asked Nessie.  
“They took me off the ventilator when I started breathing spontaneously on my own. I still couldn’t move very well and everything was hazy. I was moved to a children’s HDU. And I couldn’t move that much. This is when the telekinesis started.   
“I was in the room by myself one day after being bed bathed. I still had the shunt and the chest drain in along with other tubes. My leg was in traction and my arm was cast from above my elbow. I couldn’t move. I had seen Dad, and he was beside himself and Mum visited me once or twice. She didn’t really deal with it well, and blamed Dad for me being out. I was really thirsty and I called for a nurse on my buzzer but no one came. There was a cup of ice chips sitting on the tray at the end of the bed. The nurse had put it down there and I couldn’t reach it. I had a really strange thought as a very hazy memory resurfaced about grabbing a bottle so I reached out my right hand. I wanted it so badly. The cup started shoogeling on the table and I dropped my hand. I was seeing things and thought I was being stupid. I thought ‘no, try again’ and I did. The cup flew into my hand and I got my ice chips.”  
“How do you think it happened?” Esme asked.  
“I honestly have no idea. I thought it was my brain compensating because I couldn’t move, but I showed Dad a few days later when I got in some practice with small objects like pens and paper. He thought I was mad at first but when I showed him, he was amazed. He told me to keep it to myself. But the more I thought about it with Dad telling me that I used to do these crazy things when I was little; I thought that the gift was already there, just lying dormant. I didn’t need it as I grew as I could get things myself but the moment I needed it, it resurfaced and with practice; I got better.  
“The doctors said I had minor brain damage and that I would probably have problems for the rest of my life, but the only thing I have a problem with is that I say what I think before thinking about what I am about to say!”  
“You are telling me,” Nessie whispered. I gave her a dirty look.   
“I also lack a lot of co-ordination.”   
Bella laughed. “I remember that feeling.”  
“It isn’t unusual for the brain to compensate after a trauma, but I think you are right in saying that this gift was always there. I have never heard of anything like it. It is a bit like Jasper and Edward having their ‘intuition’ when they were human and their talents intensified, but why is yours doing this now?” Carlisle said this more to himself. “Maybe your brain injury just triggered it.”  
“Evolution?” I offered.  
“Possibly. I don’t know.” Carlisle brought his hand to his chin and stroked it as he was thinking.  
“I do have scarring on my brain, maybe that’s why Edward couldn’t read me.”  
“Or your brain protecting itself with its own layer of telekinesis?” Edward suggested. “I can read little bits from you but in the clearing, I couldn’t read you at all.”  
“Maybe. I never thought of that. Who knows? All I know is that is has been getting stronger. I can do more things.”  
“How did you get stronger?” I looked at Eleazar as he spoke to me.  
“I practised with Dad. After recovering of course. It took me four months to get back to ‘normal’. After that we used small objects. I would get headaches and nosebleeds and like back in the field; I would pass out, but I haven’t done that in a while. I think the nose bleed in the alley was a combination of using my ability and being hit in the head. My I haven’t had a nosebleed in a while. But now that you have told me who you are, it would make sense me passing out like that. You are all very powerful people.”  
“I was saying to Carlisle before that it would take a lot of power to stop us all like that,” mused Edward. “I have to say, it is a very extraordinary gift. What else you can do?” he moved from the arm of the sofa to the sofa itself right next to me.  
I smiled. “I can lift heavy objects; cars, people. It took years of practice. I can throw things.”  
“Do you use your hands like in the field? asked Emmett.  
“Not always, but it gives me better control.”  
Jacob laughed. “You are like Jean Gray from the X-Men comics.”  
“Except less psychotic.”  
Nessie had a puzzled look on her face. “Who?”  
“She is a character from X-Men and when she died, her subconscious brain protected her and she became, at first, a psychotic persona who loved risk, lust and death – that is how she was portrayed in the last X-Men film,” Keith added. I looked at him and smiled. I couldn’t help but smile at him.  
I thought I might as well tell them the rest. “I have been practising something new; I can make myself fly,” the whole room looked at me in amazement. “I actually got the idea from that film,” I blushed.  
“That is amazing Charlotte,” said Rosalie.  
“But I need practice at it. I can get myself a good fifty metres from the ground, but here it’s a bit hard not to be spotted; I broke my helmet last week when I lost concentration. Luckily I was only ten feet from the ground at the time,” I laughed.  
Nessie turned to Gemma. “How long have you known?”  
“A couple of years after her Mom and my Dad got married. She told me and I have been her guinea pig ever since,” Gemma turned to me. “I honestly don’t mind. I was honoured she told me.”  
“We found out last year,” Adeline added. “We went to Scotland as it was our turn to go over; Lottie’s Mom paid for the flights, and we spent a couple of weeks in the summer holidays. Were out shopping when I almost got hit by a bus as I wasn’t looking the right way; Lottie saved me and it was obvious what had happened, so Lottie fessed up and we are all fine about it. Gemma told us about the accident. We all think it’s pretty amazing.”  
“Damn right it is!” shouted Emmett. I smiled at him. I liked his enthusiasm.  
“How are you feeling now Charlotte?” queried Carlisle.  
I thought for a second. The headache had gone. The ankle was a bit sore but I would get over that. “I feel better. Ankle is a bit sore. Headache has gone.”  
“I have a suggestion,” I looked at Jacob.  
“No Jacob.” Said Edward.  
“Why not, she isn’t going to hurt anyone.”  
I was catching on quick. Edward answered the question that was in Jacob’s head. “What is it?”  
“I think you should practice. On us.”  
“I said no,” Edward narrowed his eyes.   
I looked at Edward. “Who are you to tell me what to do?” He looked stumped. Bella was smiling behind him and she winked at me.  
“I am just thinking of you.”  
I turned to Jacob. “What kind of practice?”  
“Well, on us in human form, wolf form and them,” he pointed to Emmett who had a sinister smile. I paled. “But when you are feeling better.”  
Emmett seen me. “Not in a nasty way Charlotte. I would only be too happy to be your guinea pig,” Edward put his head in his hands.  
“I think it would be a good idea. It is the best way for you to be good at this,” suggested Carlisle. “It would mean you would be able to sustain your telekinetic field for longer if not indefinitely against an opponent.” Edward snapped his head up.  
“It would come in handy if we were ever visited,” Jasper added. “If Charlotte can persevere with the pain then there is no reason why she couldn’t do this. I’m up for helping.”  
I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. First time I had seen him do that today.  
Edward thought for a second. “I suppose you are right. I just don’t want to put another person at risk because of who we are.”  
I leaned forward and place my warm hand on his cold one. “You have no need to be worried about me; you should be worried about them,” I pointed to Jacob, Emmett and Jasper. “They want to be my guinea pigs, they may soon regret that.”  
“Yeah right!” Emmett chuckled.  
I whipped my head round. “If the legends are true about you guys putting yourselves back together again, then I could literally take your head off and do you no damage.”   
Emmett immediately stopped laughing and Rosalie giggled. “That I would pay to see.”  
“Rose!”  
“What. You could do with shutting up!” Emmett rubbed his neck subconsciously.  
Carlisle whizzed upstairs and came back down with a black and white film. He raised it into the light. “It is not broken. Just swollen. I will get you a compression bandage and an anti-inflammatory to help with the swelling.”  
“Cool. It is definitely not as painful as before. Thanks.”   
Carlisle put a compression bandage on and my stomach started rumbling. I looked up and they all smiled. They would have probably heard it before I did with all that super hearing.  
“I’ll get you something to eat. It’s been a few hours since you’ve been sick, I’ll make you some toast,” Esme offered whilst dashing to the kitchen.  
“Toast would be nice. Thank you. So…um…what happens now?”  
Edward looked at Carlisle then nodded. “I think we carry on as normal. If you would like to enhance your telekinesis, then we are happy to help. I thought we may have put you at risk before, but the consensus seems to disagree,” he smiled. “You carry on with normal life as we do. I think you and Nessie are going to be great friends and there is no reason for that to stop. Nessie has enjoyed having you as a friend.” I looked down at my fingers at his compliment. Wasn’t used to getting those. Esme came back with some buttery toast. And I shovelled it in with a cool glass of water.  
“Thank you Esme. I think I needed that.”  
“Do you want some more?”  
“I would love too but I need to think of my delicate stomach and how much it has rejected today. So best not!”  
Esme laughed. “No worries. I’ll get you another drink of water,” she handed me a glass within a few seconds.  
“That whole speed thing is going to take some getting used to.”   
Nessie giggled. “One of us will pop you on their backs and you can experience it yourself.”  
“Thanks, I think you want to see me chuck again, don’t you?”  
“Well, I do that for you, you can make me fly; get your own back.”  
“Deal,” I yawned, I was getting tired again. Carlisle stood up.   
“I know it’s only 5pm, but it has been a long day for you. We can take you home.”  
“By car?”  
“Yes.”  
“Tony will get suspicious.”  
“Who is Tony?”  
“Our main security guy. He will want to know why I came through the front when I was out horse riding.”  
“Ok. What do you suggest?”  
“Going back through the field. He won’t notice the shirt as I put on a jacket before I left. But Gemma and Ad will need to come back through the forest as well. They can help me up the garden and we will say to Tony that Beau threw me and I couldn’t move anywhere cos of my ankle, which is true really if you think about it. If nobody tried to kill me, I may still be there,” I added as an afterthought.  
“Hey. Idea!” Seth shouted. He and Embry were still sitting at the kitchen table. “We could take them; on our backs.”  
“No.” Jacob shot it down. “Keith hasn’t got complete control yet. You two could, but Keith can’t.”   
Keith looked downcast. He looked at me. “When I am more myself, then someday that idea would be fun. But Jacob is right.”  
“Hey, I have an idea,” said Emmett. “I can take Charlotte back. Jasper and Alice can get the bikes, as I doubt there is much fuel left in them, the boys can take Gemma and Adeline and we can all meet back at Charlotte’s field.”  
“That sounds ok,” I began. “If we came out from the back, then Tony wouldn’t get suspicious. I still have my mobile in my pocket, I will just say I forgot it.”  
“We can say that we helped find you when we ran into Gemma and Adeline,” said Seth.  
“Ok. We will do that then,” said Edward. “Just remember Charlotte, the first time going at these speeds may make you sick. Bella didn’t fair too well the first few times.”  
Bella smiled at me and nodded. “It’s true. But I did get better though.”  
“You did love,” Edward rubbed her knee.  
Nessie stood up. “I want to stay with Lottie, make sure she is ok.”  
Edward started to protest but Jacob interrupted. “I’ll be going with this lot anyway Edward. She can stay with me. I will make sure she gets there in one piece.”  
“Ok.”  
Nessie zoomed off for what I presumed would be an overnight bag. We were having our girly night after all. Edward smiled at what he could read from me. I stared at Edward and Bella and I could see that Nessie got her looks from both of them. She had Bella’s face shape and hair colour from Edward. Her lips from Bella. The eyes were familiar. I shut my eyes for a second, trying to remember where I had seen the. Oh! Charlie Swan is Bella’s father, so the eyes must have come from Bella. Edward smiled again and nodded.  
“Does it get overwhelming listening to everyone?” I asked him.  
“It can be. But I get can attuned to people. I may get attuned to you.”  
“Yeah, like that will happen. Remember; I have a blended brain,” I made a whirling motion against my head with my finger  
Edward chuckled. “Stranger things have happened.”  
I yawned again. Tiredness was threatening to overcome me. Carlisle helped to stand me up. “I didn’t realise how tired I was.”  
“That’s ok. It has been a long day. You have opiates in your system; they are bound to make you tired. We will get you home soon,” Carlisle said. “And despite Emmett’s size, he is as gentle giant.”  
“I’ll take your word for it then,” I looked at Emmett and he smiled at me. I said my goodbyes to Eleazar, Esme, Bella, Edward and Rosalie. “Thank you Carlisle. You have no idea how much I hate hospitals. I couldn’t be doing with that today!”  
“You are very welcome. Now that you know about us, you are welcome round here at any time. I am sure Nessie won’t mind,” replied Carlisle. Nessie smiled and nodded her head.   
“Come on then Lottie. That’s what you like to be called?” asked Emmett  
“Yeah. OH!” Emmett swept my feet from the ground lifted me into his arms suddenly. “A bit of warning might have been nice you know!” I had to put my hands round his neck to steady myself.   
“And why would I want to do that?”  
“Because I am the delicate human.”  
“Delicate my ass,” Emmet muttered. “She who threatened to take off my head.”  
“Could you put yourself back together then?”  
“It has been known to happen, although I have never tried it with my head. Jacob took off my hand on Monday by accident and it knitted itself back on. I am sure Rose would like a go sometime.”  
“Like Humpty Dumpty.”  
“Except better looking.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Ok you little freak, you are going to find out the meaning of speed. Seeing as you are being cheeky.”  
“Bring it. I have plenty of cheek to go around.” Emmet laughed.   
I held tight round his neck as he held me out in front. The pack had left the house already to what they call phasing. Gemma and Adeline waited for Seth and Embry to come out of the forest. A large wolf came out with grey fur and dark spots on his back; he wandered over to Ad so that must have been Embry. The other sand coloured one gravitated towards Gemma. Two wolves came out from behind, and Nessie was stroking the russet coloured one I presumed was Jacob, and Keith had the chestnut coloured fur who was just as big as Jacob. Embry wolf and Seth wolf got down into a lying position allowing for Ad and Gemma to get on.  
“Impressive, isn’t it?” whispered Emmett.  
“It is. I can’t get over the size of them. They are so big.”  
“Jacob and I play fight.”   
I raised my eyebrows. “And who wins?”  
“I do.”  
There was a large snort coming from Jacob that caught my attention and I turned back to Emmett. “You mean you cheat?” I asked.  
“Now, how come you assume the worst?”  
“Cos Nessie told me you and I would get on. Which means you would do anything to win. I on the other hand, work damn hard, but would abdicate a little cheating.” I indicated ‘a little’ with my thumb and index finger.  
Jasper had walked out behind us. “She has you figured out already Emmett.”  
“No she doesn’t.”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“I’ll drop you.”  
“No you won’t. Jacob and Keith would take a chunk out of you if you did.”  
“Don’t be getting your imprint to stand up for you.”  
“Ok, then I will take your head off and see how far you get.”  
Emmett hissed, but broke out into a grin. “Ok. I think I am going enjoy practising with you. Hey, I hope you’re ready for this,” Then his grin became a smirk.  
“Go easy on me.” I pleaded.  
“No chance.”   
Emmett sped. I tucked my head into his cold shoulder in fear of hitting a tree. I felt sick again as everything whizzed by me like I was going at a hundred miles an hour. Probably faster.  
“You are a big pussy.” He said in barely a whisper. “Take a look.”  
“No thanks.” I gritted my teeth.  
“Go on.”   
I peered out from his shoulder, and I could make out blurs behind me.   
“Ugh!” I shut my eyes again.  
“Take a proper look. And don’t you dare think about puking.”  
I looked up again, and resisted the urge to vomit. I could see little Alice carrying the bike like it was a toy. Jasper holding it into his side as if was an annoyance. I could see Jacob and Nessie running together. Embry had Adeline on his back, who was thoroughly enjoying her trek as was Gemma. I noticed they held onto their fur to secure themselves with their legs secured into the wolves back flanks and they were low down against them. The wolves were very careful not to hit a tree. Keith was running next to Emmett. The trees were green and brown blurs. Emmett held me very carefully in his arms.  
“What do you think?” he asked.  
“It’s not so bad,” I admitted through gritted teeth. “Although I think I would prefer to give flying a bash.”  
“I think I am definitely going to have to see that sometime.”  
“I will personally make sure you get first go. I am going to try and get someone to fly along with me.”  
“You know…that would be cool.”  
I had to close my eyes again. I had always been a bad traveller. Never good with motion when I wasn’t in control.  
“You are looking a bit green. We are almost there.”  
I kept quiet. I was going to be sick. I opened my eyes again and immediately regretted it. I gagged.  
“She isn’t looking so good Emmett. I am getting sick vibes from her.” Jasper said barley audibly.  
“Nah. She will be fine.”  
I looked up and I could see Alice in what looked like a day dream whilst running. “If you are that confident Emmett. I can see around the wolves you know.”  
I laid my head against the cold shoulder, allowing me to cool down, and I looked up at him. “Oh crap. We are almost there. Just keep it in.”  
“Easy for you to say,” I mumbled.  
Emmett got faster, which didn’t really help. We slowed down, and I could see my field. Emmett stopped and he put me down gently. I stumbled around. I had the feeling I had been in a really bouncy elevator and could hear my stomach rumble. I held my hands to my stomach.  
“You ok?” Emmett asked.  
I shook my head. He came closer and I held my hand out to indicate for him to stop and the other covered my mouth. He continued to get closer.  
“Come on. I thought you were hardcore woman!” he was right next to me. I couldn’t keep it in.  
I puked all over his trainers.  
“Urgh.” Emmet lifted each foot up slightly to inspect it. “It wasn’t that bad.”  
I nodded. Then puked again. Over the foot he still had on the ground.  
“Oh that is disgusting! Did you have to do it over my trainers?”  
I fell on my arse onto the soft ground. I felt a bit weak.  
“Emmett, I think the running was a bit much,” said Alice in a sing song voice. Emmett went off into the wolves direction.  
“Not Emmett’s fault.” I croaked. “I am not good with motion.”  
Alice bent over me and put her cool hand on my sweaty forehead. “Better?”  
I nodded. I looked up to see what was happening. Ad and Gemma got off their wolves and all the wolves went to phase. Jasper had laid the bikes on the other side of the fence and came back to Alice. I could see him wrinkle his nose.  
“Sorry. I can smell it so it must be bad for you.”  
Jasper smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Bella will be pleased to hear that you were sick. She only felt sick the first time.”  
“Great. Have a laugh at my expense.”  
Emmett came squelching back over with a sour look on his face. “Serves me right I suppose.”  
“It’s alright. I will get my own back.”  
“Vampires don’t feel sick.”  
“You will be when I am finished with you.” I threatened.  
“Ooooh. Scary.”  
“I would be scared Emmett. If she can get to full potential, I would kinda like to see that,” Jasper interrupted our banter. I felt better already. Strange feeling that considering I was still feeling nauseous. I looked at Jasper.  
“Is that you?”  
He smiled. “Could be. Do you feel better?”  
“Only in my head. Stomach is running on empty again, so the sick feeling is there a little.”  
“Why don’t you put your head in between your knees,” Alice suggested. “You might feel better.”  
I did just that and shut my eyes. Alice played with my hair and it felt nice. She was very gentle. She was doing that for a good five minutes. Emmett and Jasper were talking so fast it sounded like thrumming.   
“He is as fast as you Jake.”  
“No he isn’t”  
“Is too. We are going to have to put money on that.”  
I looked up and Seth and Jacob were having a conversation, I presumed was about Keith.  
“Hey, where is he going to stay tonight?” Seth asked Jacob.  
“I was going to offer him a room at mine, if he will take it. Give me a sec, I will go and ask him,” Jacob ran off into the forest again.   
Adeline and Gemma were talking quietly with Nessie; I couldn’t hear them.  
The nauseous feeling had left me. I looked at Alice. “I think I’ll get up now. Feeling a bit better.”  
Alice put her hands underneath my arms, I shivered at how cold she was, and she helped me to my feet. She whispered in my ear. “Vomiting on Emmett’s trainers. Nice.”  
“Thanks. A moment I am sure he will treasure forever.”  
“Don’t worry; I will make sure that moment is passed on. He loves dishing it, but can’t take it.”  
“I see. I’ll make sure I rib him plenty then.”  
“You do that.”  
I didn’t even feel lightheaded as I was helped to my feet. All the guys came back from the forest talking to each other.  
“Right then Lottie. Time to get back before another search party is sent out for you,” said Emmett.   
“I know.”   
I was feeling sleepy again. I made my way over to the fence and I was about to climb over it when I was grabbed from behind and the next thing I knew I was over the other side of the field looking at the rest of the crowd from afar. I was in his arms again and I looked at Emmett. “What you do that for?”  
“You are fast becoming my favourite human so I thought I would carry you over, the rest will be over in a sec. Besides you look dead on your feet and a few years of beauty sleep wouldn’t go a miss either.”  
I elbowed him in the chest. “Ow!” I rubbed my funny bone.  
Emmett rumbled out a laugh. “Vampire,” he pointed to himself.  
“Reflex.”  
“Ok, I didn’t even feel that. You should use some of those freaky powers of yours then you could make a dent.”  
“Do you know; I would. But I can’t be arsed.” I put my nose in the air. Emmett carefully placed me onto the ground. “You have a bit of grace you know. When Nessie explained about you I thought you would be this big rough jock type person. But you’re like a big puppy really,” I patted him on the head.  
“Hey!” He tried to brush me off.  
“Well, you are. A hoppy floppy puppy. With big ears.”  
“I don’t have big ears.”  
“You might not think so.”  
“I will make you sick next time.”  
“Ooooh, scary.”  
We bantered like that until the rest of them walked over the field. Beau was out in the field and was calm, like he knew that these people were the good guys.   
“Lottie, you ready to win an Oscar?”  
“Aye! I suppose,” I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and he screwed his face up at me. I hobbled in between Gemma and Adeline and we walked into the garden from the gate. I turned towards Alice, Jasper and Emmett. “Thanks you guys.”  
Emmett took an outlandish bow whilst Jasper looked at with contempt. “You are very welcome Lottie. We will be getting you over sometime to work the voodoo.”  
I laughed. “You’re on mate.”   
The three disappeared back into the forest and the guys followed us into the garden.  
My ankle wasn’t as bad as it was; the meds and the compression bandage had really helped. I didn’t need to hobble now, but for appearances sake, I put on the show. Adeline and Gemma put their arms around me and me them, and the guys walked behind us. We walked through the lower garden and climbed up the stairs into the higher garden. Tony came running from the garage.  
“You have been ages, where have you been? And who are this lot?” Tony pointed his radio towards the guys behind us.  
“Um….I fell from Beau, he threw me.”  
“And haven’t I told you to carry your mobile with you?” Tony scolded. I felt like a little child.  
“Yes, and I lost it. It was these guys that found it when they were jogging in the forest. They found me and they called Gemma and Adeline from it. I thought I broke my ankle, but it’s easier to walk on now.”  
“Are you alright? Where is Beau?”  
“Beau found his way back, and these guys are Keith, Jacob, Seth and Embry, and you have met Nessie. They helped me back.”  
“I have bloody warned you about that horse.”  
“I know, but he is getting better. He needs to be broken in.”  
“I appreciate that, but I think you are going to have to have someone with you when you go horse riding if he keeps throwing you.”  
“Ok, Gemma will come with me if I am out on him.”  
“I am not completely satisfied with that.”  
“Well Tony, you’re going to have to be,” I crossed my arms and I put a determined look on my face. “I am not going to give up riding my horses.”  
Tony crossed his arms. “Do I have to call your mother? I presume she doesn’t know about yesterday either.”  
“Don’t pull the ‘I’m telling Mummy’ crap on me. Tony, you have known me long enough to know that I can look after myself,” I shook my finger at him.  
“Come on Tony. You know this wasn’t intentional and you know that Lottie is usually pretty careful,” added Gemma.  
Tony stood back. “Ok, ok. I give. Look, you all must be hungry. I’ll get Matt to rustle up something.”  
“You may want to get him to rustle up a banquet as these guys are growing lads,” I jerked my right thumb to lads behind me.  
“Ok.” Tony looked at the lads behind me. “Do you always walk around topless?”  
Jacob spoke up “No, we were jogging.”  
“Where do you guys stay?”  
“We stay on the La push reservation.”  
“And you jog all the way out?”  
“Yep,” he pronounced the p.  
“What can I say, you all must be hungry. Come on, Gemma will show you were the kitchen is.”  
Tony walked away back to the garage shaking his head. I turned to the guys behind me. “He is like that a lot.”  
“Never,” said Jacob.  
I smiled at Nessie. “Some day then?”  
“You are telling me.”  
“I am hoping you are stopping for the night.”  
“Of course I will. I think that Adeline and Gemma will be preoccupied and I think you have someone you will want to get to know. I haven’t seen Jacob for most of the week.”  
I nodded. I then whispered. “They are all pretty hot.”   
Nessie smiled. “I know.”  
“Keith is really hot. That isn’t the imprinting thing is it?”  
“Maybe. They are who you want them to be. Whether it is lover, protector or brother.”   
We walked away from the group so we had a bit of privacy. We sat down by a bench just by the garage, allowing the others to walk on.   
“Charlotte. This imprinting thing was meant to be a rare thing, it is how they find their soul mates. But the pack all seem to be imprinting at some stage. And I think it’s a good thing. I have known Jacob all my short life but I see him as mine. I refer to him that way too,” Nessie looked off dreamily.  
“But you are starting to see him differently,” I said.  
Nessie looked at me. “Yeah. I am starting to have feelings for him. It has happened so quickly though; it’s been since I had my growth spurt. Dad and Jacob thought that the real meaning of the imprinting thing was going to bother me, and do you know what? It doesn’t.”  
I took Nessie’s hand. “You are warm.”  
“I know, part of the whole human-vampire hybrid thing. I run a few degrees below Jacob.”  
“Anyway. Jacob is hot. You have noticed how ripped he is. That boy is pure muscle. So is Keith actually.”  
Nessie laughed. “I had noticed. Do you know. This has been some week. I made a new friend. Discovered some feelings, another wolf, you being attacked.”  
“Twice.”  
“I know. You have freaky powers.”  
“You are half vamp.”  
“You imprinted. So did Gemma and Adeline.”  
“On some very hot guys.”  
“And you made a friend in Emmett.”  
“He is going to be the annoying big brother I never had.”  
“And now we are here.”  
“Here we are.”  
We both giggled.  
“Come on,” I stood up and grabbed Nessie’s hand. “Lets get the cripple inside and go and get ill with chocolate.”  
We both stood up and made our way into the house from the front door, elbows linked.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Practice…  
Nessie’s POV

Lottie and I walked into her large house and straight into the dining room. The others were all in there around the table while Matt was running about the kitchen preparing our food.  
“Hey, you joining us or just going to stand there.” shouted Seth.  
Lottie and I both smiled and made our way to the table. I sat next to Jacob who was at the head of the table, and Lottie sat next to Keith who was next to Jacob on his right. Gemma and Adeline were both engrossed in conversations with Seth and Embry. I turned back to Jacob who was talking to Keith about pack stuff.   
I studied his face. His skin was so flawless, his almost black hair was short, spiky and it stuck up in all directions. There were bags under his eyes but they were not that noticeable. His large hands were on the table with his fingers interlinked. I looked down and he his chest and torso had muscle over muscle. He truly was a beautiful person.  
“Nessie?”  
I was staring at Jacob when he spoke. “Uh?”  
“You’re staring, is there something wrong?”  
“No.”  
Jacob leaned over to me. “Is there something wrong?”  
“No.” I whispered. I quickly peered over to everyone else, and they were talking to each other. I looked back at Jacob and my heart skipped a beat.  
“You ok?”  
“Yes, it’s been a long day.”  
Jacob tucked a piece of hair behind my right ear. He touched my cheek and my stomach flipped again. “Are you staying here tonight?”  
“Yes. I think Lottie will need me.”  
“We will stay as long as we are needed. Some people may be harder to tear away than others.” Jacob nodded towards the rest of the pack.  
I looked over to Matt, who was still preparing food, then turned back to Jacob. “Can we talk?”  
“Of course we can hun. What’s wrong?”  
I turned to Lottie. “Lottie?”  
“Yes chick.”  
“That room that I used today, can I use it please?”  
Lottie smiled at me mischievously. “Going to be busy?” she looked at Jacob, who looked mortified.  
“NO!” The whole room went quiet. I blushed. “I just wanted somewhere I can talk privately.”  
Lottie kept smiling. “Of course you can. In fact, if you guys aren’t doing anything, you are all welcome to stay.”  
Jacob nodded. “That’s ok.” he lowered his voice. “We have to patrol tonight but we don’t have to leave until later.”  
I looked at Jacob again. “Come on. I want to talk with you.” I grabbed his hand and I led him upstairs. We reached the room I resided in earlier and we entered. I sat on the bed, as Jacob stood in the doorway.  
“Ness, what you doing?”  
“I just want to talk to you, about us.”  
“Us?”  
“Come and sit on the bed.” Jacob walked over and flopped onto the bed on my left, I was by the headboard. He looked concerned.  
“Jacob, I am going to come right out with it. Over these past few weeks, I have changed, you have noticed and I think I am right in saying that we both have feelings for each other.”  
Jacob ran his hand through his hair with a wide eyed look on his face. “I….um….I…”  
I put my hand on his, which was resting on his knee. “I understand about the whole imprinting thing, I now know why Dad and Mom was upset about it all these years ago, but it has come in handy really, with the whole pack not being able to massacre us at the time, but I mean it when I said that you would always be mine.” I looked down to my free hand.  
Jacob leaned over to me and brought my chin up with his free hand. I looked into his dark brown orbs and I felt an instant pull to him, he was smiling.   
“Nessie.”  
“Yes.”  
“I do have feelings for you. After those few days after you grew, I felt a different sort of pull towards you. I hate being away from you, it’s like I don’t exist. This past week has been torture not being able to see you. It is like I can’t breathe.”  
My breath hitched at my throat when he said those words. “Do you know that when Mom and Dad fell in love in was instantaneous. Although to start with Dad wanted to kill Mom. But after they got to know each other, and after Mom discovered what Dad really was, she didn’t care about that.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I saying that after all this time, I think, no I know I am having feelings for you Jacob Black.”  
Jacob breathed out the breath he was holding. “I have feelings for you to. After your growth spurt your Mom and Dad talked to me and basically gave me their blessing.”  
“Was that when they took you away when Alice was trussing me up?”  
“Yep.”  
“Oh.”  
The hand I had over Jacob’s started to tingle. It was a nice feeling. Jacob noticed me looking and swapped them over so my little hand was inside his large one.  
“Do you feel that?” asked Jacob.  
I looked back up at him. “I do. Nice isn’t it.”  
“Do you know that I have been feeling that for weeks.” admitted Jacob.  
“Me too.”  
There was a pause for a few seconds. “What pushed you?”  
“Pushed me?”  
“Yeah, to bring this up. It’s not exactly an easy conversation to have.”  
“I talked to Lottie.”  
“What did she say?”  
“It was more of observation she made. She immediately clicked that my feelings for you had changed.”  
“Smart girl.”  
“I know.” We looked at each other for a second. “What do we do now?” I asked Jacob.  
“I don’t know. This is kinda new to me.”  
“Have you ever, you know?”  
“What?”  
“You know.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Oh Jacob, you can be very dense sometimes. I mean sex.” I immediately blushed.  
“No!” Jacob laughed.  
“What about a kiss?”  
“There was a girl when I was at school that was before Bella came. It wasn’t that nice. And there was one other.”  
“Oh?”  
“Um…Bella.” I knew about that, although I didn’t have to like it. I made a face. “That’s in the past though Ness.”  
“I know. I am just not going to think about it.” I smiled trying to reassure him. He squeezed my hand.   
We both sat in silence again. This all felt so new and different. I concentrated on my hand touching Jacob’s hand, drowning out all sounds.  
She is so pretty when she is thinking. So does this mean she is my girlfriend now?  
“I suppose it does, but you need to ask me.” Jacob whipped his head up at me.  
“Eh?”  
“Sorry. I heard what you thought. I was curious.” I looked to the floor guiltily.   
“I’m not mad. Ok.” Jacob took both my hands and took a deep breath. “Nessie, would you be my girlfriend?”  
I looked at him and smiled. I still had my hands in his. Yes my Jacob, I would love to be your girlfriend.  
Jacob smiled. “You mean that?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Right then. Tell you what. Let me take you out on a date.”  
“A date?”  
“Yep, a proper date. I want to pick you up at the house, take you somewhere nice.”  
“Where would you take me?”  
“That’s for me to know. Tell you what, I am going to pick you up tomorrow at 5pm.” Jacob nodded at me and patted my hand.  
I smiled. “Where you taking me?”  
“I told you; that’s for me to know.”  
I scowled at him then tried not to smile. “Spoilsport.”  
“I know. But I want to do this right.”  
I smiled again. I felt all tingly where he was holding my hand. It was going right up my hand and into my arm. “Do you feel that?”  
“The tingling?”  
“Mmm mmm.”  
“I do. It’s nice.”  
“Do you think that is an imprinting thing?”  
“No idea. Interesting thought though.”  
I looked at Jacob’s mouth as he talked. His lips looked so soft. They were inviting me in. I really wanted to kiss him. But I wanted it to be the right moment.  
“What’re you thinking?”  
I was brought out my daze. “Um…that it was nice to get this into the open.”  
“I know.”  
“Jacob; you usually have a lot to say, this isn’t like you.”  
“I know. Suppose I am a bit nervous.”  
Now that he mentioned it, so was I. “I know how you are feeling. I have butterflies in my stomach.”  
Jacob smiled. “Well, now that is all in the open. We can have our date tomorrow and we can take things from there. I do think we will need take things slowly though.”  
“Why? What if I don’t?”  
“You are going to have to; Edward threatened to make me into a fur coat if I didn’t.”  
“What?!”  
“Yes, when Edward and Bella took me for a drive, they laid down some ground rules, and I have to say, I agree with them. We Quileute’s have standards too you know.” he puffed out his chest.  
I looked at him for a second. “Standards?”  
“Well, your Dad said …” Jacob mumbled something incoherent.  
“I didn’t catch that last part.”  
“No sex before marriage.” Jacob breathed out.  
“I think you will find that I can do what I like.” I stuck out my bottom lip.  
“That’s what Bella said.”  
I smiled. Go Mom. “Well, what if I wanted to?”  
“What if I wanted to wait?”  
I stared at him. “Really?”  
“Yeah. The only person I would want to be with is you, so it would be special for both of us to wait until that time, after you know, getting married?” Jacob said quietly.  
“Do you see that? Marriage?”  
Jacob thought for a second. “I do actually.”  
I looked out the window. Noticed it was getting darker. I hadn’t thought about it that far. I had only realised my feelings for him.  
“I don’t mean right away. I am so not ready for that.” Jacob looked at me wide eyed.  
I had to laugh. Chandler like moment from Friends there. “It’s ok. I’m not either. Let’s start with our date tomorrow night.” I looked back at Jacob right into his eyes. “But I am telling you now, if I want something, then I will get it, and no threats, rules or people’s standards are going to get in my way.”  
Jacob’s mouth gaped open. “Eh?”  
“Jacob, you have never been able to deny me anything. What is to say you could deny me now?” I said seductively.  
“What? Eh? I wouldn’t let you.” Jacob let go of my hand and crossed his arms over his bare chest.  
“Really?”  
“No. I have your virtue to protect as well as mine.” Jacob looked at the wall; I could see him trying hard not to smile.  
I snorted out a laugh. “Yeah right.”  
Jacob looked at me and stared right into my eyes. “I am being serious Renesmee. I want everything to be special for you; I want everything to be right. Nothing will be second best for you, and when it comes to that, you have to respect what I want, and I have to respect what you want and come to a compromise – that’s how relationships work. You know if we did anything like that, I wouldn’t be happy, well I would, but that’s not the point, and neither would your parents. And I want this to be special. I want you to enjoy your time with me, cos honey, we have all the time in the world.”  
I took his hand again, amazed at his words. “You really do care for me. I understand what you are saying. I get why you would want to wait and how we got onto this conversation I will never know, not something I would have discussed with someone I have technically only been going out with for five minutes. But I suppose we aren’t normal. And I am glad it’s out the way. I will respect your wishes about that, but like you said, relationships are a compromise. There are other ways.”  
Jacob raised his eyebrow. “Other ways?”  
“You know what I am talking about Jacob!” I slapped his hand. “Come on. Let’s not get bogged down with the details, and get downstairs, or people and by people I mean Lottie and Seth, are going to think we did get up to something.”  
“Ok.” Jacob kept his hand over mine and pulled me up from the bed. He looked directly into my eyes, and I felt that familiar tingle go all the way down below my stomach. He gently kissed my forehead and then pulled me into a cuddle. This cuddle was different as my hands wandered up and down his back taking in every contour and muscle. I felt so happy, excited, nervous and relaxed all at the same time.   
Jacob pulled away all too soon. “Come on. I need food.” He said gruffly.  
We both made our way back downstairs into the dining room.  
We walked in, and everyone was deep in conversation with each other, they didn’t notice us arrive. Matt had just brought out food, and I also realised how hungry I was. We both sat down and dug in.  
Lottie kicked me under the table, and then grimaced. She would have forgotten about the whole human/vampire thing. She reached her hand over the table and I touched it. I relayed the whole conversation to her.  
After that I added. Funny how you can hear everything I am telling you, but I only get snippets from you.  
Lottie shrugged. “No idea chick. I am a medical mystery after all.”  
How are you and Keith getting on?  
Lottie smiled. I could see she was really taken with him. “Tell you later” she mouthed.  
I continued eating my tea. Matt had put on quite a spread. There was chicken legs, beef strips, spare ribs, sausages wrapped in bacon – never seen that before. I held it up to inspect it.  
“Pigs in blankets.” said Lottie. “What we call them at home.”  
“Oh well.” I shoved it in very un-lady like. I chewed on it. “Very nice actually.”  
“All this meat is enough to give someone a coronary.”  
I laughed. She was right. “I suppose these growing boys need their meat.”  
“I suppose.” Lottie picked up a cucumber stick. “Got to get one of my five a day.” And she dunked it into a dip.  
We all continued eating, and when Gemma, Adeline, Lottie and I stopped, the guys continued until there was nothing left.  
Matt came out and looked at the table. “Where did you all put it?”   
Jacob leaned back in his chair and patted his bare stomach. “Growing boys you know.”  
“mmm.”  
“Is there any more? Dessert perhaps?”  
Matt looked dumbstruck. “Er…I…yes there is a large chocolate cake in the fridge. I’ll just go and get it.” he ran his hand through his hair and walked back into the kitchen.  
“Jacob, you can’t demand food.” I scolded.  
“It’s ok. We have plenty. I think Matt was shocked that everyone ate everything.” said Lottie. “He likes to show off his culinary skills, and now he has that chance.” She laughed.  
Matt came out with the huge chocolate cake and went back for bowls. Once he came back he cut a large piece out for all the guys. “Hey are you girls wanting some too?”  
“I wouldn’t mind; but smaller than that though.” I said. He cut us all a smaller slice and left whipped crème on the table.  
Again everyone was quiet as we ate. Jacob was shoving his in fast.  
“You in a hurry Jacob?” I asked quietly.  
“Well, it’s getting late and we are going to have to patrol the area. Plus we need to show Keith how it’s done.”  
“Ok. Well, go easy on him though.”  
“You seen the size of him? Almost the same size as me!”  
I giggled quietly and touched Jacob’s arm. He could give you a run for your money. He’s a big guy.  
Jacob nodded.  
But I suppose he needs to know the ropes seeing he now has someone to stay for. I looked at Lottie. She looked back at me and smiled. We also needed to have a long chat.  
We all finished up and carried all the dirty dishes into the kitchen.   
“Right ladies. We have to depart.” Jacob said crossing his arms. He meant business.  
“Do you have to go?” asked Lottie.  
“Fraid so. We have to patrol this area.”  
“For what? Haven’t the other vampires gone?” queried Gemma.  
“For now, but we get the occasional visitor and we need to make sure all the lands are safe.”  
“Oh, ok. When will you be back?” Gemma asked looking at Seth from the corner of her eye.  
“Don’t worry, we will be back in the morning, and we will stop by around lunch time. We need to get some beauty sleep.”  
Lottie snorted. “Right then. Stop dawdling and get out my house!”  
Jacob playfully pushed her. “We are going. Stop nagging woman.”  
“Get used to it mate, looks like I am here to stay.”  
Jacob put his face in his hands. “What have we let ourselves in for?” He then peeked out from behind his fingers.  
Lottie had crossed her arms and had a pout on her face then smiled. “Go on, the sooner you go the sooner you get back.”  
The guys left out the front door with us looking wistfully at them. They ran down the drive so that the security would see them. We went back into the house and sat in the living room in silence.   
Lottie spoke up first. “Why don’t we have that girly night? Just us. I take it we can’t tell the others about all of this?”  
“No.” I replied. “Not about the vampire thing; they would be in danger if the Volturi found out, and not about the wolf thing either.”  
Lottie looked down. “What if they guessed?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I am talking about leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for them. They are going to think something is up when we are spending all this time together. We are all quite close.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What if we all went into the forest for a walk and ‘accidently’ led them to the wolves.”  
“Jacob would not be happy.”  
“Some of his tribal members know.”  
“That’s the tribal elders. They kinda need to know. Look at Embry’s Mom, she has no clue.”  
“But she isn’t Quileute though.”  
“True, neither are you three. They seem to be imprinting outside the tribe.”  
“Limited choice?”  
“Possibly. But then we thought that it was a way of passing the gene genetically. Or just simply finding a soul mate.”  
“I’d like to think it is the soul mate option.” Adeline added.  
“I also think telling them would be a bad idea, you are at risk as it is Lottie. If the Volturi found out what you can do, I think they would change you in a second.”  
“You think?”  
“Definitely. You can only get stronger now as a human, but as a vampire; you would rank alongside Mom.”  
Lottie made a slight frown. “Volturi bad. Got it. No telling the rest of the gang then, we just have to be discreet, which is not one of my strong points.”  
“You keep your secret from other people.”  
Gemma interrupted. “You don’t know how hard it is for her. Especially when she is pissed. The whole room shakes. It probably one of the reason she mouths off so that she can get rid of the pent up tension.”  
“It’s true. When I am mad, I tend to lose control a bit; look at Blake. I only managed to save him by a split second.”  
“He deserved to be squashed by that car if you ask me.” said Adeline.  
“I know, but he has to suffer for what he tried to do, and in the end he will be getting some jail time.” added Lottie. “We are all gloomy. Adeline, you should go home and get an overnight bag and come back.”  
“Ok. I’ll take you” Gemma offered. They both got up and left the house, presumably to get Gemma’s car  
We waited until they were out of earshot. I turned back to Lottie. “Well, what’s he like?”  
“Nuh uh, you first chick. What else happened up there?”  
“Nothing apart from what I showed you, but I can show you how I have been feeling these past few weeks?”  
Lottie nodded and smiled so I moved next to Lottie, we were on her large sofa facing the T.V and I touched her left arm. I showed her everything from after my growth spurt, the dream, to what happened in the field and what happened upstairs.  
“Wow. I could feel your emotions. My god. You really do like him don’t you? Is it something that has happened since you grew again?”  
I nodded.   
“Some dream by the way.”  
I blushed thinking about it. I smiled at the memory.  
“Nessie, you have got it bad. He is hot by the way. But I have to be biased in saying that Keith is hotter.”  
“He is ok. But the bias thing is going for me to I’m afraid.” We giggled. “So what happened with you?”  
“Well, Keith is twenty four, a bit old to be a wolf, but if he was always destined to be Beta, the change was bound to happen. That’s what Jacob told him. He also said that they are still learning about the whole shapeshifting thing and sometimes someone like Keith comes along and things tend to change.”  
I nodded. “I think so. He was complaining of limb pain and not feeling well when we first met him. I suppose it makes sense that he would change if he was destined to be the Beta. Makes you wonder what would have happened if he was still in the UK.”  
“I know. If he had been round a vampire, he would have changed on his own; bit of a scary thought really. He is from Morecombe, which is not too far from where I went to boarding school. His Mum died a few weeks ago. He is training to be a tree surgeon, and is definitely loaded – not that that bothers me. He is a nice guy, totally opposite from me though; really quiet and finds social events a nightmare. Shy really. I am the opposite. We are like chalk and cheese, but I suppose it works! I find him very attractive though. I take it that’s an imprinting thing?”  
“Not really, they are who you want them to be. You are probably naturally attracted to him.”  
“I suppose. He is pretty fit. I need to get to know him though. At least there would be no secrets from him. And I have to apologise for you finding out that way, I got a bit mean back there.” Lottie hung her head.  
I put my hand on her knee “Don’t worry about it, I would have needed to find out somehow, and Dad knew I was getting feelings for him. So what are your plans then?”  
“I think we are just going to keep it simple. We are going for a walk in the forest tomorrow and take a picnic. Just chat.”  
“Sounds good. Jacob has asked me out on a date.”  
“Very American.” And we both squealed with laughter. “Do you want a drink?”  
“I could go for something.”  
“You ever tried fizzy vimto? My favourite.”  
“What is it?”  
“It is a mix of grapes, raspberries and blackcurrants. You can get it in diluting juice, but I don’t like it that way. I like it fizzy.”   
Lottie looked over to the bar. “What are you doing?”  
“I shouldn’t really, seeing as I over exerted myself earlier.” I saw the fridge open on the other side of the bar and two cans shot out and made their way over to us. Lottie was just looking at them as she moved them.  
“I don’t know if I could get used to that. I know you are strong, and with time, you could do some proper damage, even to us I think. It is a cool talent though.”  
“Mum hates me using it. I still think she thinks I am a freak.”  
“I don’t think you are a freak.”  
“Thanks. Here.” She gave me a can. I opened it and took a sip. It was very nice.  
“That is nice. You may have me hooked.” I thought for a second. “Are you going to school on Monday?”  
“I dunno. Don’t think so. I kind of have a good reason not to go with the whole Blake thing. I am going to ask Gemma to get some work for me. You should stay off with me.”  
“I don’t think Dad would like it.”  
“You are good at the school crap, you would catch up quite easily.”  
“I know.”  
“I am a bad influence.”  
“I know.” I smiled at Lottie.  
She nudged my shoulder. “Do you think your uncles would be up for practising tomorrow?”  
“Probably, although Carlisle would want to make sure you are fit first.”  
“Funny that, I feel better already. Ankle felt tender earlier, but even that has gone. Hence the walk tomorrow.”  
“You going horse riding again?”  
“I was thinking of tomorrow, and Keith could run alongside, but I don’t know how Beau would take to it. I might take Bailey if that’s the case, as he doesn’t bat and eye at the weird. He would want to play with him.”  
I laughed. “Really?”  
“Yeah, he is like an excitable dog. In fact I do wonder sometimes.”  
I snorted. “I’ve never been horse riding. Although it is not something I fancy. They smell.”  
“Can’t smell that bad, you are going to be dating a wolf.”  
“Yeah, but he smells all nice and woodsy. It’s a nice smell. Although my family complain that he smells of wet dog.”  
“Do they smell to him?”  
“Yes, they smell sickly sweet to him.”  
“What about you?”  
“I have never asked. I think I smell ok to him.”  
Lottie shrugged and changed the subject. “So, your dream, pretty intense then.”  
“It was. There was a nice feeling at the end.”  
“You probably had what I call a sleep orgasm.”  
“A what?”  
“A sleep orgasm. When a guy gets excited like that, they usually have a wet dream, for us ladies, it isn’t that uncommon to have a little bit of excitement during the night.” She smiled cheekily at me. “Bet your Dad heard you when you thought about it.”  
“He did. Not pleased, but I am sure he would have known it was coming at some point.”  
“True. Can’t be helped. I think I will be having nice dreams about Keith myself. Not like that though, don’t know the guy well enough yet.” Lottie blushed.  
“What do you think about sex?”  
“Well, I have never had it.” I raised my eyebrows. “Don’t look so surprised!” and she swatted me on the arm. “I have done other stuff, just not gone all the way. I wanted to save myself for the right guy, and it looks like I have found him.”  
I smiled. “Can’t argue with that.”  
“Don’t suppose you have ever had a boyfriend?”  
“No, my growth spurt was literally just over four weeks ago.”  
“You are not missing much. If you wait for the right guy, then it is more special. And always slap one on; what my Dad told me.”  
“Slap what on.”  
“You know. Stops the swimmers.” Lottie made a wave motion with her hand.  
It took me a minute to click. “Oh.”  
We both looked at each other and laughed again.  
“You did bring an overnight bag didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, I left it in the hallway. I’ll be in the same room?”  
“Yeah. I don’t think we will be doing much apart from chatting. I think we are all pretty tired anyway, and we can wait for the men folk to come back to us tomorrow. Very caveman like isn’t it!”  
“When you say it like that it is.”  
Lottie sighed and put her head back on a comfy part of the sofa. “Have they ever gotten hurt?”  
“The odd time, but they heal so fast. Jacob and Emmett wrestle all the time, and no doubt Emmett will want to wrestle Keith.”  
“I take it Emmett tones it down?”  
“Only if they are in human form, when in wolf form, Emmett goes all out and so does Jacob. It means that Jacob gets practice too.”  
“So Keith will be doing the same then?”  
“Yep.”  
Lottie looked at the wall. I touched her arm. What are you thinking?”  
“Nowt much really. Thinking it’s been one hell of a day and wonder if I am going to last the night.”  
“I am getting pretty tired too.”  
Lottie’s phoned beeped. She picked it up and checked it. “Gemma and Adeline are on route, but they say they are also tired. Probably head for bed when they get in.”  
“Ok.”  
We sat in silence drinking from our cans. The front door opened and shut; Adeline and Gemma came in and flopped onto the sofas. Gemma spoke up first. “Charlotte, you are looking tired.”  
“I know. I am going to be rude and bail. I think I am heading for bed. Although I could head for a shower. It has been a very long day.”  
We all nodded. Sleep was becoming me and I could do with falling into a nice soft bed. We all dragged ourselves away from the sofas and made our way upstairs. Gemma headed for her room, Adeline went into the room next to Gemma. Lottie and I headed for our rooms. I dumped my bag on the bed and got into my pyjamas. I could hear Lottie start up her shower and she was in there for a good fifteen minutes.  
It had been two hellish days and I was glad I was now in my bed. I listened out for Lottie, making sure she was ok. She dried her hair, turned out the lights and got into bed. I listened out for her breathing as it settled into a sleepy rhythm.  
I continued to listen to her breathing and I drifted off into a sleep myself.

***************************************

I woke up with a jolt from a very loud noise. The bang came from Lottie’s room. I jumped out my bed and raced into Lottie’s room. I forced the door open and found Lottie smiling at me from the floor.  
“What happened?”  
“I fell out of bed.” Lottie said sheepishly. She laughed and got up from the floor.  
“But it’s a double bed.”  
“I know. This is me you are talking to.” I shrugged my shoulders and smiled weakly. “At least nothing is broken.”  
I walked over to her and helped her up. We both sat on the bed. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Not too bad. I dreamed of red eyes and green eyes mainly. I had a bit of a nightmare about the vampire called Garrett, that’s what made me fall out of bed.”  
I looked at Lottie and I put my hand on her knee. “I know yesterday was hard for you.”  
“I know, but I’m a funny bugger when it comes to sleep. I am a sleepwalker, and when I am stressed it shows itself when I am sleeping. I am surprised I didn’t wake you up.”  
“I was fast off. When I sleep, I really do.”  
“Oh well, at least I didn’t wake you. I have no idea what I was up to last night, I am sure Tony will fill me in.”  
I looked at Lottie. “What do you mean?”  
“If I’m sleepwalking, he usually guides me back to bed. They say you grow out of it as a child, but it gets worse with stress or tiredness.”  
I smiled. “Well, it’s a new day. You ready for it?”  
“I suppose. Keith and I are going for a walk, you have your date tonight.”   
I stared off dreamily into the distance. “I know. I think I will need Alice for that.”  
“Alice is the short one?”  
“Yes, and she is very into fashion. You and her I think would get on very well.”  
“You think?”  
“Yes. I think she would see you as a challenge. With you being a bigger girl; no offence.”  
“None taken.”  
“She would love to find clothes for you.”  
“I may just let her, although I would pay for it of course.”  
“No she wouldn’t have that.”  
“The lass can’t buy me clothes and not let me pay for it.”  
“She will and she can. Don’t incur the wrath of Alice. We have an abundance of money; over the centuries it accumulates.”  
“I see. I take it you all like the finer things in life?”  
“Not all of us. Rose is a bit materialistic and Alice only likes to wear an item of clothing once.”  
“She may find me a challenge then. I like my jeans and I don’t do dresses or pink.”  
“I don’t like pink.”  
“Another thing we have in common then.”  
“I am just going to go and get a shower then we can figure out what we are going to do today.” I smiled at Lottie who made to do the same and I went back to my room.   
There was a text from Jacob: Hey hun. We all need some sleep, so Keith, Seth and Embry will see the girls at five and I will pick you up from your house then also. J xxx  
I got showered, changed and did my hair. I knocked on Lottie’s door and went in. She was sitting at her vanity unit just about to straighten her hair.  
“You want me to do it?” I asked.  
“Nah.”  
“I don’t mind, it makes a change from Alice doing it to me.”  
“Ok.”  
I walked over and took her straighteners from her. I parted her hair and I started from the nape of her neck up. I worked at my speed whilst Lottie stared at me in wonder. I was finished within five minutes. Lottie had long hair; it was fine but a lot of it which made it look really thick.  
“Wow. Super hairdresser to the rescue.”  
“You should see Alice.”  
“Well, I like my hair getting done.”  
“Alice will like you then. Oh, Jacob called. They are heading to bed, it has been a long night and they are all coming here at five to pick up you lot.”  
“And Jacob picking you up at yours?”  
“Correct.” I stared out of the window.  
Lottie nudged me. “Someone has it bad Nessie.”  
I giggled. “I know. What can I say?”  
“What are we going to do then?”  
I looked at Lottie and thought for a second. “You up for practice?  
Lottie gave me lopsided grin. “Aye.”  
“Let me call uncle Em.” I ran back and got my phone. I pressed and held number nine on the keypad on the phone and waited less than a second for Emmett to pick up.  
What you wanting midget?  
“Hello Emmett. We are waiting for the pack, and they are not coming till tonight. Lottie is up for some practice if you are?”  
Definitely midget. I think we all would like a piece of the action.  
“Ok. I think Lottie will drive us to the house and we will be there in an hour.”  
I can’t wait. Emmett hung up. I ran back to Lottie’s room and told her the news.  
“Grand, no doubt I’ll be getting my arse kicked then. Come on, let’s get the others.”  
Lottie went to her closet to get trainers. I was wearing a dark blue fitted t-shirt with a cookie monster on it with a pair of boot cut jeans and nike trainers. Lottie came back out wearing a red three quarter sleeved top with a v neck and flower patterns going from her right shoulder diagonally down the left, boyfriend jeans and she had purple nike trainers. She picked up a green military style hoody. “This will do.”   
We walked out and went downstairs where Gemma and Adeline were sitting eating breakfast.  
“Hey guys.”  
“Hey.” said Gemma and Adeline in unison.  
“The guys aren’t coming till about 5 pm, and we are going to go and practice Lottie’s little freak show with my family, are you wanting to come?” I asked.  
“If you don’t mind, I am going to give it a miss. It is something we have seen before.” said Gemma. Lottie smiled.  
“Plus Gemma wants a new outfit.” added Adeline. “She has some talking to do tonight, we all do and she wants to look her best, we were going to go to Seattle. Seth texted her earlier. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” I said.  
“Cool. Well, I am very hungry.” I looked at the food that Matt had put out for us. There were several plates with bacon, sausages, fried eggs, potato scones, croissants and scones. “My god, is he feeding the five hundred?”  
“That’s Matt for you. He and his boyfriend are here, along with Tony who would eat all that if he could, if Bessie would let him.” laughed Gemma. “Help yourself to as much as you want.” Gemma indicated to the masses of food. “Lottie; you were sleepwalking last night. Tony said he had to take you back to your room twice last night.”  
“I don’t remember to be honest.” She looked at me. “I get snippets throughout the day; a touch, smell or someone saying something will trigger it. Can be funny at times.”  
I snorted and pulled out my chair. “If you say so.”  
We sat down at tucked in. We were there for a good thirty minutes before we all sat back in fullness.  
A man walked in that I had never seen before. He was dressed in a suit, very tall with short dark hair. He had bright blue kind eyes but had a very long face but with soft features. He reminded me of John Cleese without a moustache.  
“Hey Chris.” shouted Lottie. She turned to me and mouthed ‘Mum’s butler’.  
“Do you need your car brought round Miss Willets?”  
“If you want but I can get it myself. It’s no bother.”  
“No no, I will go and get it.” and James left the room.   
Lottie turned to face me again. “He is Mum’s butler. He is also like her P.A. He is a very nice chap. He stays in Forks and has a wife and two grown up children.”  
I nodded. I could hear him start up Lottie’s car and move it to the front of the house. Lottie stood up and said her goodbyes to Gemma and Adeline and we made our way out the house.  
Chris handed Lottie the keys and we got into her little Ford Ka.  
I noticed she had become very quiet. We headed out the drive when I realised her heart was racing.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“Little bit. Just wondered what Emmett has in store for me.”  
“He will be gentle. Dad would make sure of it.”  
“Are you like your parents personality wise?”  
“Looks wise yes, but I think personality probably a little bit. Dad is quite reserved and so is Mom. She doesn’t like attention too much. I like to talk, but I can be a little shy. I think I get that from Mom.”  
“I am like my Dad.” Lottie’s bottom lip trembled a little. Time to change the subject.  
“I have no idea what Jacob has planned for me. He told me it was a surprise.”  
Lottie brightened up. “I think it will be nice for you. Do you think you will kiss?” I smiled and looked out my window. “You need to give me directions chick. I am just driving.”  
I pointed to where the turn off was and we made our way up the drive. Lottie was a very fast driver.  
“I would like to but now that I am getting into hearing distance, I am not going to talk about it just now.”  
“I agree. Say, we should go shopping sometime. I am not going to school tomorrow, you with me for ditching?”  
“If I can get away with it.” I smiled. “Just pull up here.” I pointed to the garage and Lottie swung the car round into the space in the garage. “Nice.”  
“It’s what I call a Lottie turn.”  
I nodded my head. Her driving would give Grandpa an aneurysm! “Come on. Let’s get in and see what you can do. We are going to have run there, which means Emmett will take his chance to make you feel sick.”  
“I am prepared for that now.”  
“We’ll see.” Boomed a voice from behind us. Emmett was standing outside the garage with an evil smirk on his face.  
I heard Lottie groan.  
We left the garage and made our way into the house. Everyone was there, I think they were all curious about what was about to happen. 

Lottie’s POV

Esme walked towards us and hugged Nessie then me, I was quite taken aback by this as Mum hadn’t hugged me in years. Esme must have picked up on this and she stepped back from me.  
“Too much?”  
“No. Not used to it. Sorry.”  
“Why?”  
“Mum hasn’t hugged me in years. Kinda different.”  
Esme pulled me into another cold hug. “You will always get a hug from me.”  
I smiled. She was sweet. The others were looking at me smiling. Emmett looked evil. He was going to go hard.  
Esme pulled away and took my hand. She turned to Nessie. “Dear, have you hunted recently?”  
Nessie shook her head.   
“Well, why don’t I warm you up some blood then?” Esme dashed off towards the kitchen and was a blur. I looked at Nessie and her family.  
“Where are we practicing?”  
“The clearing you were in yesterday. It is the biggest place I can think of and quite away off from the town.” Jasper said quietly. “I think today might be interesting.”  
“I am going to bring some food and drink for Lottie. If you get tired, they should help a little.” Esme said whilst still a blur in the kitchen.  
“I’ll bring my medical kit; just in case.” added Carlisle.  
“Probably a wise idea.” I said. I sat down on one of their sofas next to Alice. She smiled at me.  
“Don’t worry.” she whispered. “Emmett won’t be too hard on you. I have seen the outcome, he is the one that is going to be in pain.” she pealed.  
“Yeah right. I always win pixie.” laughed Emmett. Alice nudged me slightly and shook her head a fraction of an inch. That was good. Means I stood a chance then.  
Nessie dashed towards the kitchen and drank her blood, something I didn’t need to see. It was quiet. I decided to change that. “Do you all have jobs like Carlisle?”  
“No.” said Alice. “We are all heading for college. Rose and Emmett are ‘travelling’, and the rest of us are heading to a university in Alaska if we ever get a move on. I don’t think Bella wants to go now.”  
I looked at Bella who nodded. “I don’t want to miss Nessie growing up.”  
“I can understand that, but do people get suspicious that you don’t age?”  
“At the moment, no. And if it stays that way then we can stay here longer. We may have to relocate, but we are hoping we can stay here for a while longer.” Bella concluded.  
“I suppose with Nessie and Jacob things could get complicated if you moved.”  
“It could do, but we can always relocate two hundred miles away. The pack are fast and would get to us quickly, they couldn’t leave the rez.”  
I thought about Nessie leaving. It wasn’t a pleasant thought.  
Edward walked over and sat next to Bella across from us. Shit, he heard some of my thoughts.  
“We wouldn’t be leaving for a while, and besides, Nessie would be free to do what she would like by then anyway. Not that I would tell her that of course.” he whispered and smiled a crooked smile. I could see why Bella fell in love with him, he was handsome. They all were, but he was too scrawny for me. Edward smiled at me again. So I mentally shouted.  
HEY, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!  
He grimaced  
THAT WILL TEACH YOU.  
He laughed. Bella had a quizzical look on her face.  
I felt quite at ease with Nessie’s family. They were all very welcoming.  
I felt a rather large presence behind me. I turned round and smiled at Emmett, who in turn showed me his white shiny venomous teeth.  
“Lets get this show on the road then.” Emmett clapped his hands together and the sound made me jump and resonated round the house. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to freak me out.   
“You know I am going to kick your ass.” he taunted. I kept quiet. I was going to rise to it. I he poked me in the back. “I will make sure you won’t be able to walk for days.”  
Whatever.  
Everyone got up and gravitated towards the door. I slowly got up from the sofa and followed them. I followed them out the house and stood just behind Rosalie. She was very pretty and very intimidating. She smelled the air for a second and quickly turned to face me.  
“You have nothing to worry about. Seriously. He is all mouth. Get him with his own game.” she whispered and she winked at me. I was taken aback. From what I gathered from people, she is meant to be very standoffish. But she is very nice.  
“You ready?” asked Nessie.  
“I suppose. AARRRRGGGGHHHH” Emmett scooped me up into his arms like he did the other night. “Would you at least give me warning when you are going to do that?” I said through gritted teeth.  
“Nope. More fun this way.” I managed to put my arms round his neck before he dashed off.   
I was prepared this time. This time it wasn’t as bad. I concentrated on breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. This was just like Rita from Alton Towers but faster. I kept my eyes shut and my head on his shoulder. I knew he was going faster just to piss me off.  
We had reached the clearing and Emmett stopped suddenly and my stomach lurched then. He dropped me unceremoniously on the ground and ran off before a repeat of yesterday. I stood up and breathed in the fresh air. Nessie dashed next to me.  
“You alright?”  
I still had my eyes shut and I waved my hand at her. I was worried that if I spoke I would have been sick.  
They all gave me a minute to collect myself. I opened my eyes and Emmett was on the other side of the clearing readying himself. The others were round me.  
Carlisle spoke first. “Charlotte, if at any time it gets too much; please say so. These things take time. We just want to see what you can do today and we can work on that. Please do not tone it down. We can put ourselves back together.” I nodded.  
“Despite Emmett’s goading, he will be careful, although it may not seem that way.” added Rosalie.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Edward.  
“Yes. It’s the only way. No offence, I don’t want to be a vampire to amplify my gift.” I said resignedly.  
The Cullen’s stood behind me as I made my way towards Emmett. We faced each other like two cowboys ready to do a shoot off.  
“Right woman, let’s see what you got.”  
I kept quiet.  
“Cat got your tongue?”  
I remained silent.  
Emmett pouted. “You scared?”  
I smiled. “Do you know what you remind me of?”  
“And what’s that?”  
“This hoover that we had when I was little. It was a little red thing that had a gormless expression on its face. I can’t remember what it was called.” I stood with my fingers at my chin pretending to ponder. I put the image in my head and I heard Edward chuckled behind me.  
“You are comparing me to Henry the Hoover?”  
“That’s his name. Henry.”  
“I AM NOT A HENRY HOOVER!” Emmett’s demeanour changed and he got into a pounce. I was playing with him now. “I am so going to pound you into next week you little Scottish bint.”  
My lip curled. He was getting pissed. He started running towards me, not vampire running.  
“You remind me of a window licker Emmett.” he stopped in his tracks.  
“What’s a window licker?” Emmett looked puzzled, and there was a roar of laughter from Edward.  
“Someone who is as special as you who sits at the back of a bus licking windows. You are a very special boy.” I said with an evil smile. It took him a second to process what I said. Edward was quietly explaining my meaning and the rest of the Cullen’s burst out laughing; Rose especially.  
Emmett heard him, and if he could have gone a nice puce colour, he would have done.   
He growled at me.  
Shit, he meant it now.  
He pounced.

Nessie’s POV

Emmett growled at Lottie at her insult. She was only playing him at his own game.  
He pounced.  
I shut my eyes. I was genuinely quite worried for her at this point.  
I opened my eyes slightly; Emmett was frozen in the air. Lottie was standing with her hands at her sides with her hair slightly blowing as if she was facing a slight wind.  
There was a collective gasp throughout the gathering we all moved to the left of the strange scene so we were watching from the side. Lottie was standing there smiling and Emmett had disgruntled look on his face.  
“Is that the best you got? I can still move.” Emmett taunted, and to prove this he made a grabbing movement towards Lottie, although he was well out of reach.  
“I know you can. I decide what you can move.” Lottie smiled at Emmett. She looked quite disturbing.  
Emmett made a motion to try and move in the air, it was like he was slow running. Lottie took a step back.  
“You do know that this is rather annoying, keeping me here. You should do something.” goaded Emmett.  
“I could, but how do you feel Emmett?”  
Emmett thought for a second. “A bit tight actually.”  
“Cool.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m squeezing you quite hard. I’m concentrating on that which is why you can move a bit.”  
“Can I interrupt?” asked Dad.  
Lottie looked at him. “What is it?”  
“Well, I can’t read you at all. It is very similar to Bella. How are you doing that?”  
“Can you not see it?”  
“See what?”  
“I can now see the bubble round me. You were talking yesterday about not being able to read me, and I wondered what that was. I was practicing a little last night when I woke up in the middle of the night. I can now visualise a bubble round me. Never used to before until you mentioned it.”  
“That’s interesting. I wonder if it keeps out other gifts then.” Dad asked himself.  
“Oooh. That is now hurting.” squealed Emmett. Lottie turned back to him.   
“It should be, I am squeezing you very hard.”  
“So you don’t need to be looking at Emmett to keep him there?” asked Rosalie.  
Lottie looked at her. “No. Yesterday took a lot of concentration, but there were a lot of you.   
Emmett tried moving again. “Come on, let’s see what else you can do?”  
Lottie had a wicked look on her face. She raised her hand and flicked her hand. Emmett flew backwards high into the treetops and his scream went quieter the further away he got. There was a small tremor felt underneath our feet. Emmett must have landed.  
We all burst out laughing.  
“That. Was. So. Funny!” Rosalie said who was holding her stomach while she was laughing.  
“Yes, that was highly entertaining.” smirked Jasper. “Nice to see him get beaten for a change.”  
Lottie was laughing at out reactions. “That was amusing.”  
There was a low rumble coming from the direction Emmett had been tossed in. Lottie would not be able to hear it.  
“Lottie, Emmett is coming back. Concentrate.” said Dad.  
Lottie shut her eyes and tried to listen out for him. I could hear Emmett coming from her right and he suddenly lunged out of the trees and Lottie froze him in mid air in a split second, he was an inch away from her.  
Lottie moved to face Emmett. “Did you enjoy your flight?”  
“Shut it bint.”  
“What a sore loser, you should go and lick a window.”  
“If I could hit you, I would; repeatedly.”  
Carlisle stepped forward at that comment. “Charlotte, could you hit him?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“If you are protecting yourself with your bubble, you should make your bubble like a second skin along your body. You should try and visualise it. Put Emmett down and try it.”  
She dumped Emmett on the floor. “Hey, what you do that for?” he shouted.  
“You did it to me earlier.”  
“Fair point.” Emmett got up, shook himself off and stood back in front of Lottie.   
She screwed her eyes up and concentrated. After a minute she spoke up. “I think I have done it.”  
“Ok. Why don’t you try hitting him.” Carlisle suggested.  
“I don’t know. I reckon I would break something.”  
“You should try. If your telekinetic shield is so strong it keeps Edward out, then it could be physically strong too.”  
Lottie shrugged and walked over to Emmett. She put her right foot in front of her left, like a walking stance. She put her hands up as if she was going to defend herself. She took a deep breath and suddenly swivelled on her right foot and brought her left leg round. She spun round and her left foot connected with Emmett’s left side and he went flying to the ground.  
“Oooof.”  
Lottie opened her eyes. “I didn’t even feel that.”  
“I bloody did. How the hell did you manage that? You should have broken something!”  
Lottie looked at him in astonishment. “I didn’t know I could do that either. That’s a new one on me.”  
Emmett got up and shook the grass off him. “Ok, someone else can have a go. I’m done.”  
Lottie put her hands on her hips. “You pussy.”  
Emmett’s head whipped round. “What you call me?”  
“You heard. You have the superhearing.” She waved over her right ear.  
Emmett got into a pounce again. “I. Am. Not. A. Pussy.”  
Carlisle put his hands out. “Ok Charlotte. If you can do that, then you could do worse. I think you should try and separate him.”  
“Carlisle!” Esme gasped.  
“No. If I thought for a second that we couldn’t put ourselves together again, I wouldn’t have suggested it, but I have seen it for myself. We will put him back. It may hurt a little.”  
“Hurt a little? Are you insane?” shouted Emmett.  
“No, but we need to see what she can do Emmett. You wanted to do this.”  
For the first time, I saw Emmett hesitate. “I’m not sure about this.”  
“Alice?” asked Dad.  
I looked at Alice who went into a little trance. “He will be fine.”  
Emmett looked a little happier. He got back into a pouncing stance.   
He took a jump towards Lottie who put her arms out. Again he froze in mid air and Lottie screwed up her nose. She splayed her fingers and Emmett screamed then suddenly stopped.  
Rose made to rush forward but Dad and Mom stopped her. “EMMETT!”  
Emmett fell to the ground in six different pieces. His limbs were torn from him, his torso was separated from his head which had rolled off to the side.  
“Oh god! I’m sorry!” shouted Lottie who put her hands to her mouth.  
Carlisle and Jasper ran forward to where the pieces of Emmett were lying on the ground. Lottie stood there in shock. They gathered the pieces and put him together. You could see him knitting himself back together the second the pieces touched. They got his head last.  
“You know I am tempted to put this back to front.” teased Jasper who was throwing Emmett’s head from hand to hand. I felt a bit sick.  
Jasper finished throwing Emmett’s head after Carlisle gave him a look. He put it back on his body and the neck started to knit itself immediately.  
Once it had joined back on, Emmett opened his eyes and grabbed his throat with both hands.  
“That was not nice.” he croaked. Rose rushed to him and enveloped him in a big hug. “Hey, I thought you wanted to see that?”  
“I was only joking. That was horrible to witness.” she looked up at Lottie, but her face was not of a menacing look, it was one of aw. “You have some power there, if you can do that to us.”  
Lottie stood their dumbstruck. She was shaking a little. Esme dashed over to her.  
“I think that’s enough for now. Charlotte, why don’t you come and eat something?” and she guided Lottie over to where the hamper of food was.  
I ran over to them and sat next to Lottie. “You ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
We all looked over and seen Emmett stand up and stumble over to the left.  
Esme stroked Lottie’s hair. “That was some display. Must have hurt getting ones head ripped from one’s body.” Lottie looked at her in shock. Esme rubbed her arm. “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
Carlisle walked over to us. “You ready to go again?”  
“Do I have to?”  
“If you want to get better at it.”  
Lottie took a swig from the juice carton that Esme had handed her. “Ok.”  
We all got up and headed over to the others. Emmett backed off when he saw Lottie. “No. no more, that was not nice. I’m done.”  
“Someone fetch that man a testicle.” joked Jasper.  
“You can have a go.” said Emmett.  
“I would love too.” Jasper whirled round to face Lottie and pointed at her. “No taking off any heads though.”  
“Agreed.”  
“I’ll help too.” offered Dad.  
“Me too.” added Alice.  
They walked over to the other side of the clearing and made a semi-circle.   
“Lottie we are going to come at you fast. Be prepared. Surprise us.” said Jasper.  
Lottie nodded and we all took our previous positions.  
Dad, Jasper and Alice looked like they were out hunting. Lottie got into a defensive stance and I could see a thought just played across her face.   
What did she have planned?  
　  
Lottie’s POV

They were stalking me like something to eat. It was a bit disturbing.  
But I had an ace up my sleeve. They hadn’t seen this yet.  
They were taking their time. Then suddenly they rushed me.  
I shot up into the air.  
I was flying now.  
“Oh my god.” shouted Esme.   
I was smiling at Edward, Jasper and Alice who were circling me below. I was floating above them, my hair blowing in the wind that always came when I did anything this powerful.   
I was basking in my glory when I saw Alice jump into the air and made a grab for me.  
I had to get higher. I was now at the treetops.  
Alice, Jasper and Edward were darting and jumping about trying to reach me. I was at the highest I had been.  
I started to feel dizzy, not from the height, but from the exertion. I hadn’t gone this high before and it was getting to me.  
I felt a warm trickle travel down my nose and at the back of my throat.  
“You need to come down now.” Carlisle shouted.  
Alice, Jasper and Edward stopped circling me. My vision went blurry as I was lowering myself down to the ground. I suddenly plummeted.  
“AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Ooomph.”  
“I’ve got you.” I landed in Emmett’s arms. And I promptly vomited.  
“URG! Why is it always me?”  
He gently lowered me to the ground as Emmett stood back and was trying not to touch the vomit on his torn up shirt.  
“Sorry.” I mumbled.  
Carlisle dashed over to me. “It’s ok. Take a sip of water and put your head between your knees.” He handed me a water bottle. I took a swig and wiped my face with a tissue he gave me. I put my head in between my knees. The nauseous feeling was passing.  
Five minutes passed and I looked up from where I was sitting. Emmett and Rosalie had gone; presumable to get a change of clothes. The others were all staring at me.  
“How are you feeling?” Carlisle placed a cold hand on my forehead.  
“Alright now.”  
“That takes it out of you.”  
“Yeah. I can keep someone frozen in place for ages but that really gets to me.”  
“I see that. Why do you think that is?” Carlisle asked.  
“I haven’t had that much practice at it. Probably an endurance thing.”  
Carlisle held out his hands for me to grab and he pulled me up. “I think that’s enough for today. If you can stop a single vampire and dismember him with a flick of your fingers, then you are a powerful young lady.”  
I blushed at his compliment. “Cheers.”  
Nessie came up behind me and put her hand round my waist. “That was pretty cool!”  
“I know. Hey, you want to fly? I am feeling better now.”  
“Sure.”  
“I don’t know about that honey.” said Bella.  
“I want to.” Nessie stepped back and I concentrated on her for a split second. My head had started to ache but I knew she wanted to do this.   
I put my hand out to direct her and I levitated Nessie about ten feet in the air.  
“This is so cool!”   
Edward was standing next to me. “Do you know when you do anything this powerful your hair looks like its blowing in a breeze?”  
I looked at him. “I know. I think it’s the energy.”   
Edward nodded. I turned to Nessie and I directed her slowly round the field. She was flying like Superman.  
“Come on, you can go faster.”  
I started whirling my hand round faster round the field and Nessie was speeding up. I drowned out all sounds and concentrated on her alone. She got faster and faster; she was like a blur. She was shrieking with delight. My head was banging again. I slowed her down and placed her back down next to me. Once she was on the ground she came over and hugged me.  
“That was amazing! That was faster than I run!”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. That was so much fun.”   
“I can do it to other people, but for me, I need to practice.”  
“I think you do. You should keep at that and then you could have someone with you. You could ‘fly’ with us when we are running.”  
“Best not. Knowing my luck there would be a Charlotte shaped hole in some poor tree.”  
Nessie laughed. “You are right, not much for co-ordination are you?”  
I shook my head and snorted. “Has Emmett recovered from being decapitated?”  
“Yeah. I think he thought that you wouldn’t be able to do it. He and Rose went home to get changed seeing as you puked all over him again.”  
“It is becoming tradition.”  
Esme gathered up the hamper. “I think it’s time we get going. I think that has been enough for today, and you need to get some food in you seeing as most of it is now on Emmett.” she chuckled.  
I smiled at that. “Something to make fun of out of him though.”  
“Agreed.” nodded Carlisle. “I’ll take you back.” and he scooped me into his arms.  
He ran back at a slower pace than Emmett, to which I was thankful. He placed me back onto my feet carefully once we were at the front door of his house.  
“Thank you. That was a better journey.”  
We walked into the house. Esme was preparing some food in the kitchen. I looked at the clock and realised it was almost 2 pm. Time had flown in.  
Everyone was sitting at the sofa’s again, and Emmett threw me a dirty look as Rosalie gave me a sly smile.  
“Oh look, it the vomit machine. Don’t you dare come anywhere near me.” Emmett growled.  
I skipped up to him and sat on the edge of the sofa. “And why would you not want my presence next to you.” I leaned over to him.  
“Cos you keep puking on me.” and he leaned into Rosalie.  
“Get off.” she swatted him on the arm.  
“You stink of vomit by the way.” said Emmett whilst he gave me a dirty look.  
I leaned down by his face and I blew a big breath on him.  
“URGH!”  
I giggled. “I know; I’m a right minger.”  
“You are like an annoying little sister I never had; present company excluded.” he pointed at Alice and Bella.  
“Ta. Much appreciated. If I had an annoying older brother, he would be like you. A right annoying twat.”  
“I don’t understand you English people.”  
I pretended to be offended. I put my hand to my chest. “I am not English. I’m Scottish. If you’re going to insult me at least do it right.”  
Emmett looked at me resignedly. “Ok, I don’t understand you Scottish people. I don’t know what a twat is.”  
“It means fanny.”  
Emmett looked at me again and burst out laughing. “So you just called me a fanny?”  
“Aye.”  
“I like you.” Emmett smirked.  
“Cool, cos I will still need a guinea pig for the future.”  
“Nope, Jasper can do that.”  
“No chance. It would be more fun with you Emmett.” I coaxed.  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
Rosalie looked at me. “I can say on behalf of Emmett, that he would personally love to carry on being your guinea pig.”  
“Thanks Emmett.” I winked at Rosalie and I patted Emmett on the head.  
“Not at all condescending.” mumbled Emmett.  
I smirked and I walked over to Nessie who was in the kitchen.  
“Are you hungry?” asked Esme.  
“I am actually. Losing my stomach contents made a hole.”  
“Would you like a sandwich?”  
“That would be lovely, thank you.” I smiled at Esme. She was so sweet and thoughtful. She was there for her family. It was nice.  
“Would you like a hamper making for your walk tonight with Keith?”  
“How do you know about that?” I chuckled.  
Esme nodded at Nessie. “Someone else has a date and slipped out that you had one too.”  
I blushed. “It’s not really a date.”  
“It is a little.” Alice joined in. “Edward wasn’t too happy about it, but it is bound to happen sometime. And I get the fun of making Nessie into my Barbie doll later.”  
Nessie groaned. “Don’t you groan at me young lady. You love it really.” Alice pealed.  
Nessie touched my arm no I don’t!  
I tried to stifle a giggle. Alice immediately knew what was said. She just knew!   
“Jacob may not care what you wear, but I do. And you will let me get you ready. And when Lottie has a proper date, I will get her ready too.”  
“I would like that. Someone primping and preening me.”  
Alice slapped her dainty little hand on the kitchen table. “Finally! Someone who likes it. Lottie, you will be my new Barbie doll.” she ran over to me on the other side of the kitchen table and gave me a cold hug.  
I patted her on the back. “Any time Alice. Anytime!”


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

First Date  
Nessie’s POV

“Any time Alice. Anytime!” Lottie laughed. I laughed too. This meant I got off a little!  
“Don’t think for a second Renesmee that you are getting away with this. You are so like your mother it’s annoying.”   
I looked at Alice. “But you have a new vict- volunteer,” I quickly corrected myself, “go and pick on Lottie.”  
“I plan on it madam. But you have a date tonight, and one that you will need to get ready for. It is after three, so we need to get a move on.”  
“I need to go and get my stuff from Lottie’s.”  
“Fine, but you run right back.” Alice gracefully turned and skipped towards Jasper, who was smiling at me a bit too smugly for my liking. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
I looked at Lottie who smiled at me. “What are you smiling for?” I grumbled.  
She sniggered. “Nothing. Come on, get me home missy.”  
We left the house and was about to get into Lottie’s car when she stopped and giggled. She poked me in the side and indicated for a pen and paper. I looked about the garage and found some scrap paper and a pen on the shelf by Rose’s tools. Lottie took it from me and leaned on the bonnet of her car.  
I have a plan.  
I touched her arm. What?  
How strong is the roof of your house?  
Why?  
Just asking. Lottie had an evil look on her face.  
Tell me!  
No! You need to tell me first!  
It is reinforced. Esme had to reinforce the entire house after Emmett and Rosalie broke a few.  
Broke a few?  
They like it rough. I shuddered at the thought.  
Lottie snorted and tried not to laugh too loudly. Once she calmed down she wrote again.  
I think it’s time Emmett learned a lesson.  
She scrumpled up the paper and put it in her pocket. She got in the car and reversed it out. She had it facing the driveway. She got out but left the engine running. I mouthed at her. “What are you doing?”  
She put her finger to her lips and smiled. She walked over to Emmett’s jeep and put out her hands. Her hair started moving again. The jeep suddenly lifted off the floor and Lottie walked backwards.  
“What ar-“  
“Shush!”  
Lottie walked backwards and stopped right in front of a tree with the jeep following her. Once it was clear of the garage she raised it up and it quickly shot up onto the highest part of the house. This part was quite flat and she rested Emmett’s jeep on that. You could hear a slight groan as it settled.   
“Come on!” Lottie ran towards her car and got in. I ran to the passenger side and she sped off as I shut the door.  
She suddenly stopped, pulled out her phone and took a picture, then sped off again. She threw the phone at me and started laughing. I looked at the picture and I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Emmett is so going to kill you.”  
“I know. But well worth it don’t you think?”  
“Can I bluetooth it over and send it to him?”  
“I’m surprised he hasn’t come out yet and of course you can. He needs to find out sometime.”  
“You are very sneaky.” I bluetoothed it over and I sent a quick text to Dad and told him to video Emmett for the next five minutes. I waited a few seconds so that Dad could start recording and I then got the picture back up and hit ‘send’ to Emmett. “Just you wait for the reaction. I have asked Dad to catch it on camera.”  
Lottie drove fast back to her house. I could hear a loud roar of frustration, although Lottie would not have been able to hear it. “Emmett’s seen it.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Cos I heard him.”  
“Nice.” Lottie chuckled. “That’ll teach him from being mean to me.”  
My phone suddenly rang and it was Dad. I felt like an accomplice now and reluctantly answered my mobile. “Hello?”  
All I heard was a collective jumble of laughing on the other end of the line. I whispered to Lottie after breathing a sigh of relief. “They are all laughing.”  
“Cool.”  
“Dad?”  
“What made Lottie think of that?”  
“Who says it was Lottie?” I answered nonchalantly.  
“Come off it Nessie. The look on Emmett’s face was priceless. Good thinking on asking me to do that. I will be able to play it to him when he annoys me.”  
“What is he doing now?”  
“Being restrained by Carlisle and Jasper from going after Lottie.”  
“Lottie can look after herself.” I looked at her and she grinned at me.”  
“I know; that’s why he is being restrained. He will only hurt himself.”  
I snorted again. “Cool.”  
“TELL HER TO COME BACK AND GET IT DOWN!”  
“Would that be Emmett’s dulcet tones I hear?” asked Lottie.  
We arrived at the drive and Lottie was driving up to the house. Dad spoke again.  
“Is she coming back to get it down?” Dad could barely suppress his laughter. I touched Lottie’s arm and relayed the message.  
“Nope. I am far too tired, and it may take a few days to get my strength back,” she said rather dramatically, “and besides. Somebody needs to learn a valuable lesson in NOT BEING MEAN!”  
I had to laugh and I could hear Dad and the others laughing with him. “That’s what I thought Nessie. We shall see you soon honey.” Dad hung up.  
I looked at Lottie who had pulled up at the house. “When are you getting it down?”  
“I’ll go round tomorrow; let him stew for a bit.”  
I nodded and we were still giggling as we got into the house. “You know. I think we shall have to do more stuff like that Lottie.”  
“I agree. But only on Emmett. I like the others too much.”  
“Agreed. We shall have to figure out what to do next.”  
“Leave that with me. Can’t get him to miss his food, as I would not want to be there to see that.  
“No, Dad wouldn’t allow it in case you became his food.”  
Lottie shuddered at that thought. “Ok, on a lighter note. You get yourself away and get on that date with Jacob. I need to go and freshen up for a walk with Keith.” Lottie pulled me into a hug which I returned. I truly felt comfortable with this girl. “You have a good night Nessie. And I want details. Try and get off school tomorrow!”  
We broke our hug. “I’ll try. I’ll say to Dad that you need moral support.” I smiled.  
“Like he will believe that but hey; give it a go.”  
“I could always go to school and always bunk off.”  
“Your Dad would find out. At least be a little honest with him!”  
I chuckled. “True. Ok, I will see you tomorrow in some way. I will text you either way to let you know what I am doing.”   
Lottie nodded. She picked up my bag and handed it to me. I took it and made my way out the door and waved.  
I dashed off into the undergrowth and made my way home. I was there in less than two minutes. I suddenly stopped right in front of Emmett who was staring at his jeep that was still sitting on top of the house.  
“YOU!”  
I put my hands up in surrender, “It wasn’t me!”  
“BUT YOU WERE THERE. YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!”  
“Why would I do that?” I ran into the house to be protected by Dad who was standing next to Mom in the kitchen. Esme was cooking up a storm and putting food into a hamper.  
Emmett came stomping back into the house. “You get her back here and get this put right,” he demanded.  
I stood next to Dad. “No can do Emmett. She has her date with a wolf, and she had a headache.”  
“Get her back here.”  
“No.”  
“Now.”  
“No, go and get her yourself if you want your jeep that bad,” I crossed my arms in defiance, “but bearing in mind what Lottie did to you this afternoon, I would think twice.”  
I could see Emmett pale ever so slightly. I continued, “you scared Uncle Emmett?”  
“No.”  
“Then why are you flinching?”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are. Dad?”  
Dad smirked. “He is not so keen. He is reliving the memory of being split apart.”  
I smirked with him and looked back at Emmett. “In the words of Lottie. You are a pussy.”  
Emmett harrumphed and stormed off upstairs. Dad chuckled. “He didn’t like that. He is thinking revenge.”  
“He won’t go through with it. Not if he knows what is good for him!”  
“I know; he probably won’t. I think that for the first time he is scared to go for a fight. She is very powerful you know.”  
I put my arm round his waist for a cuddle. “I know. But it was funny though.”  
“You shouldn’t be encouraging her Nessie,” Mom scolded.  
“She doesn’t need any encouragement Mom. She does that fine on her own. The jeep thing; that was her idea because Emmett was trying to make her sick with the running.”  
I heard some footsteps on the roof. “What is he doing?” asked Mom.  
“He is trying to get the jeep down without damaging it,” chuckled Dad. “Not happening though.”   
I giggled, “I have to see this for myself.”  
“Oh no you don’t young lady. We have some preening to do,” Alice pealed as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Can’t I just go as I am?” I groaned.  
“No you will not. Come on. Although you don’t need much doing, I still like perfection.” Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. She sat me down at her vanity unit. She cleansed, toned and moisturised my face. She put my hair up into a simple French chignon, leaving a few curls hanging. She whirled me round in the chair I was in, and started doing my makeup.   
“You don’t need foundation Nessie, your skin is perfect.”  
She started putting eye shadow on. I noticed she picked up the purple quad palate that had different shades. I felt her lightly working on both eyelids. She then put on black mascara and brushed my eyelashes. She didn’t need to curl my eyelashes as they curled on their own.  
She put a light pink blusher on my cheekbones, and then put a simple rose pink lip gloss on my lips.  
“Right, come with me.”  
I hopped off the stool and followed Alice into her huge closet; it was the size of her room. she had a little section for me with some of my clothes hanging. She picked out a blue floaty dress that had dark blue sequins underneath the bust area. The bust area was a light grey material and in a v shape. There were short floaty sleeves that were a blue material. Underneath the embellishment was also a dark blue and the material went out into an a line.  
“Ok Nessie put this on please.”  
“I am not wearing a dress.” I crossed my arms again.  
“You are and you will. Jacob is putting in the effort and so will you.”  
I pursed my lips. “No.”  
“I’ll force you into it anyway, so stop fighting me.”  
I gave up; I walked behind the screen Alice had and took off my clothes. She handed me clean underwear and a black bra that pushed everything up. I slipped the dress over my head and stepped out for Alice to zip me up.  
“Now was that so hard?”  
“Yes.” I muttered.  
“Put these on.” She threw a pair of black pointed four inch heeled shoes. They were similar to a court shoe. They had the same dark blue embellishment on the outside of the shoe. I slipped them on. Alice put a simple gold chain round my neck that held a small diamond. She also placed a bracelet on my left wrist that was the same as the necklace.  
“There; you are perfection,” Alice smiled, “not that you needed much work anyway,” she said more to herself. She whirled me round to face her six foot mirror and I was looking at a stunning woman in the reflection. I realised that was me. I looked really more sophisticated in a dress!  
“Thanks Alice, you have really outdone yourself this time.”  
“I know. I work wonders. You do need to start appreciating my talent you know,” said Alice.   
I skipped over to her and pulled her into a hug, she squeezed me back. “I meant that Alice. Thank you.”  
There was a knock at the front door. The butterflies in my stomach were back and playing havoc. I touched Alice’s arm. That’s Jacob!  
“I know, you better go and answer it then!”  
I ran down the stairs and made my way over to the front door. I clocked everyone sitting in the living room watching me. I felt myself go red.  
I opened the door and Jacob was standing there.  
He was hot.  
He was very hot.  
I heard Dad groan slightly. That was tough, he will need to try and stay out of my head.  
“Hello Jacob.”  
“Hello Nessie,” smiled Jacob showing me his white teeth. He was wearing very smart black tailored suit with a black shirt and silk blue tie underneath. He looked really handsome. I could see he was looking me up and down to. “You ready to go?”  
“What time will you have her back?” I jumped as Dad spoke directly behind me. “She has school tomorrow.”  
“I’m not going.”  
“You are.”  
“No, I am not. Lottie isn’t going with the whole Blake thing and Gemma is going to bring us back some schoolwork.”  
“And when did you get permission?”  
“Edward, leave her be. She has had a very busy week, she will catch up easily, let her have this,” Mom said softly.  
I looked over to her and smiled, not smugly, “what time would you like me back Dad.”  
“I am not happy about this Renesmee, about cutting school, but if you are not going then I do expect you to catch up and tomorrow only,” Dad scolded. I enveloped him in a hug which he reciprocated.  
“I’ll have her back for midnight. Is that ok?” asked Jacob. I could feel Dad shake his head.  
I pulled away from Dad and he stroked my cheek.  
I looked back at Mom, who handed me my black clutch bag that had my phone and some money in it.   
I looked at everyone and they were smiling at Jacob and me. I could see they thought this was cute and Esme was practically bouncing up and down.  
I turned back towards Jacob and walked out the front door and shut it behind me. I took a collective breath as I could hear them talk about how sweet this all was. I thought I was going to go even redder.  
“Not at all embarrassing,” I said to Jacob. “Could that have been any worse?”  
“Nope.”  
“Where are we going then?” I asked Jacob as he took my hand. That familiar tingle came back with full force when he took it. I missed that tingle.  
“You will see.”  
Jacob walked towards the Vanquish and opened the door for me. “You got Dad’s car?” I asked in amazement.  
“He offered it to me, I certainly wasn’t going to say no to that,” he chuckled. I got into the car and Jacob got in the driver’s side and we drove off. I wasn’t sure where we were going but I knew we were going on the same road that we drove to go to the reservation.  
I decided I would try something new. Push the boundaries a little. I leaned over slightly towards Jacob and I placed my left hand onto his thigh and rested it there. I could feel his thigh muscle tense, so I gave it a squeeze.  
“Nessie! What are you doing?”  
“Resting my hand.” I stared out through the windscreen.   
I felt Jacob relax a little and he even out his right hand over mine to rest it, he interlocked our fingers.  
We continued to drive for ten minutes when he slowed down and eventually stopped and parked in lay by that looked over La Push beach. The drop down was very high. He got out the car and motioned to me to wait in the car. He went into the boot for something and towards the cliff edge. He spread something onto the ground.   
He continued to set things up when I seen him light a candle that was in a holder. I got out the car to see what he was doing and he stood up and jogged over to me. He stopped a few feet away from me.  
“I was hoping to keep this simple tonight. I know you may have wanted a fancy restaurant, but I thought we would have definite privacy here.”  
I looked at what he set up. There was a dark green tartan blanket spread on the ground. He had laid a tall candle in the centre (which was lit), and there were various foods laid out from a hamper that was there, along with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine next to them.  
“Esme made up the hamper for us. We have a starter, main course and a dessert. I thought that we could have dinner under the stars.”  
I looked at him in awe. This was perfect. Something so simple yet so nice. He had gone to a lot of effort, although he didn’t make the food, but Jacob was never the best at that. He even parked the car in such a way that we would get privacy from any traffic passing. The night was even warm and there were stars showing through the sky, as it was getting darker.  
“I thought that maybe later I would take you to a club in Port Angeles. Thought you might like to dance.”  
I smiled at Jacob and walked over to him to close the distance. I put my arms around his neck and I noticed he was shaking, not from wanting to phase but from nervousness. I stood up onto my tip toes. He leaned in towards me and I him. I suddenly brushed my lips against his soft ones and then pulled back a little. I could feel that tingling sensation all over my body now but especially in my lips.   
Jacob had his eyes closed but his lips had formed a tiny smile. This just made me weak at the knees and I suddenly plummeted my lips onto his and kissed him with such passion. He kissed me back and I was heaven. He tasted so good, like strawberries. His lips were so soft and I was buzzing from this. I raked my hands through his hair and I felt his arms pull me closer to him so that there was no space. His hands caressed me from the top of my back to down my spine, although they never ventured any further.  
Our lips moulded and moved together like one and I felt the top of his lip with my tongue. He stopped for less than a second but carried on. I continued to dart at his lips and then he sucked on my bottom lip with his.   
I moaned in pleasure.  
Jacob was now kissing me with more passion as I moaned. His hands roaming up and down my back. The tingling became an electric current travelling up and down my body, especially towards my centre.  
Then all too soon Jacob pulled away.  
I looked into his eyes and I could see passion and burning behind them. His lips were slightly swollen as were mine as they were still tingling.  
“Nessie…..that was something else.”  
I was taken aback for a second. “Was it wrong?”  
“No!” Jacob shook his head, “I have never experienced anything like that before. It was amazing.” He looked all doe-eyed.  
I smiled and bit my bottom lip. “Are you still tingling?”  
“Yes! It was like and electric current going all the way through me,” he touched his lips. “It’s still there.”   
Jacob smiled like a Cheshire cat. He still held me close and now smelt my hair.  
“You do smell nice.”  
“Thanks.”  
Jacob cupped my face with his rather large hands. “You are a very special Renesmee. You have no idea what that was like for me.”  
“I think I might. Like I said before, I had been having these feelings since my last growth spurt. I changed and seen you in a different light Jacob.”  
He pulled me into a crushing hug then let me go. “Can I kiss you again?” he whispered.  
I looked up into his shiny eyes and nodded my head a fraction. He leaned forward and brushed his lips onto mine. I felt myself go weak again and I had to grasp Jacob round his neck to support myself. He pulled me closer and his hands were roaming up and down my back again.  
We continued to kiss like that for five minutes when we both stopped for air. We were both breathing heavily and staring into each other’s eyes.  
“Well, that was certainly something,” commented Jacob.  
“I know,” I said breathlessly.  
“Come on,” Jacob changed the subject. “We had better get something into us if we are going to be going to that club later.”  
“Are you really taking me to a club?”  
“Yes,” said Jacob as we walked over to the blanket and sat down. “You have never been to anything like this and I thought you would like to let your hair down, so to speak.”  
“And are you going to be dancing with me?”  
“Only if you want me to,” Jacob cringed.  
“Of course I do!”  
“Then that’s settled. Would you like a glass of non alcoholic wine madam?”  
“Non-alcoholic?”  
“Yep. I’m afraid that Edward wouldn’t allow me to let you have one glass of wine. So non-alcoholic it is.”  
I raised my glass to allow him to pour it. He poured one for himself and he raised his glass and we touched them together.  
“I don’t know really what to say,” admitted Jacob.  
“Nor do I! So why don’t we eat. What have you got for me?”  
“Esme made us little party snacks so that we can have a mixture of everything. There are egg mayonnaise, ham and cheese sandwiches, vole-au-vents; some with cheese savoury and prawn marie rose. There were party snacks that included Chinese and Indian foods. There were the pigs in blankets that I liked at Lottie’s and sausage rolls.  
Jacob handed me a plate with a napkin on it. “Help yourself Nessie.”  
So I did just that. I realised I was really hungry and I could smell the food. We sat and ate in silence. The first time I had really felt nervous being here with Jacob, as it was just me and Jacob. No family interfering, no pack interfering. Just us. I looked at Jacob who was wolfing down his food. He tried to smile at me with a full mouth.  
“Slow down Jacob, it’s not going anywhere!”  
Jacob swallowed what was in his mouth. “I know! But I am hungry. Do you like it then?” he said indicated the late evening picnic.  
“I do,” I nodded. “I am enjoying every second Jacob.” I smiled.  
We sat and ate for a while in silence looking out onto the ocean. The waves were crashing below us and felt very therapeutic.  
I moved over to where Jacob was sitting and sat right next to him, he curled his arm round me and I snuggled into him. We continued to eat.  
Jacob reached into the hamper again and pulled out strawberries and a tub of fresh pouring cream. He placed them into a bowl for each of us and poured the cream over both. He handed me a spoon and the bowl and smiled.  
“Dig in Ness.”  
“Plan to! They look really nice.”   
We finished eating and we sat and just looked out onto the view. It was really the first time I was lost for words with Jacob. Maybe it is because it was all new to me.  
“Hey Ness?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you remember Sam disappearing the other day as he had an important chat with Emily?”  
“I do.”  
“She is pregnant!”  
I turned to look Jacob. “Really? When did she find out?”  
“A few days ago. They went for their scan yesterday and guess what else?” Jacob was now beaming.  
“What?” I asked in curiosity.  
“They are having twins!”  
“Oh my god! That is terrific news! I didn’t even know they were trying.”  
“They weren’t. They wanted to wait and enjoy married life first, but accidents happen.”  
“I know, look at me!” And we both laughed at the inside joke. I was well aware of the circumstances of my conception. Emmett took great satisfaction in telling me one day. Dad was ready for killing him.  
“That is wonderful news Jacob. I take it they are telling everyone?”  
“They are now, seeing as she is three months gone already.”  
“What?”  
“Yep. She didn’t even get morning sickness and was still getting regular light periods,” Jacob winced at that part. “It was when she realised she was putting on weight. I think it just clicked for her. She did a test and the rest is as we know it. Sam was in shock at first but she was due for a scan about 4pm yesterday so he didn’t get that much time to digest it. Once he heard the two little heartbeats he was a goner.”  
“That is really nice news actually. Don’t get me wrong, this week as been one hell of a week, not one I want to repeat again, apart from this of course.” Jacob smiled at the last statement. “But that is just something nice that has come out of what could have potentially have been a disaster yesterday.”  
“I know, but it turned out ok. We now have an extra member added to our pack, and you have a freaky friend. Can’t say that’s too bad.”  
“I know. I was thinking of Garrett and how he was trying to kill that freaky friend of mine.”  
“I know. I think Keith would have torn him up before Garrett got to her. She has some power in her though.”  
“I know. I think with practice she can only get better.”  
“I think so too. Hey shall we pack up and get to Port Angeles?”  
I nodded and we both started packing up the plates. The leftover food we dumped in a bin nearby and Jacob put everything into the boot of the car. He opened the passenger side door for me and I got in.   
Jacob slid into the drivers side and took off in the direction of Port Angeles. “Have you had a good time tonight Nessie?”  
“I have, although you have been very quiet.”  
“Sorry about that. I was a bit nervous, and Nessie; that kiss was amazing.”  
“There is more where that came from.”  
Jacob blushed. “Now, now.”  
“You’re blushing!”  
“Am not.”  
“You are. You don’t need to be embarrassed Jacob. I’m new to this too. I just don’t want the conversation to be stilted that’s all.”  
“Ok then, what do you want to talk about?”  
“Your birthday will be coming up soon – what would you like?”  
“Surprise me.”  
“That’s not a hint.”  
“I like the presents that you make Jacob. The effort you put in and the work it takes to do them makes them more meaningful to me. Like the plush wolf you gave me and the bracelet.”  
“Ok. I think I have something in mind.”  
“What?”  
“Now that would be telling. Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you!”  
“But you asked me before.”  
“And now I have thought of something. There is plenty of time; it’s a month away yet.”  
“Don’t be mean, tell me,” I demanded.  
“Nope.”  
I crossed my arms in a huff. Jacob reached over to take my hand and I let him take it.  
“Aw come on Ness. No taking the huff on our first date.”  
I had to purse my lips to stop me from smiling. I sat and stared straight out the windscreen.  
“Come on.”  
“Ow!” Jacob poked me in the ribs.  
“Cheer up Ness.”  
I smiled at Jacob and he grinned back at me showing me his pearly whites. “Are you ready to go dancing then?” I asked.  
“Of course, although I must warn you that I only have one move and that is the Jake shuffle.”  
I giggled. “Jake shuffle?”  
“Yep. I move forwards, then backwards, then forwards, then backwards; you get the idea.”  
It was my turn to poke Jacob in the ribs. “Ow!”  
I looked out onto the road we were driving on and noticed that we were entering Port Angeles already. Jacob was driving very fast.   
We drove for a further ten minutes until he pulled up right outside a club that had a long queue of people lined up waiting to get in.  
“You would think that these people go to work on a Monday, but there is a band here tonight that only play here once every three months. You have to really book in advance as it gets really busy,” said Jacob.  
I nodded. Jacob turned the ignition off and jumped out the door and was round to my side within seconds. He opened the door for me and I helped me out the car (not that I needed help). I started walking towards the end of the queue when Jacob grabbed my hand.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“To the end of the queue.” There was that tingling feeling again when he held my hand. I loved that feeling.  
“Naw. I pulled some strings, well, Edward pulled some strings.” He pulled me towards the two bouncers that were at the front door. It was then I noticed the red rope barrier cordoning the people who were queuing off to one side, where there was another red rope barrier that was hooked onto a large pole in front of the bouncers.  
We walked up to the bouncers and you could see them get an eyeful of Jacob. They were looking him up and down wondering if he was going to pose a threat.  
“Name,” asked the bouncer on the right. He had a bald head and was wearing a long black coat.  
“Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen,” Jacob spoke in a commanding voice.  
The bouncer on the left, who was also bald and wearing a long black jacket, checked his clip board for our names.  
“They are on the list,” he said.   
The bouncer on the right unclipped the rope and indicated with a nod that we were to go through. I could hear the people in the queue moaning.  
We walked through the glass doors, Jacob still holding my hand, and through the short corridor. There was a door at the end with a little hatch to the right. Jacob stopped there and pushed some money through the hatch and the girl behind the hatch handed him two tickets wordlessly. We walked through the large door and we were submerged in noise.  
My eyes were wide in astonishment. I had never imagined what a place like this looked like, and it was very nice. Clean too. There was a large bar to the left of this large room where there were numerous people being served. There was a banister all the way round the dance floor which had steps leading onto it in three different directions. There was a stage on the right side of the room, where a band was playing. The dance floor was crowded with people dancing. I noticed the walls were covered in large pictures of famous musical people.  
“What do you think?” Asked Jacob, who spoke normally knowing I would be able to hear him through the noise.  
“I love it Jacob.”  
“Would you like a drink; non alcoholic of course?”  
“That would be nice. I’ll go and grab a table.”   
Jacob let go of my hand and walked towards the bar, and I walked round along the banister to the right where the stage was. I spotted a small table in the corner and made a beeline for it. I sat down and waited for Jacob.  
“Hey there sugar, is this seat taken?”  
I looked at the man who was talking to me. He looked to be about six foot tall, short brown spiky hair with a large nose and ears. He had a bottle in his hand and was leaning on the table for support.  
“I am afraid it is.”  
“Well, I think you look lonely, hows about a dance?” slurred the man.  
“No thanks, I am waiting for my boyfriend,” my heart skipped a beat when I said that.  
The man suddenly swung out the chair and sat in it. He leaned forward and smiled and I had to lean back as his breath stank.  
“I could be your boyfriend. Come on, one dance?”  
“I said no.” I was getting irritated now.  
He suddenly put his sweaty hand onto my arm and tried to pull me out the chair. Tried being the operative word as he crashed to the floor. He didn’t manage to move me at all and in the process was making an idiot of himself.  
“Hey! You are stronger than you look!”  
“I told you, I don’t want to dance with you. And to be honest, I never would.”  
The man stood up and swayed slightly and leaned over to me.  
“No one refuses me you little bitch.” He put his hand on my arm again and tried to move me. I sat perfectly still. It didn’t even hurt.  
“You can stop making an idiot of yourself now. No-one in their right mind would want to be in your presence.”  
He was still trying to get me up, and people were starting to stare. “That’s not what the ladies say. I am a stud.”  
“Who told you that, your mother or a girl with a white stick and a dog with a bad sense of smell?” A voice boomed from behind him. Jacob stood there with drinks in each hand watching what was happening. “Can you remove your hand from my girlfriend please before I move it for you.”  
The man stood up and he took a step back once he clocked Jacob. Jacob put the drinks down on the table and looked at me. “Was he hassling you?”  
“Yes, he wouldn’t take no for an answer, he then called me a bitch.”  
“I did not,” he slurred  
Jacob suddenly had his hands around the guys collar and dragged him to the exit, he disappeared for a moment then came back to where I was sitting.  
“What did you do?”  
“I threw him out. The bouncers didn’t even bat an eyelid. You should have called for me Nessie, and I should not have left you alone for a moment.”  
“Jacob! I can look after myself thank you very much. And you had to get drinks, you can leave me for a second and I knew you were coming back. You can’t keep your eye on me all the time.”  
“Not the point. He was hassling you.”  
“And he was drunk. Like I said, I can look after myself.”  
“I should have beaten him to a bloody pulp,” Jacob said darkly.  
“No you would not, you are way better than that Jacob Black. You wouldn’t want to get your hands dirty anyway. Now we are on a date, let’s not spoil it,” I put my hand over his clenched fist. “I want to dance.”  
Jacob relaxed his hand and smiled at me. “Sorry Ness, he riled me and he was touching you, and no one is allowed to do that in my book. Not that he could have compared to me you know,” Jacob puffed out his chest. “But I didn’t like it.”  
“I know. And if it was some girl doing that to you, I would be the same.”  
Jacob fiddled with the beer mat on the table. “Should not’ve left you alone,” he mumbled.  
I slapped his hand. “Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“I know, but I know Edward will have something to say.”  
“Don’t you be fussing about Dad. Come on Jacob, you look like you are at a funeral when we are meant to be on our first date, and this band is pretty good you know.”  
“Ok,” smiled Jacob. He picked up his drink and swigged it in one go. He had bought me a coke and I drank it gracefully unlike Jacob.  
“So, what does Keith think about Lottie then?”  
“I didn’t think you were into gossip Nessie?”  
“I’m not, I am making conversation, and I wanted to know.”  
Jacob smiled again, and it sent a tingle all the way down. “He really likes her. Although he doesn’t know her very well, hopefully after tonight that changes. He can see himself settling here. I think he would feel obliged to, now that he knows he is part of another family. He said he has nothing really back home to keep him there. His Mom would want him to be happy.”  
“Any mother would want the best for their son or daughter I suppose.”  
“Its all new to him, and Seth and Embry. Really funny actually hearing them when we are phased. Bearing in mind that they are typical young men; conversation is not all they are thinking about.”  
“Are you like that about me?”  
Jacob looked down at his glass and tried not to smile. “Maybe.”  
“I think you are.” Jacob said nothing. “It is nice to know that you think of me that way, that you find me…attractive.”  
Jacob looked back up. “I find you more than attractive Nessie. I feel discombobulated when I am not with you.”  
“Discombobulated?”  
“Emmett put a word of the day toilet paper in my bathroom,” he chuckled.  
I laughed. “Emmett. What is he like.”  
“I know. I had seen the Jeep. Took my all to stop from laughing. Who was that?”  
“Take a guess?”  
“Lottie! Is she going to get it back down?”  
“Not tonight she isn’t. You should see Emmett, he was in two minds of whether he was going to go after her.”  
“What do you mean?”  
I still had my hand on his, so I showed him what had happened in the field.  
Jacob took a second to focus. “Wow.”  
“I know. A bit scary isn’t it?”  
“Powerful.”  
“I know, I don’t think Lottie realises her full potential either, she needs some confidence in that area. She would be amazing.”  
“Funny how she can do that though, the whole moving objects with the mind thing.” Jacob whirled his free hand around the side of his head.  
“Like Carlisle said, it could be a mutation, or part of her brain injury. Something is for certain, there is no way she could get rid of it.”  
“Pretty freaky though”  
“Nah. I think it’s cool.”  
“Would explain why Emmett was scared about going round. I could see why. There are going to have to be some jokes made at his expense I think.”  
“And you will be making them.”  
“Sure will.”  
“So, I noticed the change of subject there Mr Black.”  
Jacob looked back down at his glass again. “I know. I find you very attractive Ness. More than that; you make my insides do all sorts of things. It is a very weird feeling. I never had that with Bella.”  
I smirked at that. I was glad about that last statement. “Good. You do funny things to me too Jacob.”  
There was that silence again. It was a nice one, and one that didn’t need to be filled. We sat and watched the band play a few songs. They started up a slow song and I took my opportunity.  
“Hey Jacob, you promised me some dancing.”  
“I did, didn’t I,” he groaned.  
I pulled his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor, I could hear him moan again.  
We made our way to the centre were all the other couples were slow dancing, one couple were taking it too far and were grinding each other, I had to stifle a giggle.  
“Get a room!” Jacob shouted, and the couple stopped grinding but continued to dance.  
Jacob suddenly whirled my hand and I twirled round him and landed into his chest, but not hard. I rested my left hand on his chest and put my right round his waist. He put his left hand round my waist, just above my bottom and the other was on my face stroking it lightly. My right cheek was against his hard warm chest and his head resting on top of my head. We swayed in time to the music. I closed my eyes and breathed in his woodsy scent.  
We danced like that for a long time. The band continued to play slow songs, and we continued to dance.  
My heart was hammering away, and I could hear his do the same. I pulled back to look at him, and he had a goofy grin on his face which made me giggle.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“You.”  
“What did I do?”  
“It was the expression on your face.”  
“There is nothing wrong with that,” he admitted.  
I looked into his smouldering eyes and I reached up to brush his lips with mine. We kissed gently at first and I felt a current go from my lips all the way down to my toes. He suddenly pressed his lips hard against mine with passion and I reciprocated. His tongue licked my top lip and I shuddered at the feeling; it was so nice. I felt him tremble too.  
He pulled away all too soon and we gazed into each other’s eyes. He suddenly plummeted back onto my lips and grabbed me closer, I ran my hands through his satiny hair.  
I groaned.  
He pressed himself against me.  
I pressed myself against him.  
I could feel the tingling coursing through me, causing pleasure I didn’t know possible. All this from a kiss? It felt damn good!  
I could feel something else against me, by his groin. He pulled away from me wide eyed.  
“OH! I’m so sorry Nessie!”  
I grabbed his hands and pulled him back to me. “Why are you apologising?”  
“Well…um…”  
“I know what happens Jacob, and it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Now come back here,” I demanded. I realised I was more than ok with his ‘reaction’.  
I pulled him back and we continued kissing and swaying to the music. Time had no meaning anymore. Our hands explored each other starting with me putting my hands on his gorgeous bottom. He stopped kissing me for a second when this happened, and then he continued.   
He then put his hands on my bum and gave each cheek a squeeze. I couldn’t help but giggle and so did he.  
“What are you doing Jacob?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Having fun?” I giggled again.  
“Of course. Best date ever.”  
“Good. Now kiss me again.”  
His hand roamed up and down my back and was taking in every contour all the while he was kissing me. Every time he touched me I felt the tingle intensify, even when he left that area. He ran his hands through my hair, taking it down (not that I cared at that point) and it was such a nice feeling.   
We carried on kissing. It was a wonderful feeling and I didn’t want it to stop.  
Someone tapped us on the shoulders. We separated and looked at the person who rudely interrupted us. We then looked round and noticed that the band were packing up and the lights were on; when did that happen?  
“Sorry, excuse me. We are shutting up in a minute and you two are the only ones left.”  
Jacob pulled me closer. “What’s the time?”  
“It’s 12.30.”  
“Oh crap,” he turned to me. “I promised I would have you back at twelve.”  
“Dad would have phoned by now if he was worried, you know this.” The man who interrupted us walked away towards the bar.  
Jacob grabbed my hand and veered me towards the exit. We left the club, the bouncers giving Jacob a nod as he left, and walked towards the car.   
There was a crowd staring at it, taking pictures.   
“Excuse me please,” said Jacob  
“Is this yours?” asked a blonde with long straggly hair and a skirt that constituted as a belt. She was also wearing over the knee boots and a small glittery vest top that showed too much.  
“Sure is.” Jacob didn’t even look at her.  
“Fancy taking me for a spin? She giggled and looked round hopefully towards her friends.  
“Not really. Sorry, got to get back.”  
“Please.” The blonde put her hand on Jacob’s bicep and I felt something flare up inside me; how dare she do that! I growled.  
Jacob coughed to cover up the sound. “If you don’t mind, I am taking my girlfriend home.”  
The blonde looked at me and sneered. “You don’t need that. You can have me.”  
Her friends cackled again and looked at me with disgust. I was starting to feel a bit self conscious with them staring at me. I hissed at the blonde, and she looked at me funny  
Jacob looked at me and smiled. He unlocked the car and opened the door a fraction. He turned back towards the blonde. “No offense, but I am so not attracted to the hooker look. Now if you don’t mind, we are going home.”  
The blonde looked at Jacob in shock at his insult. “I am not dressed like a hooker! You don’t know what you are missing!”   
I got into the passenger seat, and Jacob got into the driver’s side. The blonde put her hand on the door, not allowing Jacob to shut it.  
“Come on, just one ride.”  
“I said no! I have had enough of your pathetic attempts to get into this car. If you do not remove your hand, I will remove it for you,” growled Jacob.  
The blonde took Jacob’s tone seriously this time and removed her hand slowly and looking at Jacob with a frightened look on her face.  
Jacob started the engine and sped off leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He looked extremely pissed. I put my hand on his thigh. “You ok?”  
“No, I wish people would take the fucking hint. That I am not interested.”  
I looked up at him. “Do you get that a lot?”  
Jacob blushed. “Sometimes, but my heart has always been promised to you.”  
I squeezed his leg. “Thank you. But you don’t have to be mad.”  
“Well, it’s not the first time she has hit on me.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s not like that. I am totally not interested. Only interested in you.”  
I smiled. “I know. Just not nice seeing people do that when it is very obvious that you are with someone.”  
“You growled by the way. It was very funny!”  
“Well, she wouldn’t go away.”  
“You do need to be a little more discreet.”  
“You have a cheek!”  
“I know.”  
We bantered like that all the way back home. I noticed Jacob was driving over 120 at times, not that it bothered me, but I think he was bothered about getting me home late. We reached the house in record time, and the jeep was still on the roof. Jacob parked the car and we both got out looking up at it.  
“He didn’t manage to get it down then,” said Jacob.  
“Nope. He is going to be pissed.”  
Jacob took my hand and walked me to the front door. We reached the last step and we stopped at the awkward moment. He leaned in to kiss me when the front door opened.  
“Where have you been young lady?” boomed Emmett.  
“None of your business and you are interrupting.” I said through gritted teeth.  
“Don’t mind me then.”  
“Ok.” And I leaned forward and grabbed Jacob by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Jacob, surprised at first, then put his arms round me and pulled me closer.  
“Aw I don’t need to see that, I didn’t need to see that!” crowed Emmett covering his eyes.  
We pulled away as I could feel all eyes on us. We stepped into the house and walked over to Mom and Dad, who were both smiling.  
“Dad, why are you smiling?” Jacob let go of me and drifted towards the kitchen where Esme was making a sandwich.  
“I am happy that you are happy. Not so keen on seeing the dog kiss you but I’d rather it was him than some other pri – guy,” smiled Dad.  
“In other words, Mom threatened you?”  
“Something like that, yeah. But I am happy for you Nessie. I know what happened tonight and I am ok.”  
I saw the others drifted away into the living room. Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie were out, I presumed they were hunting. Jasper was sitting serenely on one of the chairs. He must have been picking up on our good moods.  
I leaned forward and whispered in Dad’s ear. “Could you try and stay out of our heads. There is going to be a time when you are not going to like what you hear.”  
“I am not liking your mind at the moment. You are quite intent on rushing things, when you should take your time sweetie,” he said stroking my hair.  
“I am an adult Dad.”  
“I respect that honey. And Jacob has been quite the gentleman. He has enforced some ground rules that I was actually quite impressed with. But just take your time; you have all the time in the world.” He pulled me in for a cuddle.  
I cuddled him back. I know it was hard for him, seeing me like this, but he was getting used to it. I could feel him smile into my hair at my thought.  
“And anything that annoys Emmett is a good thing by me,” whispered Dad.  
I giggled. “He isn’t having a good day, is he?”  
“Not really. Did you have a good time tonight?”  
“I did Dad. It was the best. At first it was a bit awkward but things progressed and it was nice. He makes me go all funny,” I said dreamily. I touched his arm to show him what I meant about the tingling. I didn’t show him me kissing Jacob as that would have been weird. I showed him us holding hands.  
He shook himself as if he had a shiver running up and down his spine. “That’s a little intense. Do you always get that?”  
“Where ever he touched me. Even when holding my hand.”  
Dad smiled. “It’s good that you feel that way. Like I said; please take your time.”  
“I will.”  
“Now. I take it your plans to skip school are still on?”  
“Yeah, I will just play the traumatised card, you know with what happened to Lottie on Friday. I can’t believe Friday was only two days away. A lot has happened since then.”  
“Tell me about it. Turned out alright in the end. I like Charlotte, she is a nice kid. Special; I just hope that the Volturi never find out about her.” Dad’s face went dark at the thought.  
“I know. The wolves would protect her from them. So would we.” I tried to stifle a yawn.  
“You need your bed madam. It’s getting really late.”  
“I know. I want to say good bye.”  
“Ok, well night night sweetie. And I will see you in the morning.” He still had his arm round my waist and kissed the top of my head.  
I smiled and pulled away towards Jacob who was unceremoniously shovelling in a large sandwich.  
“Attractive,” I commented.  
Jacob tried to say something but it came out all muffled.  
“Swallowing is helpful.”  
Jacob took a large swig of water and took a big gulp. “I said I know, and after getting acclimatised to the vamp stink, the food here is pretty good. No offense Esme.”  
“None taken,” she smiled.  
I yawned again. “Are you heading to bed?” Asked Jacob.  
I nodded and smiled. Jacob grabbed the other half of the sandwich and put the entire thing into his mouth. I made a face at him.  
“What?” He muffled.  
I shook my head at him. I slapped him with the back of my hand against his stomach. “Come on you pig. Walk me home.”  
He took my hand again and we left out the back door. We walked towards the cottage without saying anything, as nothing really needed to be said. We were quite happy and content with just each other. Was it always meant to be like this? I liked it.  
We reached the cottage sooner than I would have liked and we let ourselves in. We both entered my bedroom and both sat on the bed.  
“Thank you Jacob, for taking me out on our first date.”  
“I wish it would have been better for you, but I don’t have much-“  
I cut him off there. “Jacob, I don’t care about that. It was spending time with you that mattered. We could have sat on the beach all night and I would have loved it. You need to get over this money issue.”  
“I know, but its hard when it is something I never really had.”  
“But that’s going to change. You start the garage tomorrow, the flyers are all out advertising it, and the boys are at college tomorrow. I bet you are going to have a busy week.”  
“When am I going to find time to patrol?”  
“You delegate. That’s why you are the Alpha. There is enough of you to make up some sort of shift pattern. Actually, come to think of it, I’ll get Alice to make one up for you; she is good at things like that.”  
Jacob thought for a second and took my hand. “That is not a bad idea actually. It would mean it would be fair on everyone.”  
“Do you have any major plans for your garage?”  
“Well, I was thinking, if it does get busy, asking Emily if she would like to answer the phones and keep the books. She is good at that sort of thing.”  
“I think that’s a good idea.”  
“I was also thinking if and a really big if, that the business does really well, I could expand. There is room around the side to do work outside when conditions are favourable. I was thinking of taking down part of the fencing and making an area where that can happen.”  
I nodded in agreement. “And if you made a profit, you could make a building extension.  
“Only if it is busy though. With Dowling’s on the other side of Forks I will have competition.”  
“They are ridiculously overpriced Jacob. Your prices are half that. I guarantee that you will at least have five customers tomorrow.”  
“You think?”  
“I know so.” I reached over to him and I kiss him on the lips. I went to pull back and he pulled me in closer and we fell back on the bed with me suddenly on top of Jacob.  
We continued kissing and the tingle was intensifying and it was becoming like a drug to me; I was getting addicted.  
I could feel him grow hard against my groin, and I could feel myself getting hotter down below as well. Something was building.  
Jacob’s hands were all over my back, in my hair, on my bum like he couldn’t get enough of me. My hands were in his hair, touching his face with desperation. I didn’t want this to stop.  
All too soon Jacob pulled away and I suddenly needed to breath. I felt light headed. Jacob looked that way too.   
“Are you ok?” I smiled at him.  
“I am,” he grinned goofily. “But I think that you should get ready for bed. And I need a very cold shower.”  
I could feel his hardness against me, and I knew he was frustrated, as was I. I knew it was far too soon for that. We were only boyfriend/girlfriend (if you could call what we have that, as it was so much more) for just over twenty four hours. I didn’t want to put him in that position either.  
I unstraddled Jacob and I rested my head just under his left shoulder and put my arms round his well muscled chest. He put his arms around me and we both lay there in contentment.  
“I could get used to this hun,” whispered Jacob.  
“So could I,” I agreed.   
“You are a very good kisser.”  
“So are you.”  
I could feel myself getting sleepy listening to his heartbeat. Jacob carried on talking.  
“Why do you call me Jacob and not Jake?”  
“I don’t know. Mom always calls you Jake, like her pet name for you, your best friends; you call her Bells. I think you of as my Jacob.”  
“Yours?”  
“Yep, you’re mine. I’ve always thought of you that way.”  
“Really?”  
“Ever since I first set eyes on you. I know that is the imprinting thing, and I think I have always known deep down that you and I were always going to be travelling down the same path.”  
“Nessie. I am so lucky. Quil has a good ten years to wait for Claire. I only had to wait five and it has been worth every minute.”  
I smiled into his shoulder. He was very sweet. “It is nice hearing things like that Jacob. Gives me the fuzzies.”  
He squeezed me.  
We lay there for a while and I was on the verge of sleep when Jacob gently nudged me.  
“Nessie, you need to get into your bed. Come on, wake up.”  
“Don’t want to.”  
Jacob sat up take me with him. “Ugh.”  
“I know. I make a good pillow, but I don’t want to push it with Bella and Edward.”  
He was right. “I know. Ok. I’m up.” I stood up and staggered to the bathroom.  
I closed the door and started by removing the make up from my face. I noticed I was all flushed, not from the heat.  
I cleansed, toned and moisturised my face. Alice left me some expensive face stuff on the ledge of the mirror above the sink. I brushed my teeth, then changed into my winnie the pooh pajamas. I quickly ran a brush through my hair.  
I opened the bedroom door to a very loud snore. Jacob was flat out on my bed snoring away, legs were akimbo on the bed and his arms splayed out. He looked very cute, and I didn’t want to disturb him. I was wide awake now. I was tempted to snuggle in next to Jacob but didn’t want to give Dad the wrong idea.  
Jacob had ruffled up my duvet up the far wall, He never needed it, so I took it and dragged it through into the living room where there was a nice comfy sofa to sleep on. I pulled a pillow and got myself comfortable.   
***************************************

Next thing I knew it was morning.  
There was someone in front of me. I could feel Mom’s presence.  
“Hey sweetie.” I looked up and seen Mom smiling at me. “Why are you on the couch?”  
“Jacob fell asleep,” I mumbled.  
“Oh.”  
“I didn’t want you guys to think bad of us if slept in the same bed as him, even though we are only sleeping. Things are different now. He used to tuck me in, and stay until I fell asleep, but he can’t really do that now.”  
Mom stroked my hair out my eyes. “I see.”  
“I didn’t want to wake him. He has been busy all this week and today is a big day for him, with his garage opening today and all.”  
Mom smiled. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I did. I had a really good night,” I said dreamily. I sat up and pulled the covers round both of us. I know Mom didn’t need to get under, but I was having some Mom and daughter time.  
“Edward told me about your date. He told me about your tingling feeling too. I get that with Edward, although I think it is different for you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, your Dad has a way of dazzling me – still does actually. And it made me feel all nice and tingly. Even took my breath away when I was human.”  
“I feel like that with Jacob. I can’t believe my feelings for him changed so quickly. I am still trying to get my head round it.”  
“It may take time or none at all. I knew I was in love with your father almost instantly. There was no going back at all.” She took my hand and stroked it. “You are growing Nessie and I want you to make the most of it. Every second counts.”  
I leaned on Mom’s shoulder as she put her arms around me.  
“Love you Mom.”  
“Love you too honey.”  
I sat there as Mom started to stroke my hair again. “It must be nice to have your thoughts to yourself,” I mumbled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well. And I know Dad can’t help it. But I know there is going to be a time when I am thinking about Jacob, in all manner of ways and he isn’t going to like it. There is nothing I can do about that.”  
“You don’t have to worry about that sweetie.”  
“Why?”  
“Because your Father is going to do his best to keep your thoughts out when you start thinking about him. He respects that. You are now a young lady and he finally understands that. Just give him some time. You are his one and only baby girl.”  
“Ok.”  
“Just don’t be making us grandparents anytime soon.”  
“Oh Mom!” We both looked at each other then giggled. “You don’t worry about that Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
